lagrima congelada
by Roxii C
Summary: Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe.Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Tragedias y Amor
1. PROLOGO

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**PROLOGO **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hice que la puerta se abriera a mi nuevo cliente, la atmosfera de mi departamento cambiaba cuando trabajaba; solamente el más valiente, el que tuviese verdadera necesidad o un tonto se atrevería a entrar. Cualquier humano que entrase no pudiese ver nada, solamente se guiaría a la ultima habitación y así fue como lo hiso ese hombre, el entro lentamente, sabía que tenia un gran poder… pero como cualquier ser inferior no podía evitar sentir miedo; Abrió la puerta y al verme se ubico en la única silla que había, enfrene de la mesa y yo atrás de ella; tenía varias estanterías llenas de libros y otras de especies, a mi lado un cofre donde guardaba todo lo que cobraba, atrás de mi una ventana cubierta por una cortina morada… a veces llegaba a abrirla, cuando deseaba hacer una limpieza, de esa forma el mal se iba.

Supongo que él estaba impresionado, esperaba encontrarse a una gitana y su bola de cristal, cartas y un desorden de cosas hippie. Mi apariencia cambiaba con cada cliente, hoy era una pelirroja, muy hermosa, de cuerpo escultural y ojos negros como el carbón, llevaba una falda y un top que dejaba al descubierto un pequeño piercing en forma de estrella de seis picos.

Aro Vulturi era mi cliente, el dirigía una mafia de contrabando de drogas y era el segundo heredero de una gran fortuna, la fortuna de los Cullen, ambos hijos de Vladimir y sobrinos de Stefan, Carlisle Cullen el hijo menor era el destinado a heredar por ello Aro había cambiado su apellido, la única salida que el tenia era evitar cualquier primogénito en esa familia… por eso venía hacia mí.

-dime Aro ¿Qué necesitas?- su postura se torno más firme y coloco los brazos sobre la mesa viéndome fijamente.

-quiero tener yo la herencia- hablo con voz melosa y ambiciosa.

-y… ¿Cómo me pagaras?- le dije alzando una ceja.

-te daré dos millones-

-de euros- el frunció el seño.

-un millón y medio de euros- ¿creía que podía negociar con migo? Estaba demasiado equivocado.

-dos millones y medio- le dije, el gruño –tu alma y la de tus hijos-

-para que quieres almas-

-Aro, lo que pides es demasiado, dame una buena razón- _para que yo los traicione_ hable para mí misma.

-no poseo dos millones de euros-

-buen intento- hable con voz calmada, tomado un cigarro –dije dos millón medio, sigue así y lo subiere a cuatro-

-eres despiadada-

-Soy "usted" y regresa cuando tengas el dinero…

-puedo conseguirlo- dijo enojado -¿qué les hará para que no tengan descendencia?-

-quedaran infértiles y si desean adoptar terribles desgracias caerán sobre ellos-

-conseguiré el dinero y le daré mi alma, pero debe matar al niño que ya existe-

-dame las almas y te daré lo que deseas- dije inhalando de mi cigarrillo- quiero las tuya y las de tus hijos, _Demetri _Alexander _Vulturi_ y Santiago Fernando _Vulturi_ - me recosté sobre el respaldo del sofá ya exasperada.

-mira estúpida no te daré…

-¡calla!- exclame –a mi no me llamaras por groserías, entiende que es tu única oportunidad- le dije acercándome a su rostro –aprende animal a dominar tus instintos- lo desate de mis cadenas invisibles y el pudo respirar de nuevo –escucha Aro Cullen- el se sorprendió al que supiera su verdadero nombre – consigue el dinero y dame las almas que deseo, recuerda solo eso- como yo quería que fuese, el abandono el pequeño cuarto y salió del edificio. Una pequeña parte de mi deseaba que no consiguiese el dinero o la maldición caería sobre Jasper y por consiguiente mi Alice, pero era imposible que yo me resistiese a tres almas… tres almas que eran mi supervivencia.


	2. El chico de la parálisis facial

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary: **Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe...Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**El chico de la parálisis facial**

Capitulo uno

_Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado._

_**William Shakespeare**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-mételo- gritaba Alice sobre mi hombro.

-No- contraataque, su exasperación me torturaba.

-que lo metas- reclamo, mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo,

-¡puede tener un virus!-

-no importa- gruño, a tal punto que sus ojos parecían querer salirse.

-¿Cómo que no importa? estás loca -

-luego le agregas ALGO-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- pregunte ya enojada mientras movía mi pie frenéticamente contra el suelo

-ya zopencas me tiene harta, dejen de gritar- Rosalie me arranco la cosa que más valor tenía en este mundo para mi, por ahora.

-dame Bella, yo lo meteré- dijo colocándose frente a mi e introduciendo el pequeño dispositivo en el viejo computador. Mi laptop murió ayer, y no podía darme el lujo de comprarme otra. Por eso me encontraba junto a este par de locas para revisar mis diseños y hacerles los últimos detalles, pero… este diseño había tomado demasiadas horas de mi sueño y obviamente no deseaba que muriera en el intento de abrirlo o de una acción impulsiva, que es la única forma en la cual actúan mis "amigas".

A veces he dudado de su inteligencia.

Me desplome en el sofá mientras enteraba la cabeza en un cojín y empezaba a gritar.

-Ves Bellita es fácil- dijo abriendo una ventanita, pero luego de esta aparecieron otras diciendo_ ERROR_.

-¡Rosalie Lillian Swan, ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste?- dije sintiendo mi cara arder mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos ojerosos. Pronto la pantalla se volvió del color más triste, horrible, escalofriante del mundo, _negro_.

-Belli Bell's no exageres ya lo arreglaremos; perdón- dijo batiendo sus pestañas y tomando sus manos fingiendo ser inocente, cosa que JAMAS seria.

-¡Haaha!- grite saliendo de la habitación.

-ISABELLA- me grito Victoria, mi jefa, al verme pasar.

-necesito los diseños antes de que te vayas, debes saber que esta familia es muy rica e importante, no les debemos hacer esperar más- dijo viéndome seriamente como siempre lo hacía, Victoria era una mujer muy alegre y cantarina… parecida a Alice, siempre nos saludaba e interesaba un poco más en nosotras, pero desde que se entero que su esposo, James, la engañaba entro en una depresión, y su única alegría es aquel niño que duerme en su oficina a quien llama Riley , realmente le tenía lastima, ¿lastima a tu jefe?, pues la verdad si, su marido un hombre educado y muy seductor que siempre permanecía a su lado, la llevaba engañando por más de un año, aunque las razones de sus problemas no los conozco estoy segura de que la culpa la tiene y la tendrá James; pero… solamente el poder ver aquella cabecita con cabello rojizo, unos ojos café y su piel blanca igual a la de sus padres hacia que Victoria viera su nueva razón de existir y por supuesto que robara una sonrisa de todos.

-Si; los entregare a las seis- dije rogando mentalmente poder recuperar los archivos.

-si deseas… puedes pasar a visitar a Riley, desde el martes no lo haces, creo que te extraña, si gustas pasado mañana puedes tomarte la tarde libre para salir con el - dijo sonriéndome levemente.

-claro, para mi será un placer estar con el pequeño Riley-

- y Bella, me he enterado de que tu computadora al fin ha caducado, y es que necesitabas una nueva, así que me he tomado la molestia de comprarte una nueva, la encontraras en tu oficina- dijo mientras camina detrás de un hombre con el cabello rubio y ojos claros, que realimente parecía un actor de cine.

Me dirigí hacia su oficina, donde se encontraba un carruaje color celeste y allí descansaba un niño de aproximadamente un año, me veía con sus ojitos abiertos y mostrando sus dientes de leche. Lo sostuve en mis brazos, ya pesaba un poco más y es que crecía demasiado rápido.

-como está este pequeño llorón- dije haciéndole cosquillas es su pancita de donde salían hermosos gorgojos acompañados de una risita cantarina.

-pase adelante, señor Cullen, escuche la voz de Victoria- coloque rápidamente al pequeño en su carruaje.

Victoria me miraba con sorpresa y cariño, su hijo todavía reía por causa de las cosquillas, pero al ver que me alejaba, empezó a gritar y a llorar, como dije mi pequeño llorón.

-Bella, te presento al señor Cullen, y sus dos Hijos Jasper y Edward- dijo victoria señalándolos rápidamente. La mención de aquellos nombres que parecían tan antiguos hicieron que en mis venas la sangre comenzaba a bombear más rápido, _Edward, Edward,_ me repetí a mi misma_; _de repente mis pensamientos me mandaron varias voces, pero que igualmente reconocía como mías, a lo largo de mi vida _Eddy, ¡ED!, Edard, Edward, E-D-W-A-R-D, Edward Masen, Edward Dwyer ,si Edward, ¡oh Edward!, Amor, ¿Edward Antony Cullen?, ¡Cullen!, Cariño, ¡te odio Cullen!- _con el ultimo Edward parecía que la historia terminaba, la mirada de Victoria me hiso regresar en sí.

-Es un placer, dije viendo que el señor Cullen, era la misma estrella de cine que vi en el pasillo, detrás de este sobresalía una mata de cabellos cobrizos y al lado un Joven con el cabello rubio y ojos claros, iguales a los de la estrella de cine, mostraron sorpresa al verme pero rápidamente lo disimularon.

-Ella es su diseñadora, les digo de una vez que es la mejor de todas y no se arrepentirán- dijo Victoria viéndome orgullosa -ahora Bella podrías sacar a pasear a mi pequeño un momento mientras hablo con nuestros clientes- asentí en modo de respuesta, tome nuevamente al niño en mis brazos haciendo que parara de llorar, camine hacia la puerta para llevar a Riley con Rose y así poder recuperar mis archivos.

-Disculpa, me podrías decir dónde puedo conseguir un café- dijo una voz aterciopelada, levante los ojos y al fin pude ver el dueño de la maraña cobriza, sus ojos verdes, con rasgos finos, cejas abundantes y pestañas largas, hacían la cara de un ángel. Su cuerpo demostraba que hacia ejercicio, y se marcaba atreves de su camisa negra. Me miraba con una sonrisa torcida, que sería mi sonrisa favorita, Aunque el tipo me viera cara de sirvienta, seno mis palmas de las manos sudar y mi corazón palpitar fuertemente en mi pecho,

-¡oh claro! sigue recto y cruza hacia la derecha, allí encontraras una cafetería; buenas tardes- dije regalándole una sonrisa pequeña y dando media vuelta, con Riley tomado de mi mano mientras daba pequeños saltos o intentaba.

-He… disculpe… disculpa me puedes acompañar- dijo la misma maraña cobriza; no sé porque me trataba de tu, no le había dado demasiada confianza y algo en mí, me decía que me alejara.

-Sígame- conteste secamente, es que no entendía que tenía más cosas que hacer.

-No debería tratar así a tus clientes-

-no es mi cliente, su padre lo es-respondí ya enojada pero aun así demasiado grosera - hemos llegado, y como dije desde el principio, era fácil encontrarlo, que tenga tarde señor- dije dando media vuelta para dirigirme hacia mi oficina; pero no pude contener las carcajadas al verlo, me mordí el labio fuertemente. Su sonrisa se encontraba de la misma forma, desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, sus ojos me observaban y su boca se estaba sonriéndome de lado, no sabía si era una mueca o realmente una sonrisa… parecía que tuviese un síndrome o algo parecido, de cierto modo causaba risa o miedo. Riley también lo noto, y es que para ser tan pequeño era demasiado inteligente, abrazo fuertemente mis piernas con sus bracitos para contener sus risitas. Suspire y le sobe su cabeza, levante la vista y la maraña de cabello cobrizo seguía con la misma expresión. Empecé a reírme sin poder contenerme.

-Isabella, deja de reírte pareces un hipopótamo- dijo apareciendo la bruja de Tanya, llevaba aproximadamente un mes trabajando de decoradora de interiores, pero sus trabajos siempre eran reclamados, Victoria ya no sabía qué hacer con ella ya que era su prima, pero estar en esta empresa, no tenia futuro ni su presente.

Riley le saco la pequeña lengüita.

-Tía Ella no es un hipopoootame, iu pacas ina kundo ies. (Tía Bella no es un hipopótamo, tú pareces una llena cuando ríes).

-Estúpido mestizo, aprende a hablar- Como podía llamarlo mestizo cuando era de su propia familia.

- Tanya- dije dándole mi mirada acecina, mientras soltaba la pequeña manita de mi ángel y me le tiraba enzima para arrancarle sus estúpidos cabellos teñidos.

Los jale hasta el suelo cabellos mientras esta chillaba del dolor, doblando su espalda y me sorprendí de la flexibilidad que tenia, esta cayo cuando su cabeza con el suelo, coloque mi tacón sobre su estomago y me agache a tomar su cuello, donde poco a poco esta perdía la respiración y tomaba un color azul. De pronto los pequeños brazos de Alice me separaron de esta.

-pero… ¿pero qué te pasa?...- chillaba histérica mientras ayudaba a levantar a Tanya.

-¡NO! llamo a Riley ba… bas… basta…-

-ESTUPIDA- grito Alice mientras se le tiraba enzima cuando apareció Victoria junto al señor Cullen.

-pero… ¡¿ALICE?, TANYA que hacen!- Alice empujo a Tanya y esta cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrando, de pronto sentí una pulsación en mi cabeza, lleve mi mano hacia el lugar de mi sufrimiento, y allí se encontraba restos de sangre.

-Tía Ella- gritaba mi precioso Riley, voltee y vi que su pánico se reflejaba en los ojos, pero esta vez no me desmallaría, me acerque hacia él y le bese su cabecita.

-¿qué pasa cariño?- El pequeño señalo mi herida y me limite a hacer una mueca al sentir sus suaves y cálidos dedos presionar mi frente.

-tía Bella ya estará bien- dijo Victoria tomándolo en brazos- A…Alice acompaña a Bella al hospital, luego hablaremos de esto-

-Yo puedo atenderla- había olvidado la presciencia del ojiverde, lo último que me faltaba es que el me atendiera, Victoria simplemente asintió, mientras llamaba a Tanya a su despacho. Me levante ya que continuaba arrodilladla, pero sentí un mareo y me tome de la pared, respire profundamente. El chico de la parálisis facial, coloco una mano alrededor de mi cintura para apoyarme en él, y esta vez no opondría resistencia, cerré mis ojos mientras trataba de ignorar el olor a oxido y sal que producía mi sangre, su aroma me calmo.

Me llevo a mi oficina, no tenía idea de cómo sabia donde era y no deseaba entablar una conversación con él, sentí sus manos trabajando sobre mi frente y como la pinchaba barias veces, pero lo ignoraba pensando en lo próximo que le haría a Tanya…

-Listo ya esta, deberías tener más cuidado, necesite colocarte cinco puntos- dijo sonriéndome pero no con su parálisis facial.

-gracias- dije sinceramente

-¿Tu nombre es Bella?-

-de hecho es Isabella-

-Edward Cullen- dijo mientras me ayuda a levantarme, y miraba de reojo la hermosa laptop azul que se encontraba frente a mí.

Salimos de mi pequeña oficina avanzando por los corredores… sin darme cuenta de que su mano continuaba junto a la mía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les guste mi nueva locura… estaré esperando ansiosamente sus reviews. **

**Me enamore Riley, haha, es tan hermoso. Chicas denle una oportunidad, juro no defraudarlas**

**! ¡Saludos!**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	3. ¡Quiero mi historia!

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe… Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**¡Quiero mi historia!**

Capitulo dos

…

_No tratéis de guiar al que pretende elegir por sí su propio camino._

_**William Shakespeare**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Odio a Alice, _con ese pensamiento desperté de mi delicioso y adorable sueño, esta brincaba sobre la cama diciendo, que debía apurarme y que no tendría suficiente tiempo, tome uno de los cojines de mi cama lanzándoselo directamente a la cara.

-Oh Isabella no sabes con quien te metiste- me lanzo un vaso con agua y HIELO, _Odio a Alice _pese nuevamente. Salí de de la cama dando trompicones para dirigirme al baño donde me esperaba mi deliciosa ducha. Mientras me bañaba, pensé en mis padres, hace cinco meses que murieron, lo estaba sobrellevando muy bien de echo o deseaba sonar malagradecida pero mis recuerdos no me ayudaban demasiado, Alice nos ayudo mucho a Rose y a mi, Rose mi hermana fue quien le afecto mas, pero siempre he pensado que me ocultan algo, algo demasiado importante en mi vida, y no puedo evitar pensar que me falta algo, que me encuentro incompleta y en momentos como este lo único que podía llenarlo era el chocolate… pensando esto me cambie con una traje color café, la falda me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, que según Alice fue hecho para mi, y una blusa color beige de botones, deje el botón de arriba abierto, mis zapatos de tacón corrido beige, tome unos aretes de bolitas de oro y deje mi cabello suelto, tomando sus ondas naturales.

Salí de la habitación encontrando a una Rose, gritándole a Alice, diciendo que quemaría su colección de zapatos Jimmy Choo. Luego de que mi hermana al fin decidiera cambiarse, salió luciendo una falda que enmarcaba toda su cintura abajo del busto, color negro, con una blusa amarrilla y unos tacones del mismo color. Alice con un vestido de verano que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, de color celeste, unos zapatillas con un poco de tacón y una collar de perlas que le llegaban hasta el busto.

-Vamos en mi porche- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-No, es el turno de ir en el Audi de Bella- dijo Rose lanzándome las llaves, que cayeron sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Ouch!- me queje, sobando mi cabeza.

-Lo… si… ien…too- Rosalie se cayó sobre el sillón sosteniendo su estoma de las grandes carcajadas que escapaba de sus labios.

Luego de que Rosalie dejara de reírse y que Alice se resignara a que fuéramos en mi carro hoy, cosa que resulto muy extraño, nos dirigimos a nuestro trabajo.

-Alice, tienes una llamada de Balianti- dijo la secretaria de Alice, Irina, apenas cruzamos la puerta, mientras esta caminaba por el pasillo con una pila de papeles cobre sus manos.

-¡QUEEE!- grito está corriendo hacia el elevador, y empujando a el tumulto de personas que intentaban entrar en el. –¿¡QUE ESPERA HEEE? APURESE-

-lo siento señorita, pero el elevador llego a su límite, sería tan amable de esperar al siguiente- pregunto amablemente el hombre canoso, con el feo uniforme azul, bueno así lo había descrito Rose.

-escucho, bájese- dijo empujando a un hombre parecido a un levantador de pesas

-mira pixie, a mi no me bajas- reclamo este mirándola hacia abajo.

-a mi no me llames pixie ¡MASTODONTE!- le grito saltando para intentar alcanzarlo, mientras este se reía de sus ridículos intentos.

-Alice, no te comportes así con el señor- dijo Rosalie acercándose y ¿mirándolo con cariño y picardía?

-¿Señor? Pero osita… - esta le pego en la nuca mascullando un "cállate"

-de que me pierdo- dije acercándome a ellos, los ojos de Emmett empezaron a brillar como un niño al cual le entregan su regalo de navidad, un momento como sabia que se llamaba Emmett de ¿donde lo conocía?

-HERMANITA, hace cuanto no te veía- dijo alzándome en brazos, para luego envolverme en estos rápidamente, asfixiándome.

-Emm.. ee..ttt A..i..ree- de pronto allí un carraspeo en mis espaldas que hiso que me soltara.

-Escuchaste Eddy me reconoció- dijo saltado.

-disculpa pero de donde te conozco- pregunte mirándolo con duda

-Bella, lo que pasa es que quizás no te acuerdes pero Emmett es mi novio- explico tomándole del brazo.

Haber retrocedamos; Rosalie tiene un novio llamado Emmett, que se supone que debo conocer, y Alice conoce, Emmett está feliz porque le "recuerdo" y por eso llamo a Rosalie ¿Eddy?

-momento- dije colocando mis manos al lado- ¿quién es Eddy?

De pronto al mencionar ese nombre recordé mi sueño de hace algunas noches que eran tan repetitivos y abrumadores…

**Flashback **

_-tendremos un pequeño Eddy- gritaba una voz, mientras se escuchaba como barias puertas eran cerradas y abiertas abruptamente, incluyendo maldiciones que retumbaban por toda la estancia._

_-OSITO BAJA YA- gritaba una hermosa rubia que se encontraba parada en las escaleras._

_-pero mi barbie, ups- decía corriendo mientras la rubia lo seguía, diciéndole que se arrepentiría a haberla llamado así._

_-un bebe, ¡UN BEBE! Se puede saber porque yo el padre, me entero de último-_

_-porque querido Eddy- decía una voz cantarina a mi lado-tu esposa sabia que te pondrías así- dijo señalando al hombre que ahora se encontraba en el piso._

**Fin del flashback**

-es Edward- dijo mientras señalaba detrás de mi, voltee para encontrarme con el chico de la parálisis facial, bien admitiría que no era realmente un nombre muy original, pero no había otra forma de describirlo al ver su sonrisa torcida, y sus ojos llenos de resentimiento al ver que esta se dirigía hacia mí, me estremecí al ver que seguía con la misma ¿sonrisa? o más bien mueca y al parecer los demás se dieron cuenta porque Emmett estaba a punto de darle un "BESO" ya que no despertaba de su aturdimiento.

-¡QUE ASCO EMMETT QUE TE PASA!-dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia el lado.

-Jasper, hace cuanto no te veíamos- comento Rosalie, de una forma mordaz a lo cual la sonrisa de Alice borro, y Este enmaleció.

-si un gusto volver a verlas- dijo mientras asentía con la frente.

Bien Bella, esto es un relajo, todos se conocen, a excepción de ti, aunque sentía algo dentro de mí que me dijera que debía alejarme de ellos, y que no eran, seguros.

Recuerdo el día que desperté después de 9 meses en coma, Rosalie, se encontraba al lado mío durmiendo en el viejo sofá, mientras que Alice salía del baño, al verme despierta se abalanzo sobre mi llorando como magdalena…

**flashback**

-_Bella, ¡Has despertado, no sabes cómo nos tenias asustada; eres una estúpida- decía gritando en mi hombro mientras dejaba sus lagrimas sobre este, la mujer rubia que dormía en el sofá se despertó abruptamente, rebelándome unas grandes ojeras y al ver me despierta, se abalanzo, igual o quizás peor que la pelinegra en mi hombro._

_-Eres una estúpida, como puedes haberle hacho esto a tu hermana- decía gritando en mi oído, si en mi OIDO, hasta dejarme sorda. Cuando al fin notaron que me apretujaban demasiado se alejaron de mi con sus rostros sonrientes y sus mejillas surcadas de lagrimas._

_-disculpen, pero quienes son- al decir esto sus sonrisas se borraron hasta formar una línea recta._

**Fin del flashback**

Luego de ese día, Rose y Alice me ocultan demasiadas cosas y salen a escondidas aunque no se realmente no sé si así se comportaban con migo anteriormente, a los cuatro meses Charlie y Renee tuvieron una accidente, los quería mucho si, pero no recordaba nada de ellos para decir que mi vida ya no tenía sentido, los consideraba familia algo así como lo serian unos tíos que se preocupan por ti de vez en cuando. Rosalie nunca me conto realmente mi vida antes de estar en el hospital, nunca me dijo que ocurrió ni porque me encontraba allí, dijo que simplemente que me había caído de las escalera, cosa que no le creí, porque una chispa de culpa brillaba en sus ojos. Según ella nuestra vida había sido normal, crecimos con nuestros padres, luego conocimos a Alice en la segundaria y así siguió en adelante.

-bueno fue un gusto verlos, pero tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer como para quedarnos aquí con ustedes, y… tiene que ir a ver a su familia, estar con ellos hoy, ¿no es así?, porque es el cumpleaños de _Carlisle_**,** verdad _Edward que deben estar con su familia en esos momentos_- dijo Alice mordazmente

-si Alice, de hecho venimos porque _Carlisle_**,** lo pidió- dijo igualmente Jasper hacia Alice, que frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos.

-bueno adiós- hablo esta volteándose y tomando mi mano, para que la acompañara.

-¡Alice!- exclame parando a mitad de las grandes escaleras, -dime que me ocultan- exigí.

-¡NADA!- grito Rosalie apareciendo al lado mío.

-saben, siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero soy lo suficientemente grande, por si no se daban cuenta, tengo 24 años-

-Rosalie- recrimino Alice.

-Ya Bella te he dicho que no te ocultamos nada, ya los conocías, si eres despistada o te encontrabas borracha cuando te los presentamos no es nuestra culpa- dijo mientras seguía el subiendo las escaleras y tomaba la mano de Alice. Cuando llegamos al octavo piso, Alice y Rose entraron a su despacho mientras grataban "nos vemos en el almuerzo".

Entre a mi oficina lentamente conteniendo mis lágrimas.

Yo no tenía realmente idea de lo que había sido mi vida antes del accidente, mi hermana no me lo decía, y aunque Alice, ha veces quiso decírmelo Rosalie, entraba en acción. Yo no soy muy sociable que digamos pero supongo que tendría que conocer a alguien más, alguien que supiera de mi accidente un poco, alguien debía de saberlo. Camine directamente a mi viejo libro de Romeo y Julieta que se encontraba en el viejo estante de caoba, junto a otros clásicos, pero aunque Romeo y Julieta no fuera mi favorito, como decía Alice, me gustaba, era algo que no lo olvidaría aunque no lo recordara en si el libro. Tome la vieja pasta, observando por primera vez que era una primera edición, realmente algo tan costoso no debería encontrarse aquí, lo abrí descubriendo una pequeña serie de imágenes, como esas que se toma en las cabinas, pero no era cualquier foto, allí me encontraba yo, con mis ojos brillando como nunca antes lo había visto, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue el hombre que se encontraba al lado mío era nada menos que Edward Cullen, el chico de la parálisis facial, que sonreía igual o quizás más que yo. En la siguiente imagen este me besaba tiernamente la frente, mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban y en la ultime besaba mi estomago con nuestros ojos brillando de ilusión. Cerré el libro mientras guardaba en mi bolcillo las imágenes y tomaba mi chaqueta, le avise a victoria que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y llame un taxi, ya que no tomaría mi carro porque en el Rosalie y Alice tendían que utilizar un taxi, y no sería justo.

Sentí como varias miradas me taladraban, pero cada vez que volteaba no se encontraba nadie, así que simplemente las ignore, _pensando en que serian de mi imaginación._

.

.

Ante mi se encontraban unas grandes puertas de cristal, donde las personas con sofisticados trajes y celulares en la mano entraban apresuradamente hacia aquel viejo lugar. Al entrar era mucho más hermoso, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo para observar la decoración, así que camine rápidamente hacia una señorita de cabello negro con unas facciones grandes que trabajaba rápidamente en la computadora, carraspee para llamar su atención, levanto su cabeza con su expresión seria y al verme se descompuso rápidamente.

-OHHH MILAGRO, Bella pensé que nunca más te vería- exclamo mientras daba la vuelta para pronto acerrarme en sus finos brazos, al darse cuenta de mi incomodidad se separo y su expresión me dolió mucho mas a ella por no recordarla.

-no me recuerdas- afirmo

-no, lo siento-dije agachando mi cabeza

-no importa Belly un día me recordaras- afirmo sonriendo levemente – Angela- me extendió su mano, que yo cortésmente la tome, pronto regreso a su lugar a ver que varias personas le regañaban con la mirada con su actitud.

-Disculpa me gustaría tener una copia de mis documentos-

-Bella, se que aun no me recuerdas, pero si tienes dudas sabes que yo te ayudare- dijo buscando rápidamente en la computadora.

-serías muy amable si me ayudaras, Rosalie y Alice no me cuentan nada-

-claro yo tampoco lo haría si fuera tu hermana, pero tienes el derecho a saber todo lo que desees- dijo mientras me entregaba la copia de aquellos documentos

-gracias, nos podríamos hablar un día-

-si, ten mi numero- dijo tendiéndome una pequeña tarjetita –podemos vernos pasado mañana, domingo ¿te parece?-

-claro está bien-

-con gusto aclarare tus dudas, tendremos tiempo como antes- dijo sonriéndome mientras yo me despedía con la mano de aquella extraña no tan extraña.

Ya afuera, camine hasta sentarme en un una pequeña banca, abrí los documentos rápidamente sin importarme si estos se rompieran mientras buscaba desesperadamente aquella frase…

-aquí esta- susurre, mientras sentía las mismas miradas, al levantar la vista encontré a la dueña de aquella horrible mirada "Tanya"

-¡CUIDADO!- escuche que gritaban, pero solo fui consciente de que un cuerpo colisionaba contra el mío, empujándome contra el frio asfalto, mientras aquella frase rondaba en mi mente…

**Estado civil: ****Casado**

**.**

**.**


	4. Mi angelito ¿en el Cielo?

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe… Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Mi angelito ¿en el Cielo?**

Capitulo tres

_No perdiste a nadie, el que murió, simplemente se nos adelantó, porque para allá vamos todos. Además lo mejor de él, el amor, sigue en tu corazón._

_**Facundo Cabral**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡CUIDADO!- escuche que gritaban, pero solo fui consciente de que un cuerpo colisionaba contra el mío, empujándome contra el frio asfalto, mientras aquella frase rondaba en mi mente…_

_Estado civil: __Casado_

Una camioneta negra se acercaba rápidamente, sin control alguno, hacia un poste de luz eléctrica. La risa malvada se escuchaba por todo el auto, de una forma siniestra y sicópata.

Un ojiverde cruzaba la esquina, regañándose mentalmente por estar a punto de faltar nuevamente al cumpleaños de su padre,_Carlisle_, porque aunque no lo fuera de sangre, para el sí lo era. Pensar en la furia de su madre al ver que nuevamente llegaba tarde y que su patética escusa seria "a mi carro le cayó chocolate caliente y lo lleve a la agencia para que lo limpiara" claro, para cualquiera que escuchara esto sería realmente gracioso que él se encontraba preocupado por el simple chocolate, y se encontraba avergonzado, pero no precisamente por el chocolate sino porque interponía su carro frente a todo, y sea correcto o masoquista él lo cuidaba tanto simplemente porque a ella le gustaba, y todo lo que hubiese estado en su presencia, merecía su cuidado.

Salió de sus calcinaciones mientras escuchaba el crujir del poste que caía sobre aquella castaña, pero no era cualquier castaña, era ella, su esposa, aunque ella no lo sabía, pero eso no importaba, el amor de su vida no moriría siendo aplastada como una simple hormiga.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito mientras la empujaba haciendo que cayera contra el crudo asfalto; pronto los gritos de la gente no se hicieron esperar acompañados del horrible sonido de la banca siendo doblada en dos, los cabes del alambrado eléctrico se reventaron, haciendo que saltaran chispas y cortocircuitos regándose por toda el área y por el edificio, algunos árboles acompañaron al fuego que demostraba ser catástrofe, pronto las ventanas estallaron, las paredes de tan atesorado edificio prendieron fuego, y gente no podría cruzar gracias a los cables.

Se levanto tomando en brazos a una Bella atontada por el golpee, la coloco sobre sus brazos al estilo novia pero sin dejar de ser caballeroso, la abrazo fuertemente a su pecho, mientras cruzaba con destreza los cables, pero más de alguna chispa saltaba causándoles a ambo heridas superficiales, un cable cayó sobre ellos enredándolos por completo.

Edward cayó al suelo, mientras soltaba mil maldiciones, cubrió a su esposa, mientras sentía como los cables ardían en su espalda, quemando la camisa que ella le había regalado.

Un bombero, de piel rojiza se acerco, quito cada cable uno por uno, con sumo cuidado, al ya haber terminado corrió, claro no sin antes observar lujuriosamente, a la castaña inconsciente, y aunque a Edward le molesto de sobremanera, grito un "gracias" al viento mientras se levantaba y la tomaba nuevamente.

Al encontrarse ya en el otro lado de la calle, Edward coloco a Bella en una banca mientras examinaba sus brazos y sus piernas, para solamente encontrarse con la misma herida abierta que él había cerrado, en su frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atrás de un árbol los observaba con odio y resentimiento, la rubia, rubia de bote, como algunos la llamaba, aunque no lo fuera, la consideraban "tonta" y de allí su apodo, aunque se hacía, porque de tonta, ni un pelo tenía.

Ella debía cumplir su trabajo o enfrentarse a los duros castigos de la tarde, la parte del día que más odiaba, su cuerpo ya cubierto por hematomas era difícil de disimular y ella simplemente no aguantaría una golpe más de Aro, por no cumplir su trabajo, sabía que su misión sería difícil, y aunque eran el uno para el otro, no le obstruiría su cometido, porque si su bienestar dependía de esto ello seria los que morirían y podría divertirse un poco matándolo a los dos, sufrían lo mismo ella había sentido y aunque ya se había matado al pequeño, no le satisfacía a Aro, necesitaba muerte, muerte de los creadores y eso es lo que tendría, "su regalo perfecto" pensó mientras colocaba nuevamente las gafas de sol sobre sus ojos y caminaba en compra de su coca diaria…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_BELLA, BELLA ESPERA- gritaban desde arriba de las escaleras mientras yo corría desesperadamente por alcanzar el final de estas._

_-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!- "no es lo que piensas repetía siempre" y yo lo perdonaba si importar nada._

_-¡ISABELLA MASEN!- "Masen", "Masen"… maldito _

_Llegue a la puerta de cristal que estaba cerrada, las llaves se encontraban en la mesita del tercer piso y el venia por el segundo, todo sudado y con unos simples bóxers, cuando llego en frente mía paro e intento alcanzarme con sus asquerosos brazos, de pronto vi que la pistola de mi marido brillaba a la luz resplandeciente, la tome sin bacilar._

_-¡ALEJATE!- grite mientras mis manos temblaban haciendo que mi puntería no fuera buena. Pero este no le importo, tomo mi brazo fuertemente, mientras yo apretaba el gatillo haciendo que el sonido retumbara por toda la estancia, no observe la herida que le cause, y no me importaba donde se encontraba ahora._

_-espero que sientas el mismo dolor que yo sentí siempre, siempre- repetí con voz monótona, y sin saber de dónde saco fuerzas se levanto intentando alcanzarme, rompí el vidrio, aventando la pistola a través de la puerta, la cruzo ignorando los pequeños chayes que lastimaron su piel y se dirigió hacia su Ford ST, sosteniendo la pequeña protuberancia que se asomaba por mi estomago._

_Conduje por las solitarias calles, mientras me acercaba a la playa donde retumbaban los relámpago por todo el cielo; "de esta no sobrevivía" pensé mientras aumentaba la velocidad, de repente una camioneta negra apareció por las calles directamente hacia mí, al tratar de esquivarlo se coloco enfrente de mi nuevamente, una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo izquierdo mientras colocaba mi otra mano sobre mi barriga y el auto coleccionaba contra mí, estallando todo a su paso._

… "quizás el golpe de mi cabeza hiso que lo recordara", por eso Rosalie y Alice no me lo contaban; no me podría imaginar disparándole a alguien, pero dudo que mi vida haya sido hermosa si deseaba matar a mi marido.

¿Yo una asesina?, no, no lo creo.

Lo que más perturbaba mi mente era el bultito de mi pansa, todo indicaba que me encontraba embarazada, un pequeño ser, mi un angelito… ahora estaba en el cielo.

-Bella, Bella, cariño ¿te encuentras bien?- me llamaba el chico de la parálisis facial, Edward, el hombre de mis fotos, el que yo permitía que me besara la frente, que besara mi estomago y quizás el hombre al que yo le dispare, mi marido. Observe su brazo derecho, la manga de su camisa se encontraba desgarrada mostrando leves cortes superficiales, pero aun así se miraba una cicatriz.

-¿quién eres?-

-de que hablas, me has visto en tu trabajo, soy Edward-

-¿quién eres en mi vida?- vi como tragaba en seco y sus ojos brillaban con tristeza.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas ya apareció Jacob, jeje. (Aunque no hable XD)**

**Porque Bella dijo que de esta no sobreviviría ¿miraba el futuro? No creo que quisiera matar a su bebe ¿El bebe esta en el cielo?**

**¿Quién es la rubia de bote?, ¿Por qué Aro quiere matarlos? Y será solo Aro**

_En el próximo capi…_

_Tal vez se encontraría aquí, dije abriendo la puerta para encontrarme con un cuarto perfectamente decorado, de un niño, con carritos y figuras de acción regados por toda la habitación._

_Camine hacia la mesita de noche, allí había una foto de ¿mi? sobre esta se encontraba unas simples letras diciendo… _

**Díganme si les gusta y quieren que continúe la historia**

**Saludos… **

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	5. Mi angelito ¿en el Cielo?  P II

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe...Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Mi angelito ¿en el Cielo? P. II**

Capitulo cuatro

_De todos los derechos de una mujer, el más grande es ser madre._

_**Anónimo **___

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Bella, Bella, cariño ¿te encuentras bien?- me llamaba el chico de la parálisis facial, Edward, el hombre de mis fotos, el que yo permitía que me besara la frente, que besara mi estomago y quizás el hombre al que yo le dispare, mi marido. Observe su brazo derecho, la manga de su camisa se encontraba desgarrada mostrando leves cortes superficiales, pero aun así se miraba una cicatriz._

_-¿quién eres?-_

_-de que hablas, me has visto en tu trabajo, soy Edward-_

_-¿quién eres en mi vida?- vi como tragaba en seco y sus ojos brillaban con tristeza._

-Se encuentran bien- pregunto un bombero detrás de Edward.

-si estamos muy bien gracias- contesto Edward levantándose, mientras lo observaba amenazadoramente, que sonreía descaradamente, en ese momento fue cuando puede apreciarlo mejor, sus dientes brillaban como de un anuncio de pasta Colgate, sus ojos y cabello café brillaban igualmente, debajo de su uniforme se podía apreciar las hora de ejercicio, que dejaron un grandioso resultado, y su piel de un color rojizo.

-y usted señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-emm… si gracias- respondí atontada, escuche un rugido, mas no le preste importancia.

"Jacob" gritaron a lo lejos, mientras el volteaba a ver como el edificio empezaba a caerse, observe la banca donde hace poco me encontraba sentada y ahora no se podía determinar que era, una hoja tirada en frente de esta se cubría por las cenizas poco a poco.

Considere mis opciones de regresar y cogerla, pero parece que Edward lo adivino.

-No, vamos- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomaba fuertemente mi brazo, hacia un taxi.

-¿hacia dónde me llevas?-

-a mi casa-

-¿por qué?- contraataqué.

-porque si no te has observado, tienes varios rasguños y moretes por todo el cuerpo, y necesito cerrarte la herida nuevamente de tu frente-

Asentí, mientras la sangre empezaba a escurrirse por encima de mi ojo izquierdo, Edward volteo a verme y arranco la manga de su camisa, dejando al descubierto un fuerte brazo, "definitivamente si hubiera sido mi esposo no habría de que quejarme", pensé mientras mi mirada viajaba por su cuerpo entero.

-Bella- dijo con su típica sonrisa de lado "la parálisis facial", mientras colocaba la improvisada venda, amarrándola sobre la herida. Me sonroje por ser tan descarada, su sonrisa se ensancho.

Me guio suavemente hacia el taxi, abrió la puerta mientras le daba las indicaciones al taxista de su casa.

suspire, mientras me acomodaba al lado de la puerta y observaba los arboles moverse rápidamente contratando con el gris de los edificios, paramos en un semáforo frente a una pizzería donde paso una hermosa rubia, Tanya, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados caminando descoordinadamente, en su mano, un frasquito de un polvo blanco y un tubito que se notaba hecho con un viejo volante, suspire nuevamente y observe al otro lado, al parecer Edward me miraba determinadamente, y me molestaba, cerré los ojos recostándome sobre el asiento mientras intentaba desvanecer mis pensamientos.

El proyecto de los Cullen se encontraba completo, tenía una nueva decoración de varios cuartos de bebes 2 para ser específicos, una niña y un niño, deseaban colores verde y rojo para el niño, cosa que me parecía realmente extraño, "parecerá navidad" había protestado haciendo que la señora se enojara reclamara por mi imprudes.

El cuarto de la pequeña seria morado y amarrillo, unos padres realimente maravillosos y cariñosos, la señora rondando los treinta se veía realmente encantadora, su cabello negro llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, ojos negros como el carbón, su esposo un señor corpulento de cabello rojizo y pecas, ojos azules que resplandecían cada vez al observar a su esposa incluso cuando esta tenía nauseas o acababa en el baño, sonreí inconscientemente, eran la pareja perfecta se complementaban ella demasiado cariñosa y fuerte, el un hombre soñador, responsable y gracioso .

Demasiado pronto sentí como me levantaban de la mullida superficie, abrí los ojos rápidamente, sentí un leve mareo que ignore olímpicamente, grite de pánico al ver los ojos verde esmeralda que me observaban desde arriba con culpa, me bajo delicadamente al asfalto mientras yo intentaba alisar las insistentes arrugas de mi ropa.

-gracias, pero puedo caminar sola- sonreí sínicamente, -solamente cerré mis ojos porque me molesta tu presencia- camine hacia la acera, ignorándolo. Un odio repentino había salido hacia él.

Una hermosa casa se extendía delante de mí, las paredes pintadas con suaves melones, sus vidrios relucían mostrando una hermosa y moderna decoración, flores adornaban todo el jardín, un portón eléctrico impedía el paso hacia la hermosa residencia, de un estilo contemporáneo, pero cálido, una fuente rectangular comenzaba enfrente de este, hasta el final de la casa y el camino de piedrín daba un toque aun más cálido.

-sígueme – tomo mi mano, caminamos en línea recta donde el portón se abrió, y si afuera era esplendoroso, dentro no cavia comparación, pronto ingresamos a la casa, donde olía a fresias.

-¡EDIII!- al final del corredor apareció una hermosa rubia, de un cuerpo despampanante, y ojos azul verdosos, llevaba una polera que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, un biquini y tacones que podrían llegar hasta la luna, su cabello simplemente cepillado le daba un toque sensual. Se acerco lentamente mientras movía excesivamente las caderas, llego hasta Edward separándolo de mi mano, cosa que me causo un dolor en el corazón, que trate de disimular rodando los ojos, paso sus dedos por su camisa mientras sujetaba su ultimo botón y rosaba sus labios con los de él.

-permiso- dije dando la vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia el baño.

"maldito", "maldito" gritaba mi interior, "deseo matarlo", me acerque al espejo donde mi rostro se reflejaba, y mis heridas también, la sangre continuaba desbordándose de mi frente y los raspones que tenían no lo hacían mucho mejor, no sentía el dolor ni el mareo que debería presentar, pero si Edward se encontraba muy entretenido con la puta, yo no tenía nada que hacer aquí, coloque un poco de agua sobre mi rostro mientras intentaba limpiar la suciedad y la sangre, me rendí decidiendo que tendría que ir a un hospital para que me colocaran puntos nuevamente, Salí del baño con intención de no volver cuando escuche la voz de Edward llamándome "Bella", no le respondas, no le respondas me gritaba mi conciencia, pero como tonta masoquista le respondí.

-Si-

-sube por favor- suspire mientras me dirigía hacia las escalera.

Entre al ala primera puerta que encontré. El cuarto negro y deshabitado, la cama se encontraban hecha un revoltijo sucias y la ropa interior estaba esparcida sobre las lámparas y el suelo, un vestido hermoso y sencillo color azul se dejaba ver entre el closet abierto y la lancería más fina que haya podido ver color azul desbordaba de el, la televisión de plasma partida en dos dejaba sus chayes sobre la olvidad alfombra blanca e inicios de un incendio comenzaban en la cortina blanca que más bien parecía gris, una parte de esta amoheció gracias al agua, que entro por la ventana, observe nuevamente la habitación, algo resplandecía en medio de esta, un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un diamante enorme y al lado de una sortija de matrimonio, solloce, no lo había notado, pero lloraba como madalena, intente nuevamente no pensar en ello y Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la contigua, un cuarto de bebe decorado con tonos pastel, cerré la puerta suavemente queriendo no observar mas, entre ala habitación frente a esta, tal vez se encontraría aquí, dije abriendo la puerta para encontrarme con un cuarto perfectamente decorado, de un niño, con carritos y figuras de acción regados por toda la habitación.

Camine hacia la mesita de noche, sintiendo que algo me atraílla, allí había una foto de ¿mi? y sobre esta se encontraba unas simples letras diciendo…

-disculpe quien es- me dijo un niñito desde la puerta, cabello chocolate y ojos del mismo color, facciones finas idénticas a las de Edward incluyendo sus espesas cejas, tome un paso hacia atrás sintiendo el pánico invadirme.

-¿tú eres Bella Swan?-pregunto en un susurro

-si-

-porque me abandonaste- sentí mi estregó fruncirse mientras nuevamente daba un paso hacia atrás.

-me llamo Anthony Charlie Cullen-

-Tony, que haces- apareció Edward mientras lo cargaba y quitaba de sus manos un celular último modelo.

-yo necesito irme- dije mientras pasaba a lado de el.

-NOOO!- grito Anthony, bajo de los brazos de su padre, corrió hacia mí y sujeto mis piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Anthony podrías soltarme- dije suavemente acariciando su indomable cabello.

-no te irás, no quiero-

-Bella, tu herida, por favor déjame verla- dijo Edward.

-no, no gracias-

-no te vayas- repitió Anthony.

-prometo visitarte- dije mientras me soltaba de él dándole un beso en la cabeza, y caminaba hacia la salida y por supuesto buscado un hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tanya por **

-¡DAMELO PERRA!-

Maldita zorra, esa era mi coca, empuñe mi mano mientras quebraba el vidrio del viejo mazad, frustrada al ver que cinco mujeres al redor mío tomaban mi coca, " pero si yo tenía más", recordé mientras buscaba en mi viejo saco ,me acerque a la acera colocando la coca en pequeñas líneas , tome mi improvisado tubito del volante de comida, lo aspire rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera observarme o ganarme, sentí como la coca invadía nuevamente mi cuerpo y como me sentía más tranquila y relajada, me levante de la acera y empecé a dar vueltas como una niña de 5 años.

flashback

_Sonreí mientras la observaba como loca en la disco, saltando y gritando por doquier con los tragos de mas… habíamos podido salir por una noche solas, con el permiso del pequeño Eddy para Bella, suponiendo que iríamos a comprar sus caprichos, unos dulces que según Bella eran deliciosos, lo único en lo que no concordábamos._

_-¡BELLA!- grite mientras escuchaba nuestra canción favorita, sonar por los altavoces, Watch out de Alex Gaudino, ella llego a mi lado mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigía hacia el centro de la pista._

_Expectations and possibilities_

_don't need no crystalball across the probability_

_I plan to take you home, do what you do to me_

_come be my roller-coaster got you where we supposed to be_

_Gritábamos a todo plumón_

_watch out_

_I'm digging_

_Why don't give it a try_

_deep down_

_can you feel it_

_you know i've been right_

_better hold tight_

_we gone turn it round_

_and around_

_and around_

_and around_

_and around_

_Nuestras caras cambiaban, mientras las luces causaban efectos sobre ellas y nuestro cuerpo haciendo parecer una película antigua_

_expectations of what you giving me_

_you've got me head to toe, your wet arm hold your arm on me_

_why don't you satisfy my curiosity,_

_come be my Romeo, you've got me where I wanna be yea_

_watch out_

_i'm digging_

_why don't give it a try_

_deep down_

_can you feel it_

_you know i've been right_

_better hold tight_

_we gone turn it round_

_and around_

_and around_

_and around_

_and around_

_-Bella, Tanya- hablo Rosalie a nuestro lado. "Estamos en problemas" pese mientras esta nos observaba con el estregó fruncido._

_-¡PORQUE DIABLOS NO ME INVITARON!- grito, nosotras sonreímos mientras tomábamos su mano preparadas para la nueva canción "take it off" de Kesha._

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time,_

_That the animal comes alive._

_Looking for_

_Something wild._

**fin del flashback**

Sonreí, mi infancia fue muy feliz; El efecto de la coca había pasado y debía regresar a la mazmorra, las luces parpadeaban mientras otras morían, no había luna esa noche ni una estrella siquiera.

Entre al viejo edificio de Ballet, que ahora estaba abandonado, recordé cuando aquellos malditos me habían atrapado aquel día a los diecinueve años, Bella estaba con migo las dos habíamos ido a ver las clases de Ballet como recordando nuestra infancia, el lugar ya se encontraba abandonado, nos atacaron y dejaron a Bella desmayada; ¿para qué me querían?, para que yo los destruyera, los conocía mejor que nadie era mejor amiga de Edward y Bella, no les convenía que estuvieran juntos, me obligaron a probar la droga, haciéndome dependiente de ella, me utilizaron, mataron los últimos años de mi vida, era su esclava y mi libertad seria acabarlos, porque por culpa de ellos yo estaba aquí, y pareciera que ni me recordaran, quizás había cambiado, mi cabello ates era más brilloso ahora era un amarillo opaco, mis ojos se obscurecieron por el odio y la venganza, mi cuerpo antes flaco ahora era despampanante, gracias a que debía sobrevivir por mi cuenta y corría demasiado, había crecido no era tan baja y mis ojos fríos y calculadores no engañaban a nadie, yo era una asesina y siempre lo seria.

.

.

-donde andabas, querida- me dijo al oído, el sucio de Demetri, mientras apretaba mi trasero, quite su mano rápidamente mientras le pegaba en la entrepierna.

-pero que haces pequeña puta, no te he dicho cuáles son tus deberes en la noche- dijo Aro mientras sostenía fuertemente a Sulpicia de la mano, y de la otra a su amante, Renata.

-complace a mi hijo si no deseas una noche como la de AYER-

-¡NO DEVO POR QUE SERLE OBEDIENTE!- sentí como me pegaban en la boca y la sangre se escurría por mi barbilla.

-no le hables así a mi padre- susurro amenazadoramente Santiago.

-Santiago, Félix y Demetri hagan lo que quieran con la puta- dijo Aro mientras se alejaba, observe a Marco que negaba con la cabeza y me lanzaba una mirada de disculpa.

-NOOOO, SUELTEMEEE- grite mientas los tres me empujaban dentro del horrible cuarto.

-Cállate pera- dijo Demetri colocando un paño rojo en mi boca, lo amaro, haciendo que tuviera la necesidad de abrirla.

Sentí un golpe en mi estomago y mi pierna derecha, las lagrimas de impotencia se empezaron a desbordar de mis ojos, empecé a hiperventilar. Félix se acerco y me susurro al oído, de forma endemoniada, "la sangre me excita" saco una navaja que brillaba como si tratase de burlarse de mí y la paso lentamente por mi abdomen, cortando mis ropas y mi piel.

Santiago se acerco para tirarme sobre la vieja cama, mi cabeza dio en la esquina de esta, enviándome a una deliciosa paz, mientras daba los gritos de dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**!Espero que les allá gustado!**

**Déjenme un review y prometo que les contare una parte de la historia que no se esperan, de la madre de Alice, "Ambrosia", ¡porque la madre de Alice?, ¡porque Si!, es porque si Alice puede ver el futuro , que hará su madre y porque le coloque Ambrosia… significa: Ella es inmortal, ¿que clase de inmortal? Bueno lo sabrán y un poquito de la historia de "la madre de Alice", si me lo dejan, y si no tendrán que esperar mucho… wajaja**

**Gracias por los reviews los favoritos y alertas**

**Saludos**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	6. Memorias

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe..Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Memorias**

Capitulo cinco

_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos._

_**William Shakespeare**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-NOOOO, SUELTEMEEE- grite mientas los tres me empujaban dentro del horrible cuarto._

_-Cállate perra- dijo Demetri colocando un paño rojo en mi boca, mientras lo amaraba, haciendo que tuviera la necesidad de abrirla._

_Sentí un golpe en mi estomago y mi pierna derecha. Félix se acerco con una navaja y me susurro de forma endemoniada "la sangre me excita" paso lentamente por mi abdomen, cortando mis ropas y mi piel, _

_Demetri me levanto mientras me tiraba en la cama para despojarme de mis ropas, y mi cabeza dio en la esquina de esta, enviándome a una deliciosa paz, mientras daba los gritos de dolor_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aquí están victoria-dije mientras le entregaba los diseños de los cuartos de los bebes, había pasado la noche en vela para poder tener un tiempo libre.

-Bella, no dormiste nada, verdad- dijo colocando fuertemente los documentos sobre la mesa, -no deseo que mi mejor diseñadora, termine como zombi, tomate el día libre, y por favor duerme- dijo mientras me señalaba la puerta.

-y por favor podrías decirle a Diego y Bree que pasen- asentí.

Salí de su oficina, les indique a los señores que victoria los esperaba y me dirigí hacia mi café favorito.

.

.

.

El lugar se encontraba vacío, pedí un café cargado y me senté en la mesa más alejada que vi.

De pronto entro una señora, de aparentemente 36 años de edad, cabello castaño, piel clara y muy hermosa, al verme volteo hacia ambos lados y corrió desesperada a mi mesa, se sentó en la silla en frente mía y tomo mis manos, intente levantarme pero utilizo más fuerza.

-se que eres Isabella Swan y que perdiste la memoria, se quien quiere matarte, escucha: ve al hospital y pide tu reporte de este año, allí encontraras varias respuestas, luego ve al cementerio y busca Cullen Swan, no le digas a nadie que te lo he dicho, y…- de pronto pareció dudar, quizás no deseaba revelarme tanto- q..qui…en desea matarte es mas dueño de tu infancia- dijo susurrando mientras se levantaba de la mesa, igualmente me levante e intente seguirla, caminaba viendo hacia todos lados como temiéndole a alguien, de la nada apareció Tanya tomo su mano y la guio hacia un viejo y obscuro callejón.

**flashback**

_-mamá, mira- decía la pequeña señalando el hermoso Edificio decorado de colores pastel donde enseñaban Ballet._

_-¿te gusta?- pregunto la madre mientras observaba cariñosamente a su hija, que seguía señalando el estudio de Ballet sin dejar de mostrar su emoción, ante la pregunta de su madre frunció el ceño._

_-no mamá, no puedo bailar- dijo con disgusto y decepción._

_-pero allí te podrían enseñar- dijo mientras sobaba la pequeña cabecita llena de bucles castaños._

_-si Bella- dijo el niño que se encontraba al lado de su madre._

_-¿estás seguro?- pregunto con duda, pero al observar la cálida mirada de los ojos verde esmeralda de su hermano, la hicieron sonreír y sentirse más segura de sí misma._

_-claro hermanita- decía mientras sonreía ampliamente mostrando su hermosa dentadura, pero con un diente faltante._

_La madre sonrió mientras observaba a sus hijos, se querían y no mostraban ningún odio como lo hacían los demás._

_-vamos- tomo nuevamente la mano de ambos y se dirigió alegremente hacia el estudio de Ballet, pero sin faltar el pequeño tropezón de la pequeña Isabella._

_El edificio por dentro era igualmente decorado, su madre les señalo una pequeña banca donde podrían sentarse ambos, corrieron tomados de la mano, porque su madre así les indico._

_-no puedo- se quejaba la niña ya que le resultaba demasiado difícil subir a la pequeña banca._

_-yo te ayudare- respondió el hermanito mientras se bajaba y tomaba la cintura de la pequeña para elevarla, la coloco sobre la banca y se sentó junto a la sonrojada._

_La pequeña empezó a mover sus piernitas mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, mientras él la observaba atentamente; al desesperarse coloco su cabecita sobre el regazo de su hermano y lo observo igualmente a él, sus mejillas sonrojadas no se hicieron esperar, pero aun así no aparto la mirada, y continuaron observándose por mucho tiempo._

_La llamado de su madre los sorprendió a ambos, Bella se sentó nuevamente y su hermanito al ya haber bajado la ayudo, corrieron nuevamente de la mano hacia su madre quien les dio un pequeño besito en la cabeza y los tomo de la mano._

_Una señorita vestida de bailarina los guio hacia la sala, donde el piso de madera brillaba las varas colgaban de los espejos que hacían el lugar más grande, Bella al ver las pelotas de diferentes colores corrió a su encuentro, mientras los demás la seguían, empezó a intentar rebotarla pero le resultaba inútil entonces topo hacia sus pies y salió rebotando en contraria dirección, la siguió con la mirada topándose con una hermosa niña el cabello de un rubio brillante, finas facciones y sus ojos verde azulados brillaban por la emoción, y brillaron mas al ver a Bella, corrieron a su encuentro sin esperar nada, y se juntaron en un abrazo._

**Fin del flash back **

Suspiro sus recuerdos le mostraban una feliz infancia y al menos podía comprobar que lo que le decía Rosalie, era verdad, pero… ¡no!, Rosalie no aparecía en sus recuerdos, más bien un niño, un hermoso niño, aparecía en aquellas memorias perdidas… camino hacia su apartamento, mientras se disponía a observar sus viejas fotografías, pero el sueño comenzó a pasarle factura y cayó en los brazos del Morfeo...

.

.

-¿ISABELLA SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ANDABAS?- grito Rosalie parándose frente a la televisión.

-no miro- reclame.

-no me importa- apago la televisión donde pasaban la sirenita, lo sé, es infantil pero me encantaba. Coloque el bol de palomitas sobre la mesa, mientras otros se esparcían por el suelo.

-Bell's tu limpias eso- me grito Alice desde su habitación, bufe. Me levante a trompicones mientras intentaba quitarme todas las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-ISABELLA ¿dime donde andabas? Soy tu hermana y quiero saberlo- dijo mientras se paraba frente a mi nuevamente.

-Rosalie, ya soy mayor y puedo andar donde yo quiera- dije pasando al lado suyo. Antes de que me gritara nuevamente le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-ISABELLA- me grito mientas golpeaba la puerta contantemente.

-YA CALLATE- dije lanzando mi almohada contra la maldita puerta.

Pronto deje de escuchar los horribles golpes y como los tacones de Rose se alejaban y cerraba la puerta suavemente. Lagrimas caían silenciosas por mis sonrojadas mejillas, sabía que ella se preocupaba pero no entienden que ya crecí, es decir quizás olvide mi memoria, pero tampoco soy tonta. Cerré mis ojos mientras intentaba que el sueño me llevara, escuche como la puerta se abría y luego como jugaban con mi cabello en un vano intento de llamar mi atención, mas no me moví hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrase, pronto me entregué a los brazos del Morfeo.

_Las risas inundaban el lugar y el olor a café rondaba por el aire, Alice Brandon e Isabella swan, podría decirse que realizaban el lugar mas cálido y ameno, mejores amigas desde hace algunos meces pero aun así se habían podido ganar el corazón de la otra y no guardaban ningún secreto, claro entre ambas, de todas formas así pensaba Isabella y lo seguirá pensando, no había ninguna forma del cual ella desconfiara de su amiga, su mejor amiga._

_-Bella necesitamos ir de compras- repetía constantemente a la castaña que al escuchar las mismas palabras la mueca de disgusto de asomaba en sus labios, pero el cariño que le tenia se asomaba mas en sus ojos, porque eso la identificaba especialmente como su mejor amiga. Luego de barias horas de suplicas y miles de idiomas que salían de la boca de Isabella intentando negar, educadamente su petición_

_-¡ESTA BIEN!- grito mientras alzaba las manos al cielo como pidiéndole ayuda a los ángeles._

_De pronto las campanillas de la entrada titilaron, indicando un nuevo cliente, Rubio de ojos azul eléctrico, iba vestido con una camisa arremangada color blanco y un pantalón negro, de seguro a las dos les pareció muy guapo, pero Isabella dejo de verlo rápidamente prestando más atención al humeante café que descansaba en la mesa…pero a la pelinegra no fue difícil separar la mirada, sabía que aquel hombre no significaría un hombre guapo que fue cliente en su café favorito, ¡no!, ella lo había visto, sería algo más. Y sin decir nada a su amiga se levanto, claro dejando a Isabella pensativa, "quizás definitivamente esta poseída", rondaba en su cabeza…_

_-me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo Alice cuando se encontraba frente a él._

_-lo siento, señorita- respondió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia,_

_De la nada, Isabella lo recordó, era él, él, su amigo de la infancia, y sin pensárselo dos veces se levanto y corrió a su encuentro como niña pequeña en navidad "JAZZ" grito mientras se abalanzaba contra el ¿Bella?, respondió el, observo sus ojos chocolate con lagrimas acumuladas su pequeña nariz, mejillas sonrojadas, sin duda esas mejillas eran de Bella _

_-¡Bella!- exclamo mientras la recibía en brazos, luego de tan emotivo encuentro se separaros con sus rostros rebosantes de felicidad._

_-amm…- _

_-Alice, quiero presentarte al gemelo de Rose, Jasper- dijo señalándolo con la mano levemente._

_-¿Rosalie? Dime donde esta- suplico Jasper con ojitos de medio morir que sacaron una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de la pelinegra._

.

.

Me levante pesadamente, el día parecía de mi estado de ánimo, nublado algunos rallos de dejaban entre ver,… había decidido iría al cementerio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tanya pov **

Caminaba entre las lapidas, Aro me mando a seguir a Isabella, aunque más bien me había gritado amenazándome de venderme al mercado negro, así que aquí me encontraba con una peluca negra y unos lentes enormes, llevaba unas tres rosas entre mis manos, y a pesar de que yo había ayudado en la muerte de su hija, me sentía mal de que mi ex mejor amiga pasara por esto sola.

Isabella caminaba con precisión buscando entre las lapidas sus apellidos unidos, "Cullen, Swan", nunca la encontraría en esa dirección, aunque ella tardara años, camine sintiendo como mis tacones hacían eco y de una extraña forma, que hace mucho no sentía, me pesaban y mataban mis pies me celeque detrás de ella, sabiendo que la maldita me reconocería al instante.

-Isabella Swan, sígueme- susurre volteándome rápidamente caminando hacia la dirección contraria.

Algunos pájaros cantaban, pero eso no podría evitar la tristeza con el que el lugar se inundaba, de vez en cuando unos sollozos salían de sus labios, mas no me detendría a verla, yo también añoraba conocer a esa niña, pero desgraciadamente nadie tuvo la dicha de ver el color de sus ojos, murió en el útero de su madre a los siete meses, si no mal recuerdo, suerte que Antony logro sobrevivir… aunque no tenga una madre tiene un maravilloso padre.

Pronto paramos, enfrente se encontraba una hermosa lapida, un poco desgastada pero aun así no perdía su toque, las flores la rodeaban, margaritas, fresias, rosas, lirios una pequeña jungla alrededor de los restos de la pequeña, y son una letra cursiva se leía:

_Aquí descansa nuestra querida hija: _

_.Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan._

_2007_

_Falleció a los 7 meses en el útero de su madre_

_Pequeña te amaremos eternamente…_

Y como si el mundo hubiese parado, contemple una de las mayores tristezas de esta vida, cuando una madre pierde a su hija, pero de seguro esta sería mayor y se odiaría por olvidarla; lloraba desconsoladamente mientras repetía "hija" constantemente y se abrazaba a si misma buscando apoyo, lagrimas caían como cataratas de sus ojos, parecía que intentara regar las plantas y se movía levente, su espalda se encontraba encorvada y su pelo cubría levemente su rostro. De pronto callo de rodias al suelo y enterró sus manos en la tierra, como si de esa forma pudiera tocarla, como si ella fuese a aparecer y le diría que es un sueño, que está viva, pero ella lo sabía, yo lo sabía era una mentira, Reneesme se había ido, yo había ayudado en su muerte, me sentía culpable, muy culpable, si tan solo no hubiese colocado aquel polvo en la bebida, esto no estaría pasando.

De pronto escuche pasos, varias ramitas se quebraban al no soportar de ellos, busque con la mirada algún inicio de ellos, si allí venían.

Camine rápidamente hacia Isabella y le susurre "Ellos vienen", la comprensión se marco en sus ojos y no me importo que me viera, ya no me importaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chicas lamento haberme tardado tanto, lo siento enserio, pero aquí esta… :) **

**Como ven, Tanya no es tan mala**

**Me voy chicas dejen su review y prometo darles un adelanto…**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que lo dejaron la vez pasado**

**Las quiere **

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	7. Es mío

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe...Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Es mío**

Capitulo seis

_Hay otro linaje de escépticos muchos más terribles, si cabe, que los que creen que todo es materia; todavía queda el caso de aquel escéptico para quien todo se reduce a su propio yo._

_**Gilbert Keith Chesterton**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_De pronto escuche pasos, varias ramitas se quebraban al no soportar de ellos, busque con la mirada algún inicio de ellos, si allí venían._

_Camine rápidamente hacia Isabella y le susurre "Ellos vienen", la comprensión se marco en sus ojos y no me importo que me viera, ya no me importaba…_

Rápidamente Bella se levanto, sabía que esos ojos eran de Tanya, pero le conmovieron tanto; ella era mucho más profunda, la odiaba, si la odiaba me hacia una vida imposible en el trabajo, pero aquí mientras la observaba tan preocupada y nostálgica supe la verdad ella no era mala, no, su corazón era uno de los más puros.

Corrieron tomadas de la mano, extrañamente de cierta forma se transmitían una calidez, se colocaron detrás de un viejo árbol, mientras husmeaban a Edward y Anthony, los dos se acercaron con paso pesado hacia la tumba de su hija y hermana, comenzaron haciendo pequeños agujeros donde colocaban semillas y cerraban los agujeros con mayor delicadeza, luego rápidamente colocaron agua sobre, estos susurraron cosas intangibles y se fueron…

Isabella y Tanya se fueron rápidamente del cementerio, ignorándose, fingiendo que nunca había ocurrido nada, porque ellas preferían callarlo, pero con ese pequeño momento, Tanya sentía que necesitaba más a Isabella de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer y Bella, sabía que ella, ella era alguien importante y con un gran corazón, lo veía en sus ojos, y ella no lo había visto hace mucho en las personas de su alrededor

.

Así Bella partió a su apartamento… Rosalie se encontraba dormida en el recibidor, su cuerpo era detenido simplemente por la pared; Alice se encontraba sentada en la sala, con la televisión encendida

Ellas la habían estado esperando, últimamente ya no compartían tanto, las amigas que una vez fueron se veían ahora aturdidas por los recuerdos de su pasado, pero le dolía todo para poder recuperarlas y aun mas su corazón al saber que había perdido una hija…

Coloco un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rosalie y con la mayor fuerza que pudo , a guio a su habitación, el cuarto de Rosalie era decorado con rosado y rojo, sus muebles de color blanco hacían que la habitación pareciera de una princesa, ella se consideraba una princesa; tenía muchas fotos; la coloco en su cama con el mayor cuidado y la arropo con una manta; regreso al salón donde repitió el mismo proceso con Alice, aunque fuese más difícil ya que ella parecía una verdadera borracha, la habitación de la pelinegra era de color amarrillo y tonos verdes, sus muebles eran de tonos caoba oscuros; la coloco suavemente en el colchón y la arropo con una pequeña manta blanca; desesperada, agotada y triste se dirigió a su habitación… entregándose a los brazos del Morfeo…

_-Edward dime: ¿Qué hacia esa golfa esperándote fuera de MI CASA?- esto me estaba hartando, creía que me amaba pero continuaba engañándome, realmente no conocía la razón por la cual permanecía a su lado, muchos pensaría que soy estúpida, pero supongo que por algo dicen que el amor es ciego, pero algo había copiado a Rosalie durante estos años y era aprender a valorarme a mí misma, y si creía que permitiría que me viera la cara de estúpida, estaba muy equivocado. _

_-¡Bella!, ya te he dicho que no la conozco-exclamo sentándose en el sofá, mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. _

_-EDWARD ANTONY, YA ESTOY HARTA, LLEVO UNA HORA INTENTANDO QUE ME SUELTES LA VERDAD - esto era suficiente, si ya no me quería, tenía la puerta abierta._

_-pero Bella…- no le permití continuar_

_-Edward no te hagas el estúpido, eres un maldito descarado, creía que tenias un poco mas de decencia, si ya no me quieres, mejor te largas-le grite ya al borde de la histeria._

_-¡no me largare!, te lo he dicho: NO TE ESTOY ENGAÑANDO- de pronto sentí una pequeña patadita y todo para mí se esfumo, solo existíamos mis bebes y yo, tape mi boca con mi mano derecha y la mano izquierda la coloque sobre mi barriga, justo donde mi bebe había pateado por primera vez, sentí como las lagrimas de emoción se resbalaban de mis ojos, pronto una mano se poso sobre la mía, la mano de Edward, ¡pero quién diablos se creía!, levante el rostro para soltarle mil blasfemias pero… no pude; sus ojos brillaban con amor y de él salían pequeñas lagrimas, no lo había notado pero mis bebes me pateaban nuevamente._

_-Bell...a- susurro con voz entrecortada_

_-te amo- susurro con voz firme y allí lo supe todo, no sabía cómo había pasado, pero el tenia razón, le creía…_

_-te amare eternamente, nunca lo olvides, te amare a ti y a nuestros pequeños- susurro, mientras unía nuestros labios._

_._

-no Alice tengo sueño- la pequeña demonio continuaba saltando constantemente sobre mi cama y golpeándome con su almohada…

-¡Bien Alice!, ya voy- grite levantando las manos abruptamente. Haciendo que cayera causando un estruendo sonido…

Y no lo pude evitar, la pequeña demonio sí que tenía una forma de calmarse…

-JAJAJAJA…-

..

.

Luego de mi delicioso baño, me coloque un vestido azul, hermoso que Alice hacia escogido para mi, de puntitos negros, es vestido tenía un aspecto antiguo pero era muy bonito, me llegada debajo de las rodillas, tenía un cinturón de la misma tela que se unía con cuatro botones debajo del busto, con unas pequeñas mangas, me coloque unos tacones negros pequeños pero muy elegantes, deje mi cabello con sus ondas naturales y me maquille levemente, ya lista salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con una Alice muy sonriente; llevaba una falda negra, con blusa morada , y unas sandalias moradas, me sonrió mientras me entregaba un licuado de fresas…

-tómalo, lo preparo Rose- sonreí sin duda era la forma en la cual Rosalie me pedía disculpas, la conocía muy bien, no podría perder su orgullo de una forma así; de forma muy sigilosa me dirigí hacia la cocina donde Rosalie me esperaba con una sonrisa, y sin decir nada me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo.

-vamos Alice nos espera- dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo rojo, bajábamos para encontrarnos con la misma sonriente de Alice, subimos a su porche amarrillo y nos dirigimos hacia el trabajo.

.

.

,

-Buenos días señorita Alice- correspondió el saludo una avergonzada Irina.

-dime: ¿el es tu esposo?- pregunto tan metiche como siempre la duende.

-si, él es mi esposo Laurent - dijo señalándolo de cabeza.

-un gusto señorita Alice, Inii me ha hablado muchas cosas buenas de usted-

Alice se entusiasmo tanto al ver que Irina hablaba sobre ella que tomo a Laurent y le dijo que le contara todo lo que hablaba de ella, por supuesto ofreciéndose _educadamente_ a regalarle unas cuantas prendas; y si no conociera a Alice, pensaría que intenta robarse el esposo de Irina.

Rosalie había corrido diciendo que tenía trabajo atrasado y Alice me había arrastrado diciéndome que tendría algo importante que mostrarme.

-siguiente- el llamado de repentino de Irina me saco de mis calvinaciones; me acerque a su escritorio para dejarle un recado.

-disculpa podrías decirle a Alice que me llame luego- susurre cerca del oído de la secretaria de mi amiga, cuando me encontraba ya unos pasos cerca de la puerta apareció ella: la maldita prostituta de la casa de Edward; pronto sentí como un pie se atravesaba en mi caminar; logre sostenerme de la esquina de una mesa y con el mayor orgullo posible me levante.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte creí, que me ahorrarías el disgusto- exclame con voz empalagosa.

-querida, no sabía que mi presencia te bajaba tanto el autoestima o, lo que todavía queda de él- exclamo tocándose el corazón, mi seño se frunció pero antes de poderle contestar me interrumpió.

-veo que conoces a mi hermana Irina Denali- la aludida levanto la cabeza, pero al encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana el disgusto se marco en sus finas facciones.

-por favor Kate, vete, no perderé mi empleo de nuevo por ti, mientras andas en busca de calenturas- susurro con una voz monótona, como si realmente hubiese practicado esa pequeña frase varias veces.

-bien hermana estaré aquí a las seis no tardes demasiado en salir-

-hermana- susurro- ¿Dónde vives?- en su voz se podía notar el toque de angustia y de desesperación por conocer la respuesta.

-no te interesa- respondió volteándose, pero sin desaprovechar darme un empujón…

Intentando evadir el horrible encuentro me dirigí hacia mi oficina.

Victoria había colocado unos cuantos proyectos para mí: una sala contemporánea, un garaje para cinco carros, y un jardín de 5 hectáreas.

Suspire, tenía demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo así que comencé…

….

11:45

…

1:53

….

2:21

.…

4: 58

….

Unos pequeños golpes me hicieron salir de mi trance; eran la cinco de la tarde y yo no había probado bocado alguno; de hecho no esperaba a nadie, ningún cliente tocaba a mi puerta, lo más probable es que fuese Victoria.

-adelante- hable con una voz rasposa, ya que hace horas que no probaba agua.

-pensé que te molestaría que hablásemos en tu apartamento o te esperara a tu salida, así que espero no te moleste que venga a hablarte a esta hora- susurro una voz aterciopelada, levante la vista para comprobar lo que ya sabía: allí se encontraba el: Edward Cullen, me observaba sereno como una roca, lo únicamente que se movía eran sus ojos, me escudriñaba y su pose era de lo más natural como si hubiese estado acostumbrado a permanecer en mi oficina.

-que necesitas Edward- su nombre me quemaba la garganta era como si mi cuerpo lo rechazara.

-yooo- lo corte

-Edward sé muy bien que Anthony es mi hijo- su cara era un poema, definitivamente esa no se la esperaba venir… -es mi hijo y merezco pasar tiempo con el-

-si, Bella…-

-Isabella por favor-

-bien, Isabella, podrás convivir con el-

-sabes muy bien que no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, es my hijo y…

-si, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta que yo lo he cuidado todos estos años y tu ¿Qué has hecho?- se encontraba frente a mi, nuestras narices se rozaban y sus ojos rápidamente se desviaban hacia mis labios; definitivamente si deseaba aturdirme no lo lograría.

-tu lo alejaste de mi- lamentablemente mi voz no salió con suficiente fuerza.

-no ese no...o fui yoo...o- de pronto sus labios se juntaron con los míos de forma desesperada, con hambre, como si todos los años que pasaron no nos hubieran alejado, ahora el estaba allí en mi oficina devorándome con sus dulces beso; y no es que me opusiera demasiado, solté las cosas que tuviera en mis manos y sin preocuparme de nada mas mis brazos se enrollaron es su cuello acortando la distancia de nuestros cuerpos…

-papi, ¿mami?- una dulce voz sonó detrás de nuestra espalda, me aleje de Edward lo más rápido que pude sintiendo que mis mejillas se teñían de un rojo escarlata.

-¡mami!- el pequeño corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, y sin que lo esperara de mis ojos se derramaron pequeñas lagrimas y mis brazos se abrieron recibiendo al pequeño, era la primera vez que lo abrazaba, que lo tenía entre mis brazos, lo sentía tan seguro y que yo podría sola contra el mundo con él entre mis brazos, lo abrace más fuerte y sintiendo como mis lagrimas caían sobre su cabecita, de pronto el levanto su carita y me vio con unos ojos tan hermosos, iguales a los míos, sonrió, con sus ojos también aguados y una pequeña lagrima cayó hacia su nariz.

-mami, no llores yo sabía que pronto regresarías de tu viaje- su voz se escuchaba con una dicha enorme y me dolió saber que lo tuve lejos durante tanto tiempo sonreí.

-si corazón, nunca más me alejare de ti-

-eso espero mami, no me dejes de nuevo-

-no mi amor, aunque así sea que luche por ti- dije levantando al rostro al ver que Edward me observaba con devoción, pero sabiendo en el fondo, que mi pequeño Anthony era mío y solo mío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas aquí está el capi :)**

**Déjenme un review con su opinión…. & prometo enviarles un adelanto de el próximo capítulo… gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews, son muy importantes para mí. **

**Las quiere**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	8. El diario de Alice

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**El diario de Alice**

Capitulo siete

_Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un si._

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-eso espero mami, no me dejes de nuevo-_

_-no mi amor, aunque así sea que luche por ti- dije levantando al rostro al ver que Edward me observaba con devoción, pero sabiendo en el fondo, que mi pequeño Anthony era mío y solo mío._

…

**..**

**.**

-ya debemos irnos Anthony, tu madre necesita trabajar- alego Edward.

-¡no me quiero ir!-chillo el pequeño.

-Anthony- lo reprendió.

-quiero que mami venga con nosotros; así podemos estar juntos como una familia-

-Tony, tu madre…- lo interrumpí.

-pero yo no me puedo ir corazón; necesito trabajar, que te parece si llego mañana, para que tengamos un día enterito solo tú y yo- propuse, tocando la punta de su nariz.

-si, mami tendremos un día junto- exclamo emocionado.

-si corazón, y te comprare un delicioso helado-

-de chocolate-

-de chocolate será-

-bueno si ya terminaron de hablar sobre helados Anthony y yo debemos irnos, tengo una junta importante en la noche- dijo en tono disgustado mientras observaba su reloj.

-¿Qué harás con él?, no puedes llevarlo a una junta, el…-

-Bella, no es… es decir, mi madre lo…, yo lo llevare- dijo trabándose con las palabras; no me gustaba el hecho de que su madre lo cuidase; Anthony tenía una madre y esta lo cuidaría; el no tenia porque dejarlo con su madre o llevarlo a un lugar donde se aburriría.

-yo lo cuidare-

-no Bella…-

-ISABELLA-

-bien ISABELLA; pero no lo cuidaras; tienes el día de mañana para Tony, pero hoy es mío- gruñí de fastidio al ver que sin esperar mi respuesta salió tomando fuertemente del brazo a mi pequeño.

Asustada por sus actos corrí desesperada por salvar a mi pequeño de la mano de aquel ser.

Por el pasillo Anthony corría hacia mí abriendo sus bracitos.

-mami; papi no me dejo despedirme, pero él me ha dicho que es de mala educación no hacerlo, así que yo ¡vine!- envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y me estrecho entre ellos, los míos se envolvieron correspondiendo su efusivo abrazo–…y me dijo que te diera esta comida ya que el sabía que no has almorzado- me tendió una pequeña bolsa y volteo a correr, donde un Edward enojado lo esperaba…

…

..

.

5:20

.

..

…

5:56

…

..

.

-BELLA SWAN- exclamo Alice azotando la puerta.

-que te pasa Alice- me levante rápidamente para recoger el marco que había caído con su gran estruendo.

-lo siento- suspire.

-que necesitas pequeña demonio- arrugo el ceño al escuchar su apodo, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

- tenemos una fiesta, un casamiento para ser más precisas-

-aja… ¿y de quien?-

-pues nada menos que de una de tus mejores amigas- exclamo como si fuese lo más obvio.

-que ¿tú te casas?-pregunte horrorizada

-ya quisiera, pero nop- contesto soñadora

-emm… ¿Rose se casa?-

-nopodopo- respondió moviendo sus dedos de un lado hacia el otro.

-entonces no la conozco-

-bueno tu, tu, no la conoces, tu ex tu, la conoce-

-bien entonces ¿debería seguir considerándose mi mejor amiga?

-claro que si-

-entonces… ¿Quién es?- pregunte con muchas ansias.

-es Ángela Weber-

En ese momento la recordé…

_**-no importa Belly un día me recordaras-**_

_**-Ángela- **_

_**-Disculpa me gustaría tener una copia de mis documentos-**_

_**-Bella, se que aun no me recuerdas, pero si tienes dudas sabes que yo te ayudare-**_

_**-serías muy amable si me ayudaras, Rosalie y Alice no me cuentan nada-**_

_**-claro yo tampoco lo haría si fuera tú hermana, pero tienes el derecho a saber todo lo que desees- **_

-o si la recuerdo-

-amm… aja… bueno es por ello, que ¡SE NOS HACE TARDE!- grito mientras tomaba mi mano sacándome de mi oficina.

Rose nos espera ya montada en el auto, no tan enérgica como Alice, pero se le podía notar la emoción en sus ojos. Alice me empujo dentro del auto, subió, arranco el auto provocando un rechinido que resonó por el estacionamiento.

Llegamos y Rose junto con Alice se dirigieron hacia el baúl donde sacaron una infinidad de bolsas y sonrieron malévolamente hacia mi dirección; me estremecí de solo pensar en lo que me harían.

.

.

.

-Rosalie arréglale el pelo a Bella- dijo gritando en mi oído, si en mi oído; dejo varias bolsas sobre mi cama y salió corriendo.

Rose entro enfadada, la mitad de su cabello se encontraba perfectamente y el otro lado era una verdadera enredadera, su maquillaje era muy suave, con los labios de un rojo escarlata incandescente.

Se coloco detrás de mí y comenzó alisarlo con la plancha, desde arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, tomando otro mechón de pelo y pasando la maldita plancha de arriba hacia abajo. Tan solo quería que terminara, mi cara de sufrimiento era palpable, lo podía ver a través del espejo, aunque iba quedando bien, me aburría.

-bien Bella terminamos- dijo saliendo de la habitación, grite de euforia mientras comenzaba a bailar y cantar: "soy feliz, como una lombriz..."

-ISABELLA TE ARUINARAS EL PEINADO- entro Alice, se encontraba perfectamente maquilladla, parecía un verdadero demonio en pequeño, casi podía jurar que le saldría humo por las orejas.

-siéntate, necesito maquillarte- dijo intentando mantener la compostura y no muy tonta, ni perezosa me dirigí hacia mi tocador donde me esperaba otra hora de tormento.

.

.

.

Alice caminaba en círculos alrededor mío, o eso parecía; tocaba mi rostro, depilaba mis cejas, doblaba mis pestañas, me aplicaba rubor; y nunca acababa. De pronto tapo su boca y dijo: -Bella olvide el labial, podrías ir a mi habitación y colocártelo, es rosado, el rosado por favor; necesito ir a traer tú vestido al auto, ya no tenemos demasiado tiempo-

-ve Alice, estoy segura de que podre con esto- la aludida salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo no sin antes gritar: -y no revises nada más-.

Alice era extraña ¿que podría ocultarme en su habitación?

Su habitación era un verdadero desastre, la ropa se encontraba tirada por todas partes, la cama ni hecha se encontraba, una lamparita ya estaba rota; me asuste ¿cómo podía vivir acá?, me acerque hacia el gran tocador, donde todas las pinturas se encontraban regadas, labiales rojos, naranjas, cafés, azules, morados de todos los colores excepto rosado, busque en las mesitas de noche, en el suelo, debajo de la cama, en el closet, empecé a levantar la almohada, cuando lo dice, en su portada se leía: _DIARIO._

Sabía que era incorrecto espiar en algo tan personal como era el diario de Alice, pero lo único esperaba al husmear era encontrar respuestas; lo cogí entre mis manos temblorosas, dudosa, comencé a hojear las paginas; en una se leía Anthony… era de hace cuatro años, y con mas duda aun comencé a leerlo…

_Querido diario: Anthony ha nacido, mientras que la pequeña Reneesme murió, ayer la sepultaron, pudimos ver mechones de cabello cobrizo, es lo único que sabemos de la pequeña. Rosalie le ha gritada hoy a Edward, que lloraba tirado en el suelo._

_Tanya también asistió, solamente la vi alejada en un rincón llorando pero al intentar acercarme, ella salió corriendo. _

_Renne y Charlie no están conformes con la decisión de Rosalie, ya que desea ocultarle toda la verdad, si no la recuerda; ella piensa que le traerá demasiadas desdichas y que no merece un hombre infiel; e intentando convencerla, pero no escucha, ni desea que el niño conozca a su madre, solamente nosotros lo podemos ver; me parece realmente injusto, ella odiaría estar en su lugar._

_Bella continúa en el hospital en coma, Anthony pasara un mes o dependiendo el tiempo que Bella tarde en despertar, con nosotras; de hecho Edward ha intentado suicidarse, cuando supo que perdió a su hija dio por entendido que habían muerto. Emmett y Jazz lo rescataron._

_Por cierto… desde hace dos meces que le conté a Jasper un poco de lo que sabía, me grito, me reclamo, de hecho me odia, y me duele, yo creí que él me apoyaría, es decir, yo no tengo la culpa; cuando me voltea a ver me lanza miradas tan frías que me hacen estremecer, extraño a mi Jazz , se que él es el amor de mi vida y lo deseo recuperar… pero por ahora solo espero que despierte mi mejor amiga, para que podamos vivir juntas, como antes._

Cerré el diario al escuchar varios pasos en el corredor y lo coloque bajo la almohada.

-¿Belly encontraste el labial?- pregunto Alice desde el marco de la puerta, me escudriñaba lentamente, sus ojos pasaban de mi hacia la almohada, dl tocador hacia la almohada, de su closet hacia la almohada y así constantemente; carraspee incomoda.

-No Alice, tu cuarto es un desastre- la aludida rodo los ojos, se acerco a su tocador y de la gaveta izquierda saco un pequeño labial; lo tome rápidamente avergonzada por olvidar donde Alice "guardaba" sus labiales, me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Ali entro en mi habitación, todavía con una sonrisa picara y saco de una de las bolsas, un vestido dorado, muy hermoso.

-Alice es hermoso- conteste mientras tocaba la suave seda.

-lo se… y estos son tus zapatos- dijo sacando unos tacones de aguja, color café.

-Alice por favor no quiero usar eso- hice un puchero como ella me había enseñado.

-hay sabes que con migo no funciona, además mira que elegí un vestido ni corto, ni escotado; así que usas los tacones o prefieres usar el vestido de rose- dijo malévolamente.

-BIEN- tome el vestido y me dirigí hacia el baño antes de que la duende cambiara de opinión.

Ya lista camine hacia el espejo, intentando no tropezarme. La mujer que se veía del espejo realmente era hermosa el vestido caía vaporosamente debajo de la línea del busto; strapless con lentejuelas doradas, los zapatos hacían ver sus piernas mucho más largas y el maquillaje era de lo más natural.

-hermana, enserio te ves hermosa pero llegaremos tarde- me llamo desde el marco de la puerta Rosalie. Tenía un hermoso vestido rosado, se ajustaba totalmente a sus curvas y con unos simples tirantes, junto con unos tacones dorados, su cabello caía en bucles; un vestido digno de ella, puesto que solamente alguien como Rosalie podría lucirlo. Al lado apareció Alice, llevaba unos altisisimos tacones color negro; su vestido le llegaba a medio muslo, caía libremente, y se amarraba a la cintura; color gris.

-Bien iremos en mi coche- dijo Rosalie saliendo de mi habitación.

Alice entro y me entrego un pequeño bolso de mano donde contenía todas mis cosas, me guiño el ojo; juntas partimos hacia el BMW descapotable de Rose.

…

..

.

Al llegar Rosalie salió rápidamente del auto para tirarse a los brazos de ¿Emmet?; ¡genial!, no necesitaba ver a Edward esta noche, Salí del coche, porque no necesitaba pasar una noche cerca de Rosalie, ella era la principal culpable de esto; Alice me siguió, entramos al hotel, en la recepción una pantalla nos indicaba hacia donde seguir para la boda de Angela & Ben, caminamos juntas hasta llegar al salón.

Alice entrego nuestras invitaciones; adentro era muy hermoso, todo era decorado de amarrillo y blanco, todo, exageradamente todo, los centros de mesa, los manteles, las luces, hasta la comida era blanco y amarrillo, era hermoso, Alice nos guio hacia una gran mesa, se podía leer "reservado", de seis personas, la música inundaba el ambiente, todos se encontraban bailando, se podía notar que habíamos llegado un poco tarde, pero nuestra mesa seguía vacía.

-Alice ¿Quiénes ocuparan el lugar vacio?- ella simplemente me dirigió una mirada de disculpa y se levanto para saludar a la feliz pareja; la seguí con duda, Ben me lanzo una mira de pena, el sentía pena de mi, Ángela me abrazo fuertemente y le di el típico "felicidades", Alice comenzó a platicar con ellos y pidiendo disculpas me dirigí nuevamente hacia la mesa, Emmett y mi hermana se sentaron en la mesa, quiso mirarme a los ojos pero yo se los negó, Edward llego a mi lado, coloque una mano sobre esta y le dije "está ocupado"; pareció molestarse y se sentó junto a Rosalie, Jasper se ocupo la silla de mi izquierda, no es que me molestara, pero sentía que la culpa emanaba de su cuerpo; Alice no aparecía y me encontraba aburrida, y una parte de mi deseaba bailar. Sentí unos dedos que tocaban mi hombro, era Jacob, el bombero.

Sonreí sin duda mi noche había cambiado y mas con el tequila que Jacob me ofrecía, entre sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Apareció Jacob!**

**Gracia por todos sus review :), ya saben Comenten y tendrán un adelanto del próximo capi**

**Que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	9. Posibilidades

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Posibilidades**

Capitulo ocho

_Ciertas cosas son tan importantes que necesitan ser descubiertas solas_

_**Paulo Coelho**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sonreí sin duda mi noche había cambiado y mas con el tequila que Jacob me ofrecía, entre sus manos._

En aquel salón las personas demostrando que el baile lo llevaban en la sangre; si mucho eran seis parejas, no mas, varias habían regresado a sus mesas al ver que no podían siquiera compararse con tales expertos del baile de salón; entre ellos se incluía la "feliz pareja", Aro y Suplicia, Isabella y Jacob pero sobretodo al galante Edward con una hermosa rubia del cual ni su nombre conocía (Renata).Las miradas de los ricos empresarios no se desprendían de los sincronizados movimientos, pero sobretodo en la joven Isabella Swan, nadie sabía que poseía tal don; coordinada, grácil; hermosa era la palabra para describir aquella vista, todos lo pensaban así; pero como en toda historia existen las excepciones: Edward Cullen , que lanzaba dagas por los ojos al ver la mano del simple bombero sobre la fina cintura de su esposa; Jasper Hale, por que el la amaba, como una hermana; y sobretodo su hermano, el caballero que deseaba utilizar sus infalibles puños para acabar con los ojos de todos aquellos que parecían perros al acecho.

Mientras Jacob le pedía amablemente a la sonrojada Isabella que aceptase su cita, ella se excusaba que tenía un hijo y que por ahora no deseaba comprometerse en una relación, pero la hermosa sonrisa Colgate de Jacob, logro convencerla; planeando así una cita el día de mañana. Los dos al encontrarse ya cansados después de dicha demostración de sus talentos abandonaron la pista de baile, Jacob guio a Bella a la mesa más cercana, donde él se encontraba.

-Bella quiero presentarte a mis amigos- la aludida sonrió tímidamente en su dirección, todos de piel rojiza y cabello azabache. La única mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras los demás asintieron con la cabeza. El más alto y de mayor edad extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-soy Sam y ella es mi esposa Emily-

Bella estrecho la mano que se veía enorme entre la de ella y susurro un "igualmente"; Emily le dio un cariñoso abrazo, suave, pero reconfortante.

-Bella, ellos son Paul y Seth- Paul igualmente que Sam estrecho su mano y Seth lo hiso igualmente pero con mucha más energía.

Jacob le pidió que tomara asiento, aunque en su mirada se poso la duda, ella obedeció al instante. A lo lejos pudo divisar una hermosa pelinegra, cabello largo y exorbitantes curvas, en su mirada se observaba el enojo con un toque de desilusión, camino en contraria dirección y con su largo vestido negro fue por otra copa de vino.

Así se paso la noche, entre platicas triviales y muchas risas; Isabella retomo su lugar en la mesa anterior, con unas copas de más, cayo rendida a la silla, pronto se fueron de allí, ella inconsciente, su esposo la llevaba en brazos.

**Pov Bella**

_-Rosalie perdóname, yo no sabía…_

_-¡NO! Ese es el problema, parece que no sabes nada nunca; ¿eres estúpida o QUE?-_

_-perdóname Rosalie, no lo hacía con intención- dije mientras me limpiaba las gotitas saladas que caían en mi rostro._

_-eso no te da derecho a contar mi vida a alguien que según tu "es confiable"- _

_-es nuestra madre-_

_-¡NO!; ES RENEE-_

_-ROSALIE PERDONAME-_

_-acaso no sabes decir otra cosa; sabes muy bien que para mí no es fácil irme adaptando de casa en casa-_

_-para mí tampoco lo es, pero hago el intento…_

_-pues intenta con tu vida, yo no ando contando la mía para que se compadezcan de mí-_

_-perdóname Rosalie, perdóname hermanita-_

_-NO SOMOS HERMANAS ESTUPIDA- dijo cerrándome la puerta de nuestra habitación en la nariz._

"**TITI TITI TITI TITI TITI TITI TITI" **maldito despertador, removí las sabanas intentando salir del revoltijo. LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA. Me dolía tanto la cabeza; perezosa camine hasta la cocina por una aspirina y un café cargado, Alice y Rosalie continuaban dormidas y quizás despertasen hasta las nueve. Hoy tenía mucho que hacer y debía apurarme.

Atolondradamente regrese a mi habitación para tomarme una rápida ducha, me maquille levemente, deje mi cabello en suaves ondas, esperando que durase así hasta la noche, tome un pantalón de mestilla negro y una blusa celeste, unas sandalias con un poco de tacón y Salí de mi habitación, eran las siete y Rosalie ya me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos en la entrada.

-¿a dónde vas?, son las siete de la mañana y me sorprende que te encuentres de pie luego de la tremenda noche que tuviste-

-no te interesa- respondí tomando mi abrigo y una bufanda.

-¿a qué hora regresas?- casi gruño.

-a la hora que quiera- dije tomando las llaves y abriendo la puerta,- de hecho pasare el día con MI hijo- dije sonriendo sínicamente ante la cara de estupefacta que puso.

-ESPERA- dijo tomando mi brazo.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN ROSALIE LILIAN SWAN DWAYER…

-NO, respóndeme: ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-te interesa, yo creo que NO; eres una maldita mentirosa- me solté de su agarre y camine hacia el asesor.

.

.

.

El hospital se encontraba desierto, algunos doctores pasaban revisando papeles en sus manos, una pareja en la esquina se mantenía serena, esperando resultados o quizás alguna otra cosa, el policía de la entrada parecía que en cualquier momento pudiese caerse; el aura de aquel lugar era horrible y no ayudaba a las respuesta que yo necesitaba, aunque prácticamente el rompecabezas ya casi estuviese completo.

-Isabella, ¿Isabella Spencer?- pregunto un doctor detrás de mí, volteé y el hombre era casi de mi edad, quizás unos años mayor, sabia mi nombre pero… ¿Por qué confundía mi apellido?, seria que nuevamente otra sede de mentiras comenzaba. Con el seño fruncido, una pisca de tristeza se vio en los ojos de aquel alegre doctor.

-lo lamento, ¿eres Isabella Swan?- una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-mucho gusto-

-hay Bella, veo que todavía recobras la memoria; creí que luego de estos años ya la tendrías ¿cuéntame que te hiso venir a ver a tu viejo amigo Tyler?... sabes tuviste una gran suerte, la mayoría de niños se quedaron allí, como Ben y yo…

-disculpe pero… no lo recuerdo-

-hay perdona, JAJAJA; cuentéame que necesitas-

-este… yo solo quería los reportes; pera ya sabes, recordar como perdí la memoria-

**Flash back**

_-TAYLER- gritaba la pequeña tirada en el suelo._

_-¿qué pasa peque?- pregunto un niño mucho más grande que ella acercándose a la pequeña de tres años._

_-es que mía que Jaz no me deja juaa peota con elos, poque dice que so nena- el niño sonrió y mientras intentaba limpiar las gotitas de agua salada que caían por los ojitos de su pequeña amiga le pregunto: -¿y dónde está Eddy?-_

_-Ed, ta enfermito, Tani lo cuida- respondió la pequeña intentando levantarse._

_-¿y Rose?- _

_-Rose pinta a Ang con sus acualelas- respondió haciendo una mueca._

_-¿y Ben?-_

_-¡BEN TA CON JAZ!- exclamo como si fuese el fin del mundo._

_-entonces yo jugare contigo- dijo mientras los guiaba hacia las viejas muñecas del cajón y el terminaba matando a todos, con su pequeño tanque de soldaditos._

**Fin del flash back**

-oye, te recordé-

-enserio Belly ¿Qué recordaste de mi?-

-tu jugabas con migo-

-SI tienes razón, pero siéntate en aquella salita, te traeré los reportes que necesitas-

Me sentía mucho mejor, los recuerdo se me hacían cada vez más presente, como si alguien me los trajera, como si alguien quisiese que lo recordara todo.

**Flash back**

_-estas exagerando- Edward se encontraba a su lado, solamente era un adolecente._

_Bella lloraba tirada en el suelo con su viejo ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, Edward continuaba tocando con su piano de cola la canción más triste que conociera y se reía mientras más lagrimas caían de los ojos de su novia._

_-EDWARD, ¡DEJA DE REIRTE!- exclamo de sopetón, mientras se sentaba al lado suyo, no sabía cómo pero sabia tocar, mucho mejor que el mismísimo Edward, no lo practicaba, no era su pasatiempo favorito, pero cuando él la molestaba tanto ella se sentaba en su hermoso piano de cola y tocaba una sinfonía de Beethoven, la más rápida que conociera, y él la aprendía en cuestión de días, luego se la mostraba y ella le enseñaba otra pronto; amaban tocar y Edward componerle canciones; así continuo durante ese instante feliz, Edward tomo los labios de ella entre los suyos, recostándola sobre el banquillo, besándose apasionadamente, sin llegar a mas, aunque su cuerpo se los pidiera. Aquel momento se vio interrumpido cuando se escucharon los gritos de su madre en la entrada._

_-MIS PEQUEÑOS RETOÑOS ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?-_

_Los dos adolecentes, tomaron sus respectivos lugares, Edward solo en el banquillo de su piano y Bella tirada bocabajo en el suelo con su libro de Romeo y Julieta y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar._

_Su madre entro en la habitación, y dándoles un fuerte abrazo a los dos; los llamo para iniciar el relato de su viaje, y su padre, saco las fotografías para que sus hijos las vieran, para que Edward y Bella, las vieran._

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**-**_Bella, Bella- la llamaba Tyler frente a ella.

-mande-

-hay Bella, me alegra que recuerdes más cosas; ten- dijo tendiéndole un folder donde se podía leer Isabella Swan, -son los originales, les saque fotocopia- adopto su aspecto mucho más serio y prosiguió –Era de noche, te habías paliado con Edward, estabas embarazada de mellizos; debiste tomar más precauciones; el auto en el que ibas exploto, pero por suerte saliste expulsada antes, en ese momento entraste en coma. Chocaste con una camioneta negra, la persona adentro, Jessica Stanley murió en el acto, según informaron, ella estaba destinada a matarte; Los pequeños resistieron varios meces, pero… no llegamos a tiempo para salvarlos a los dos, la pequeña murió asfixiada; pero tienes suerte de estar viva, y con tu hijo, aprovéchalo; si necesitas algo llámame, me tendió una pequeña tarjeta que recibí entre mis manos temblorosas, -los reportes son irrelevantes- dijo sonriéndome mientras se despedía con un fuerte abrazo.

.

.

Eran las ocho y media y mi pequeño me esperaba; corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, subí en mi Audi y acelere dirigiéndome a la casa de Edward Cullen.

.

.

-Soy Isabella Swan- le dije al intercomunicador. Las puertas se abrieron y dirigí el auto por el gran jardín; armándome de valor toque la puerta de vidrio; esta se abrió, Tony apareció y se lanzo a mis brazos.

-¡maaaa!, yo sabía que vendrías, -entra, papi está hablando por teléfono, pero ya te atiende- me empujo por el gran pasillo hacia la sala, Tony echo a correr diciendo que necesitaba su osito de peluche. Edward Cullen se encontraba a sus espaldas con el celular en altavoz.

**-¡EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN MASEN DE SWAN! Me podrías explicar cómo es que mi hermana sabe QUE TIENE UN HIJO O QUE ESTUVO EMBARAZADA DE MELLIZOS-**

-pues… querida Rosalie, yo también me lo pregunto-

**-explícate maldito-**

-DEJATE DE INSUNLTOS-

**-HABLA-**

-bien… me aparecí un día en su oficina y me salió de la nada que sabía que teníamos un hijo-

**-¿y qué pasó luego?-**

-es... este… emm… apareció Tony-

**-pudiste habérmelo CONTADO-**

-FUE AYER-

-**NO ME INPORTA ESTUPIDO-**

-SI CONTINUAS ASI NO TE CONTARE NADA MAS-

**-continua-**

**-**bien pero un día que la salve de… larga historia… la traje aquí a la casa y estaba Kate-

**-eres UN SCINICO, ESTAS CASADO CON MI HERMANA Y CONTINUAS CON TU AMANTE-**

-ella me beso-

**-estúpido, eso ya lo había escuchado antes "ella se me tiro", "ella fue", TE CREES UN HOMBRE, PERO CREER NO ES SER-**

_**-ya ROSALIE deja de maltratar a Ed mejor que hable- **_esa era la voz de ¿Alice?

**-**gracias Alice-

_**-HABLA-**_

-bueno… y ella se fue al baño, luego creo que vio nuestra habitación, el cuarto de Reneesme y el de Tony y este se le tiro en brazos-

_**-QUE LINDO-**_

-si lo sé-

-_**bien Edward Cullen, no quiero saber que tienes a esa golfa en tu casa; sabes de lo que soy capaz y no me mientas; apuesto que Bella no tardara en pedirte el divorcio-**_

_**-**_no lo hará-

_**-ella no tiene nada que te una a ti, tu perdiste la oportunidad con tu maldita amante y por si fuese poco la hija de nuestra vecina…**_

_**-**_esa no es mi culp…

**-CAYATE, YA VERAS COMO ME VOY A VENGAR Y TE VAS A ARREPENTIR-**

**-**_**maldito, déjame recordarte que TODO es tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa ella sufre, tu hijo sufre, tu hija está muerta, todos en esta familia sufren…**_

**-ya veremos cuántas vidas te llevas-**

-adiós-

_**-no hemos terminado-**_

-adiós- colgó.

Aunque estuviese enojada con ellas tenían la razón, por culpa del maldito cerdo que tengo como esposo, todos sufren.

-Sabes Edward no es tan mala idea lo del divorcio- dije sentándome frente a él.

-no sabes lo que dices- frunció más el ceño.

-créeme que si lo sé-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero aquí tienen el capi… ya querrán ver la cita de ¡Jacob y Bella! Y el día con Anthony, es un niño muy celoso…**

**Ya saben déjenme un rewiev y les daré un adelanto!**

**Gracias por todos sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios :)**

**Las quiere:**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	10. Cumpliendo la promesa de Tony

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**cumpliendo la promesa de Tony**

Capitulo nueve

_Donde hay más sensibilidad, allí es más fuerte el martirio._

_**Leonardo Da Vinci**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Sabes Edward no es tan mala idea lo del divorcio- dije sentándome frente a él._

_-no sabes lo que dices- frunció más el ceño._

_-créeme que si lo sé-_

El pequeño niño que tenía enfrente era… perfecto; me encantaba como sus cejas se fruncían al ver que no podía obtener lo que quería y una pisca de astucia se asomaba entre sus ojos; la felicidad se asomaba entre ellos y brillaban de una forma descomunal haciendo sus ojos más claros, su pequeña nariz se fruncía, cuando pensaba en algo desagradable y sus labios formaban una línea recta; su cabello, igualmente alborotado que el padre, brillaba con tonos rojizos a los rayos del sol. Hasta ahora sabia que amaba jugar básquetbol, su padre le enseñaba; su color favorito era el verde y el café, su helado favorito: chocolate, su comida favorita: pizza; hacia muchos dibujos, tantos que Edward construyó una habitación solo para pintar y dibujar, había desde crayones de cera, hasta cuadros de olio, pero… por ahora solo le interesaban los crayones de cera y definitivamente le gustaba tocar el piano.

-Tony ¿Qué quieres ser de grande?-

-DOCTOR-

-¿porque?-

-para poder salvar a personas y las bebitas- su respuesta me conmovió, él pesaba en su hermanita; mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las reprimí.

**Flas back**

_-¡GEMELOS!- grito Alice saltando sobre la mesa. Todos reímos por su entusiasmo._

_-no Alice, mellizos- respondió Edward._

_-¿haber y cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto Emmett._

_-que no son iguales, son dos personitas totalmente diferente que crecieron en el mismo útero- Explico Rosalie, mientras pasaba constantemente su mano, sobre mi pequeña protuberancia_

_-¡TENDROS UN MINI EDY Y UNA MINI BELLY!- exclamo Emm._

_-Bella sabes que cuentas con nosotros cuando necesites, me preocupa realmente que a tu edad ya tengas a dos pequeños- Esme se acerco y me entrego un café, y como siempre el sobreprotector de Edward me lo quito de las manos._

_**Fin del flas back**_

-Maaa ¿podemos ir al acuario?- pregunto haciendo un puchero, al mismísimo estilo de Alice, y aunque no lo hubiese hecho, habría sucumbido ante su petición.

-claro corazón- tome mi bolsa y la mano del pequeño niño para dirigirnos pronto al acuario.

.

.

.

-¡MAMI!-

-¿Qué ocurre peque?- despeine su ya alborotado cabello haciendo que frunciera la nariz.

-mía el tiburón-

-no te gusta más el caballito de mar- lo señale, el tiburón se acerco al vidrio, a una velocidad vertiginosa, sus ojos vieron los míos, y grite de pavor.

-jajaja, jajaja- se reía mi pequeño burlista sujetándose de la pared.

-ANTONY CHARLY, no te burles de tu madre- lo reprendí sonrojada, al tener la mirada de todos los presentes sobre mí.

-perdón mami- dijo con su carita del gato con botas. Suspire.

-mejor vámonos- tome su mano; pero no faltaban las risas que se le escapan de vez en cuando. Era la una de la tarde y lo más probable es que tuviese hambre.

-corazón ¿que deseas de comer?- pregunte mientras lo miraba atreves del retrovisor.

-PIZZA-

.

-una pizza pequeña por favor y dos Coca Colas- le pedí al mesero que no dejada esa mirada tan, tan… LASCIVA.

-necesita algo mas- pregunto con doble sentido.

-mi amor necesitas algo mas- pregunte a Tony que pintaba su individual distraídamente.

-si mami, quiero… ¿podemos llevarle algo a PAPI?- pregunto celoso al ver que aquel hombre no hacía otra cosa que verme, quise reírme, realmente parecía un hombrecito.

-claro, pero lo pediremos después ¿te parece?-

-SI, a papi le encantara que le llevemos pastel-

-solamente- respondí al mesero que se miraba un poquito decepcionado.

-si necesita algo llámeme- dijo colocando un papelito con su número en la mesa. Tony lo tomo con el ceño fruncido, mientras lo guardaba en su pantalón.

-Tony ¿Qué haces?- pregunte al cuando el mesero ya se encontraba lejos.

-se lo daré a papi-

-¿crees que papi lo llame?-

-SI- respondió con la mirada malévola de ¿Rosalie?

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, era Alice llamando.

_-Hola Alice- respondí a mi mejor amiga._

_**-podías haberme dicho que lo sabías, pensé que era tu mejor amiga; no le tenias que haber contado a Rose-**_

_-Alice no me vengas con eso, sabes muy bien que tu participaste en ocultármelo- estaba enojada por sus reclamos._

_**-leíste el diario- **__no fue una pregunta __**-mira Belly, perdóname si, perdóname; ya sabes cómo es Rose, además ella es tu hermana, no yo-**_

_-eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana-_

_**-pero eso no cuenta Bella, cuenta la decisión de tu hermana-**_

_-pudiste haber opinado-_

_**-opine-**_

_-no importa Al, olvídalo-_

_**-mira Swan si importa, a mi me importa eres mi mejor amiga-**_

_-pero ya la estoy recuperando-_

_**-me alegro; debes contarme todo lo que recuerdes, te podre ayudar a atar cabos y te contare lo que necesites; sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que quieras-**_

_-lo sé Ali, lo sé-_

_-__**te quiero-**_

_-yo igual, nos vemos luego-_

_**-por cierto ¿y tu cita con Jacob, "el hombre sexy de anchos hombros"?- **__me sonroje, porque lo mencionaba así, además yo nunca le había contado sobre él._

_-¿por qué dices eso?-_

_**-borracha sueltas más información-**__ quise gruñir de frustración. No importaba como, yo soltaba información de todas las maneras._

_-yo dije eso ¿anoche?-_

_**-si, en brazos de Edward-**_

_-¿EDWARD?-_

_-__**crees que yo te cargué hasta casa-**_

_-¿Qué más dije?- _

_**-te lo contare cuando vengas en la noche luego de tu cita con "el hombre sexy de anchos hombros"-**_

_-claro, estoy con Tony tengo que colgar; besos-_

_-__**adiós mi borracha amiga-**__dijo riéndose._

Me sonroje de solo pensar en las tonterías que pude haber dicho anoche.

-¿mami porque estas rojita como tomate?-

-es que… tu tía Alice molesta mucho-

-mami eres muy graciosa- me contesto mientras continuaba pintando su individual.

Los recuerdos donde anunciábamos que tendría mellizos me azotaron, eran hermosos y si no hubiera sido por qué Edward me engaño podríamos seguir con muestra familia feliz, junta, sin peleas y sobre todo con mi pequeña Reneesme. Pero… los recuerdos de Edward y yo en una hermosa casa o mansión, adolecentes, tocando el piano eran extraños… nos ocultábamos de aquellos señores; _"MIS PEQUEÑOS RETOÑOS ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?"_Había dicho aquella señora, anunciando que tenía dos hijos, quizás su otro hijo estaba… ¿ocupado?, el hermano de Edward era Jasper y por eso nosotros habíamos dejado el momento romántico; aunque sus padres me trataban con tanta cordialidad, como si fuese su hija, y yo me comportaba tan libremente; eso sería imposible, porque Edward y yo nunca seriamos hermanos. Me reí de solo imaginarnos… hermanos.

-aquí esta su pizza señorita- el mesero coloco la pizza de jamón y queso y dos coca colas, una en un vaso de vidrio y la otra en un vaso plástico con dibujitos animados.

Serví un pedazo de pizza en el plato de Tony y otro en el mío

.

Eran las dos y media de la tarde, Tony había insistido en traerle un pedazo de pastel de chocolate a Edward, aunque yo pensaba que era para él.

-¿qué quieres hacer corazón?-

-CINE- grito

–al cine será-

.

.

.

-¡me gusta Shrek tercero!- dijo mientras observábamos la cartelera.

-¿seguro?- no me gustaba Shrek, era un muñeco verde, extraño, con malos hábitos y muy vulgar; no es algo que me gustaría que lo viese mi hijo; quizás exageraba, pero…. no se supone que todas las madres exageran, Renne no es que fuera mala madre se preocupaba, MENTIRA, no lo hacía.

-si mami- respondió. Suspire y nos dirigimos a la compra de los boletos, luego Tony insistió en que una película no era lo mismo sin palomitas y para mi fortuna al igual que yo, amaba los palomitas dulces, compramos dulces y aunque me gustaría decir que él los deseaba, más bien yo los quería. Con dos latas de gaseosa, una de naranja y otra de uva extra caminamos hacia la sala número 12, donde faltaba poco para que comenzara.

Durante toda la película Tony paso riendo, casi se ahogaba cada vez que comía; yo no le hallaba nada gracioso, supongo que pase toda la película con el seño fruncido y comiendo dulces.

Al salir Tony dijo que quería el peluche que vendían en un quiosco frente al cine y era nada más y nada menos que un peluche de Shrek, luego pidió un globo, y una almohada.

-Mami, entremos allí- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me arrastraba; allí vendían adornos, lámparas, accesorios de casina, mesas; muebles, todo lo que necesitarías para equipar una casa.

-mira- Dijo señalado un hermoso marco de fotos, era de tamaño mediano de madera con unos globos en la esquina superior derecha, uno rojo, otro verde y uno azul; se veía una foto de una familia en blanco y negro.

-mira; nosotros podemos tomarnos una foto y colocarla allí- no pude resistirme al ver como sus ojitos brillaban de emoción. Así que lo compre. Ahora eran las siete, Jacob pasaría por mí a las nueve; necesitaba llevar a Tony a su casa.

-Tony ya debo llevarte con tu papi- vi como se recostaba en el asiento trasero y musquitaba un "mjm".

Al encontrarme frente a la mansión, toque el timbre y dije "soy Isabella Swan", el portón se abrió y conduje frente la puerta. Tony descansaba, así que lo tome en brazos y creo que por arte de magia tuve seis manos… porque tome la almohada, los globos, el marco de fotos y el peluche. Una señora regordeta me abrió la puerta, le sonreí y ella me devolvió el saludo, tomo las cosas y las coloco sobre la mesita de la entrada; Tony comenzaba a despertarse y movía sus bracitos apretando mi cuello. Edward apareció por el pasillo, al verme con Tony en brazos lo tomo, sonrió y extrañamente le correspondí, subió las escaleras, tome entre mis brazos todos lo que había comprado Tony, y lo seguí. Recostó al pequeño en su cama, y con un extraño conocimiento busque su pijama en la gaveta de su closet, era de carritos.

**Flash back**

_-Quiero que mi hijo tenga esta pijama- le dije a Edward que al igual que yo miraba pijamas de niña._

_-amor, creo que es muy grande- repuso dándome un beso en la mejilla y sobando la protuberancia de mi estomago._

_-no importa, el crecerá y pronto la va a necesitar- _

_-quizás luego te guste otra-_

_-no importa, además yo se que esta le gusta a él- y como respuesta pateo donde la mano de Edward se deslizaba._

**Fin del flas back**

Sonreí, me acerque al pequeño y le quite su pequeña playera y pantalón mientras lo remplazaba por el pijama.

-papa- o llamo Tony. Edward se agacho y pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa campeón?-

-el señor de la pizza no dejaba de ver a mami, le dio su número- dijo tendiéndole el pequeño papel mal doblado. Me sonroje. Edward frunció el ceño, pero aun así tomo el papel.

-pa, mami me compro un marco de fotos, me prometió que nos tomaríamos fotos como una familia; para colocarla en el-

-¿eso es verdad?- pregunto Edward observándome.

-si- dije respondiéndole a Tony más que a Edward; sonreí tristemente- Dulces sueños hijito- dije dándole un beso en la frente seguido por Edward. Abandonamos la habitación.

-gracias Bella, Anthony nunca había tenido a su madre- dijo frente a mí con su cabeza gacha. Asentí – yo no tuve la culpa…

-olvídalo- dije mientras pasaba de lago.

-¡NO!- tomo mi codo y me estampo contra la pared, no fue fuerte, pero me tomo desprevenida –tu eres mi esposa, y Tony mi hijo, claro que importa-

-cuando mencionas esposa, suena tan…vacio-

-¿Por qué no ves mis ojos cuando lo hago?- pregunto levantando mi barbilla.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con tal intensidad que dudaba que existieran otros como los de él, eran… hermosos. Sin saber de dónde tome el valor acabe con la distancia de nuestros labios; comenzando así con una batalla, una deliciosa batalla; sus manos alrededor sobre mi cintura quemaban, mis manos despeinaban su broncíneo cabello, cuando el aire falto, continuo hacia mi barbilla, bajando hacia mi cuello; mi chaqueta cayo y la suya igual, sus manos recorrían todo mi abdomen.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que hacía, aleje sus manos de mis cuerpo y con la mayor fuerza que pude también sus labios.

-No Edward- pareció comprender, no vi su rostro; tome la chaqueta que me ofrecía entra sus manos y Salí de allí, directo hacia mi apartamento.

.

.

.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una voz cantarina del otro lado de la puerta. Me encontraba demasiado eléctrica como para poder buscar la llave. La puerta se abrió mostrándome una sonriente y empijamada Alice, que al ver mi estado tenso los labios.

-entra- me dijo mientras me seguía hasta mi habitación, de reojo pude ver a Rosalie que fruncía el seño, me aspecto debía asustarlas. Con mi cabello hecho un revoltijo, mis ojos rojos y el labial regado por el rostro.

Cuando cerró la puerta me abalance sobre sus brazos a llorar. Su mano se pasaba sobre mi cabello y me susurraba palabras de consuelo; pude oír los gritos de Rosalie en la sala " QUE LE HICISTE ESTUPIDO" gritaba de lo que yo suponía era el teléfono.

Cuando logre calmarme, Alice me sentó sobre un banquillo y comenzó a intentar arreglar mi cabello, alisándolo; al ver que no tenía remedio me hiso un improvisado moño, dejando varios mechones sobre mi rostro, me coloco base, sombras negras un poco de rímel en mis pestañas y labial rosado compensaron mi amargo suceso; luego me dio un ligero vestido negro; con pequeños tirantes, que llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y me puso unos tacones de unos seis centímetros plateados, me tendió una chaqueta negra que cubría todo del vestido y un bolso plateado.

Jacob toco en ese momento.

Rosalie abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar.

Alice aplaudió con sus típicos saltos y me empujo atreves de la puerta.

Sentía como que caminase hacia mi muerte.

Jacob me recorrió con la mirada y sonrió, tendió su mano y con duda la pose sobre las suyas.

-prometo traerla vivita y coleando- dijo Jacob en forma de despedida; Rosalie pareció satisfecha, y Alice… Alice se molesto porque no me dejase pasar primero por la puerta.

- hermosa- dijo mientras me cedía el paso hacia el elevador, y yo solamente como respuesta pude sonrojarme.

Ya en el estacionamiento, Jacob nos guio hacia un lujoso_ Jaguar,_ no sabía sobre autos pero sin duda era un Jaguar por el pequeño animalito que estaba frente al carro, la insignia. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

El restaurante era… Lujoso, Elegante; entre aquellas mujeres de finos diamantes, largos y escotados vestidos me sentía, sentía que… no encajaba. Algunos hombres no dejaban de escudriñarme, las mujeres me miraban celosas y Jacob, Jacob… reía y me apretaba a su costado posesivamente.

-entonces ¿eres bombero?- porque el realmente pensaba que ¿yo? Pagaría esto.

-me gusta hacer trabajo voluntario, pero… soy dueño de una compañía de importadora de carros europeos. Mi boca se formo en una involuntaria O. el rio.

-y tu ¿a qué te dedicas?- pregunto mientras movía la silla para que yo la ocupara.

-soy diseñadora de interiores- asintió.

-te llamas Isabella Swan ¿no?- pregunto.

-si-

-recuerdo que un amigo de mi padre se llamaba así, Charlie Swan…- lo interrumpí

-es mi papa-

-¿enserió?; nunca conocí a los hijos de Charlie Swan, entonces tú debes de ser…

El mesero nos interrumpió.

-Buenas Noche, mi nombre Jonatán y seré su mesero; les puedo recomendar nuestro vino, es uno de los mejores añejos- dijo extendiendo una botella negra.

-Tráiganos una, para mi unos camarones y para la señorita…- dijo señalándome.

-una ensalada…- respondí con una sonrisa.

-y el hombre con el que te encontrabas la otra vez, ya sabes el de ojos verdes, ¿es tu hermano?- pregunto, quise atragantarme allí mismo.

-no, no somos hermanos-respondí asustada–no es nadie importante- El sonrió; Jonatán, el mesero coloco el vino en nuestras copas.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- pregunto.

-depende- respondí – por ahora el verde-

-si, a mí también me gusta asintió.

-sin duda es un color hermoso- me sonroje.

-y cuál es su color favorito-

-definitivamente diría que el Rojo, o quizás el café-

Así paso la noche, entre trivialidades: amaba los perros, su deporte favorito era futbol y el baile odiaba tocar instrumentos; había crecido en Forks, heredado la empresa de su tío al morir, ya que no tenía hijos; tenía dos hermanas…

.

.

.

Jacob condujo en un silencio acogedor durante todo el camino, y en el cual evite mirar los velocímetros. Los edificios pasaban como borrones hasta que vi uno en especial.

Flash back

**-**_TENGO DERECHO DE ESTAR EN SU FUNERAL- le grite a la directora, sentí la mano de Edward intentando hacer que me calmase, y que tomara nuevamente mi asiento._

_-Isabella no sea caprichuda, sabes muy bien que ellos ya no están y permanezcas o no lo hagas en el funeral ellos NO LO SIENTEN-_

_-NO PUEDE PROHIVIRME QUE ESTE EN SU FUNERAL- le grite al borde de la histeria ya subida sobre el escritorio sujetando su blusa; su mirada era de total pánico. -NO VA A PROHIVIRMELO, NO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE PUEDO ESTAR CERCA DE ELLOS, HACI QUE VAYASE A LA MIERDA- _

_-cálmate Bella- dijo Edward obligándome a sentarme._

_-mira Isabella, ya tienen su dinero, acá se donara el 5 por ciento para su beneficio, lo demás lo podrán obtener cuando sean mayores de edad, he de admitir que es una cantidad exorbitante-_

_-ESCUCHE MALDITA PERRA; YO NO SOY UNA SÍNICA COMO USTED QUE BUSCA EL DINERO; ARTECELO SI QUIERE PERO SOLAMENTE QUIERO IR AL FUNERAL-_

_-CALLATE; ¿Qué crees que pensaría la prensa de nosotros, al ver a dos niños de catorce años solos en un funeral?-_

_-conocemos a los integrantes de NUESTRA familia, señora; debería de revisar si dejaron un tutor legal- dijo Edward con su voz amenazante; me abrace a él, sabía que dirían que no; ella me había dicho que los eligiera pero no quise, porque pensé que nada pasaría._

_-por suerte para nosotros NO- plasmo su sínica sonrisa, la que siempre llevaba._

_-O MALDITA VIEJA __**¡ME TENIENE ARTA!- **__dije abalanzándome sobre ella, haciendo que la silla cayera, golpee sus malditas cirugías plásticas y cuando ya estuve nuevamente de pie le di una patada, antes de que Edward me lograra sujetar. Nos saco del despacho, llevándome sobre su hombro camino hacia la habitación, donde Rosalie y Jasper nos esperaban llorando desconsoladamente; lo sabía, sus vacaciones de aniversario los habían llevado a la perdición _

**Fin del flash back**

-Llegamos- dijo; estábamos en el estacionamiento, al lado de un volvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas…aquí está el capi :) esta vez no me tarde mucho, ya tengo el otro capi escrito, déjenme review y prometo publicar rapidito… y también les daré un adelanto**

**Cuéntenme si les gusto, saludos…**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	11. Media naranja

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Media naranja**

Capitulo nueve

_Los celos no son corrientemente más que una inquieta tiranía aplicada a los asuntos del amor._

**_Will Rogers_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Llegamos- dijo; estábamos en el estacionamiento, al lado de un volvo._

Jacob abrió lentamente la puerta, salí del lujoso auto sintiendo el frio de la noche.

-no tienes que acompañarme hasta arriba, ya es muy tarde- asintió… decepcionado; Jacob era el hombre perfecto, carismático, alegre sobre todo, era sin duda alguien por el cual yo suspiraría.

Levanto la mirada, sentía como sus ojos café me traspasaba, aunque esperaba unos verdes, eran igualmente cálidos; coloco sus manos al redor mío, pero de eso ni fui consciente, solamente miraba sus carnosos labios, deseaba probarlos, quería saber si eran tan suaves como aparentaban, acerque mi rostro al suyo, sin ser consciente de que el carro de al lado bocinaba estrepitosamente, el acerco el suyo, nuestros labios estaban a centímetros, y… se unieron, estaban juntos, era un beso de lo más pasional, pero a la vez suave, en medio del beso Jacob suspiro, duro tan solo unos segundos, no mas; separo sus labios de los míos con los ojos cerrados y sonrió, yo también lo hice; abrió los ojos y en ellos había pasión, pero sentía que a su beso faltaba algo.

El nuevo pitido del automóvil del lado, me despertó.

-te llamo mañana- dije, el se despidió, mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el pequeño asesor de la esquina.

El volvo pasó rápido y casi atropellándome.

-¡FIJATE!- le grite al conductor, este continuo en su camino y yo con el mío.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tanya pov**

Escuchaba los gritos de Heidi, desde la habitación de Cayo y Atenedora. Heidi era la amante de él, bueno el la obligaba, en todo caso se podría decir que siempre era violada. Al igual que yo.

Atendedora se encontraba en el rincón, tirada en el suelo, al lado de ella un café, e intentaba mantenerse despierta; En la televisión pasaban pornografía; Demetri , el hijo de Aro y Suplicia, tomaba varias cervezas; era una competencia entre él y Feliz, el hijo de Cayo y Atenedora, mientras el hijo de Aro y Renata, Santiago, parecía tener sexo con la televisión.

En el comedor podía ver a Marco, contemplando el retrato de su esposa, dídima, ya muerta, su hijo, Alec, hacia lo mismo, se podía decir que eran los únicos buenos de "la familia Vulturi"; Marco tenía dos hijos, Alec y Jane; y esta ultima parecía el mismísimo diablo, jugaba con Kate en la esquina; Kate Denali, la supuesta amante de Edward.

En la pequeña mesa Chelsea, Corin y Afron, comían las sobras de una pizza, eran algo así como acogidos, ellos habían venido aquí por su voluntad junto con Kate, podían largarse a la mierda cuando quisieran, pero no lo hacían, comprendía a Kate, era una maldita ninfómana, pero a los demás no, ni tenía intenciones de averiguarlo.

Y aquella silla vacía perteneció a Jesica, ahora muerta, a ella le habían encargado la misión de matar a Bella; ¿quién diría que sería al revés?

Renata pasaba contantemente por la habitación, parecía que quisiese hacer una zanja, la amante de Aro que intento engatusarlo con un hijo, la más bruta, porque no había logrado ni mierda, Aro continuaba con su esposa Suplicia, disfrutando de lo lindo su nuevo colchón, bueno Aro disfrutaba violando a su esposa.

Ese era el lugar donde vivía, una mismísima mazmorra, donde la violación se pasaba por alto y las putas ninfómanas se juntaban en la esquina a jugar cosas del mismísimo Satanás, donde podías ver a todos masturbándose frente a la televisión con un centenar de botellas alrededor y parecía que el sonido de esta rompiéndose los excitara más.

De la nada Aro salió de la habitación con una llorosa Suplicia, llamo a Afron y a mí. Como malditos perros nos arrastramos hasta "su majestad".

-Jacob Black e Isabella Swan…- me tense al escuchar su nombre –saldrán esta noche una "cita"- recalco las comillas en el aire, mientras todos se burlaban – bueno, deben saber que esto nos conviene, si funcionara, claro, pero como sabes que esa maldita cita no funcionara, o eso pienso, quiero que vallan a vigilarlos- dijo dándonos un folleto de un lujoso restaurante.

-Kate- la llamo, la aludida se paro espontáneamente, quizás pensando en que sería su nueva amante –préstale algo elegante a Tanya- el desagrado se asomo a la cara de la puta y quise reírme en ese mismo momento.

Así la maldita me dirigió a nuestra habitación, si, Kate, Renata, Heidi, Chelsea y yo compartíamos la misma mazmorra.

-ten. Dijo lanzándome un vestido largo, rojo, strapless; seguramente ella ya no lo usaba, era bastante "decente". Me tiro unos zapatos amarillos y una chalina azul; si, eran baratijas que ella ya no quería.

Camine hasta las cajas llenas de ropa y tome mis tacones dorados y una chalina dorada; no era gran cosa, pero sin duda sería lo mejor que podría tener.

Me lo coloque, y con un simple labial, salí de la habitación no me importaba mi aspecto; el estúpido Afron me esperaba con su traje, en la salida, mi salvación.

Tropecé con una botella, una botella de tequila.

**Flash back**

_-Tanya, ¡Dios!; nos tenias tan asustados, hace dos años que habías desaparecido- Edward me estrecho entre sus brazos, leves sollozos salían de él y unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban por mi cuello._

_-Edward tranquilo- dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, yo era una maldita pero debía hacerlo._

_-pasa por favor, tu mamá te ha buscado por todo el mundo, entra para que les avise que apareciste- Dijo jalando mi mano fuertemente; use todo mi autocontrol para no revelarle la verdad, para no entrar en aquella acogedora mansión y saltar a los brazos de mi mejor amigo._

_-Tani ¿Qué esperas?- pregunto mientras me levantaba y me echaba sobre sus hombros, como un costal de papas. Empecé a llorar y me abrase a él, llorando desgarradoramente como hace mucho no me lo permitía. Me sentó en un cómodo sillón y una señora regordeta me tendió un té. Lo acepte._

_-Eddwaaard- procure pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, y más calmada hable –se que Isabella es mi amiga, pero…- dolía llamarla así, pero quitaba un poco del dolor. Edward también se extraño de que la llamase así, pero no dijo nada.- Ella, te engaña- vi la mueca de horror más grande en mi vida, como sus ojos se obscurecían, y su boca se contorsionaba en una extraña línea, su ceño se arrugo y el color del rostro se fue, parecía que su corazón había dejado de latir, apretó las manos dejando los nudillos totalmente blancos. _

_-NO- dijo levantándose –no es cierto, ella me ama, ella espera a nuestros hijos- dijo con frustración apretándose el puente de la nariz. –TU- me llamo, dolió –TU, ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿acaso los has visto?- su mirada dolía, baje la cabeza para no ver los ojos verde esmeralda, que ahora contenían lagrimas._

_-Edward, crees que si fuese mentira vendría a arruinar su matrimonio y las dos vidas de los nuevos Cullen- había practicado, debía hacer que el viese que tenía la culpa si intentaba echármela a mi.- quizás tú has hecho algo, o…_

_- me engaña porque ya no me ama; se dio cuenta de que ella es maravillosa y yo un cualquiera- dijo mientras ocupaba nuevamente su lugar en el sillón, y dejaba caer sus lagrimas. Quise bofetearlo, quise gritarle que yo era la mentirosa, quise, quise muchas cosas, pero no lo hice; yo no era una amiga. –Se aburrió de mi, estamos juntos desde los trece años, se aburrió de mi, quiso probar otros labios- dijo llorando mas._

_-Edward tranquilo, te traeré algo para que…- me corto nuevamente._

_-tráeme ese tequila, dijo señalando el montón de botellas del fondo- "no lo hagas" repetía mi conciencia, la ignore._

_-Edward seguro que el tequila, mejor un agua- dije como le explicaba una madre a su hijo pequeño._

_-¡NO MUJER!; pásame el maldito tequila, hará que olvide – no sabía que efectos tendría con el tequila, pero me arriesgue era mi libertad, y la quería; no deseaba terminar como Heidi; saque el frasquito y vacié el polvo dentro de la copa con tequila. Edward lo tomo con demasiada impaciencia, como si las mentiras pudieran cambiarse con aquella alcohólica bebida._

_-me iré en un taxi- dije despidiéndome temerosa, el no era mi amigo que siempre se mantenía racional; la curiosidad surgió de pronto – ¿mamá vive en el mismo lugar?- solo esperaba que me digiera que estaban felices._

_-si Tanya; toma las llaves de mi auto o dile a mi chofer que te lleve- dijo mientras servía otra copa, al ver que no salía rápido la tiro al suelo, estallando en miles de pedazos, empezó a beber de la botella. –quédate si quieres- quise gritarle que no continuara bebiendo, que no enloqueciera, que era una mentira, que Bella lo amaba, que se recompusiera; pero la parte malvada de mi solamente gritaba "libertad"._

_-No te preocupes muero por ver a mamá- la única verdad que decía esta noche; pronto este acogedor hogar seria un verdadero infierno. Sin despedirme camine hacia la puerta, dejando pasar a la que sería su amante, Kate; mi trabajo ya estaba hecho, solo esperaba que Bella fuese racional para ver totalmente el estado de Edward, que estaba drogado y no salir corriendo, porque entonces moría._

_Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y me prometí no querer._

**Fin del flash back**

Puse los ojos en blanco, y seguí caminando, mientras Afron me seguía.

En el camino nadie hablo, las calles pasaban rápidamente, entre ellas un hospital.

**Flash back.**

_Había logrado escapar de Aro durante algunas horas, alegando que necesitaba más coca, él como siempre había sonreído sínicamente asintiendo, no era tan dependiente de esta como él creía, solamente la probaba cuando ellos me obligaba, luego unas dos veces más, querían que yo fuera igual a ellos, no lo seria, aunque hubiese encerado a la dulce Tanya, estoy segura de que allí estaba, pero… aquí sobrevivía el más apto y yo estaba dispuesta a sobrevivir._

_El griterío de escuchaba frente mío, Jasper acusaba a Alice; la acusaba de ser "bruja" y que ella sabía que esto sucedería. _

_-Jasper, ¡no me llames bruja!- exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-no te hagas la inocente, tu lo sabías, sea por tus "visiones" o por el diario de tu estúpida mamá- el sin duda se había metido en terreno peligroso._

_-NO MENCIONES A MI MADRE- grito pegándole una cachetada, esta era una de esas "peleas de pareja" el cual era crucial para el destino de Bella._

_-como no hacerlo, ella es la bruja que desde chiquitos hiso nuestro destino, que hiso que Bella perdiera sus padres, tan pequeña, y lo sabes. Tu mamá es una bruja egoísta que solo miraba su bienestar, ¡BELLA ES COMO MI HERMANA!, la conozco desde antes que a ti, es mucho más importante para mi ella que…_

_-ya lo sé T A R A D O- dijo separando cada una de las silabas y de pronto un pequeño anillo reboto contra la cabeza de Jasper, resplandeciendo el lugar, de un diamante, era su anillo de compromiso. No se dirigieron mirada._

_-Alice, Jasper siéntense- dijo Rosalie parándose en el centro –ya que como yo soy la hermana de Bella, creo que es mi deber tomar la decisión…_

_-Rose, Bella es mi hermanita- dijo Emmett desde la esquena con sus ojos anegados de lagrimas, Rosalie se enterneció._

_-No seas tonto Emmett, Bella no creció contigo- dijo Edward desde la esquina; su rostro pálido y con unas ojeras violeta; parecía un muerto en vida. –yo también fui hermano de Bella- dijo Edward, Rosalie rodo los ojos._

_- por si no sabes, esto es tu culpa, si no te hubieras metido con Kate, nuestra vecina, no tendríamos…_

_-Bella me engañaba- Rosalie no daba crédito al pequeño susurro que salió de los labios de Edward._

_- ¡¿Qué?- grito en medio del hospital, se recompuso – y tu ¿por qué piensas eso?- Edward volteo a verme, creo que ni preste atención, me llamaba con la mirada, yo también estaba preocupada, mi mejor amiga estaba adentro, conectada a cientos de tubos, luchado por su vida._

_-Edward, mira quizás lo hiciste por despecho; pero estoy seguro de que Bella no te engañaba, era su aniversario, planeaba darte un hermoso reloj, ella te amaba, de eso no había duda, casi solo hablaba de ti y tu le pagaste revolcándote con otra- dijo Alice mientras abrazaba su cuerpo con sus delgados brazo, ella se sentía sola, al igual que yo, la abrase, quizás no ayudase demasiado pero para mí sentirme abrazada era algo que hacía muchos años no pasaba._

_-bueno pero aparte soy su mejor amigo- replico Edward –y su esposo- _

_-El traicionero- contesto Emmett, ya le había dado sus buenos golpes a Ed, pero estoy segura de que volvería hacerlo._

_-soy su mejor amiga- contesto Alice, a mi lado._

_-Eso no importa, es irrelevante- dijo Rosalie fríamente._

_-yo también soy su mejor amiga- mi voz hace mucho que no salía, ellos me miraron asombrados no era común que yo les dirigiera la palabra y más si ahora mi voz sonaba amarga y fría._

_-sabes Tanya que eso no me importa estuviste desaparecida dura…_

_-Eso no te incube Rosalie Hale, pero de lo que estoy segura es que yo tengo más derecho que tu sobre esto, ella es mi mejor amiga, hasta en pañales, que te quede claro y si me secuestraron fue porque yo cubría a Bella para que no fuera ella, porque a diferencia de ti yo si doy mi vida por ella- dije ya enfrente suya._

_-Tanya tu opinión no sirve aquí…_

_-Rosalie Lillian Hale, ELLA ES MI HERMANA TAMBIEN- dije elevando la voz._

_-no es cierto y para tu información soy Rosalie SWAN- Jasper se encogió en su asiento._

_-NO ERES SU HERMANA- ella estaba roja de furia, parecía que quería pegarme y lo hiso._

_-APUESTO QUE TÚ TIENES QUE VER CON LA MUERTE DE RENEESME, TU QUERÍAS ESTO, PORQUE NO SÉ DÓNDE HAS ESTADO; ELLOS TE LAVARON EL CEREBRO, TU NO ERES MI AMIGA TANYA, ¡DIABLOS! TU LE DESEAS EL MAL A BELLA- grito, era cierto pero no me dejaría caer frente a ella, no demostraría que era la culpable, podría terminar en la cárcel._

_-solo recuérdalo: ustedes no llevan la misma sangre- eso le dolió más que nada, eso no se borraría nunca de su mente._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

El restaurante era lujoso, no acostumbraba a pasar por aquí, más bien era el restaurante donde Edward amaba celebrar su cumpleaños; Bella estaba parada en la puerta, junto a Jacob Black, muchos hombres la veían, y Jacob intentaba no colocarse celoso, sonreía falsamente y la abrazaba a tal punto que yo pensaría que la estaba asfixiando.

Afron abrió mi puerta, llevaba su mano sobre mi cintura y extrañamente no me hacía sentir incomoda. Luego nos pasaran a la mesa donde Aro había reservado, podía observar perfectamente a la pareja de enamorados, hablaban animadamente y reían, era tan extraño, los ojos de ellos se alumbraban y el sonrojo de Bella aparecía.

-Tanya, ¿Bella es tu amiga?- pregunto Afron que al igual que yo miraba la plática.

-Era, mi mejor amiga-

-te puedo hacer una pregunta- voltee a verlo, me miraba con duda.

-claro- me asombre de mi respuesta, yo no era tan abierta, y no entendía porque mi rostro llevaba una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estas con Aro?- _que directo_, pensé; normalmente yo jamás hubiese respondido aquella pregunta, pero hace mucho que no hablaba realmente con alguien y con Afron no me sentía tan insegura ni acechada.

-ellos me secuestraron- vi en su mirada sorpresa, no quería su lastima, mire hacia otra dirección –fue hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo si tenía diecisiete o dieciocho años; había ido con Bella al viejo edificio de Ballet, donde Aro tiene su "guarida", íbamos con la intención de recordar los viejos tiempos, en ese momento yo ya comenzaba con mi carrera de actriz, Rosalie era la capitana de las porristas, Bella amaba el baile y Alice una gimnasta, también era la presidenta; nunca llegue a socializar demasiado con Alice, me secuestraron antes de que eso sucediera; pero yo tenía una vida, una familia, claro, era adoptada, pero aun así la tenia y ellos me la arrebataron pensando solamente en sus beneficios- voltee a verlo, no me miraba.

-mi padre me vendió, era hijo único, el era rico pero… se había metido en la mafia, ellos querían dinero, el, él no estaba dispuesto a darlo, prefirió venderme a mi; mi madre intento tantas cosas que al ver que me había vendido se suicido una semana después, y varios años después lo mataron me alegro, se lo merecía; yo logre escapar, Aro me acogió- el estaba solo, es decir… yo tenía una madre aunque fuese adoptiva que seguía buscándome, tenía una mejor amiga que pronto, cuando recuperase la memora, me perdonaría; igualmente tenía un padre, mi papá.

El estaba solo.

-lo lamento- fueron las únicas palabras que pude encontrar, pero realmente nosotros no sentíamos el dolor, vivíamos con él, no podíamos diferenciarlo.

-no lo sientas, porque yo no lo hago- teníamos corazones duros, llorábamos pero no sentíamos nada, había leído tantas veces que al llorar la gente sentía ahogarse en lagrimas, yo no las sentía; veía todo normal, todo mi alrededor lo era, la gente fuera vivía en su mundo de fantasía, donde entregaban cariño, un mundo tan tonto, tonto en verdad, creían que no estaban solos, pero que equivocados estaban.

-te ves muy hermosa esta noche- abrí los ojos sorprendida por su cambio tan brusco de tema, y uno que incluyese a la sucia Tanya: hermosa; no supe que decirle, no sabía responder esos comentarios, no sabía responder los comentarios, pensé que quizás si devolvía el cumplido fuese la manera correcta.

-tú también, es decir te ves muy emm… guapo- su risa musical hiso cálido el ambiente y mi sonrojo apareció, donde hace años no estaba.

-nunca te había visto sonrojar, te hace ver aun más linda- se acerco a mí, el rojo de mis mejillas no podía encenderse más, y extrañamente junto sus labios con los míos, miles de descargas me recorrieron hasta la punta de los dedos , le correspondí el beso, era suave, lento y acompasado; nuestros labios encajaban cómos si fuesen perfectos rompecabezas.

_Es el_, pensé.

Era como los viejos cuentos que leíamos en la noche, donde Bella y yo suspirábamos, cuando Ben gritaba que era asqueroso, y Rosalie secuestraba al pequeño Edward diciendo que como su príncipe azul no aparecía, el lo remplazaría; Angela se tiraba sobre la cama a suspirar después de leer el cuento y Tayler jugaba con el cabello de Angela; Ben se ponía rojito de los celos, igual que Bella por_ su Edward, _se hacían compañía con sus celos.

Se separo de mí, y susurro "te quiero" no sabía cómo pero sabía que era cierto, yo también lo quería, le correspondí en un susurro.

-ya se fueron- voltee a ver a la mesa de Isabella; era cierto.

-vámonos- dije, tomo mi mano y salimos de aquel elegante lugar.

.

.

.

Regresamos a la mazmorra, Aro gruño enojado por la poca información que pudimos obtener: según nosotros era una perfecta cita, alegre y él se comportaba muy galante, pronto se fue a desquitar con su amante, aunque en cierto modo contento.

Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida, el durmió con migo, cuidándome.

_._

.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, CUATRO, y el despertador no paraba de sonar, lo tire al suelo, tenía que trabajar hoy, hace mucho que no lo hacía; TRABAJAR =DISEÑOS = DESPEDIDA= ¡CASTIGO!

Chille mientras me levantaba presurosa, tome un pantalón de mestilla ,una ramera, un suéter y unas bufanda junto con unas bailarinas y el cabello en una cola de caballo, hicieron mi vestuario de aquella mañana tan helada, corrí como loca y luego de lanzarle un beso en el aire a mi querido Afon , me dirigí hacia mi trabajo. Estaba vacío tenía ocho diseños para hacerlos en siete horas.

.

.

Eran las nueve y con mi poca experiencia iba por el segundo; en ese momento Bella entro, insegura y se acerco a mi escritorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Queridas! Aquí está el capitulo ^^' si les gusto díganmelo, sino también.**

**Espero que les guste este que está narrado de la perspectiva de Tanya, si les gusto quizás haga otro; en el próximo capi prometo revelar una cosa MUY importante… haha; bueno cuídense. Gracias por pasarse a leer :)**

… **y si dejan un review les mandare un adelanto!**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	12. Eres como una lagrima congelada

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Eres como una lagrima congelada**

Capitulo nueve

_"El instante mágico es aquel momento en el que un sí o un no, pueden cambiar toda tu existencia"_

_**Paulo Coelho**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Eran las nueve y con mi poca experiencia iba por el segundo; en ese momento Bella entro, insegura y se acerco a mi escritorio._

**Bella pov**

Parpadee lentamente, la luz se colaba entre las cortinas iluminando la habitación, aleje las sabanas y me dirigí hasta la ventana; fuera se podía ver el resplandeciente sol, la mayoría de personas caminaban presurosas con café entre sus manos otros gritaban "taxis" a la orilla del asfalto… enfrente de mi ventana crecía un árbol, totalmente frondoso; un pequeño canario cantaba sobre la rama, alzando su pico; quite el seguro del ventana, pero… demasiado rápido el canario salió volando. Bostece desilusionada y me dirigí hacia el baño con mi necer.

.

.

.

-Bella, es tarde- me grito del otro lado Alice.

Al salir de mi relajante baño, tome la ropa que Alice me había colocado en la cama. Un vestido rosado de cuello cuadrado con un cinturón debajo del busto color café que se amarraba atrás junto a él una sandalias con pequeños tacones cafés. Me lo coloque de manera inconsciente y deje mi cabello en sus suaves ondas, me maquille levente con un labial rosado. Al salir de mi habitación Rosalie me esperaba con unas tostadas y jugo de naranja, se lo agradecí con la mirada.

-pensé que sería mejor que lleváramos cada una su auto- dijo Alice entre el armario, buscando nuestros abrigos "indicados".

-¿por qué?- pregunte dándole un mordisco a mi tostada.

-¡Bella!, hace mucho que no vamos de compras- respondió sacando su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿piensas llenar los carros de prendas?- pregunto Rosalie que cambia los canales de televisión, sin decidirse por ninguno.

-¡para!- exclame, Rose me miro dudativa; en la televisión pasaban un pequeño avión a control remoto y por primera vez estuve feliz de comprar -sabes, me parece buena idea- cogí mis platos hasta el lavatrastos, luego los lavaría; tome mis llaves y mi bolso. –Me adelantare- dije cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Sentí que algo chocaba en mi espalda, era un suéter.

-llévatelo- me grito Alice mientras cerraba la puerta en mis narices. Observe el ligero suéter café, de botones grandes; lo coloque sobre mi antebrazo y camine el pasillo, nuestro vecino "Garret" el padre de Irina me saludo con un buenos días, se lo devolví y entre en el pequeño elevador.

.

.

.

Ya estaba en el edificio, caminaba hacia mi oficina, pasando la de Rose y Alice, ellas compartían, junto a esta la oficina de Tanya, se supone que debería tener alguien para compartirla pero recientemente la habían despedido, era impuntual. Pare frente a esta, Tanya de seguro iba a perder su trabajo, era demasiado incumplida, y casi siempre estaba ausente, recientemente había sido buena con migo aunque sin dirigirme ni una palabra… quizás ella simplemente necesitaba un poco de ayuda, digo… ¿a quién le molestaría? _A una persona muy orgullosa _respondió mi conciencia. Bueno al diablo con la conciencia, tome una bocana de aire, y pensé en tocar la puerta, ella era demasiado orgullosa como para permitirme entrar, si pensar más en eso gire la perilla, la rubia levanto la vista y yo camine hasta quedar frente a su escritorio, observe la pila de tareas, descripciones y todo lo que tenía en su escritorio, trabajaba en un garaje, le faltaba demasiado.

-¿te ayudo?- le pregunte dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-emm- respondió atolondradamente, su mirada viajo hacia la pila de papeles y luego hacia mi –si, es decir si no tienes nada que hacer no me…- tome un informe y me ubique hacia el escritorio vacio de al lado, comencé a trabajar.

-oye y ¿realmente te gusta diseñar?- pregunte intentando iniciar una conversación mientras continuaba con el diseño de un baño.

-no, nunca me gusto, el arte nunca fue para mí- respondió, sentí que me miraba, no voltee a verla –me gustaba la actuación- la mire por el rabillo de ojo, me imagine que sería muy buena en eso.

-¿y porque estás aquí?- era demasiado curiosa.

-complicado- asentí

-¿y porque te _gustab__**a**_ la actuación?- recalque la a.

-supongo que la actuación es algo falso; ahora hace que lo mire con otros ojos, la mayoría de personas actúan, todos son muy buenos en eso, porque saben mentir-

-con migo no te preocupes- solté una pequeña risita –no se mentir- ella rio también.

-lo sé- ¿lo sabía?; ¿Cómo lo sabría? fruncí el seño.

Así continuamos trabajando…

**Flash back**

_La lluvia caía sobre el estacionamiento, empapaba a todos aquellos que se atrevían a cruzarla, no encontraba a Rosalie, seguramente había pensado que la abandone y se había marchado, Alice se escabullo durante clases con Jasper y Tanya estaba al lado mío; insistía en comenzar una caminata antes de que pusiera peor, la mayoría de los estudiantes continuábamos bajo el refugio del edificio. Era nuestro primer día de clases, Edward no había venido a estudiar, estaba enfermo aparte también castigado, se escapo para permanecer la última noche de vacaciones con migo; me sonroje de solo pensarlo y las risas de Tanya no se hicieron esperar, estaba informada y me conocía demasiado bien para saber en lo que estaba pensado._

_-¡oye! ya vámonos, mira que esta arreciando- dijo sosteniéndose con una mano en mi hombro y tapando su boca para no liberar las grandes carcajadas._

_-¡Tanya deja de reírte!- exclame, las personas volteaban a vernos. _

_-bien- dijo calmándose –ya que insistes en no largarnos, vamos a ver las actividades extra... extraule… esculi…-_

_-extracurriculares- rodé los ojos._

_-exacto, extrauli… eztacila… esciles…_

_- ¡extracurriculares!- exclame ya enfadada._

_-bien, eso… vamos- tomo mi mano y me guio por los corredores._

_Lejos se podía leer unas cuantas hojas pegadas amontonadamente sobre el viejo pedazo de corcho._

_Corrimos, nuestros pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo, actuación, fue la primera cosa que vi en la pequeña lista, Tanya grito: "¡allí esta!", empezó a dar brincos, continúe leyendo la lista: gimnasia, futbol americano, basquetbol, volibol, animadora, debate, la lista continuaba y hasta abajo se podía leer con una letra garabatada a lapicero rojo "baile"._

_-Tanya, hay baile- mi grito hiso eco en los pasillos._

_-SIII- se tiro sobre mí mientras me daba un abrazo de oso, y caíamos revolcándonos de la risa._

_-BELLA, TANYA- el grito resonó por todo el pasillo, volteemos al reconocer la aterciopelada voz. Edward me levanto de suelo, estaba empapado, pero eso no impidió que yo le devolviera el beso._

**Fin del fhashback**

-son las once- dijo Tanya, observe mi trabajo, ya los había terminado, igualmente ella.

-Toma- extendí los diseños mientras ella los mira como su única salvación, los coloco en su escritorio, camino frente a mí y me envolvió en sus finos brazos, apretándome y yo se lo devolví.

-gracias- susurro contra mío oído, los tomo nuevamente y corrió como alma que lleva a diablo hasta la oficina de Victoria.

Entre a mi oficina, mientras encendía la computadora y revisaba mi correo.

Extrañaba a Tony, es decir ayer lo había visto, pero era mi pequeño, Edward lo cuidaba, pero… yo soy su madre y tenía más derechas que él, Anthony era mío, y ya vería como…

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo cogí por inercia mientras repetía las mismas palabras: "oficina de Isabella Swan ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

_-__**¡En que te calles y me cuentes de una vez!-**_chillo la voz cantarina del teléfono, lo separe levente.

-Alice, luego no tendré mi oído-

-¡_**habla Isabella!**_- rodé los ojos, era tan insistente.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-

_**-tus recuerdos**_- dijo como si fuese lomas obvio.

-bien, primero recuerdo que alguien gritaba por la casa que tendríamos un pequeño Eddy y alguien se desmalla, algo así-

_**-claro, Emmett se entero primero mientras husmeaba tus cosas, encontró una varios ultrasonidos- **_

-¿ya lo conocía?-

**-hehe, sip**- no le prestarle demasiada atención, después de todo que más valía discutirlo si ya lo sabía.

-oooh, bueno. Recuerdo cuando desperté del hospital; también mi última noche con la memoria…

_**-ALTO, tu recuerdas e-s-a noche, cuando los encontraste haciéndolo y recuerdas cuando le disparaste a Edward y cuando chocaste…**_

-si Alice…

-_**no quiero parecer chismosa, pero… esa bala, wow lo dejo tirado una semana, bueno continua…**_ Rodé los ojos nuevamente, ya no sentía ningún remordimiento por ello.

-recuerdas que él me dejo tirada por más de una semana, me alejo de mi hijo, me quito mi familia, mi hija se murió, me inten-nt…- mordí mi lengua antes de continuar -y recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, tenía un "hermano" eso creo-

_**-hahaha**_- entre los ojos suspicazmente, ella no lo podía ver pero estaba segura de que lo sabría.

-también recordé cuando tu y Jasper se conocieron…

_**-¡Enserio!-**_ exclamo -_**o bueno, es decir, es genial Bella, ¡ME RECUERDAS!-**_ reí escandalosamente por su efusividad, ella era una amiga que sin duda estaba cuando la necesitara, era una hermana, una hermana de corazón.

-¿entonces…?- pregunte suspicazmente, ella sabía a lo que me refería aunque seguramente pensó que lo pasaría por alto.

-_**estábamos comprometidos, me llamo bruja, y rompimos-**_ dijo con la misma voz cantarina, estaba sorprendida de ver que lo tomara todo tan ligeramente pero podía asegurar que le dolía, le dolía como decía en su diario.

-recordé la primera patada de mi bebe…

-_**SI, puedes creer que no pateara cuando su tía Alice estuviese presente**_- suspiro en forma de reproche, mordí mi labio divertida.

-como decía… una pelea con Rosalie; jugando con un niño llamado Tayler; y también me recordé de adolecente, estaba con Edward, bastante ca…caar…cariñosos- tartamudee. La risa de Alice no se pudo esperar, bufe enojada por su poca comprensión.

-_**Bella, tu y Ed han sido novios desde los catorce años, no debes preocuparte por eso**_- me sonroje, desde los ¿catorce?

-o sea que él y yo…

-_**claro que si, ¿Qué pensabas? Que serian unos santos**_- rio- _**créeme Belly Bells que serian TODO, menos santos-**_

-emm, yoo y… ¿y Rosalie?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

-_**Habla con Emm ya sabes, saldrán a almorzar, oye ¿comes con migo hoy?**_-

-¿eso suena a una cita?-

_**-¡claro!-**_ me estremecí ligeramente –_**es broma, te veo a la una. bye**_- colgó.

Continúe revisando mi correo, nada irrelevante se encontraba allí. Observe unos papeles que se apilaban al lado de mi escritorio, en el suelo. Eran de una importante compañía, victoria deseaba que investigara sobre esta y recopilara información.

.

.

.

-olla Bella, te acuerdas… el almuerzo- me dijo Alice sentada frente a mi escritorio, levante la vista, hasta ese momento no la había presenciado.

-o claro, si perdón- dije colocando todo en orden y tomando mi abrigo del perchero, Alice me dio la bolsa, se lo agradecí y partimos en su porche.

.

.

.

-una ensalada- pidió Alice amablemente al mesero.

-dos- repuse, asintió; lo observe de reojo, cabellos rubios y ojos azules. El típico niño bonito.

-oye Bella- me llamo Alice – se que tienes un hijo, pero creo que deberías de darte una oportunidad- lo estaba haciendo ¿no?, es decir estaba intentado algo con Jacob aunque no tuviese siquiera su número de teléfono. Quise pegarme en ese mismo instante, ¡no tenia su número! ¿Cómo Diablos lo pensaba contactar? _Isabella eres una estúpida_ me regaño mi consciencia.

-emm… Alice, por ahora pienso que es importante recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hijo- asintió –he estado pensando… que- suspire –debería de vivir con Tony-

-¿piensas regresar con Edward?- sus ojos no mostraban sentimientos pero por el tono de voz supuse que se encontraba impaciente.

-no Alice, como crees- relajo su postura –simplemente pensé que yo soy su madre, así que debería vivir con migo- explique.

- tienes razón; pero recuerda que el pequeño no te conoce, simplemente sabe que tu olvidaste la memora o sea que lo olvidaste a él. No debes precipitar las cosas, Tony podría odiarte por alejarlo de su padre-

-si- me sentí frustrada, quería a mi pequeño, a mi lado, sentía celos, de Edward, Tony estaba siempre con él.

-no te digo que no debas tenerlo, estas en todo tu derecho, además una madre jamás será sustituida y a él le falta ese cariño; debes ir paso a paso, y así quizás hasta Tony pida vivir contigo- asentí.

Así continuo el almuerzo…

.

.

.

-¡Bella!- me llamo victoria mientras atravesaba el pasillo, voltee a verla.

-ya tienes a tu secretaria, lamento haber tardado tanto en este… asunto, su nombre es Kristi: -asentí mientras me entregaba varias revistas de decoración de interiores, adolecentes famosos y mucho mas-

Cerré la puerta de mi oficina, no quería tener una secretaria, era como alguien mandándote, ¡arrg! eso significaba rendirle cuentas a alguien.

Tome asiento en mi escritorio y cruce las piernas, abrí el expediente de mi nueva secretaria, Kristina Turner, graduada de secretaria, veintiún años, así continuaba la lista, no le di importancia, la pequeña imagen adjuntada mostraba a una pelinegra, su cabello caía, debajo de los hombros, o eso pensaba al solamente tener una fotografía de su rostro, un pequeño lunar arriba de su ceja, ojos totalmente negros, grandes y pestañas largas, una nariz respingada y labios pequeños pero proporcionados, era muy hermosa.

Tome una de las revistas de adolecentes, quizás yo leía cuando también era más joven, pero esa idea la descarte, no creía que llegase alguna vez a ser alguien normal, mucho menos de aquellas adolecentes que leían revistas como si la vida se les fuese entre las manos, comencé a hojearla, hablaban sobre una nueva pareja "Robert Pattinson y Kristen Sweart, así continuaban varias páginas sobre ellos, tips para el cuidado del cabello, Posters de un tal "Justin", al final el horóscopo, géminis, mi signo, viaje mis ojos por aquella pagina llena de pequeñas decoraciones; "Inicia una nueva etapa de tu vida, luche por lo que quiere, no se permita caer. No viva en el pasado aprenda a pasar la página, Abra su mente a nuevas posibilidades…" deje de leerlo. Tome otra revista, de venta de artículos para oficina…

.

6:30

.

-Bella, Alice dice que si no sales y conduces tu auto hasta el centro comercial en este mismo instante hará que te salgan canas verdes- Rosalie entro por mi habitación tomando mis cosas y sacándome jalada de la mano.

-oye Rose puedo caminar- continuo tomando de mi mano-… sabes- llegamos al estacionamiento _¡uy! Que rápido… _Alice salió pitando mientras Rose le seguía chirriando las llantas de sus autos, rodé los ojos mientras subía a mi Audio y lo hacía de forma lenta y segura, no quería chocar, pero… de repente oí un pequeño chirrido, mire por mi retrovisor y efectivamente era lo que más temía ¡había rallado un mercedes!, pise el acelerador a fondo, mientras miraba la salida más próxima, alejándome de lo que probablemente sería mucho dinero, cosa que no tenia.

Seguí el BMW de rose, estacionamos juntas mientras y estas entraron corriendo y subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas, es decir ellas subían las escaleras eléctricas, rodé nuevamente los ojos esperando pacientemente a que estas llegaran a final.

En la esquina del centro comercial se podía ver una librería, observe como Alice corría hacia una pequeña venta de cremas y como Rosalie entraba a una venta de bolsos, creían que el centro comercial era todo suyo, pero yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, corrí hacia la librería esperando que nadie me viese entrar, no quería que hicieran un escándalo como el de la vez pasada.

El lugar era ameno, varias personas se sentaban en los sillones a leer un poco sobre el libro de su elección, otros salían con pequeñas bolsas en mano y otros solo husmeaban entre las grandes estanterías; contemple la mesa del centro, mostraban a los libros más vendidos recientemente, me acerque como loca desperrada tomando varios de los cuales ya había leído su reseña, luego fui a la sección de clásicos y cogí otros, llevaba las manos totalmente ocupadas, vi un libro de ficción que capto mi atención me acerque a leer, una señora al lado mío leía el mismo, volteo a verme y quede impresionada, era igual a Alice, solo que un poco más grande de cabello azabache, ondulado hasta debajo de la cintura y unos preciosos ojos ¿morados?, me sonrió mientras retomaba su lectura, leyó en voz alta: "Eres como una lagrima, una lagrima congelada. Lograste bloquear tus recuerdos, prácticamente el tiempo; para que estos no te causen daño. Pero no contaste con que durara para siempre" voltee a verla sorprendida y asustada y ella nuevamente me sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿me hablo?- _hay tonta que bruta sonaste _me regañe.

-eso lo deduces tu, querida- coloco el libro sobre la mesa y salió de almacén, voltee a ver para comprobar si realmente era el mismo libro, pero… ya no estaba, el montón de libros ya no estaban.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!, SABIA QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS- las mismísimas demonios aparecieron frente a mis ojos, mientras jalaban de mis manos intentándome sacar de la librería.

-¡NO!- grite mientras abrazaba una columna, vi que estaban dispuestas a llevarme arrastrada aunque fuese necesario y eran dos contra una, -bien Alice, pero déjame pagarlo- hice el puchero que la había visto tantas veces practicarlo en el espejo.

-pero ¡YA!- me grito, tome los libros con mis atolondradas manos mientras los llevaba a la caja, la señora me miraba asustada y divertida; comenzó a escribir los códigos, lentamente, lenta, muy lentamente, Alice pareciera que le salieran humo por las orejas.

-mire usted, tengo madamas tengo cinco horas, ¡CINCO HORAS PARA COMPARA!, COMO DIABLOS ESPERA USTED QUE ME ALCANCE EL TIEMPO- grito mientras su ojos tenía un leve tic, la cajera comenzó a escribir más rápido, pero se confundía mucho mas, cuando por fin termino, Rosalie arranco la bolsa de sus manos, coloque el dinero sobre el mostrador y solo esto falto para que Alice Brandon jalara mis manos metiéndome en Victoria Secret y lanzándome una pila del… _coff, coff… cosas…_ Entre al vestidor y extrañamente me gusto todo lo que había elegido, observe la pequeña cicatriz en mi abdomen, era la cesaría.

Salí ya cambiada mientras colocaba todas las cosas sobre la vitrina…

.

.

.

Compre cinco bolsas…

Dieciocho pares de zapatos…

Diez rameras…

Cinco faldas…

Seis pantalones de vestir…

Cuatro pantalones de mestilla…

Doce vestidos…

Tres medias…

Dos abrigos…

Varias cosas…

Ocho botellas de ¡agua pura!

Y el avión a control remoto para mi hijo.

-¡chicas ya no queda ninguna tienda abierta!- exclame por centésima vez, estábamos recorriendo el centro comercial vacio, ni un ánima y ellas insistían de que algo debía de estar abierto, a lo lejos observe como cerraban una venta de electrónicos.

-ESPERE- grito Alice, corrió hasta quedar frente,-quiero ese, ese y ese.-

-señorita, ya está cerrado- dijo negando.

-noooo, mire le comprare un montón ahora, ABRA LA MALDITA PUERTA- mi rostro se coloco de un rojo escarlata. El señor resignado abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar, claro con varios inconvenientes, no podíamos atravesar la puerta debido a la cantidad de bolsas.

-¡bien!- exclamo Alice –quiero esos audífonos, no mejor esos. Quiero esa portátil pero color rosa; quiero la USB morada, quiero... quiero… quiero- así continuo.

-Rose iré a dejar las bolsas- dije mientras caminaba hasta el estacionamiento… abrí la cajuela de mi coche y metí, unas cuantas bolsas, luego comencé a llenar el asiento traseros,, incline mas mi espalda intentando en vano buscar espacios huecos, cerré esa puerta con todavía bolsas en mano, que coloque desmanotadamente sobre el haciendo del copiloto. Me coloque en el asiento del copiloto, arranque el coche dirigiéndome a casa para entregarme a los brazos del Morfeo…

_-¡Alice esto es genial, te ha quedado maravilloso!- exclame viendo la decoración del pequeño jardín, era una reunión intima, de su cumpleaños número veinte, según ella esto era muy importante._

_Las mesas estaban decoradas de un mantel crema y uno arriba color verde, las rosas amarrillas daban un toque aun más cálido que el mismísimo sol, estábamos bajo una pérgola a lo lejos se podía ver un establo, había arboles y el césped perfectamente cortado. El piso de madera que replicaba contra los tacones al pasar de Alice, era algo que ella amaba "el sonido de sus propios tacones". Edward mantenía firmemente mi mano agarrada sobre la mesa. Jasper seguía a Alice a donde fuera que esta se dirigiese, ya estaban comprometidos, esperarían un poco más para casarse, se sentían demasiado jóvenes. Rosalie y Emmett platicaban animadamente frete nuestro, mi hermana adoptiva acababa de conocer a mi hermano de sangre y realmente parecían llevarse bien aunque llevasen el mismo apellido, quise burlarme de eso._

_Había música de salón y una pequeña pista donde nadie bailaba, todo el mundo parecía muy animado hablando o soltando risotadas._

_-¿me concede esta pieza?- pregunto Edward ya parado extendiéndome su mano. Me sonroje._

_-como podría negarme- coloque mi mano sobre ya suya y nuevamente estuve en mi lugar. Edward bailaba extremadamente bien era una de las cosas que amaba de él, y sin duda el de mi, nos movíamos deslizando nuestros pies sobre la suave madera, con nuestras manos unidas, y otra en mi cintura mientras, yo rozaba levemente con mis dedos la tela de su hombro. Bailamos una o dos melodías mas hasta que varias personas se nos unieron, pronto la pista se nos hiso demasiado mullida para nuestros gráciles movimientos. _

_El me invito a dar un paseo. Nos dirigió por un pequeño sendero de piedras, incomodo para caminar, mis pasos atolondrados no ayudaban demasiado, Edward me llevo sobre su espalda; cosa que fue demasiado graciosa yo llevaba un vestido largo, color gris perla y me era incomodo, mis mejillas se sonrojaban, llegamos a un pequeño prado, de lejos se podía observar el riachuelo, y el establo quedaba mucho más cerca. Lo observe con anhelo, adoraba montar a caballo._

_-¿quieres subirte a unos de eso?- pegunto cuando ya estaba en el suelo con su mano apretada firmemente sobre mi cadera. Sonreí._

_-claro- me llevo nuevamente sobre su espalda mientras me dejaba al lado de un hermoso caballo color café, deje mis tacones al lado y agrande un poco más la abertura del vestido, monte en el caballo y tome las riendas, siguiendo a Edward._

_El viento azotaba mi rostro, se sentía tan libre, corrimos por el gran prado, el ocaso se asomaba y las nubes tomaban un color naranja._

_-para- grito Edward al lado mío, amaramos los caballos en un árbol, me coloco sobre su regazo y nos sentamos sobre una raíz sobresaliente._

_-Estas hermosa- dijo jugando con mi cabello alborotado, me sonroje. El levanto mi barbilla, me miro a los ojos, estaban llenos de duda, pero sobre todo amor; poso sus labios con una dulzura infinita mientras me depositaba en el suelo. _

_Me pare mientras buscaba una superficie plana para la planta de mis pies, Edward poso su rodilla sobre la tierra, y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro._

_-Isabella Swan, eres tu quien ilumino mi vida, eres tu quien roba mis pensamientos y sonrisas, eres tú la mujer que amo y que quiero compartir mi vida, solamente eres tú a quien quiero como madre de mis hijos; amor mío… ¿te casarías con migo?- abrió la cajita de terciopelo, con un hermoso anillo, un anillo de diamantes._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CHICAS! Lamento tanto haber tardado pero es que el ultimo capitulo me fue difícil, haha, pero aquí esta; gracias por sus review y sé que merezco la tortura de Jane por no haberles enviado el adelanto, lo lamento enserio, no he tenido tiempo y me encuentro demasiado ocupada, pero miren que aquí esta y prometo que en el capi 12 (ósea el próximo) no me tardare, de hecho ya tengo lo que pasara, ya sé que pasara en toda la historia y si tienen alguna duda, díganmela que la responderé, y quizás les revele algo.**

**Las personitas que me dejaron review en capitulo cuatro sabrán quien era la extraña de la librería, y si ya apareció! Pero es tan antisocial que dudo que aparezca pronto, haha. Bueno les cuento que en el próximo capi aparecerá ROICE, si Roice King, ¿Qué hace el allí?...quién sabe, aparte les cuento que nuestra querida Bella hará una visita al hospital, y **_**ojala**_** fuese que se quebrara una pierna.**

**Déjenme un review sip, aww, aunque sea para regañarme, para decirme que no les gusto, o que sii! O un "te leo". (y les dejo un adelanto, les juro que ahora si los tengo, enserio :3 )**

**Bueno me voy, cuídense, las quiere:**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	13. debes vivir

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Debes vivir**

Capitulo doce

_Ningún derecho es más básico que el derecho a la vida; pero nada es más devastador que tu vida no sea tuya._

_**Anónimo **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Isabella Swan, eres tu quien ha iluminado mi vida, eres tu quien roba mis pensamientos y sonrisas, eres tú la mujer que amo y que quiero compartir mi vida, solamente eres tú a quien quiero como madre de mis hijos; amor mío… ¿te casarías con migo?- abrió la cajita de terciopelo, con un hermoso anillo, un anillo de diamantes._

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite sentándome de golpe, la luz me pego de lleno en los ojos, coloque mi mano sobre estos sintiendo mi frente totalmente empapada de sudor, agarre mi cabello mientras intentaba en vano juntarlo para hacer una coleta.

Así que Edward me había prometido matrimonio en un prado al ocaso, era de lo más romántico y hermoso, claro quitándole el hecho de que el futuro juntos no habría, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido no habría contestado el sí, que conteste, o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Bella estas bien?- pregunto Alice ya frente mía tocando mi frente, asentí mientras me retiraba de la cama, baje mis pies de ella sintiendo el aire frio rosándolos, rápidamente tome mis pantuflas y mi necer. –Bella te dejare tu ropa acá- asentí varias veces y camine hasta el baño.

Abrí atolondradamente mi shampo, con olor a fresias, coloque un poco en mi mano distraídamente, sentí algo pegajoso en mi pie, era el shampo, lo seré y extendí mi brazo para colocarlo en su lugar, sentí como mi pie se resbalaba y logre sostenerme del calentador, un pequeño _crac_ y un _puff se escucho _el humo empezó a salir de el, tome mi toalla sin antes sentir varias chispas, el baño se lleno de humo y Salí.

-BELLA- me llamo Rosalie, tomo mi brazo y me saco del baño, Alice salió de la recamara llamando a alguien, -usa mi baño- me dijo.

-gracias Rosalie- alzo una ceja al escuchar su nombre completo pero lo ignoro, me dirigí al baño de mi hermana para tomar mi tan ansiada ducha

.

.

.

Alice dejo una falda azul con vuelos, una blusa blanca simple, una chaqueta azul junto con unos tacones blancos, sobre mi cama. Algo me decía que no debía de colocarme esas trampas mortales el día de hoy, aunque seguro luciría muy bien, asiendo caso omiso de aquella corazonada me coloque el atuendo de Alice, pase la secadora por mi cabellos, formando unos rizos, tome unos ganchos para acomodar un poco mas mis cabellos. Me coloque un maquillaje natural, ignorando el delineador, y usando mascara a prueba de agua, con un labial rosado.

-oye Bella, estuve viendo el regalo de Tony y vi que… está mal, está roto- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-no te preocupes, yo iré a cambiarlo- le dije y con buena intención.

-piensas ir sin MI- dijo entrando y colocando sus manos sobre la cintura.

-Alice, solamente iré a cambiarlo- le dije mientras salía de la habitación y vertía un poco de café en mi termo.

-por favor déjame ir- dijo haciendo su puchero.

-Alice necesito ir a trabajar, tengo una nueva secretaria, aparte debo cambiar el regalo de Tony y verlo- dije tomando mi bolsa junto con las llaves de auto.

-¡bien!-exclamo exasperada, me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y partí a el centro comercial.

…

..

.

-disculpe- llame a la señora detrás del mostrador, sentía los mis brazos totalmente erizados, la paranoica me invadía; un señor me seguía, llevaba el pelo largo hasta debajo de la barbilla, una camisa verde y un pantalón negro, se veía totalmente intimidante y estaba al lado mío observando un pequeño lapicero.

…

..

.

Luego de que la señora cambiara mi avión, por uno que no tuviese el ala rota, Salí con pasos atolondrados, ignore el hambre que me embargaba.

Llegue hasta el estacionamiento sintiendo mis brazos adormilados, abrí la cajuela mientras depositaba el regalo dentro y la cerré, "pagan muy bien por ti" escuche que hablaban, el eco se hiso presente, lo ignore, o eso intente.

-hola- me llamo el hombre de cabellos largos, lo escudriñe lentamente, sus ojos azules mostraban una gran maldad, llevaba bigote, era alto y fornido, me extendió su mano- mi nombre es Royce King, seguro que me recuerdas- fruncí el seño mientras caminaba al lado de la puerta del copiloto-¿no te acuerdas del niño "malo" que vivía en el orfanato- entere la llave en la cerradura, el coloco su mano totalmente fría sobre la mía, de manera ruda impidiéndome moverla.

-estoy seguro de que me confunde- replique con voz temblorosa.

-sabes… la mafia paga muy bien por ti- sentí como me tomaban del cuello apretándolo, comencé a patalear intentando que el aire llegara a mis pulmones, chillidos que se veían ahogados en la espesura, sentí un golpe y caí al suelo, saco un pañuelo rojo el que quiso colocármelo sobre la boca, voltee el rostro buscando por el asfalto las llaves del Audi, el coloco el pañuelo con una fuerza descomunal sobre mi boca, vi su sonrisa maliciosa y mis manos intentando, en vano, alejarlo…

…

..

.

**Tanya pov **

Ignoraba los gritos de las putas peleándose, no había ido a trabajar, tampoco podía y de hecho me la pasaba mucho mejor en la mazmorra, había encontrado al amor de mi vida, aunque no podíamos demostrarlo, realmente lo era. Afron estaba tirado junto a mí en el suelo, lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie sospechara pero lo suficientemente cerca para calmar la ansia de otro, levemente.

De la nada se escucharon pasos, todos callaron, podían ser policías, arriba era el estudio de ballet abandonado, nadie se había atrevido a entrar nunca, era demasiado escalofriante, apagaron las velas y luces encendidas, todos nos quedamos quietos, me acerque a mi novio temerosa.

-¡ARO!- llamo una voz, ellos suspiraron yo me aleje al momento que la luz regresaba, era el niño que había crecido con migo en el orfanato, de vez en cuando venia, ayudaba a rastrear a las personas que necesitábamos, su nombre era Royce King, una vez fue millonario pero su papa no deseaba a un hijo bastardo cuando entero de ser engañado, lo dejo solo a los ocho años de edad luego de matar a su madre y progenitor. –Hoy te traje algo muy bueno, espero ser bien merecido- dijo lanzando carcajadas al aire.

-claro amigo, sabes que siempre lo serás, ¿Qué me traes hoy?- pregunto, algo me hiso pararme, desconfiaba de ese hombre.

-una hermosa castaña- respondió, sentí como el aire se iba de mis pulmones, quise gritar al ver quien sacaba entre sus brazos; era Bella, exactamente Isabella Swan, mi amiga, la esposa de Edward, la mujer de heredero de los Cullen.

-serás bien recompensado- dijo Aro burlándose, Royce la dejo caer, sangre empezó a salir de su cabeza, abrí los ojos enormemente, la empujaron hasta la vieja habitación y la cerraron con llave, fui detenida por la mano de Afron en mi hombro, Aro asintió –Tanya cuando tu amada amiga muera, tendrás tu libertad- NO, el grito se quedo atorado en mi garganta, esto no era lo que yo quería, corrí a mi habitación sintiendo mis piernas débiles, necesitaba pensar.

…

..

.

**Bella pov**

Estaba asustada, sentí el aire no pasando por mis pulmones, mis manos y brazos estaban rasposos, y mi cabeza había parado de sangrar, no sin antes varios desmayos de mi parte, abrazaba mis brazos con fervor, los gritos del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban, habían cajas y llantas dentro, muy poco espacio, no quería estar sola, tenía miedo, no quería, tape mis oídos y cerré mis ojos, la oscuridad se hiso mayor y los abrí, seguro serian las tres o cuatro de la mañana… la puerta se abrió, de forma pequeña y espeluznante, una mujer entro, se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación y abrió una puerta, parpadee sintiendo mis ojos pegajosos por las lagrimas, era Tanya y me abría la puerta de la salida, tomo mi brazo, me sentía inmóvil, solamente podía mover mis ojos, las lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla, y me coloco sobre su espalda, era fuerte, demasiado, salió con mi cuerpo inmóvil atreves de las calles, no sé cómo llegamos, pronto estábamos frente a la casa de Edward, ella grito al timbre_, ¡ABRAME! _Las puertas no esperaron y ella corrió atreves de piedrín, Edward salió a su encuentro y me recibió en brazos, entraron a la casa y me sentaron en el sillón, no sabía cómo era, no sentía su textura, Edward parecía mover sus labios pero no podía escucharlo, estaba asustada, seguro ese Royce había abusado de mi, sentí como lagrimas calientes llenaban mis ojos mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse, percibí la suavidad del sillón y el gemido lastimero de Edward, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, estaba tan asustada, por un momento quise que alguien me calmara con un abrazo, quise que alguien me diese un beso de amor y limpiara mis lagrimas, pero estaba sola.

Edward tomo mis manos y con fuerza las calmo, me recostó en el sofá haciendo que mis lagrimas callaran, con besos fue limpiando mis lagrimas lentamente, con amor y mis lloros cesaban. Sentí el golpe de mi pierna, tenia lastimado, me fui relajando, en ese momento sentí el dolor de mi parte inferior, era cierto habían abusado de mi, quizás Tanya lo noto, porque empezó a gritar, NO A ELLA NO, NO… continuo pero yo perdí nuevamente los sentidos, mis ojos quedaron abiertos, no veía, no sabía, no entendía lo que pasaba, solamente veía el tormento grabado en el rostro de Edward y luego Jacob se coloco a su lado, con el casco de bombero…

Recordé las palabras de aquella mujer: "Eres como una lagrima, una lagrima congelada. Lograste bloquear tus recuerdos, prácticamente el tiempo; para que estos no te causen daño. Pero no contaste con que durara para siempre"

…

**..**

**.**

**flashback**

_-Tanya , NO, SUELTENTA- grite al viento al ver esos hombres intentando alejarla –llévenme a mi- grite nuevamente, la sangre se resbalaba de mi brazo, no era importante, esos hombre alejaban a Tanya mientras la despojaban de sus vestimentas._

_-NOOOOOO, NOOOOOOO, TOMENME A MI- grite nuevamente, me arrastre con mi pierna quebrada, llegue a su lado, ella coloco su cuerpo sobre el mío, protegiéndome, ella no querían que también me violaran a mí, pero la estaban violando a ella, un hombre me aventó lejos, grite nuevamente, grite como nunca sintiendo mis mejillas arder, ellos me sacaron, me tiraron a la calle, era de noche, solamente sé que termine en el bulevar._

**Fin del flashback**

…

**..**

**.**

**Tanya pov **

No se movía, estaba congelada en la esquina de la habitación, lloraba pero parecía no notarlo, su cuerpo no se movía, estaba totalmente lastimada, su blusa estaba abierta y su falda un poco desgarrada, corrí hasta ella y cerré su blusa sintiendo mis mejillas arder por las lagrimas, junte los retazos de su falda sabiendo que sería inútil, ella no me miraba, no lo hacía, tome con dificultad su cuerpo colocándola sobre mi espala, nosotros siempre jugábamos así, antes, salía a la calle, la obscuridad la embargaba, mis pasos eran un ruido sordo, habían vagos en las calles con ojos semi abiertos, en un momento llegue a trabar mis pies con una botella de licor, continúe mi camino, si mucho eran doce quilómetros, corrí lo mas que pude, el cuerpo de Bella se sentía totalmente liviano, mis manos apretaban sus muslos, en un esfuerzo de que no cállese, sentía mis lagrimas resbalando contra mi zapato y las lagrimas de Bella mojaban mi espalda.

Llegue hasta la casa de Edward, no podía aparecer en frente de Rosalie con su hermana adoptiva así, tenía un poco de vida… aunque dejando morir a Bella hubiese podido tener tan ansiada liberta, pero que tonta había sido, todos estos años de que otra forma creía no tenerla, solamente pensé que quizás encerándola o de alguna otra forma sin matarlos hubiese sido libre, libre, lo que ahora nunca seria, no había remedio, hace mucho que no lo tenía pero mi ceguera por la libertad me había bloqueado, dejándome envidiosa, rencorosa y vengativa… almenas tenía la certeza de que valía la pena, es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma, no importa lo que hayamos pasado, no importa todos los golpes, gritos, rasguños, maltratos nada importa… "abran" grite a l intercomunicador, no esperaron demasiado, quizás fue Edward quien contesto, no lo sé, solamente sé que corrí esperando que Kate no estuviera por aquí, que no me fuese a delatar.

Edward salió de la casa, con paso presuroso tomo a Bella y la acuno en sus brazos, entraron a la casa y la recostó en el sillón.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…- la llamaba sin descanso, parecía no necesitar aire para respirar, continuo llamando, escuche la voz de Kate, asustada, Salí sin despedirme y corrí de regreso a mi esclavitud.

La puerta continuaba abierta, preferí entrar por el estudio, no quería que me viesen, esperaba que estuviesen disfrutando de la placentera noche, no había luz entre con paso sigiloso, las ratas corrían delante mío en una habitualidad, los gemidos y gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, sentí algo duro chocar contra mí, tuve miedo, mordí mi mejilla reprimiendo el grito, los fríos brazos de mármol me envolvieron y su toque recorrió miles de chispas en mi cuerpo, entero el rostro en mi cuello y soltó un suspiro, mas su aroma fue el que me pudo tranquilizar, relaje mi espalda y correspondí el abrazo, sentí sus labios contra los míos, demandantes, feroce.

-y si no fuese yo ¿lo habrías besado?- pregunto siguiendo el camino de besos por mi cuello.

-mmm… si- respondí atolondradamente, sentí como se tensaba y para sus caricias, tomo mi rostro –claro que no tontito- repuse dándole un casto beso en los labios. Sentimos pasos y corrimos al lugar donde nos pertenecía. Tome una manta que guardaba debajo de la litera, no quería que nadie lo descubriera, me cubrí con esta y coloque una almohada sobre mi estomago, cubrí todo con la sabana. Esperaba que la almohada fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para retener el golpe que recibiría en la mañana.

…

..

.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ISABELLA NO ESTA- el grito retumbo por toda la estancia, me tense, salí de de mi escondrijo guardando todos las sabanas.

-Jane ¿estás segura?- pregunto Aro entrando a la habitación.

-ves tío- aseguro Jane colocando sus manos sobre la cintura, me observo de solo sayo.

-Tanya- me llamo Aro con voz contenida, debía hacer algo para que me creyera, fruncí el ceño.

-que- mi voz no pareció una pregunta sonó de forma resentida y enojada, levanto las cejas y me miro –no me vengas con la mulada que sería tan estúpida para liberarla, porque allí se fue mi libertad- respondí en medio de un grito contenido, coloque mis ojos de obscuros, voleo la mirada, nadie nunca había podido soportar el peso de mi mirada. Regrese a mi habitación, solo quería salir un poco. No me importo vestirme de forma deportiva, Salir a la calle corriendo necesitaba des estresarme, era obvio que no podía ir a visitar a Bella en el hospital.

Corrí hasta una heladería donde una pareja de enamorados sonreían hacia la protuberancia de la futura madre.

"Feliz día de san Valentín hijita" le decía el señor al bebe que crecía en el útero "Diego" reclamaba la señora al sentir los besos de el por toda su barriga.

Pedí a la dependiste un helado de vainilla, estaba a punto de entregar el dinero cundo una mano se adelanto.

-permíteme invitarte preciosa- me dijo Afron dejando un beso sobre mi mejilla, lo mire.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde estaba?- pregunte realmente curiosa.

-intuición- Dijo levantando los hombros, alce mis cejas, sabía que mentía.

-¿enserio?- pregunte sarcásticamente.

-bien- respondió soltando un suspiro –te seguí- me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, mi sonrisa favorita no pude evitar darle pequeños besos en todo el rostro, era tan lindo, romántico, encantador, caballeroso, gracioso, era tan perfecto.

-eres perfecto- dije en medio del beso, paro.

-linda, eso no es…

-para mi, eres perfecto- repuse juntando nuestros labios nuevamente.

Me guio hacia una pequeña banca fuera, todo el lugar parecía sido flechado por Cupido, ya hasta podía verlo volando en pañales, la gente se decía versos y palabras de amor, las rosas las llevaban las mujeres en los brazos o una en el cabello, en lo personal amaba las rosas, de pequeña amaba cortarlas

**Flashback**

_-¡Bella! Mira esa rosa-llame mostrándole una totalmente roja._

_-prefiero las blancas- arranco una del matorral más cercano._

_-esa es melón- le dije altaneramente._

_-pero es que no hay blanco- me contesto. Lance un bufido -cuando yo sea grande, grande, grande y tenga muchos libros, le diré a mi esposo que me regale muchas rosas, todos los días me ha de llevar una, ya verás- dijo Bella tomando una rosa de orillas rojas._

_-¡sí!- exclame._

_-niñas vengan- nos llamo mi mami, corrí a su encontró y la envolví en mis bracitos. Luego Bella le dio un tímido abrazo._

_-¿saben que día es hoy?- negamos con el seño fruncido –hoy es el día de san Valentín- _

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Bella arrancando hojitas de la rosa_

_-pues mi querida Bella, es el día donde todas las personas que se tienen cariño lo celebran regalando chocolates o peluches- dijo mamá haciéndome una cola en mi melena._

_-y si yo quiero a Bella ¿puedo darle un chocolate o un peluche o algo?- pregunte_

_-si pequeña- respondió mi mami. No tenía chocolates o peluches solo tenía esta rosita que era de todos los colores, comenzando con rojo desde abajo y llegando arriba con blanco._

_-Feliz día de San Valentín- dije dándole un abrazo a Bella, le tendí la pequeña rosa sobre su mano, la sostuvo firmemente aspirando su aroma, una gota cayó del cielo obscuro, como una lagrima ,que por ahora, se resbalo, siguiendo su curso… porque al final aunque hubiese sido una lagrima congelada debía descongelarse._

**Fin del flashback**

Afron me llevo al parque, parecía conocerlo totalmente. Me guio hasta un árbol donde me sentó sobre sus piernas y me acuno en sus brazos, recordé aquella canción que cantábamos Bella y yo, era una de nuestras favoritas de pronto me encontré cantándola en el cuello de mi amado, en susurros.

_He put it on me, I put it on,_

_Like there was nothing wrong._

_It didn't fit,_

_It wasn't right._

_Wasn't just the size._

_They say you know,_

_When you know._

_I don't know._

_I didn't feel_

_The fairytale feeling, no._

_Am I a stupid girl_

_For even dreaming that I could._

_If it's not like the movies,_

_Thats how it should be, yeah._

_When he's the one,_

_I'll come undone,_

_And my world will stop spinning_

_And that's just the beginning, yeah._

_Snow white said when I was young,_

_"One day my prince will come."_

_So I wait for that date._

_They say it's hard to meet your match,_

_Find my better half._

_So we make perfect shapes._

_If stars don't align,_

_If it doesn't stop time,_

_If you cant see the sign,_

_Wait for it._

_One hundred percent,_

_With every penny spent._

_He'll be the one that,_

_Finishes your sentences._

_If it's not like the movies,_

_Thats how it should be, yeah._

_When he's the one,_

_I'll come undone,_

_And my world will stop spinning_

_And that's just the beginning, yeah._

_Cause I know you're out there,_

_And your, your love came for me._

_It's a crazy idea that you were made,_

_Perfectly for me you'll see._

_Just like the movies._

_That's how it will be._

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending._

_It's not like the movies,_

_But that's how it will be._

_When he's the one,_

_You'll come undone,_

_And your world will stop spinning,_

_And it's just the beginning_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En aquella habitación que parecía una suite, se veía infestada por dolor y agonía.

En la esquena de aquella mullida cama Edward Cullen sostenía firmemente la mano de su amada, la colocaba sobre su pecho de forma que ella sintiese el tamborileo de su pecho.

Rosalie y Jasper Hale habían decidido ir a trabajar, no soportaban la simple idea de ver alguien que simbolizaba su hermana en aquel estado.

Alice Brandon tampoco se encontraba allí; a las siete de la mañana Jasper la había llevado a su apartamento, sin su consentimiento al encontrarse soñolienta.

Emmett Swan jalaba los mechones de su pelo en un intento de ahogar su dolor, el junto a sus padres William e Isabel Swan lloraban desgarradoramente.

Edward sin suda la pasaba mucho peor, sentía que nuevamente el amor de su vida se sostenía en un hilo, un hilo que en cualquier momento podría desgarrarse, lagrimas no salían de sus ojos aguados, su dolor era tan grande como para calmarse con simples gotas de agua. Limpiaba contestemente el sudor su propia frente pensando en cómo podría salvarla, el tenia todavía esperanzas en la familia que ellos dos habían comenzado, él quería ser un padre numeroso, por ello había comprado aquella casa tan grande, pero estos años sin su presencia se sentía totalmente solo, esperaba que su hermosa Isabella Swan descansara de su ajetreada vida durante almenas unos instantes pero era demasiado egoísta como para permitir que fuese a los brazos del Señor, intentaba todo lo posible para que ella no callera nuevamente en coma, había traído a todos los especialistas necesarios para su cuidado, pero eso no parecía funcionar, ella continuaba apacible, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña y tortuosa respiración que seguramente no le brindaba el oxigeno necesario para la vida.

Limpio nuevamente el sudor de su mano, tenía una batalla interna ¿Qué le diría a su hijo?, esperaba que los ojos de castaña tan hermosa se abrieran en pocos segundos, Su madre Esme Cullen quería venir, aunque no formase recuerdo alguno de la joven Swan resultaba una persona irremplazable en su memora, la cual había visto crecer desde los quince años, sonriente y soñadora, siempre su mirada dulce la había hecho recordar el niño que había perdido de joven, mas no se dejaba intimidar por aquella cálida presciencia, siempre le tuvo un consuelo, aun mas cuando su madre adoptiva Renee no prestaba atención a sus hijas, ella estaba allí, para todo como una querida tía o abuela en auxilio aunque su apariencia era totalmente joven.

Movió su pie contra pe suelo haciendo un insistente sonido, que se presentaba como la desesperación en la habitación. _Debes vivir _se repetía era una necesidad, le parecía que el mundo sin su amada llegaría a perder la luz y el calor. Odio a aquel que haya llegado a causarle tanto daño, tenia marcas de abuso en la piel, solo esperaba su despertar para partir a buscar al hombre de tal blasfemia, como atreverían a colocar una mano sobre aquel cuerpo tan puro y hermoso, como atrevían a hacerla sufrir y llorar acongojada mente en la agonía, el cambiaria todo lo que posee por intercambiar el papel de Bella, quiso que alguien le presentase una solución para su tragedia, porque su amada Bella, su una vez hermana, su ahora mujer estaba sufriendo aunque sabía que no más de lo que una vez había sido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chicas ya les traigo el capi!**

**Les deseo un feliz san Valentín, que se las pasen re bien, disfrútenlo :)**

**Bueno si ya se dieron cuenta dice que:**

***Edward fue hermano una vez de ella**

*** También dice que Rosalie es hermana adoptiva**

*** Renee es la madre adoptiva.**

***en el capi anterior decía: mi hermano de sangre acababa de conocer a mi hermana adoptiva**

***¿Quiénes son William e Isabella Swan?**

***que Jasper le tiene el mismo cariño que Rosalie**

**Chicas hay muchas pistas allí, solo les digo que todo es posible, les revelo que hay una pequeñisisisima parte de magia en la historia.**

**Bueno díganme si les gusto o si no, Si está muy chiquito, Si tardo mucho en actualizar, si me dejan un review tienen un adelanto…**

**Bueno me voy… cuídense**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	14. Mátenlo

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Mátenlo **

Capitulo trece

_**El futuro nos tortura, y el pasado nos encadena.**_

_**He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente.**_

_Gustave Flaubert_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Movió su pie contra el suelo haciendo un insistente sonido, que se presentaba como la desesperación… en la habitación. __**Debes vivir**__se repetía era una necesidad, le parecía que el mundo sin su amada llegaría a perder la luz y el calor. Odio a aquel que haya llegado a causarle tanto daño, tenia marcas de abuso en la piel, solo esperaba su despertar para partir a buscar al hombre de tal blasfemia, como atreverían a colocar una mano sobre aquel cuerpo tan puro y hermoso, como atrevían a hacerla sufrir y llorar acongojada mente en la agonía, el cambiaria todo lo que posee por intercambiar el papel de Bella, quiso que alguien le presentase una solución para su tragedia, porque su amada Bella, su una vez hermana, su ahora mujer estaba sufriendo aunque sabía que no más de lo que una vez había sido._

…

_.._

_._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.**

Coloco la chaqueta en el perchero y limpio la pequeña lagrima que todavía quedaba bajo su ojo derecho. Hoy era su cumpleaños, intentaba aparentar felicidad, pero le era imposible.

-Corazón, ¡al fin decidiste visitarme!- encovilo sus brazos al rededor de la menuda joven- pensé que moriría antes de volverte a ver- ambas se rieron pero no con la misma risa, la risa de la madre era vanidosa y sarcástica mas la de la hija era totalmente diferente, dura y forzada.

-madre ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- pregunto caminando hasta la sala.

-no me vengas con eso muchachita, que bien sabes que tengo la razón- dijo ocupando el sillón principal, no a la par de ella, siempre distante, de una forma ese sillón la hacía sentir orgullosa.-es que con esas tus amigas humanas ya no te das el verdadero lugar- Ella rodo los ojos, su madre era muy egoísta –pero basta de tonterías ¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!- le tendió una hermosa caja blanca decorada de listones rosa. La joven la abrió temerosa, descubriendo un vestido blanco, un vestido de novia. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y las lágrimas intentaron retenerse.

-madre pero si ni siquiera tengo novio- la madre se rio, esta vez con verdadera felicidad.

-pequeña pero que tonta eres- frunció el seño, ella no tenía nada de tonta –pronto lo sabrás corazón; por ahora guárdalo y _no lo arruines- _aquella frase parecía tener un doble sentido, lo dejo pasar… la experiencia le dijo que lo debía dejar pasar.

-ven te he preparado una exquisitez- jutas caminaron hasta el comedor – deberías de conocer a alguien más, sería bueno que te dieses otra oportunidad, quizás con alguien como yo-

-soy hibrida- respondió con simpleza, ella se sentía única de cierto y de cierto modo le gustaba, pero no en su totalidad.

-podrías encontrar la felicidad al lado de alguien más, recuerda que la vida pasa, no se detiene-

-mami- dijo haciendo un puchero –hace cuatro años que era feliz- dijo recordando aquellos tiempos donde podía darse el lujo de tomar la mano a su preciada media naranja. Ellas suspiraron, la madre sabiendo que había hecho algo irremediable, ahora dependía del destino, no había sabido los cambios certeros hasta realizarlos, y este el momento de arrepentirse… ella era tan malditamente egoísta.

-realmente él era muy guapo-

-no lo conociste-

-pero lo vi- guiño un ojo a su hija, y ella comprendió; quiso preguntar qué cosas le habría visto haciendo, pero le dio temor. Vio los ojos morados de su madre, eran tan hermosos y quiso tenerlos.-ahora mi terroncito de azúcar come el pastel que con tanto esmero te he preparado, porque esta delicioso-

-¿ya lo probaste?- pregunto molestándola.

-yo lo hice… así que esta para chuparse los dedos, pero no lo hagas porque no me gusta- ella rio y llevo un pedazo a su boca, lo saboreo, era tan delicioso, bien decía su madre que lo estaba. Le regalo una sonría que produjo una carcajada de la otra y fue por unos vasos de agua.

-y ¿qué has hecho últimamente?- pregunto mientras tomaba bocado de pastel. Ese fue el botón de encendido.

-ya sabes he practicado, conocí a un hombre y te digo hombre en todos los sentidos, en ese si podrías chuparte los dedos- levanto las cejas subjetivamente y continuo –como te decía, salimos durante unos dos meces, y de pronto quede hechizada bajo los fuertes brazos de un pelirrojo…

-¿Por qué no esperas nuevamente la reencarnación de papa?- pregunto su hija de forma inocente.

-tu padre regreso con migo por un hechizo. Hace veinticuatro años que murió, veinticuatro años con dos meses; nunca estuvo en mis planes hacerle eso de nuevo, no lo aria, lo amo tanto, sé muy bien lo egoísta que soy pequeña, pero mis fuerzas cada día son más débiles, debo esconderme de todos y bien lo sabes, de mi fuera… ya lo hubiese regresado, quizás pronto lo haga pero por ahora te tengo a ti, sería tan extraño que vieses a tu padre así, por eso esperare, pero te prometo que lo regresare a la vida.

-¿esperas a que muera?- pregunto.

-no pequeña como crees- dejaron el tema allí, ambas sabían que era mentira, la madre era tan egoísta como para pensar realmente en su hija.

…

..

.

-¿cómo fue tu vida?- pregunto al encontrarse en la sala nuevamente viendo una película clásica. Ambriosa, la madre, volteo a verla, dudativa, su hija no sabía con certeza la realidad de ella; pero ahora tenía veinticinco años, y era lo suficientemente grande para escucharla.

-naci en mil ochocientos trece- ella la observo expectante, su madre no aparentaba una gran madurez, aunque albergaba la esperanza de que en el fondo si existiese –hija de dos hechiceros, Kalel y Aarón, mis padres eran unos poderos hechiceros quisieron casarme a la edad de dieciséis años con un brujo llamado: "Gandalf", un caballero, con muchos principios y una gran moral pero sobre todo _visión, _ así le había descrito mi madre…

**FlashBack**

_-Gandalf es tu prometido- dijo mi madre, Kalel, mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza._

_-¿le he conocido, madre?- pregunte al cerrar mis ojos._

_- no pequeña, pero él a ti si- continuo acariciando los bucles dispersos en la almohada._

_-¿Cuándo?- pregunte abriendo un ojo, mi madre lo cerró con las yemas de sus dedos._

_-cuando tenias un año de nacida- fruncí el seño._

_-ha de ser un señor…_

_-no, el tenia trece cuando te vio por primera vez, ahora es un hombre de veintinueve años… el busca una mujer que complazca sus expectativas y necesidades, pero sobre todo que le dé un heredero. Es algo que tú podrás hacer-_

_-madre, el no busca amor- estaba segura de eso._

_-el amor se crea- subió las mantas hasta tapar mi cuello –no es como en tus libros-_

_-¿Cómo es él? _

_-es alto, cabello rubio, ojos violeta…_

_-su personalidad, madre-_

_-es… un hombre con visión-_

**Fin del flashback**

-pero… ellos no contaron con que yo si encontraría el amor-

**Flashback**

_-te amo- me susurro en mi oído antes de unir nuestros labios, separe su cuerpo del mío con delicadeza._

_-no podemos estar juntos, yo soy diferente- dije mientras sentía lagrimas derramarse de mis ojos aguados._

_-eso es insignificante, nuestro amor es mucho más poderoso-me atrajo hacia si en un abrazo –hazme inmortal- susurro besando mi cuello._

_-no... no puedo…_

_-si puedes, no me importa, con tal de que pueda defenderte y permanecer la eternidad junto a ti- mire sus ojos, sus vellos ojos brillaban con una gran decisión._

_-te matara, no podría soportarlo-_

_-¿Cómo podría sobrevivir yo sin tu amor? Eres lo único que tengo…_

_-quizás… en otra vida- dije colocando la mano sobre su pecho, solamente yo sabría cuanto efecto tendrían esas palabras_

_-no quiero un quizás…_

**Fin del flashback**

-la noche en la que hirvamos a escapar, lo mataron, el lo mato… a latigazos. Luego me obligo a casarme la mañana del día siguiente y a consumar nuestro matrimonio en el mismo lugar de su muerte. Intente no quedar embarazada, intente pero… fue imposible, le maldije diciendo que tendría una niña, solamente yo sabría la mentira que contenían mis palabras. Al nacer él no estaba y lo llame Riley, tuve miedo de que le ocurriera algo y lo embruje… pero fui muy tonta, no vi mi camino, no vi la pequeña roca con la que tropecé, era muy pequeña pero yo caí sobre él y mi pequeño Riley murió- limpie las lagrimas que ya estaban mojando mi blusa –continúe mi vida… ocultándome de todos, no sé qué paso con mi familia ni con mi "_esposo"_, encontré a tu padre nuevamente y así naciste tu… hasta que murió-

-¿Cómo se llamaba mi padre?- pregunto Alice apagando la televisión…

-tu padre se llamaba Tayler-

-sabes que él está vivo ¿verdad?... Yo le conozco-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El hombre apretó fuertemente el arma, sus nudillos se pusieron totalmente blancos y la sangre dejo de circular en su mano, mas el no la soltó, y no lo haría. Este era su pasatiempo favorito y la nueva arma que había obtenido recientemente por sus influencias sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en la favorita de todas, disparo varias veces abriendo agujeros en la pared y despedazando las botellas de licor tiradas en el suelo.

Demetri y Feliz lanzaron risotadas al aire, colocaron nuevas botellas para su puntería. Apretó nuevamente el gatillo, pero nada se escucho, las municiones se habían acabado, soltó unas cuantas maldiciones y la tiro al suelo.

…

..

.

-Estoy segura de que ella fue- decía Jane caminando alrededor de la habitación.

-no estás segura de eso, tendría que ser muy tonta- respondió Renata recostándose en el crudo suelo.

-¡NO estúpida!, mira que al darse cuenta que matarían a Isabella prefirió ayudarla-

-ella se tendría que haber dado cuenta antes. Ella no es tonta, además… si estudio-

-¿y eso que putas tiene que ver?- azoto la puerta mientras salía para encontrarse con sus estúpidos primos, aventó a cada uno y ellos no se atrevían a contradecirse, no cuando ella era quien los mandaba hasta mucho más que sus padres.

**Jane pov **

_Te odio, te odio…_

Esa perra sin duda era la culpable de todos mis problemas, la odio con toda mi alma; tenía que demostrarle a mi padre… bueno a mi tío que yo tenía la razón.

Me levante camino a la habitación donde habíamos encerrado a la… a esa, tenía que haber alguna huella digital, llegue hasta la puerta… en la manija había sangre, era una sangre demasiado roja, la observe mucho más cerca, no, no es sangre, dirigí mi dedo, estaba dura… era esmalte, el esmalte de Tanya; contuve un grito ahogado, yo tenía razón…

-¡ARO!- grite con mi voz chillona, haciendo que el grito retumbara y recibiera varias maldiciones.

-¿qué quieres Jane?- pregunto asomándose, se veía ajetreado no tenía que ser inteligente para adivinar lo que estaba haciendo.

Sonreí sádicamente

Tanya moriría.

-mira- señale la mancha roja –es el esmalte de Tanya-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Tony!- llamo la rubia al pequeño niño que comía de su chocolate, el levanto la vista y diviso a su tía.

-¡tía Rosale!- grito el pequeño con manchas de comida en sus mejillas. Corrió al encuentro de esta, que la recibió en brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla. -¿Dónde está papi?- pregunto cuando Rosalie le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad del automóvil.

-Tony, tu papi está haciendo asuntos importantes- respondió sintiendo el peso de su mentira, sus ojos se obscurecieron mostrando un azul marino.

-¿y mami?- Rosalie suspiro y subió del lado del piloto arranco el carro…

-Bella… ella… está enferma-

-¿enferma?, podemos ir a visitarla, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿se recuerda de mi?...

-ay Anthony, no puedes visitarla porque allí solamente pueden entrar adultos, pero pronto se curara así que no te preocupes y… ¡claro que se acuerda de ti!- jugó con su cabello y aparco en una pastelería. Salieron del auto y entraron al pequeño restaurante; Tony tiro de la mano de su tía, llevándolos a la mesa más cercana de la fuente, donde ambos pidieron pastel de chocolate junto con un vaso de agua y una malteada.

-¿Cómo estuvo hoy tu día, Anthony?- pregunto Rosalie mientras daba el primer bocado al empalagoso pastel.

-¡bien!, la maestra nos enseño… emm… muchas cosas…- la rubia entrecoro los y solo una pequeña risa.

-haaa si… ¿Cómo qué?-

-como… ¡LOS NUMEROS!- Rosalie quiso burlarse pero se contuvo, _pobrecito Anthony_ pensó había heredado la mala forma de mentir de su madre…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-tiene un número equivocado, que tenga feliz día- respondió una joven detrás del escritorio mientras marcaba la llamada en espera y contestaba la siguiente –necesita una cita, podría programarla dentro de dos semanas o mañana a las siete pero solamente duraría media hora- el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo –bien señorita apunto la cita para dentro de dos semas a las cinco de la tarde, que tenga feliz día- colgó el teléfono y contesto el próximo. –buenos días, en que puedo servirle-

_-buenos días señorita, disculpe ¿me podría dar el teléfono de Isabella Swan?-_

_-_la señora Swan le devolverá la llamada cuando sea posible- abrió la agenda mientras escribía la cita programada anteriormente.

-_disculpe pero yo necesito su número, soy su… su novio-_ eso llamo demasiado la atención la pelinegra

-podría darme su nombre-

-_Jacob, Jacob Black- _

_-_claro su número es el "57751961", pero lamento informarle que la señorita Swan se encuentra hospitalizada y le sería imposible responderle-

_-¿Dónde se encuentra?-_

-esa información no está a mi disposición-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-deme esas- le respondió Jasper al ver que el semáforo cambiaba de color, el vendedor le entrego el paquete de rosas blancas mientras recibía el dinero, y el arranco el deportivo continuando con su camino.

Había suspendido su trabajo el día de hoy para ir a visitar a sus seres queridos, Esme había insistido en acompañarlo, aunque ella se había continuado debatiendo con Carsalie, así que como buen hijo no se había metido.

Entro en el cementerio, pensó que las flores eran hermosas, pero desecho ese pensamiento tan pronto como llego, nada podría ser hermoso en un lugar que le brindaba tanta tristeza. Llego hasta donde estaba el panteón de sus padres, los primeros que ellos tuvieron, se refería a él y a su hermana, Rosalie. "Lillian y Stefan Whitlock" se podían leer en las inscripciones, coloco tres rosas en el pequeño florero y vacio un poco de agua en el, junto con unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-mama, papa no saben cómo los extraño- susurro en medio de los jadeos. Cuando ya se hubo calmado, camino hasta la siguiente tumba, la de: Renee y Charlie Swan. No los había conocido demasiado, pero se habían ganado un poco de su cariño y sin duda su respeto, asintió como siempre saludaba a Charlie.

Luego llego hasta la tumba de Elithabeth y Pill, allí lloro nuevamente, ellos habían sido como sus tíos…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La rubia saco el montón de velas, rojas, rosadas, amarillas y blancas. Comenzó a esparcirlas por toda la habitación mientras encendía una por una, tomo las sabanas, el edredón y lo metió hecho un revoltijo al baño, saco nuevas sabanas y las extendió sobre la cama. Corto los pétalos de las rosas y los rego por la habitación, apago la luz y encendió las lámparas; roció su loción barata en todo el ambiente y cerró la puerta del baño y el ropero.

Se despojo de todas sus prendas y simplemente quedo en la lancería barata, lo único que había conseguido era un verde, un verde fosforescente.

Si, Kate nuevamente quería llevarse a Edward a la cama, estaba decepciona, solamente una vez lo había logrado y para colmo esa única vez estuvo drogado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El hombre de cabellos rubios atravesó la calle desolada, un barrio pobre con drogadictos en la calle, se acerco a un vago que él conocía muy bien, fumaba mientras se sostenía sobre la pared y lo miraba detenidamente, ese hombre era Peter, se acerco a él y asintieron como forma de saludos.

-Sabia que pronto vendrías a visitarme, he tenido lo que necesitas hace mucho- de su viejo sudadero saco las bolsas de cocaína, el hombre le extendió los cinco mil dólares en efectivo, cada uno guarno nuevamente lo que era suyo.

-sabes que yo no ingiero coca, para mi es mucho más fácil la hierba- Peter asintió y dio una sonrisa ladina pero que igualmente terrorífica, le extendió una caja de esos cigarrillos y el las tomo presuroso encendiendo uno en el acto. Entrego nuevamente el dinero y con un "volveré pronto" marcho, ambos sabían que no debían confiarse.

El hombre monto su Ducati y se dirigió al hospital…

**Flashback**

_-¿Qué quieres Aro?- pregunto al responder la llamada._

_**-el presente que me has traído se ha escapado- **__contesto, con falsa naturalidad._

_-eso ha sido culpa tuya, tendrás que pagarme más, si la quieres de nuevo- Grito unas cuantas blasfemias al hombre que estuvo a punto de chocarle._

_**-la quiero muerta, pero no la quiero aquí… muerta-**_

_-explícate hombre-_

_**-ella está en el hospital…**_

_-quieres que soborne al doc. Para que le mate- era una afirmación, no una pregunta._

_**-claro, ve al banco, y extrae todo el dinero que necesites de tu cuenta, te he depositado más de lo necesario-**_

_-¿el nombre del doctor?- Escuche unas cuantas blasfemias._

_**-no lo sé, debes de ver al que salga se la habitación o… entrar-**_

_-bien- colgó mientras se dirigía al banco._

**Fin del flashback**

Ya tenía el dinero, de el había comprado lo que necesitaba, aparco frente al hospital chirriando las llantas y entro buscando la habitación de ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Carsalie, deberías de atender a Bella- continúo Esme insistiendo.

-Esme, suficiente, te he dado mis explicaciones-

-ese es tu problema Carsalie, ella es como una hija para mí**- **Esme sintió la vibración de su celular en su bolcillo,era Alice; contesto-¿Qué ocurre Alice?-pregunto.

_**-dile a Carsalie que debe atender a Bella, o ella morirá-**_

-¿Por qué dices eso, querida?-

_**-Lo he visto, debes hacerlo, la mataran**_**-**

-debes estar equivocada, su doctor es un gran especialista_-_

**-**_**no hay quien resista al dinero, mándalo y si Bella muere yo misma me encargare de dejarte viuda**_**- **colgó.

"¡CARSALIE, TE VAS PORQUE NO QUEDARE VIUDA!" Pensó antes de soltar el grito…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ambriosa Pov **

Observe las pequeñas gotas caer del cielo, del cielo gris; eran como pequeñas lagrimas, sentía como si la lluvia tratase de demostrarme la tristeza de ella misma.

Golpeaban contra el crudo cristal y el apartamento se llenaba del sonido de su golpeteo; inundaban las calles y las flores. Las personas parecían querer eliminarla, no disfrutan del hermoso fenómeno. La luz se había ido en gran parte del edifico, la única cosa que me acercaba a ella era la luz de la vela.

Observe la otra gota que chocaba en el ventanal.

Observe el millón.

Una me llamo la atención, se deslizo hasta abajo para perderse con las demás.

¿Cuándo mi pequeña Alice sería feliz?, ella ya sabía que su padre existía, yo también lo supe, pero ella no debía enterarse.

Había cometido un error

De nuevo…

Ver en su futuro, no era una opción…

No era la opción correcta….

Pero resultaba más sencillo para mí.

_-madre ¿realmente eres tú la culpable?- me preguntaba sosteniendo mi diario entre sus manos, mi antepenúltimo diario._

_-hija, no es lo que piensas- respondí tomándolo de sus manos._

_-lo único que tengo claro maldita bruja es que eres una egoísta, no puedes siquiera usar tus poderes para el bien-_

Lo cerré, era el futuro más próximo, debía cambiarlo, _nuevamente lo cambiaras, para volverlo peor_ pensé en mi conciencia, pero era tan tarde; Alice descubriría la verdad atreves de mis diarios, así que solamente tenía una opción… deshacerme de ellos.

Encendí la chimenea y uno por uno, entre las brasas del fuego permití que fueran comidos por ellas…

_-hola, tu debes de ser Tayler; el amigo de Bella- exclamo Alice en medio del hospital._

_-¿te conozco?; te me haces parecida…_

_-sí, soy su amiga- el pareció entrecerrar los ojos._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-A.. Ali... Alice- completo…_

_-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?-_

_-¿la conoce?- contraataco._

_-sí, supongo; No la recuerdo con claridad, pero te pareces mucho a ella, eres muy hermosa…_

-¡MIERDA!- grite rompiendo mi garrón favorito y empezando a soltar sollozos; Alice no debía conocerlo, nunca, no estaba escrito, el era si mucho dos años mayor que ella… _no, no, no, no_ repetí en mi mente mientras envolvía mis manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, formando un ovillo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Emmett tomo asiento en la mesa más lejana mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar el chocolate.

Se topo con una pequeña cajita.

Y lanzo un suspiro…

La abrió para contemplar en voluminoso anillo

Un anillo de compromiso

Era realmente hermoso, de diamantes, totalmente resplandeciente, el aro era de plata, pequeño y justo para la medida del amor de su vida… _¿Cuándo podre dárselo?_ Se preguntaba, tenía un miedo increíble… no soportaría el rechazo de sus labios; quería que fuera romántico pero tampoco demasiado cliché, pensaba que si su Rosalie se había enamorado de un juguetón, así era como le amaba, considero la idea de llevarla a un parque de diversiones, quizás una simple cena… no sabía, solamente esperaba que fuese lo mejor.

Continuo observándolo… tenía tres diamantes cuadrados, y un millón de estos a su alrededor uniéndolos, estos continuaban a la mitad del aro… Le había costado demasiado conseguirlo, pero no se arrepentía de su tiempo empleado… no sabía nada de diseñadores y mucho menos de anillos, Alice había insistido en que debía ser de "Neil Lane", al principio le pareció absurdo el nombre, pero luego de un par de miradas reprobatorias de Alice, había dejado de burlarse para dar marcha a su búsqueda…

Luego de dos semanas se hallaba acá, en la vieja mesa de una cafetería, esperando en lugar indicado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En aquella habitación del hospital las personas no emitían sonido alguno, las lágrimas se habían secado dejando solamente mejillas relucientes y pegajosas junto con ojos rojos.

No había nadie que les diese buenas noticias, todos los doctores informaban de que Isabella estaría a punto de entrar en coma, de nuevo…

Isabel sostenía su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo, William; el intentaba calmarla haciendo círculos sobre sus manos, en otro caso, esto hubiese funcionado, pero ahora era diferente.

El hombre intentaba mantenerse en pie por el bien de su esposa, pero sentía que en cualquier momento caería como zombi, había reprimido muchas lagrimas donde toda su vida, intentando ser el soporte de su pequeña familia, desde la pérdida de su hija él había cambiado considerablemente; El hombre carismático de antes había desaparecido… se podía decir que Emmett era la réplica exacta, anteriormente.

Así continuaron las horas, mientras veían la manecilla de reloj pasar, Jasper estaba en la cafetería, había traído un enorme globo que decía con letras brillantes… ¡Recupérate pronto!, era lo que todos esperaban… junto a él un enorme oso gris sonreía desde la silla de al lado. En ese momento entro Emmett, el único que faltaba, de la familia. Les dirigió una triste y vacía sonrisa y decido estar parado, viendo a su hermanita conectada a tantos tubos, pero como siempre el Edward ojeroso a su lado…

**pov Bella **

_-¡Isabella, Isabella!-_

_-¡¿Qué?- grito la mujer de cabellos castaños._

_-hija, tranquilízate… la encontraremos-_

_-¡NO! Acaso tu estuviste allí, no madre, no estuviste, no viste lo que le hicieron ¡NO!- la voz se le quebró al final y comenzó a sollozar mucho mas fuerte mientras se sostenía de la camisa de un ojiverde. "tranquilízate mi amor" les susurraba al oído._

_-Isabella no hay cosa que el dinero no pueda comprar- le intento pasar un té, pero ella lo rechazo._

_-¿solo el dinero te importa no?... ¿acaso me encontraste con tus millones?- le dijo cara a cara con sus lagrimas desbordándose. _

_La madre callo._

_-tienes razón pequeña, lo siento-_

"_ESO NO AYUDA__**" **__pensó._

-"Bells"- me llaman… ¿Dónde estoy?, sentí unas frías manos rozar mis mejillas, un cálido aliento choco en su oído y la voz más aterciopelada susurro "Te esperaré… mi mundo de cabellos chocolate, de ojos cristalinos que transparentan tu amor, de manos de caricias tiernas que excitan mi corazón… te esperare mi dulce niña."

Pronto comenzó a sentir sus dedos entumecidos, su espalda quieta y maltratada, sintió los extraños tubos en su nariz y cosas pesadas sobre sus manos, estaba fría y con muchas agujas…

Poco a poco pude distinguir los sonidos, había una pequeña discusión…

-mi nombre es Carsalie Cullen y soy el doctor familiar-

-disculpe pero…

-doctor sería tan amable de permitir a el doctor Cullen de hacerse cargo esta vez- distinguí la voz suave de una mujer, era entrecortada.

No escuche mas, sentí que me movían un poco e intente mover mi meñique, funciono, pero me agotaba, poco a poco sentí mis piernas e intente doblarlas, pero tan solo un movimiento me hiso desistir, dolía como mil demonios, escuche una exclamación, fruncí el ceño, dolía, todo me dolía…

Abrí mis ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la claridad, cuando ya pude distinguir la pequeña evitación solté un jadeo, Edward estaba a mi lado contemplándome como si fuese un milagro, mientras el señor que reconocí como Carsalie Cullen, una señora rubia con ojos azules y un señor de ojos y cabello color caoba, Junto con Emmett me miraban feliz e impresionados… detrás de el doctor pude distinguir a un hombre que intentaba llamar su atención, llevaba el cabello castaño hasta debajo de la barbilla y sus ojos azules brillaban de maldad… le reconocí, Royce King, mi secuestrador… me asuste, estaba en la misma habitación que yo; ignorando los cables que me ataban y el dolor de mi cuerpo, enconcogi mis piernas, mientras fuertes sollozos y gritos salían de mi boca, Edward intento recomponerme, tuve miedo de que el confiase en Royce, me aleje de todos ellos… no les conocía, no los conocía realmente, "Bella, Bella ¿Qué te pasa?" Alcance a escuchar entre mis gritos y los intentos de ellos de calmarme, el rostro de todos ellos era el verdadero dolor y el miedo, pero entre todo sobresalía el rostro de Edward, era una mueca; grite, al ver una enfermera entrar y grite al ver que iba a escapar.

-¡NOOOOOOO! Él, MATENLO- grite señalando, se quedaron petrificados y por primera vez escucharon mis lamentos –el tiene... ne la clp…culpa- observe los ojos de Emmett y pareció comprenderlo, se tiro sobre el mientras lanzaba puñetazos a su rostro, grite nuevamente de la desesperación, intentaron separarlo, pero él no lo permitió, Edward fuertemente tomo mis muñecas, Jasper entro y pareció comprenderlo todo… así que calmando un poco a Emmett tomo al maldito, Emmett continuo dándole puñetazos. Edward me apretó mas, aplasto mis piernas y me hiso acostarme, se coloco sobre mí en la cama y los doctores nos rodearon, continúe intentando salir, Edward me tomo fuertemente el rostro y me dio un beso en la frente, pareció calmarme, pero me asuste al ver la nueva inyección y los enfermeros ataban mis pies a la cama, ataron mis manos y colocaron el suero en su lugar, pinchándome sin el mayor cuidado, colocaron una mascarilla; "¡NOOOOOOO!" grite nuevamente moviendo mi rostro, no quería que me drogaran, Edward tomo fuertemente mi rostro y vi su mirada llena de sufrimiento, intente quedarme quieta a pesar del tamborileo de mi corazón, de mi dolor y el miedo que sentía, continuaban apretándome para que me calmara, escuche los llantos de las demás personas… entre ellas a Alice, ella quito a Edward sobre mí y me acaricio los cabellos.

-lo lamento Bells, no llegue a tiempo, dime… ¿Quién es él?- pregunto tranquilamente, la serenidad que irradiaba me contagio y con los últimos suspiros que me quedaban, respondí: -es el Alice, es él quien me secuestro- todos callaron, pero las lágrimas no cesaron –es él quien me… - no pude terminar, mi boca pareció dormirse, mis parpados comenzaron a pesar… Emmett lanzo los últimos puñetazos y tres policías se llevaron a Royce.

Me permití caer en la inconsciencia…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chicas lamento demasiado la tardanza, sé que no merezco escusa… pero se me borro**

**Pero aquí esta… espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por su ree lindos reviews, les juro que me hacen sonreír todo el día, haha…**

**Hay chicas mee dio tanta tristeza todo lo de Bella, es que como que se está volviendo loca… hay pobrecita, pero no se asusten no se va a volver loca; vieron que Emm ya le tiene un anillo a Rose, es que es tan tierno… les prometo que en el próximo capítulo se le declarara pero será tan gracioso (o al menos para mí)… y si es el cumple de Alice!**

**Nadie se acordó de él :/ **

**¿ya les conté que la historia tendrá 20 caps?, no me acuerdo así que lo digo… quizás tenga dos epílogos, no se…**

**Bueno… ya saben déjenme un review y prometo mandarles un adelanto :) **

**Cuídense… las quiere un montón…**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	15. una oportunidad que no es una

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Una oportunidad que no es una**

Capitulo catorce

_No hay melancolía sin memoria ni memoria sin melancolía._

_**Will Rogers**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-lo lamento Bell's, no llegue a tiempo, dime… ¿Quién es él?- pregunto tranquilamente, la serenidad que irradiaba me contagio y con los últimos suspiros que me quedaban, respondí: -es el Alice, es él quien me secuestro- todos callaron, pero las lágrimas no cesaron –es él quien me… - no pude terminar, mi boca pareció dormirse, mis parpados comenzaron a pesar… Emmett lanzo los últimos puñetazos y tres policías se llevaron a Royce._

_Me permití caer en la inconsciencia…_

…

_.._

_._

_Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, _"_tengo miedo_" pensé, ese sonido parecía una bomba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, parecía a un auto a punto de explotar, no quería un _¡BANG!_

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…_ -¡NOOOO!- grite sentándome de golpe y asustando a todos los presentes, era solamente el palpitar de mi corazón, lleve el torso de mi mano para quitar los restos de sudor en mi frente, sentí un pinchazo en mi mano y desistí al recordarlo todo…

Edward me miraba espesante, Alice, Jasper y Emmett me observaban desde el fondo de la habitación con la duda en el rostro y una señora rubia junto al que supuse seria su esposo estaban del lado contrario de Edward .

-pequeña, me tenias asustada- dijo una la señora mientras pasaba sus manos por mis cabellos –ahora dejemos a los tortolitos solitos- dijo guiñándome un ojo ¿tortolitos?, ¿Quién era esas señora que me resultaba extrañamente _familiar_? Todos salieron cerrando la puerta suavemente. Lo único que me consolaba era conocer un poco a Edward y no estar sola con un desconocido.

-nos has dado un buen susto- dijo colocando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja, cerré los ojos al sentir el tacto de su mano sobre mi mejilla. –Te amo- susurro; sentí unos cálidos labios sobre los míos, abrí los ojos desesperada, el beso fue pequeño, suave, tierno… ¿el… me ama?, ¿Cómo podría amarme?... yo no le amo ¿verdad?, Edward paso lentamente sus manos sobre mi frente, alisando mi seño y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa –dame una oportunidad… yo se que puedes volver a amarme, que con migo podrás recordar y…

-mi mente lo ha bloqueado, era demasiado triste para que yo lo soportase; prefiero estar así- dije cerrando mis ojos y dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la mullida almohada.

-Bella yo te amo, tenemos un futuro juntos, una familia…

-corrección, teníamos; si se ha perdido ha sido por tu culpa…

-escúchame- dijo desgarradoramente, aquellos ojos verdes tan vacios me hipnotizaron hasta el punto que no pude opinar–acepto que cometí un error pero… yo pensé que tú me estabas engañando…

-¿y no esperaste a comprobarlo?- _que escusa más patética_ pensé.

-Bella… tenía miedo era perderte…

-¿y por eso te acostaste con Katia?-

-Kate…

-¡VES! Hasta tu nombre te sabes…

-tengo que soportarla a diario- de repente callo -estas celosa- dijo moviendo sus cejas subjetivamente, ¿WAF? Yo celosa… y ¿de Edward?

-Edward- dije calmadamente, mientras alzaba una ceja -¿Cómo podría estar celosa? No te conozco- vi dolor en su mirada y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho tan groseramente.

-se que las razones no fueron las correctas, e incluiré que me encontraba ebrio y desesperado, pero… perdóname- dijo hincándose.

-yo no puedo perdonarte, no recuerdo todo… así que no puedo, te permitiré acercarte… pero tampoco puedo decirte que será una oportunidad-

-con ello me basta- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi coronilla.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron cambiar la dirección de nuestras miradas, Jacob entro con un arreglo de globos, ooh… ¡JACOB! Mierda, ¡Jacob Black estaba aquí y yo le acababa de dar una oportunidad a mi esposo!, el entro con una sonrisa su sonrisa Colgate; dejo las cosas en la pequeña salita y se dirigió hacia mí, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que le seguían Emily junto con Seth… ambos me saludaron, Jacob se acerco hasta mi me beso en la comisura de mis labios, escuche un quejido _Edward _pensé, le había dado una oportunidad y… Jacob también lo estaba intentando, sabía que nunca podría convencerme a mi misma de que Jacob era el hombre indicado, Edward era el hombre indicado para mí, pero nuestra relación… sería muy diferente, yo no sabía si estaba lista para algo tan serio, y no podría decidir entre ninguno, a pesar de lo poco que conocía a Edward estaba segura de que mi amor por él era inmenso aunque no lo quisiese reconocer… pero yo me había transformado en una persona demasiado orgullosa y era casi imposible perdonarlo.

-¿Cómo te acabaste así?- me pregunto Jacob sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano llena de agujas entres las suyas, ¿podría decirle la verdad? ¿Tenía la suficiente confianza en él?... _no_, no le tenía pero yo era una pésima mentirosa, solo quedaba trastornar la verdad….

-emm… recuerdo que una amiga me trajo- ¿una amiga? ¿Tanya era mi amiga? ¡SI! Ella había salvado mi vida y en muchas otras ocasiones… ya recordaba nuestros momentos juntos, podía decir que recordaba cuando nos conocimos, no sabía dónde, pero yo le había ofrecido un dulce y ella un abrazo… ya sentía mucho cariño hacia ella, la recordaba lo suficiente. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

-Bella, ¡BELLA! ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Jacob mirándome a los ojos, en su desesperación estuve segura de que iba a llamar a la enfermera, esos significaban: sedantes igual a _agujas _chille de terror. Edward entro a la habitación, no había notado su partida e hiso que todos salieran de ella, _ciérrala_ susurre, no quería que nadie entrara, nadie.

Al verme mucho más tranquila, se ubico a mi lado y paso su mano por mi frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-Ella… ella, La he recordado- el me miro con asombro y se ubico en el espacio que había dejado Jacob, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me vio serio.

-¿a quién has recordado Bella?- sonreí.

-a Tanya, a mi mejor amiga, Tanya- El… el… se limito en mantenerse unos segundos totalmente quieto, como una estatua, cerré mis ojos ¿Qué pensaba? Quizás el odiaba a Tanya por alguna razón, quizás Tanya… diablos no lo sé, ¿estaría celoso de que la hubiese recordado primero? No, el no podía estarlo, ¿por qué seguía con los ojos cerrados?, de pronto sentí unos suaves labios sobre los míos, eran suaves, cálidos, demostraban alegría y amor, no dude en corresponder su beso, por una vez me sentí realmente querida… que realmente alguien me amaba. El se separo de mí.

-me alegro- susurro, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que me encontraba, allí viendo sus ojos, me permití… dormir.

_-odio matemáticas- dije golpeando mi cabeza contra el escritorio, mi compañero de atrás se rio._

_-puess… puessss… PUESSSS- me llamo Tanya al lado, levante la vista para ver que ella me mostraba su examen, lo copie rápidamente…_

_-Isabella deme su examen- me dijo el profesor extendiéndome su mano y componiendo sus anteojos con la otra. Garabatee torpemente las ultimas respuestas y le entregue el examen con una sonrisa, Tanya me sonrió y elevo sus pulgares desde su lugar, yo le sonreí y masculle un gracias._

_Al salir de la clase de nuestro maestro "favorito", nos dirigimos juntas hasta la cafetería, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward nos esperaban ya en la mesa y este último con un beso._

_-oye Bella ¿Dónde está tu cadenita de la amistad?- me pregunto Tanya viendo mi cuello, lleve mi vista a allí y efectivamente no estaba. Me levante torpemente de mi lugar y comencé a buscar con la mirada, me metí debajo de la mesa, pero Edward me saco de allí._

_-¿Bella que haces?- me pregunto sentándome en su regazo._

_-es que no la encuentro- respondí con un puchero._

_-hay Bell's- me dijo Tanya –me extendió la cadenita de plata con la pequeña insignia de BF4E, al lado había una carita feliz formado por varios diamantes, sonreí mientras me tiraba sobre ella y le daba un gran abrazo._

_Luego de nuestro incidente en la cafetería, y me refiero a incidente ya que al tirarme sobre Tanya había hecho que ella callera, botando una gran fila de alumnos que venían con sus almuerzos en mano, conclusión: estábamos manchadas de pies a cabeza y el director nos había mandado a llamar._

_-Señoritas- nos llamo pasándose por el salón, teníamos prohibido tomar asiento por nuestro aspecto y no quería que sus "amadas sillas" estuviesen manchadas, así que ahora ambas nos encontrábamos en el suelo. –Estoy muy decepcionado- continuo, Tanya estaba jugando con su zapato y este término en la "amada" silla, llenándola de salsa y ¿un chicle?, el director se coloco de mil colores y parecía estar a punto de explotar, cuando mi celular sonó, "sácame del bolsillo, sácame del bolsillo…" empezó el tono, mi rubor no tardo en aparecer._

_-contesta- me susurro en el oído Tanya, yo no dude en hacerlo._

_-¡Bella!- era Rosalie -¿Qué tal el viejo?- pregunto, sabía que tenía todo el volumen, ya casi no escuchaba pero dudaba que el director desde allí pudiese… extrañamente se puso más rojo de la cólera, alzo las manos y su peluquín se movió de lugar._

_-¡SUSPENDIDA, DOS SEMANAS!- grito sacándonos de su oficina junto con el zapato. No pude evitar pensar que con Tanya este tiempo pasaría volando._

Abrí los ojos lentamente, nadie se encontraba en la habitación, alcance el control de la televisión, no encontraba nada más que hacer, pase constantemente los canales hasta que pare en noticias "_durante los últimos años Spenc's company, se mantuvo como una empresa baja, luego de que los dueños murieran y quedase a cargo de sus hijos adoptivos; ha renovado sus productos, lanzándose nuevamente en el mercado, Spark's es lo último en moda… al parecer el hijo mayor ha empezado a ocuparse de la compañía, luego de trabajar tres años para su propia competencia, su nueva familia adoptiva, empieza a dedicarse en la herencia…_" deje de escuchar al ver que un pequeño entraba en la habitación.

-¡Tony!- exclame, el pequeño me dio un besito en la mejilla.

-mami, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto mientras posaba sus bracitos detrás.

-bien corazón, pero te he estado extrañando- respondí revolviendo su cabello y pasando mi mano por su lindo rostro, se parecía tanto a su padre… Edward entro detrás, con un globo enorme "Mami, mejórate pronto" se leían con grandes letras plateadas, me ofreció su hermosa sonrisa la cual yo correspondí. Edward coloco el montón de globos sobre una silla y luego observo la televisión, imágenes de él allí salían dando conferencias, le había quitado el sonido, pero…

¿Qué hacia Edward allí?

¿Edward era el heredero?

¿Quién era él?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Emmett pov **

No podía creer que a Bella se le hubiese ocurrido jugar, ella se columpiaba mientras Alice se encargaba de empujarla, realmente parecía una niña, con su chaqueta y sandalias, Alice no parecía importarle y ¡MIERDA! No sé cómo podía concentrarme en mi hermana, sentía el peso de la pequeña caja en mi pantalón, era como si el mismo se estuviese burlando de mí.

Rosalie jugaba con Tony mientras este intentaba cruzar un puente, con cada paso que el daba el puente temblaba y Anthony tomaba fuertemente la mano de Rose.

Me dirigí hacia ellos, debía proponerle matrimonio ya o moriría de los nervios, mientras me dirigía no vi la roca, me tropecé y caí en la fuente.

El agua estaba fría y empecé a temblar.

-Emmett, amor ¿estás bien?- Rosalie ya se encontraba a mi lado y me tiraba de la mano aunque fuese imposible que ella me lograra mover un solo musculo.

-sss si- dije tartamudeando.

-ay Emm- dijo ella depositando un beso en mis labios, paso su mano sobre mis cabellos empapados y yo sonreí, ella era tan hermosa, su cabello brillaba como nunca, era tan preciosa… amaba sus hebras doradas, sus ojos azules mostraban amor y felicidad, no podría burlarse de mí… ella era tan perfecta.

-Tío Emmett- me llamo Tony, mire los ojos de Bella, ella mostraba duda al ver que me llamaba de esa forma, ella no sabía que teníamos la misma sangre, y yo no podía decirle la verdad.

-que pasa campeón- el me extendió la pequeña cajita, ¡la cajita!, inconscientemente lleve mi mano a mi pantalón, efectivamente allí no estaba. Rosalie la tomo entre sus manos, era negra… pero ¿y si la abría?, no quería ser abusivo, tampoco era un caballero… pero aggg ¿Qué debía hacer?, Rosalie me vio a los ojos… estos contenían ¿lagrimas?, lleve mi mirada a sus manos y efectivamente ya la había abierto.

-emm… ¿Rosalie Hale, te casarías con migo?- le pregunte, ella solamente se lanzo a mis brazos y ambos caímos al agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Victoria pov **

Había dejado a Riley con la niñera, nunca lo había hecho, y sentía como si lo hubiese abandonado.

Entre al atolondrado restaurante, no había almorzado y eran las cuatro de la tarde, Bella estaba en el hospital y su nueva secretaria paso todo el día haciendo citas. Rosalie casi ni se ha presentado, estaba cuidando a su sobrino y esperaba que pronto se repusiese. El mesero se acerco para tomar mi orden, yo lo le preste atención, estaba demasiada metida en mis pensamientos.

-señorita- repitió el mesero con voz cansada. Voltee a verlo, su rostro mostraba exasperación, sin embargo el volvió a repetirlo –mi nombre es Michael y seré su mesero, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- asentí embobada, el ¡woo! Era ¡woo! Tan guapo… creo que parecía una tonta porque no cerraba la boca, admitía que James era muy guapo, incluso más que el desconocido pero el… era guapo, se veía como el tipo que sería romántico no como mi ex esposo que solamente era un seductor. No, a él podía catalogarlo "cara de bebe", su ojos eran azules, como el cielo, su cabello perfectamente ordenado como hacía muchos años era rubio, usaba un smoking, como todos los demás meceros… ¿Qué hacia el aquí si podía ser modelo?, de repente recordé que yo había tenido un mejor amigo llamado: Mike, en segundaria, era mi amor secreto, se parecía mucho al mesero, había dejado de hablarle al "enamorarme" de James y partir a la universidad, el había hecho su vida, solamente sabía que tenía el sueño de ser exitoso.

-te conozco- pregunte acercándome más a él, olía exactamente a mi amor adolecente. El me miro inquietadoramente.

-¿Victoria?, ¿Victoria Ramos?- me pregunto dejando su formalidad por un lado.

-¡Newton! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi?- pregunte con falsa tristeza, aunque no era del todo mentira. Me pare dejando la servilleta de un mesa y le di un gran abrazo, sentí sus brazos corresponderme en tan solo unos segundos –oye, no te he visto hace más de seis años ¿y quién diría que estábamos en la misma ciudad?- dije muy animadamente.

-estoy trabajando, pero salgo dentro de cinco minutos- me respondió, viendo detrás de mí, voltee mi rostro disimuladamente, el gerente nos observaba de brazos cruzados, ¡diablos!, yo podía hacer que le despidieran.

-claro- respondí –te espero afuera- dije tomando mi cartera.

-no comerás- pregunto. Le regale una sonrisa.

-sigo siendo anoréxica- conteste, el asintió serio; ya podíamos tomarlo con una broma; era cierto, al conocer a James yo quería ser más hermosa para él, mi ex esposo tenía demasiadas mujeres que le perseguían y él, como un "caballero" no las iba a rechazar… no sé en qué momento mi trague tantas tonterías, había hecho de todo para estar junto a él, incluso fumar, drogarme, hasta convertirme en una ramera, yo quería traer su atención a toda costa… y lo logre, nos casamos y sabia que él no era romántico, pero esperaba que cambiase, no lo hiso , nuestra relación se basaba en el sexo, lo descubrí engañándome pero muy en el fondo sabia que él no podía pertenecerle a ninguna mujer.

Luego llego Riley, deje de hacer tantas tonterías, James nunca supo de la existencia de su hijo, seguro que intentaría quitármelo luego de tremendo lio que había armado a nuestro divorcio, lo había dejado solamente con lo necesario para vivir, era bastante vengativa y él me conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo haría.

Los cinco minutos habían pasado. Mike salió, con una camisa azul oscuro, y el mismo pantalón, me regalo su sonrisa, de la misma que me había enamorado. Me ofreció su mano y yo solo reí.

-¿segura que no tienes hambre?- me pregunto, yo asentí muy segura hasta que mi estoma rujio. Mike mi miro nuevamente pero con el miedo en sus ojos -aja- me dijo en forma de reproche – ¿segura de que no eres anoréxica?- yo sonreí al ver su preocupación.

-nop- respondí muy orgullosa de mi misma –de hecho… no desde que tuve a Riley - me sentí muy contenta de poder mencionarlo, necesitaba contárselo.

-¿Riley?- Le mire a los ojos.

-mi hijo- pude sentir el amor que mi voz brotaba al mencionarlo, lo sentí tensarse.

-sigues con James ¿he?- su voz mostraba dolor.

-no- respondí aturdida por los recuerdos –lo mejor que ha sido es divorciarme de él- agrega, necesitaba contarle todo, sabía que aunque seguía amándole en lo profundo, seguro el ya estaba casado. – ¿Y tú?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

-llegare soltero hasta la tumba- ambos reímos, el había dicho lo mismo desde los siete años que le conocía, me resultaba extraño que lo siguiese -¿y cuando me presentas a pequeño?-

-¿enserio quieres conocerlo?- pregunte muy entusiasmada, el frunció el ceño.

-como no chiva a querer hacerlo, hace mucho que no miro a mi mejor amiga- me respondió, eso literalmente me quebró… yo seguía siendo la estúpida mejor amiga.

-pues… emm, cuando quieras-

-¿lo has dejado solo?- pregunto al ver dentro de mi auto, negué- pensé que eras una mejor madre- me dijo, sonreí, sabía que no le decía en serio –me llevaras- insistió.

-claro-

Subimos juntos al auto, tenía mucha hambre, pare en el autoservicio de McDonals.

-un combo cuatro- respondí, voltee a verlo transmitiéndole con la mirada si quería algo.

-debería de invitarte- me dijo en forma de reproche.

-he sido yo quien te ha sacado de tu trabajo, déjame una vez- el sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Solamente- respondí al intercomunicador.

Tome la pequeña bolsa que me entregaban y entregue el dinero.

-¿cómo es el pequeño?- me pregunto al tiempo que yo le daba una mordida a mi hamburguesa. Sonreí aun masticando.

-tiene el cabello rojizo- dije viéndolo, -los ojos café como mi padre, y es blanquito, blanquito- bebí un poco de mi soda -se llama Riley Saul- El asintió, hubo una pequeña pausa.

-¿a qué te dedicas?-

-soy gerente de una empresa de decoración… ¿y tú?-

-soy doctor… pero… larga historia, deje mi trabajo y conseguí uno más sencillo- miro por la ventana, sabía que lo hacía para evadirme.

-tengo tiempo, sabes-

-bien… mi ex novia, Jessica, murió mientras intentaba salvarla- su… ex novia, no sabía si alegrarme o estar triste, tenía el campo libre, aunque diciendo esto parecía más una perra al acecho; seguro no ha podido olvidarla.

-te doy mi más sincero pésame- el me miro a los ojos y nuevamente observo hacia el frente.

-no lo sientas, yo estaba a punto de terminar con ella, la amaba… pero me amaba más a mí mismo y no estaba dispuesto a continuar con alguien que trabajaba para la mafia-

-¿enserio?- pregunte con miedo – ¿nunca te viste involucrado?-

-no- el lanzo un suspiro –a ella… le gustaba, Jesica amaba la acción, había cumplido todas las misiones que le habían sido encargadas, matar a las personas, la ultima que intento debía hacerlo en una tarde de lluvia, colisionar un auto contra el otro, pero salir en el último momento y lo hizo, pero callo golpeándose la cabeza y un auto paso arroyándola, sabía muy bien el daño que se podía causar, pero estaba lo suficientemente segura de que no los sufriría, aun así había contemplado que yo fuese su médico- apretó los puños fuertemente –llegue tarde, había estado haciendo una carta para terminar con ella y el tiempo se me había ido, si hubiese llegado dos segundos antes… seguiría con vida, y el bebe que llevaba con dos meses de vida… formaría mi familia- a pesar de la tristeza de su voz, necesitaba saber algo.

-tú… ¿la intentaste sacarla de la mafia?-

-si- su respuesta fue corta y supe que no quería que siguiese preguntando, pero era importante para mí hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?- un suspiro de resignación salió de su boca varios minutos después.

-hable con su "Jefe" un hombre… que daba miedo el solamente ver su figura. Intente pagarle con todo lo que tenia para que la dejase libre, ella era su esclava, pero también le gustaba… cuando ella matase a cien personas conseguiría su libertad, no parecía traumada por las personas que había aniquilado, ella sabía que eran ellos o su propia vida, eso era lo único que la mantenía a la tierra y… yo, también la lleve con sicólogos, pero era como una… piedra, no les hablaba, ellos le temían sabiendo a cuantas personas había asesinado. Su tía la había echado a la calle al morir su madre, era bastarda, tenia doce, y Aro le "ayudo", Su madre había muerto de cáncer, ella ya lo tenía, debía… -estacione el auto y baje apresuradamente, no quería seguir escuchando, tampoco era abusiva para cortarlo mientras él se portaba tan abiertamente con migo, pero yo no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharlo, también había sufrido… no tanto, pero había sufrido, lo admiraba por seguir mostrado una sonrisa.

Al tiempo que incrustaba la llave en la cerradura el ya estaba a mi lado, Mike me comprendía.

Mi casa era pequeña, era un casa de un dos niveles, entramos y la sala y el comedor estaban juntos, una pequeña chimenea estaba en medio, el baño a la derecha, más a fondo la cocina y la puerta la pequeñísimo jardín, lo guie hacia arriba, habían tres puertas y un baño, la primera estaba vacía, ahora que prácticamente estaba yo sola la casa siempre estaba vacía, al lado la habitación de Riley y la ultima la mía, mi pequeño no dormía solo, de hecho casi siempre pasaba en mi habitación la noche, la casa estaba adornada de forma simple, no habían fotos… La niñera sostenía en brazos al pequeño, yo le sonreí y me acerque a tomarle en brazos. El pequeño se acurruco a mi costado y abrió sus ojos, miro a Mike y extendió sus brazos, el pareció muy complacido de tomarlo.

-señora Victoria- me llamo la niñera, _Zafrina_, si mucho tenia dieciséis años -¿me puedo retirar?-

-muchas gracias por cuidarlo Zafrina, ha sido muy amable de tu parte… ¿Cuánto te debo?-

-dos dólares la hora y fueron cinco… son diez dólares- asentí y le entregue el dinero. Entre nuevamente a la habitación de Riley, el reía a causa de las cosquillas que le producía Mike. Sonreí al ver la escena, moriría de celos cuando el consiguiera otra novia, el sería el mejor padre del mundo, el padre que a mí me gustaría para mis hijos… solté un suspiro.

-Mike no quiero sonar inoportuna pero Riley debe dormir- dije, el acuno al pequeño en su brazos y exclamo un "¡No!", Riley comenzó a reírse y aplaudir con sus manitas, le quite al pequeño y lo acosté en su cuna, Mike apago la luz, aun se podía ver el ocaso iluminando la habitación.

-No puedo creer que sea tu hijo- me dijo colocando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, continúe viendo al pequeño como cerraba sus ojitos, Mike chiva a pasar detrás de mí pero extramente su torpeza hiso presencia, caíamos a la alfombra el sobre mí, se sostuvo con sus codos, su nariz topo la mía, allí en medio de su brazos quise pensar que su torpeza era real, pero hasta yo sabía la gran mentira y me permití formar esperanzas… allí mientras la luz del ocaso atravesaba la ventana… el unió nuestros labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bella pov **

El doctor o más bien, Carsalie, como me había pedido que le llamase, me acababa de dar alta. Me sentía muy contenta y me moría de ganas por salir de esta habitación. Edward estaba empacando mis cosas o más bien mis obsequios y Alice me había cambiado, llevaba una bata que parecía chaqueta y unas sandalias. Ella insistía en peinarme el cabello, pero yo no quería.

Un señor entro con una silla de ruedas, Edward le pidió Cortez mente que se retirarse, yo lo mire ceñuda… ahora debía caminar.

Me levante de la cama con la ayuda de Alice y Edward le entrego todas mis pertenencias a Jasper y Emmett, ambos salieron… hacia una hora que Tony se había marchado con Rosalie. Edward se acerco hasta mí.

-ven- me llamo, el paso su brazo por debajo de mis piernas y coloco el otro brazo sobre mi espalda, mordí mi labio para evitar un chillido.

-pero… ¿pero qué haces?- le pregunte aferrándome a su camisa.

-te llevo, no es obvio- respondió saliendo de la habitación. No es que dudase de él, simplemente me había tomado desprevenida, nadie me había tomado en brazos como él.

Las personas se nos quedaban viendo extraño y yo preferí enterar mi rostro en su cuello.

Sentí como los rallos del sol tocaban mi piel, saque mi rostro y efectivamente era un día soleado.

-Tía Rosalie- escuche a mi pequeño gritar, moví la vista frenéticamente hasta que lo encontré bajando de de un resbaladero y Rose lo recibía en brazos.

-Edward- le llame mientras observaba a mi pequeño jugar. A lado de ellos habían varios columpios.

-¿qué ocurre?- me pregunto mientras recostaba su barbilla en mi cabello-

-quiero- mordí mi labio, me sentía como una niña –ir a los columpios- El sonrió y me llevo hasta un columpio color azul, allí me dejo.

-ya regreso, iré a dejar las cosas al carro- asentí, Alice se coloco detrás de mí y comenzó a mecerme suavemente.

-¿cómo te sientes Bell's?- pregunto.

-no sé cómo sentirme, Edward me pidió…- Ella sonrió tontamente.

-lo sé, ya lo he visto- asentí.

Mi vista bajo por el pequeño parque hasta detenerse en Emmett, parecía un león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado hacia el otro. De repente se coloco como una estatua y camino hasta Rosalie pero se tropezó y cayó en la fuente, quise levantarme para ver cómo estaba pero mis piernas pesaban demasiado, Rosalie fue mucho más rápida y llego corriendo hasta Emm, estaban demasiado lejos para que pudiese escucharlos, pero el nerviosismo de Emmett era evidente.

-Tío Emmett- grito mi pequeño Anthony, su mirada se encontró levemente con la mía ¿tío Emmett? ¿Porque le llamaba así?… quizás por ser el novio de Rosalie, si eso debía ser. Él le extendió una pequeña cajita negra, voltee a ver a Alice y ella me lo confirmo, era un anillo de compromiso, Rosalie lo abrió y quedo estupefacta, Emmett le dijo algo y ellos cayeron sobre la fuente. Mi pequeño Tony comenzó a reír.

Observe el aparcamiento Edward hablaba animadamente con Jasper.

-oye y ¿Carsalie es el verdadero padre de Edward?- le pregunte a Alice, ella pareció dudar un poco al responderme.

-por ahora, lo es- ¿por ahora? Que significaba eso.

-supongo que no debo preguntar- dije, ella asintió y continuo columpiándome.

- Edward es algún político o algo por el estilo- ella parecía indecisa de contarme pero finalmente cedió.

-Edward es dueño de una importante compañía… el es emm… adoptado- las palabras de la televisión sonaron en mi mente… _luego de que los dueños murieran y quedase a cargo de sus hijos adoptivos; ha renovado sus productos, lanzándose nuevamente en el mercado, Spenc's es lo último en moda… al parecer el hijo mayor ha empezado a ocuparse de la compañía, luego de trabajar tres años para su propia competencia, su nueva familia adoptiva, empieza a dedicarse en la herencia… _entonces realmente era él.

¿Quién era su otro _verdadero hermano_?

**Flashback**

_-¡Edward!- gritaba mientras buscaba por los pasillos. El salió de su habitación con solamente una toalla –donde esta mi peine- el rodo los ojos._

_-¿crees que yo lo utilice?- pregunto. Era tan egocéntrico, tan orgulloso… tan perfecto… tan guapo ¡diablos! Bella, que te pasa._

_-pensé que tal vez por obra y gracia del espíritu santo habías decidido peinarte- respondí sarcásticamente. El entrecerró los ojos._

_-ahora que lo pienso no sabía que tenías un peine- _

_-¡tonto!- exclame pegándole en el pecho y entrando en su habitación totalmente ordenada. Empecé a abrir gaveta por gaveta. _

_-Bella deja de hacer eso- me reprocho con voz aparentemente calmada._

_-vivir contigo es un ¡estrés!- dije lanzándome sobre la cama, el se sentó a mi lado._

_-yo tampoco quiero pelearte contigo, eres muy buena amiga- me dijo, cerré los ojos por el dolor que se produjo en mi pecho._

_-siempre serás mi amigo- dije dándole un abrazo. Me levante pero accidentalmente pise algo resbaloso -AHHHHHHH- grite, Edward me sostuvo entre sus brazos._

_-deberías de tener más cuidado- dijo a punto de reírse, mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Mi vista bajo pare encontrarse con mi peine. Le mire nuevamente con una ceja alzada y lo recogí._

_-¿quisiste peinarte?- pregunte en tono de burla, el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas me lo confirmo y me largué a reír._

_-cállate, eres solo una niñita- sabía que no lo decía enserio, pero a mi si me molestaba._

_-tienes la misma edad que yo- respondí altanera._

_- por tres meces-_

_-cállate- dije nuevamente –querías peinarte ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?- pregunte cariñosamente pasando la mano por su cuero cabelludo, el se relajo y cerró los ojos._

_-te hubieses reído- otra sonrisa se asomo por mis labios._

_-pero te hubiese ayudado-_

_-eres más pequeña que yo- dijo recostándose sobre la cama, yo rodé los ojos._

_-los dos tenemos trece años- dije._

_-lo sé- me dijo. Apreté el puño fuertemente pera evitar votar mi peine, separe mis manos de su cuero cabelludo y el abrió los ojos rápidamente._

_-¿a dónde vas?- _

_-a arreglarme-_

_-¿iras con nosotros a montar?-_

_-claro que si hermanito- respondí, casi siempre evitaba pronunciar esa palabra, me dolía demasiado._

**Fin del flashback**

¡¿HERMANO?

¡¿EDWARD CULLEN MI HERMANO?

Cálmate Bella, eso sería imposible, imposible, no puede ser, ere recuerdo debe de estar demasiado mal, ¡demasiado!

El y yo no nos parecíamos en nada, ¡NADA!

-¿el y yo tenemos algún grado de consanguinidad?- le pregunte a Alice, ella se quedo quieta.

-¿Qué has recordado?- no podía contarle la verdad, sabía que mi vida era un despelote, aparte… yo había conocido a Alice mucho mas tarde y ella de cualquier forma no podría saber.

-¿de dónde has sacado eso Bella?- me pregunto Edward, se poso delante mío y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, no nos parecíamos nada, nada, éramos como dos piedras opuestas, el era un zafiro y yo una piedra pómez. Le mire a los ojos… parecía como si quisiera ocultarme algo.

El no podía ser mi hermano.

Mi sexto sentido me decía que no.

Era una loca idea el tan solo pensarlo.

¿No?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas lamento enserio la tardanza, como algunas han visto, no se podía publicar… ¡que cólera! hace bastante que lo tenía ¬¬'**

**Gracias por los reviews anteriores :3 , por su apoyo y comprensión.**

**En el próximo capítulo Anthony le dirá a Bella que Emmett es su hermano y por eso le llama tío… más revoltijo para la pobre :/**

**Hehe**

**Espero que les allá gustado este :) estoy muy feliz porque Bella le medio dio una oportunidad a Edward… es tan lindo ¿no les encanta Riley y Tony?**

**Las quiero… cuídense**

**PD: recuerden que les sigo enviando un adelanto**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	16. Puro dolor

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Puro dolor**

Capitulo quince

_Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma._

_**Anónimo **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¿de dónde has sacado eso Bella?- me pregunto Edward, se poso delante mío y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, no nos parecíamos nada, nada, éramos como dos piedras opuestas, el era un zafiro y yo una piedra pómez. Le mire a los ojos… parecía como si quisiera ocultarme algo._

_El no podía ser mi hermano._

_Mi sexto sentido me decía que no._

_Era una loca idea el tan solo pensarlo._

_¿No?_

-emm- dije torpemente, dirigí mi vista a donde Emmett y Rosalie se besaban apasionadamente dentro de la fuente… ¿Dónde estaba Anthony?, me levante rápidamente del columpio si importar el dolor que me produjeron las heridas y me solté del agarre de Edward, moví mi vista frenéticamente mientras corría por el pequeño parque. Allí en el fondo solamente había un frondoso árbol.

-¿Anthony?- grite, eleve mi vista, para encontrarme con el pequeño sobre la rama de un árbol, Tony estaba mirándome con sus mejillas bañadas de lágrimas. -¿Cómo has hecho para llegar hasta allá?- pregunte, me acerque mas al árbol, si extendía mis brazos podía llegar a cogerlo, Anthony se tiro sobre mí y lo sostuve fuertemente a pesar de que por unos instantes perdí el equilibrio, mi pequeño pesaba un poco y me causaba ardor en las heridas… a pesar de ellas, lo apreté más contra mí y limpie sus mejillas. –Corazón ¿cómo has podido escalar el árbol?- pregunte mientras le revisaba, tenia varios raspones y arañazos en sus brazos, nada que no pudiese curar.

-mami- me dijo hipando, yo le dirigí mi más tierna sonrisa. En ese momento Edward apareció.

-Bella- me dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros, vio a Tony en mis brazos y me dirigió una tierna mirada –déjame tomarlo- me pidió a tiempo que tomaba su bracito.

-no- dije, el me observo con una ceja alzada y yo fruncí el seño, -no quiero- repetí.

-Bella, Anthony es grande, de seguro te esta lastimando, déjame cargarlo o deja que camine- yo entrecerré los ojos y empecé a caminar el sendero. El soltó un bufido. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar Alice me miro con reproche.

-Isabella Swan- dijo moviendo su pie rítmicamente en el suelo, vio a Tony y me lo arrebato, ¿Cómo se atrevía a quitarme a mi hijo? ¿Quería ser igual a Rosalie?

-¡ALICE DAMELO!- grite, sabia que me comportaba de forma caprichuda pero no quería que me lo quitaran, era mío, mi hijo. Ella me vio con miedo, mientras intentaba quitárselo.

-Bella- dijo Edward tomándome en brazos.

-dile que me lo de- hable con aparente calma pero aun así no quite la mirada.

-Bella, es Alice, no te quitara a Anthony, nadie te lo quitara nunca más- dijo apretándome fuertemente _nunca mas_, repetí sus palabras en mi mente, mi mirada se suavizo y sentí culpa, me comportaba como una niña.

Edward me llevo hasta el automóvil, y me ubico en el lado del copiloto, recibió en brazos a Tony y lo coloco en la parte trasera donde el comenzó a dormirse, Edward subió a mi lado y arranco en un silencio incomodo.

-Bella, Alice jamás podría quitarte a nuestro hijo- dijo, mientras trazaba círculos sobre mi mano, fruncí el seño aun sintiendo la culpa sobre mi.

-Igual que Rosalie ¿no?- El soltó un suspiro.

-Rosalie solo quería protegerte-

-¿ocultándome a mi hijo?-

-no- dijo, soltó mi mano y aumento la velocidad –alejándote de mi- respondió en un gruñido.

No quería comenzar una pelea pero sabia muy bien que era su culpa, no era rencorosa pero el orgullo me había cambiado… tampoco intentaría calmarlo con mentiras, quizás antes lo hubiese hecho, pero hoy solamente me quedaría callada.

-¡papá!- dijo Tony colocándose en medio de ambos – ¿Cómo se conocieron?- Edward pareció paralizarse.

-nosotros… nos conocemos desde bebes-

-pero… ¿como?- insistió el pequeño.

-emm… pregúntaselo a mamá- Tony dirigió su vista hasta mí-

-corazón- dije, un suspiro salió de mi boca y una lagrima por la tristeza que sentía al no poder recordar –no... -lo sé- dije en un susurro. El pequeño deposito un beso en mi mejilla, lo que me robo una sonrisa.

Edward entro por su gran mansión ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?, yo quería ir a mi apartamento.

-Edward… creo que te olvidaste de mi- su sonrisa fue triste.

-jamás podría olvidarme de ti-bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Tony, el salió corriendo, mientras saludaba a una señora regordeta. Luego dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta, se coloco de cuclillas mientras me empezaba a quitar el cinturón.

-espera- dije –quiero ir a mi apartamento- hable con voz demandante.

-¿Quién te cuidara allí?- yo no necesitaba a nadie que me cuidase… no era una niña pequeña, debía ir a trabajar ahora mismo. El aliso mi seño y me comenzó a colocar los zapatos.

-no necesito que nadie me cuide, necesito mi auto para poder ir a trabajar- el rodo los ojos y poso su mano bajo mis rodillas.

-¡Edward!- exclame ya enojada mientras alejaba sus manos de mí. El se paro.

-bien- lanzo un suspiro –en todo caso sal tu sola del auto- asentí mientras sacaba mis piernas, el se coloco al lado por si acaso caía, entendí mi brazo y se produjo un pequeño dolor en mi torso pero lo ignore, Edward extendió sus manos con preocupación, yo negué. Utilice la mayor fuerza que tenia para empujarme, logre sostenerme durante algunos segundos pero mis piernas perdieron su fuerza, cerré mis ojos para no ver el impacto pero eso nunca llego; abrí un ojo temerosa, Edward me observaba preocupado, me acuno en sus brazos nuevamente.

-¿cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto en un susurro, yo asentí, el depósito un beso en mi cabeza y me llevo hasta la mansión.

Edward me llevo cargada hasta el segundo piso y entro en una habitación. La cama era totalmente cómoda y estaba decorada con tonos dorados.-sabes… -me dijo, -esta habitación la habías decorado tu, decías que tu madre nos vendría a ayudar con los gemelos… claro que eso no ocu… ocurrió- el lanzo un suspiro y cerro los ojos –luego la usaríamos de huéspedes, incluso dijiste que Tanya también estaría aquí- el abrió los ojos y sonrió -¿quieres dormir aquí o en mi habitación?- la duda me invadió, y ¿la nuestra?... sabia muy bien que por los malos recuerdos el no me la ofrecería… pero que ocurría con ella, la utilizaría kate, "acá" respondí, el asintió –bajare un momento, todos te conocen en esta casa así que no tengas pena, duerme mi Bella durmiente, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes- dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios y yo me dejaba caer en el suave colchón.

_Edward me apretó fuertemente la mano, caminamos atreves de lapidas y estuve a punto de tropezar a causa del dolor, dos años habían pasado de la muerte de nuestros padres y nosotros no podíamos haberlos visitado._

_Continuamos caminando y parecía que llovería, mordí mi labio en un intento de retener las lágrimas, esperaba nunca más tener que visitar un cementerio._

_Edward de repente paro y como si estuviese atada a él, yo también me detuve, sus ojos se dirigieron a dos hermosas lapidas, parecían sobresalir sobre el montón, tenían flores talladas a mano, los nombres de nuestros padres se leían desgastados, Hacia tanto tiempo que no me permitía recordar sus rostros, mi madre… Elizabeth, del cabello caoba y ojos verde oscuro, mi padre castaño con ojos azules, Pill, Edward cayó de rodillas y yo me quede allí, parada leyéndolas una y otra vez con la mirada sombría, quizás pasaron horas mientras Edward continuaba tirado en la grama llorando… mientras yo solo pensaba "¿de qué me sirve llorar tantos años después?" ellos no podían verme._

_Esa fue la única vez que vi a mi Edward tan débil. _

Desperté sudando frio, sentía que era un sueño tan vivido, tan triste; escuche unas voces fuera de la habitación y me levante con las piernas temblorosas, extrañamente salvia donde se encontraba cada cosa, al fondo la habitación de Edward o la "nuestra", del primer lado del pasillo, la habitación de la bebe, al lado la de Anthony y de mi lado, izquierdo, esta habitación y una de al dado, las escaleras para el tercer nivel se encontraban en el mismo sitio, es decir a la par de las que nos guiaron al segundo nivel, arriba habían cuatro habitaciones mas y lo que restaba era el área de juego, ese parte recordaba que estaba vacía.

Me pregunte que habría en la habitación de mi lado, algo me hiso caminar hasta ella, supuse que seria la de Edward, sabía que no debía entrar, pero… como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato. Moví ligeramente la manija y en ese momento escuche una voz de mujer "Edward" le llamaba con voz sensual; abrí la puerta completamente solo para encontrarme a Kate en _su_ cama, ella estaba con lencería, tenia la habitación solamente iluminada por velas y no me detuve a observar mas, mis manos temblaban de la furia contenida, esta vez no la dejaría en mi lugar, quise sonreír como boba… _mi lugar,_ me sentía como una completa pervertida pensando en ello; regrese mi vista a la golfa que seguía viéndome recostada sobre cama.

-¿Qué esperas para largarte?- hable con voz mas elevada de lo que esperaba, intentaba aparentar la tranquilidad que no tenia.

-es mi lugar, tara…

-¡a mí no me hables así puta de mercado!- le llame entrando a la habitación y sacándola de la cama -¡EDWARD SACA A ESTA GOLFA DE AQUÍ YA!- le grite mientras intentaba empujarla yo misma. Edward apareció y le tomo del brazo, la llevo a rastraba por las escaleras y solo pude escuchar un "¡NO VUELVAS!" y un portazo.

-mami al fin se fue- voltee a ver a mi pequeño, ya tenía sus heridas curadas; le sonreí en una mueca –estas mas pálida- afirmo mi pequeño. Tenia razón debía guardar reposo, camine sintiendo mis piernas débiles, Tony entro con migo a la habitación y me asegure de colocar el serojo antes de desplomarme en la cama a pensar…

-Bella- me llamo Edward del otro lado de la puerta -¿estás bien?-

-mjmm-masculle, mientras jugaba con el indomable cabello de mi hijo.

-Anthony- le llame, el dirijo sus hermosos ojos hacia mi -¿Por qué llamas a Emmett tío?-sabia que la pregunta no tenía que ver con el momento pero la duda no se me iba; el frunció el ceño como si fuera una pregunta obvia.

-porque él es tu hermano- me dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama y empezaba a jugar con mi mano.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-tía Rosalie- contesto ¿Rosalie?... seguro fue porque no quería explicarle que salía con Emmett, porque él y yo no teníamos nada en común, excepto el cabello, algo normal al ser castaño.

**Ambriosa pov **

Hice que la puerta se abriera a mi nuevo cliente, la atmosfera de mi departamento cambiaba cuando trabajaba; solamente el más valiente, el que tuviese verdadera necesidad o un tonto se atrevería a entrar. Cualquier humano que entrase no pudiese ver nada, solamente se guiaría a la ultima habitación y así fue como lo hiso ese hombre, el entro lentamente, sabía que tenia un gran poder… pero como cualquier ser inferior no podía evitar sentir miedo; Abrió la puerta y al verme se ubico en la única silla que había, enfrene de la mesa y yo atrás de ella; tenía varias estanterías llenas de libros y otras de especies, a mi lado un cofre donde guardaba todo lo que cobraba, atrás de mi una ventana cubierta por una cortina morada… a veces llegaba a abrirla, cuando deseaba hacer una limpieza, de esa forma el mal se iba . Supongo que él estaba impresionado, esperaba encontrarse a una gitana y su bola de cristal, cartas y un desorden de cosas hippie. Mi apariencia cambiaba con cada cliente, hoy era una pelirroja, muy hermosa, de cuerpo escultural y ojos negros como el carbón, llevaba una falda y un top que dejaba al descubierto un pequeño piercing en forma de estrella de seis picos.

Aro Vulturi era mi cliente, el dirigía una mafia de contrabando de drogas y era el segundo heredero de una gran fortuna, la fortuna de los Cullen, ambos hijos de Vladimir y sobrinos de Stefan, Carlisle Cullen el hijo menor era el destinado a heredar por ello Aro había cambiado su apellido, la única salida que el tenia era evitar cualquier primogénito en esa familia… por eso venía hacia mí.

-dime Aro ¿Qué necesitas?- su postura se torno más firme y coloco los brazos sobre la mesa viéndome fijamente.

-quiero tener yo la herencia- hablo con voz melosa y ambiciosa.

-y… ¿Cómo me pagaras?- le dije alzando una ceja.

-te daré dos millones-

-de euros- el frunció el seño.

-un millón y medio de euros- ¿creía que podía negociar con migo? Estaba demasiado equivocado.

-dos millones y medio- le dije, el gruño –tu alma y la de tus hijos-

-para que quieres almas-

-Aro, lo que pides es demasiado, dame una buena razón- _para que yo los traicione_ hable para mí misma.

-no poseo dos millones de euros-

-buen intento- hable con voz calmada, tomado un cigarro –dije dos millón medio, sigue así y lo subiere a cuatro-

-eres despiadada-

-Soy "usted" y regresa cuando tengas el dinero…

-puedo conseguirlo- dijo enojado -¿qué les hará para que no tengan descendencia?-

-quedaran infértiles y si desean adoptar terribles desgracias caerán sobre ellos-

-conseguiré el dinero y le daré mi alma, pero debe matar al niño que ya existe-

-dame las almas y te daré lo que deseas- dije inhalando de mi cigarrillo- quiero las tuya y las de tus hijos, _Demetri_Alexander_Vulturi_y Santiago Fernando _Vulturi_ - me recosté sobre el respaldo del sofá ya exasperada.

-mira estúpida no te daré…

-¡calla!- exclame –a mi no me llamaras por groserías, entiende que es tu única oportunidad- le dije acercándome a su rostro –aprende animal a dominar tus instintos- lo desate de mis cadenas invisibles y el pudo respirar de nuevo –escucha Aro Cullen- el se sorprendió al que supiera su verdadero nombre – consigue el dinero y dame las almas que deseo, recuerda solo eso- como yo quería que fuese, el abandono el pequeño cuarto y salió del edificio. Una pequeña parte de mi deseaba que no consiguiese el dinero o la maldición caería sobre Jasper y por consiguiente mi Alice, pero era imposible que yo me resistiese a tres almas… tres almas que eran mi supervivencia.

**Bella pov **

Ya había bajado el sol, eran las cinco de la tarde y yo me había quedado dormida. Me levante de la cama, quite el cerrojo y salí con pasos pequeños de la habitación, los recuerdos de ese terrible día me azotaban, quería regresar a mi casa… con mi hermana, no quería estar aquí, ahora podía darme cuenta del verdadero miedo que había creado, tenía miedo que Edward quisiera que cumpliese mis responsabilidades como esposa, era demasiado miedo, baje temerosa las escaleras… por los pasillos resonaba la voz de Edward, hablaba con la mujer que una vez me había abierto la puerta.

-no sé qué hacía allí- decía la mujer temerosa.

-¡alguien la tuvo que dejar entrar!- exclamaba Edward exasperado. Camine hasta el teléfono que había en la sala y marque el numero de Rosalie, _deje su mensaje después del tono_, colgué y marque el celular de Alice, me respondió al primer timbrazo. "Alice" le dije entusiasmada _"¿Qué ocurre Bella?"_ respondió.

-necesito que vengas a traerme, por favor- dije suplicando "_sabía que era mala idea_" la escuche murmurar.

-ahorita llego, no te preocupes por tus cosas; luego las recogeré… acércate lo mas que puedas al portón- colgó. Me acerque a la puerta principal con mis

pasos que parecían no avanzar, gire la manija, y la deje abierta, no me moleste en cerrar la puerta, en la esquina Kate seguía sentada con un cigarro, no le preste importancia, ella podía regresar, pero yo no estaba lista, de pronto recordé a mi hijo… ¿podía dejarlo?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, sin esperar la respuesta a mis calcinaciones, regrese a la mansión corriendo, entre presurosamente ignorando el dolor, Tony acababa de levantarse, estaba a mitad de las gradas, le agradecí a Dios el que se hubiese despertado, lo cargue entre mis brazos y eche a correr con él.

-BELLA- me grito Edward detrás de mí, el también corría y a pesar de que era mucho más rápido yo llevaba mas ventaja, el portón estaba cerrado, pero sabía que yo cavia en medio de ellos, baje a Toni y lo metí atreves, luego no sin cierta dificultad pase yo, Alice tenía el auto estacionado y se bajo a traer a Anthony, lo metió en la parte de atrás y yo con pequeños pasos y sudando logre entrar en el haciendo de copiloto, Alice cerro mi puerta. Y detuvo a Edward con la mano, a pesar de que el pudo haberla apartado, no lo hiso.

-te dije que era mala idea traerla… te advertí que no debías hacerlo-

-déjate de tus estúpidas visiones- hablo con voz agria.

-a mi no me insultes tonto, tú la has perdido; te he dicho que ha sufrido un trauma y no podía estar tan cerca de alguien- hablo molesta Alice.

-no ha sido por eso-

-entonces corrígeme- dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Kate estaba en mi havit…

-en todo caso es ¡peor!, ¿como piezas que a mi amiga le ha sentado eso?, ¿Cómo crees que se sintió ella que la llevaras a la casa, a su casa?, ¡donde tenias a tu amante!- Edward se encogió.

-yo no he hecho eso, yo la sigo esperando, no me acostare con otra mujer nunca más, solo fue una vez ¡y estaba borracho!- la realidad me cayó como balde de agua fría, solo había sido una vez… aun así no podía estar cerca de el, el solo pensar en que su mano me tocara, en que su mano tocara mi piel hacia que me estremeciera y tuviese miedo y asco de el, quería alejarme de _ellos_ de esos seres con fuerza descomunal, Edward rodeo a Alice y se coloco frente a mi ventana, la ventana estaba abierta. Grite de verdadero terror alejándome lo más que podía de Edward.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- continuaba gritando. -¡ALEJATE YA!- él se alejo. Alice subió en el asiento del piloto y arranco. Coloque la mano sobre mi pecho intentando calmarme, cuando lo logre voltee a ver a mi pequeño, llevaba los ojos abiertos de pánico y se sujetaba de los sillones, le di un beso en la frente y me hice una promesa mi misma: intentaría no actuar así de nuevo, debía resistir, al menos no frente a Tony, no frente a mi hijito.

Alice aparco en el estacionamiento y bajo a Tony, me abrió la puerta, caminamos a mi ritmo hasta el elevador. Al entrar en el apartamento me sentí nuevamente en casa, camine hasta el sofá donde me senté.

-mami- hablo mi pequeño sentándose a mi lado -¿Quién vive en este lugar?- pregunto mientras lo observaba maravillada.

-tu tía Rosalie, la tía Alice y tu mami- el continuo observándolo.

-¿Cuál es tu cuarto?-

-el ultimo del pasillo- él se levanto y camino hasta mi habitación. Alice remplazo su lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Cómo debería sentirme?-

-no lo sé- dijo abrazándome –no lo sé- repitió.

-¿Alice? El solo ver sus manos me da asco- le dijo colocando mis manos sobre mis ojos, ella paso su mano constantemente sobre mi espalda.

-¿quieres ver a un sicólogo?- asentí aun cubriendo mi rostro.

-que sea mujer- masculle.

-duerme un rato, tengo que trabajar… pero regresare dentro de una hora, ¿quieres que me lleve a Anthony?- negué, ella quito las manos de mi cara y limpio mis lagrimas –ya no llores ¿sí?- asentí. Ella tomo su abrigo y me lanzo una mirada triste. –conseguiré el sicólogo, ya lo veras- hablo antes de cerrar la puerta. Me levante torpemente y encendí la televisión

Veinte minutos después…

Dirigí la mirada hacia el reloj… hacia 15 minutos que debía tomar mis pastillas, _debía_, tomarlas, me levante del sillón… iba en busca de ellas, en ese momento recordé que las había dejado en _la casa_, camine al teléfono para llamara a Edward y pedirle que me las trajera. Le llame una vez, no me respondió, segunda, tercera, cuarta… decima, ya estaba agotada, sentía que todo me daba vueltas, onceaba _el teléfono al que usted margo esta fuera de servicio_, pip, colgué nuevamente, me levante penumbrosa, quería la agenda para llamar a su casa, estaba segura que allí debía de estar apuntado el numero, al levantarme mis piernas empezaron a temblar, todo daba vueltas, me sostuve fuertemente del respaldo de un sofá, sentí todo mi cuerpo demasiado pesado y la gravedad atrayéndome hacia el suelo.

**Anthony pov **

Me desperté sobre una rica cama, de color turquesa, era el color que mi papi me había enseñado la semana pasada. El cuarto de mami olía muy bien, "agárrala" escuche que decía alguien afuera, no conocía esa voz, me baje de la cama y asome mi cabecita en el hueco de la puerta, allí habían tres señores y dos señoras rubias, una de ellas le gritaba a los demás y la otra señora miraba detenidamente hacia algo en el suelo "no me importa ni un bledo, mejor inconsciente, agárrala que ya vienen" el señor se agacho y cuando se levanto pude distinguir a mi madre entre sus brazos ¡mi mamá! Me levante del suelo y corrí hacia los hombres

-suéltenla, suéltenla- grite constantemente, uno de ellos me pego un manotazo en la boca haciendo que callera en el sillón, llevándome de paso un florero.

-déjalo- hablo la señora rubia que aun veía tristemente a mi mami entre sus brazos - Aro solamente pidió que la llevásemos a ella- todos me observaron enojados pero aun así salieron muy rápido, y cerraron la puerta.

Corrí en busca del teléfono, papi me había dicho que debía llamarlo si algo malo ocurría… siempre me lo decía.

Diez minutos después.

Lo observe arriba de una librera, era demasiado alto para que yo lo alcanzase, en ese momento comenzó a sonar y entre tanos zumbidos logro caer en mis manos, conteste.

-Bella…- era la voz de mi papá.

-papá- le dije conteniendo las lágrimas con la voz quebrada.

-¿Tony que…

-unos señores vinieron, tres hombres y dos mujeres, se llevaron a mamá desmallada… dijeron que no me llevaban porque Aro no les había dado esa orden-finalice, papá se quedo callado y luego un rechinido se escucho.

-voy para allá, escóndete Anthony- me dijo y colgó, hice lo que papá me dijo y me dirigí al cuarto de mamá, allí me escondí debajo de la cama.

Unos minutos después, escuche como se abría la puerta, temblé de miedo, algo removió las sabanas, era un señor, lo supe por sus zapatos, levantaron las mantas que eran lo único que me protegía de la luz y el rostro de un hombre apareció, suspire con alivio, era el de mi padre. Salí de allí tan rápido como me fue posible y lo abrace, el me tomo en brazos de allí y empezó a llamar a muchas personas, yo no le prestaba atención, solo le rezaba a Dios para que alguien bueno ayudase a mi mami, para que Diosito colocara un ángel en su camino.

**Tanya pov **

-déjalo, Aro solamente pidió que la llevásemos a ella- dije colocándome en medio del pequeño, seguía sin quitar la vista de mi amiga, Jane me miro con furia en los ojos, observo su reloj y pareció estresarse, teníamos muy poco tiempo, Demetri salió con el cuerpo de mi amiga en brazos, yo cerré la puerta dándole la última mirada al pequeño Cullen, que sangraba de su labio inferior.

-No toquen nada- decía Jane mientras bajábamos por las gradas de emergencia, al llegar al lobby salimos corriendo y subimos a la camioneta negra, Demetri tiro a Bella en el baúl y Santiago piso el acelerador a fondo.

Esperaba que alguien encontrara a Tony. Al llegar Felix cargo a Bella como si fuese un costal de papas, Aro sostenía el teléfono y hablaba por el…"_no se las daré, lo hare por mis propios medios; y vera que todo saldrá mucho mejor_" colgó y observo a Bella, sonrío de forma endemoniada al momento en que mi mejor amiga callo a sus pies.

-¡DESPIERTENLA!- grito, Chelsea apareció con un balde de agua el cual se lo des vacio a Bella, ella despertó agitada observando todo su alrededor, tembló al ver a Aro tan cerca de ella, Aro se agacho para quedar a su altura y atrajo tomándola del cuello, Bella se quedo por un momento petrificada, con los ojos desorbitados como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse… luego se comenzó a remover desesperada aunque se notaba que no tenia energías, empuñe mis manos de la rabia –que hermosa eres- le dijo pasando la otra mano en su mejilla. En un intento desesperado ella le dio un cachetazo que resonó por todo el sótano, hice una mueca en el rostro, Aro se levanto lentamente todavía tomándola del cuello hasta que sus pies no pudieron tocar el suelo, y la aventó donde estaba la mesa de cristal haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos –enciérrenla, quiero que muera lentamente- dijo alejándose. Afron la tomo con excesivo cuidado y la llevo a la misma celda donde había estado… él sabía que no debía colocarla allí, pero lo hiso y nadie se dio cuenta -¡Tanya!- me grito Aro antes de entrar en su habitación –consígueme un látigo y una navaja- asentí, era lo único que podía hacer.

Solamente habían dos látigos uno de cuero y el otro que parecía ser de plástico… decidí que el de plástico le sería menos doloroso y… las navajas eran todos iguales, así que intente quitarle un poco de filo. –TANYA- me llamo nuevamente Aro, esperaba de todo el corazón que no le doliera demasiado.

Aro me empujo a la celda y entro él solo, me dio un arma para que la sostuviera y despertó Bella de un latigazo.

-¡Isabella!- le grito, ella soltó un alarido de dolor y se mareo al ver su sangre, yo cerré los ojos por mi propio dolor… era tan duro ver a la persona que le tenía más afecto, a mi hermana… porque si Isabella Swan a pesar de no compartir mi sangre, ni mi aspecto físico era mi hermana… mi hermana del alma, los gritos nuevamente me desconcertaron y las risas que Aro soltaba me causaban rabia y repulsión, de pronto vi la pistola como si brillara por ella misma ¿Cómo debía ayudarla? ¿Cómo ayudaría su hermana a otra?, sentí el arma liviana y supe lo que tenía que hacer… no me importaba en lo mas mínimo condenar mi alma, desierta forma pensaba no había nada peor que _esto._ Sin mas vacilaciones apunte al estomago de Aro Vulturi y le dispare. Bella abrió los ojos desorbitada, tire el alma al suelo sintiendo asco de mi misma, pero no arrepentimiento… lo volvería a hacer. Jale a Bella como pude y la coloque sobre mi espalda con mucha dificultad, escuche otra bala, voltee a ver y era Aro Vulturi disparando hacia Bella con sus últimas fuerzas -¡NOOOO!- grite con voz ronca de la cual ni yo misma me reconocía. De pronto el cuerpo de Bella me dejo de pesar y salí corriendo de allí… en ese momento supe que todo lo que había aprendido aquí me serbia… y si moría por alguien que amaba era la muerte perfecta, la que yo realmente esperaba.

**Bella pov **

_Duerme mi niña, duerme mi amor, que si no duermes…_

_-mami, mami- gritaba un niño de rizos castaños, la señora rubia dirigió la vista a su hijo y le regalo una sonrisa. _

_-¿Qué pasa corazón?- le dijo cerrando el pabellón para que nada le ocurriera a la bebe._

_-¿Cómo se llamara mi hermanita?- La señora se agacho, tomo en brazos a su hijo y se dirigieron al sofá de diferentes dibujos de muñequitas, lo siento, abrió un poco la puerta que daba al balcón para que el lugar se refrescara y regreso con su hijo._

_-¿cómo quieres que se llame?- el pequeño coloco un dedo en su barbilla como signo de duda._

_-ella es muy bella, así que "¡BELLA!"- exclamo levantando los brazos; el padre del niño entro en ese momento y pregunto "¿Bella?" el niño asintió._

_-me gusta- hablo dirigiéndose a su hijo que tenía sus mismos ojos._

_-y si le ponemos Isabella y le llamamos Bella-hablo la madre, el padre sonrió con verdadera felicidad y la tomo de la cuna._

_-oíste mi pequeña tienes tu nombre de princesita, Isabella Swan- entre los sueños Bella soltó una sonrisa._

Cerré los ojos al sentir el dolor… en ese momento me arrepentí de haberme alejado de mi verdadero lugar, al lado de Edward… ¿Por qué siempre tenía mala suerte y hacia lo incorrecto?, la bala entro en lo más profundo de mi espalda, fruncí el seño y mordí mi labio por el dolor… la sangre resbalaba por todas partes de mi cuerpo, aun podía sentir la navaja en mi pierna… Aro la había metido hasta el fondo al ver que no tenia filo, los latigazos que habían recibido en mi piel se sentían aun palpitantes, dolía como mil demonios y a pasar de que quería que me mataran no podía pedirlo, por mi hijo, por el debía seguir… necesitaba sobrevivir, no me importaba de qué forma, quería tener a mi hijo, quería cargarlo, esperaba que no le hubiesen hecho nada… mi corazón se estrujaba de dolor al pensar que podía llegar a dejarlo… esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recé, recé para que Dios perdonara todo lo malo que había hecho y que al menos me diera un poco mas de vida para estar con mi hijo, con mi pequeño… con la pequeña parte de mi que seguía esperándome, porque él me necesitaba y yo no podía dejarlo… no después que tanto tiempo.

No había notado hasta ese momento hasta ese momento que iba en la espalda de alguien pero no podía pensar, el calor que se creaba en el interior me impedía respirar, sentía como jadeaba en busca de aire, en ese momento me sentí caer, mi estomago sufrió el mayor impacto junto con mi cabeza, aun así logre abrir los ojos… dolía demasiado, de verdad que lo hacía. A lo lejos se veían luces de color azul y rojo, vi unos zapatos negros corriendo hacia mi… allí no pude contenerme, el dolor creció, no conseguí nada de aire, abrí la boca y grite… gaste todo mi arme, mi chillido resonó a puro dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**:OO' chicas, pobre Bella, creo que le hago esto porque tengo resentimiento hacia ella… es decir tiene a **_**mi **_**Edward. Haha.**

**Ps al menos Tanya le disparo a Aro, wajaja… **

**Ya sé que el capi está más pequeño :/ pero es que no podía soltar todo de un solo…**

**Pronto Bella recordara todo ¿Cómo será su reacción? **

**Recuerden:: Rewiew=adelanto, pídame si quieren algo en especial… enserio, hoy me siento caritativa… haha.**

**Me voy chicas cuídense ¡felices vacas!**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	17. ¡EDWARD MASEN! ¿Masen?

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**¡EDWARD MASEN! ¿Masen?**

Capitulo dieciséis

_Me inclino ante el recuerdo, ante el recuerdo de cada ser humano. Y no oculto la aversión que siento ante todos los que se toman la libertad de intervenir quirúrgicamente en los recuerdos, hasta que se parezcan a los recuerdos de los demás._

**_Elias Canetti_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…_A lo lejos se veían luces de color azul y rojo, vi unos zapatos negros corriendo hacia mi… allí no pude contenerme, el dolor creció, no conseguí nada de aire, abrí la boca y grite… gaste todo mi aire, mi chillido resonó a puro dolor._

**Edward pov **

La cogí entre mis brazos y la subí a la primera ambulancia que vi, afortunadamente la señora me permitió entrar, dentro era un relajo, todos pasaban ajugas, bolsas, pastillas de todo, la mayoría de los medicamentos se caían, yo estaba sosteniendo su cabeza para que lograse respirar.

-esta inconsciente- hablo un hombre

-colóquenle el suero y comiencen con la anestesia general- dijo la señora, los enfermeros se dedicaron a buscar la vena y el señor introdujo un tubo de plástico en su garganta, aplicaron líquidos por medio de la intravenosa y comenzaron a despojarla, en la espalda se veía la hemorragia creada por la bala, cerré los ojos… era realmente horrible verla tan cerca del corazón, ellos limpiaron la herida, le colocaron una venta enzima y una sabana. Cundo me pude dar cuenta ellos ya la estaban sacando, todo el tiempo estuve sosteniendo la mano de mi inconsciente esposa.

-no puede pasar- me detuvo un hombre ¿Cómo diablos me decía eso? Varios hombres me halaron al ver que no estaba dispuesto a acatar sus órdenes. La puerta de la sala de operaciones se cerró y me sentí morir, mi cuerpo se despilfarro sobre una de las sillas y allí ya no fui consciente de nada, mi esposa, el amor de mi vida… Isabella Swan, estaba en una operación de extracción de la bala ¿y qué podía hacer yo? Yo soy doctor y que podía hacer, quedarme sentado a que me dieran las noticias, apreté el puente de mi nariz, mi hermosa Bella, la madre de mi hijo dependía de un hilo en la vida, un pinche y maldito hilo, que mas daría yo por estar en su lugar. Las lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, la recordé cuando me anuncio que estaba embarazada… sus mejillas eran sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaba con autentica felicidad, al igual que el día en que le pedí que fuese mi esposa… el lugar era mágico y perfecto, en el ocaso allí nuevamente la hice mi mujer.

Recordé la vez que la monjita nos había llevado a la playa, teníamos cinco años y Bella solamente tenía un biquini de flores, se tapaba por todas partes, de verdad que éramos pequeños… aun así de todas formas yo la amaba, la amaba desde ese momento. Tayler me había contado que los dos llegamos en el mismo día, claro a Bella la habían encontrado afuera de la puerta llorando, en mi caso, mi madre me había llevado por cuenta propia, según sabia mi progenitora no tenia familia o más bien una que la aceptara y pronto moriría de cáncer, así que prefirió buscar un buen lugar para su hijo que tener que dejarlo solo, esa noche ella y yo, compartimos la misma cuna… la que aun seguía allí hecha de madera de pino, yo la había abrazado ya que lloraba demasiado… así habíamos crecido, yo siempre enamorado de ella, y espere catorce años para pedirle que fuese mi novia… sabiendo que en ese momento era mi hermana.

_era una noche donde caían los truenos, Bella como todas ellas había invadido mi cama y ahora temblaba abrazada a mí, a pesar de que odiaba que tuviese miedo eran mis noches preferidas, las cuales yo podía dedicarme a dejar besos en su frente y oler su peculiar aroma a fresas y fresias, en uno de mis besos había seguido por sus parpados mejillas y nariz, ellos sin duda parecían calmarla y a mí me encantaba hacerlo, poco a poco la fui recostando totalmente en la cama y ella se quedo observándome cuando lo sentí sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, fue tan pequeño, ella se sonrojo y estuvo a punto de apartarme cuando yo nuevamente la bese, no era un experto, ambos compartíamos nuestro primer beso, pero para mí realmente fue perfecto, yo siempre la había esperado… ella me sonrió sonrojada cuando nos separamos "se mi novia" le dije en tono de suplica, ella rodo los ojos y me respondió "tardaste" , yo me sonroje y volví a besarla _

En ese momento sentí unos pequeños brazos que rodeaban mi torso y lágrimas cayendo sobre mi mano. Anthony me lanzaba una mirada triste, ya habían curado su labio inferior y con la mirada le agradecí a Alice, de la puerta se escucho un golpe y muchos llantos "¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJA?" gritaban por los pasillos, en ese instante la reconocí, Isabel de Swan, la madre de Bella, me estremecí al pensar en las malas noticias que yo debía informarle, detrás de él venía Wilson, su padre, sosteniendo a Isabel que se había desmoronado al ver mi rostro, "¿Cómo?" me preguntaba ella y yo no sabía que responderle, a su lado venia una rubia, una rubia de cuerpo de infarto, vestía una falda de mestilla y un top, no llevaba zapatos, su mirada se cruzo con la mía y en ese instante la reconocí, Tanya Denali, mi ex mejor amiga, la que había ayudado a destruir mi matrimonio… sabia que todos mis padres me habían inculcado ser un caballero y recalco con las mujeres pero ella no era una mujer ella era una vil serpiente, me levante de mi lugar y la empuje a la pared.

-¡tú!- dije señalándola –tú has destruido mi matrimonio, yo que pensé que podía confiar en ti- hable empujándola nuevamente. En su mirada ardió el odio y me pego una patada justo en el rostro que me hiso caer, realmente me había impresionado.

-no me critiques Edward Masen, no sabes lo que he hecho estos últimos años, así que no me critiques- me levante limpiando la sangre de mi mejilla con el torso.

-¡HA!- exclame –si de plano que te has convertido en una golfa, disfrutando de la compañía de otros y siguiendo a tu jefe: "mi tío"- ella realmente pareció ensombrecerse y a pesar de que nunca le tuve miedo esta vez sí lo hice, era como si su cambio de ánimo se presintiera en el lugar, me lanzo un golpe que me hiso caer y coloco ambas piernas a mi lado, se agacho y empujo mis manos hacia atrás.

-escúchame estúpido si un hombre me ha tocado en la vida no sido porque yo quisiese y no he estado _trabajando_ para tu tío, te informo que soy su esclava pero agradezco que ya esté muerto, y quizás lo único que he hecho malo es ayudarla a salir de ¡esa mazmorra! Sin mí, ella no tuviese VIDA, SIN MI TU ESPOSA ESTARIA MUERTA Y TE SIGUIRIA ODIANDO POR LA ETERNIDAD COMO HOY LO HACE- me pego una bofetada en el rostro –sin mi ella se hubiese matado al saber que había perdido a su ángel, yo siempre he estado allí para ella, un cuando no debía, aun cuando me castigaban con azotes ¡maldito!- me grito dándome una patada en el estomago –¡apuesto que no aguantarías terrible dolor!- la mire con rabia y con pocas fuerzas le dije: "tú me emborrachaste", ella sonrió tristemente, -no, te drogue- eso me callo como un balde de agua fría, me había drogado, Tanya me había drogado.

-¿Por qué?- dije realmente decepcionado.

-era eso o matarte- una lagrima negra rodo por su mejilla y en ese instante lo comprendí… ella no podía quitar nuestras desgracias pero si disminuirlas aun cuando ella sufriese el doble, Tanya parecía mucho más fuerte, con mas carácter, incluso sus ojos y su cabello parecían haber cambiado de color, sus fracciones demostraban la sabiduría que tenia de la vida y el dolor que sufría al tener que haber pasado por ellas, me levante aun sintiendo adolorido mi cuerpo y le di un abrazo, un abrazo que se le da a tu hermana.

-TANYA- grito alguien, en ese momento vi detrás de su hombro, era la vecina de Bella, su madre, "voltea" le susurre y así lo hiso.

-ma… mamá, mami, ¡MAMI!- grito a tiempo que corría hacia ella y le daba un abrazo… un abrazo el cual yo envidaba pero aun así me alegraba.

-Edward- me llamo William, voltee a verlo y me dirigí a darles un abrazo de consuelo. -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-la secuestraron y cuando estaba escapando la encontramos con una bala- el rostro de Isabel no se podía descifrar en verdad, me recordé a mi mismo en la perdida de mi dulce Reneesme y pensé que así debía ser mi rostro.

-¿qué tan cerca del corazón?- …. Opte por mentirles.

-no lo sé- eso pareció afectarlos más, pero me consolé a mi mismo diciendo que si les revelaba que era demasiado cerca del corazón, su reacción fuese mucho peor, eso era lo único que me consolaba. Regrese a lado de Alice que cargaba a mi pequeño niño en sus piernas, lo tome y lo coloque en las mías, ¿Qué le diría yo si su madre no sobrevivía?... Dios no podía de ser injusto, ¿verdad?, el acababa de conocerla, sería imposible que Dios nos la quitase porque yo la necesitaba, ambos lo hacíamos.

**Alice pov **

Abandone la sala de espera, necesitaba descansar y quitar los horribles pensamientos que rondaban mi mente, camine por los pasillos hasta que me tope en los cuneros, allí había un doctor de cabello negro que los revisaba, y extrañamente desde fuera, me le acerque al reconocerlo, era la re encarnación de mi padre.

-hola, tú debes de ser Tayler; el amigo de Bella-

-¿te conozco?; te me haces parecida…

-sí, soy su amiga- el entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- ¿era un interrogatorio o qué?

-A.. Ali... Alice- dije como una tonta tartamudeando

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?- y a ese que onda le pasaba, pensé molesta… la próxima que quedaba callada

-¿la conoce?- contraataque, fruncí el seño y coloque mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho

-sí, supongo; No la recuerdo con claridad, pero te pareces mucho a ella, eres muy hermosa- que mas decir que en ese momento parecía Isabella Swan de los sonrojada que seguro parecía.

-¿sabe como esta Bella?-

-no te preocupes, el doctor que está en su caso seguro que la salvara… es una suerte que el doctor Cullen estuviese de turno- sonreí como un boba… en ese momento tuve una visión.

_-la familia de Isabella Swan- Edward se paro sorprendido de que era su padre, se acerco a él y de dio un abrazo, el padre le correspondió y en ese momento el comenzó a temblar a causa del llanto –hijo tranquilízate, todo son buenas noticias-_

Desperté de mi visión.

-¿Qué viste?- jade ante su pregunta.

-como… ¿cómo?- hable con incredulidad.

-Alice Brandon, se que eres algo mío, solo lo presiento, iré a visitar a tu madre… así que pronto lo sabré-

-no vea a mi madre- ¿Por qué no quería que la viera? Ella solo condenaría su alma nuevamente a la reencarnación, y él nunca podría visitar el cielo… nunca podría descansar en paz de esa forma –créame, yo jamás quisiera hacerle daño ni a usted ni a mi madre pero si tengo que decidir por los dos salvare su pellejo, porque es lo correcto- hable con demasiada sabiduría y me largue de allí corriendo… iba en busca de Edward.

**Edward pov **

-hijo- murmulle, el me observo con sus largas pestañas… su ojos chocolate, como los de su madre no podían detener las lagrimas.

-¡EDWARD!- grito alguien, voltee a ver y era Alice quien corría hacia mí, al tenerme enfrente se detuvo –lo he visto, es Carlisle quien está en la sala con Bella- ¿Carlisle? En ese momento sonreí, sabía que mi padre no dejaría que nada le pasara a Bella, ella iba a estar bien –y Bella saldrá bien- me dijo dándome un abrazo –Tony tu mami va a estar bien, ya lo veras- le hablo a Anthony mientras me lo quitaba de brazos, -ve… ya viene Carlisle- me levante apresurado y al ver a mi padre y me tire sobre él a darle un abrazo.

-¿Cómo esta?- mi padre me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-ella está bien hijo, está estable, la puedes ver dentro de dos horas, por ahora sigue dormida… debemos evitar que se despierte- yo asentí conmocionado –tu esposa estará bien Edward, por ahora iré a ver varias cosas que me faltan- nuevamente asentí.

…

..

.

**Cinco días después**

Todos se estrujaban las manos en señal de apoyo, Jasper era el abogado defensor… esperaban el veredicto de los jueces, parecía que nada podía escuchar hasta que comenzaron con la larga lista de nombres -Declaro que Cayo Vulturi Vargas, Renata Winston Mataa, Demetri Cullen López, Santiago Cullen Winston, Felix Vulturi Jiménez, Jane Vulturi Morales, y Kate Zurine Vázquez están condenados a pena de muerte- dentro de la sala se causo un gran revuelo donde todos opinaban, aunque su abogado realmente parecía satisfecho con su decisión -¡SILENCIO!- grito el juez a tiempo que se escuchaban los que ya eran comunes golpes –mientras que Marco Vuluri Vargas, Suplicia Castro López, Atenedora Jiménez Días, Alec Vulturi Morales, serán condenados a cinco años en cárcel, con derecho a fianza- la mayoría estuvieron callados –Y… Heidí Sanches Morataya, Chelsea Rivera Flores, Afron Reyes Peña, Corin Guzmán Ramos y Tanya Denali Villareal, quedan libre de cargos- dio un golpe nuevamente –fin del caso-

Alice corrió a abrazar a Jasper, nadie los observo, pero era de lo más extraño, parecía que solamente había sido un impuso de la joven. Rosalie dio vueltas en brazos de Emmett y Carsalie junto con Esme sonrieron felices, mientras sacaban el teléfono para avisar a Edward que todo había sido un éxito.

-mi amor- hablo Esme –lo mejor sería que esperemos un tiempo más- ellos asintieron y abrazaron a su nieto Anthony que al fin podía pasar un tiempo con ellos…

**Bella pov **

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunte nuevamente, me sentía extraña estando tan cerca de un hombre, pero al lado de Edward era de lo más natural… me sentía feliz, después de tan terribles tragedias había aprendido que lo mejor era estar junto a él, que él me protegería porque me amaba.

-la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes- me dijo, yo solté un bufido y él una risa, de repente el auto paro y yo me limite a quedarme quieta, Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y me tomo en brazos, de allí camino con migo por lo que calcule quince minutos, me dio un beso en los labios y me deposita en el suelo, sentí como mi vestido de flores hacia contacto con algo suave, parecía una manta, el sol se sentía sobre mi piel y mis cabellos se alborotaban un poco por el viento. Quito el pañuelo sobre mis ojos y en ese momento pude apreciarlo en su totalidad, Edward me había llevado a un campo, donde el atardecer se acercaba, estábamos bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol, la grama se veía perfecta y varios pájaros volaban sobre el despejado cielo.

-yo, yo recuerdo este lugar- hable mientras lo seguía observando.

-a si… tenía la esperanza de que al traerte recordaras un poco mas- asentí, Edward me coloco en su regazo y empezó a jugar con mi cabello, veíamos el ocaso y él se dedicaba a darme besos en la mejilla y en la frente –te tengo una sorpresa, ya vengo- dijo levantándose, por un momento aparte la vista de el ocaso para dirigirla detrás del árbol, allí había algo verde que se arrastraba lentamente, entrecerré los ojos y estire mi cuello para poder ver de qué se trataba, cuando pude enfocarla me asuste, era una culebra enorme ¡una serpiente! -¡EDWARD MASEN!- grite con miedo mientras me alejaba de lo más posible de ella, un momento ¿Masen?, ¿Masen?, Edward llego tan rápido como pudo hasta mí, me tomo en brazos y echo a correr pero yo no era consciente de ello… ¿Masen?, en ese momento la realidad me llego de golpe.

_Había aparecido en la puerta de un orfanato una noche de invierno, allí me habían acogido, Edward Masen también era "nuevo" allí, muchos bebes habían llegado durante esa semana "los gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper, Angela, Tayler, Ben, Tanya, y dos gemelos mas Anni y Jazmin…era como si alguien hubiera provocado ese incidente… Tanya se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y Edward en mi mejor amigo, todos éramos como hermanos_

_Un día llegaron y nos adoptaron, a mí y a Edward, ambos crecimos como hermanos, seguíamos viendo a nuestros amigos… pero poco a poco yo me enamoraba de Edward, y nos hicimos novios siendo hermanos… teníamos catorce años, y le mentíamos a nuestros padres, nunca les rebelamos la verdad. En su aniversario ellos decidieron ir a un crucero con los padres de Rosalie y Japer, allí murieron… todos regresamos al orfanato al no quedar a cargo de alguien más._

_Allí estuvimos un año más, Tanya nos visitaba de vez en cuando ya que era la única persona que continuaba con sus padres adoptivos, luego Carlasli y Esme adoptaron a Edward y Jasper, meses después Reneé y Charlie nos adoptaron a Rosalie y a mi… nos mantuvimos alejados durante un tiempo hasta que encontré a Jasper en un café, yo estaba con Alice, así empezaron a salir juntos._

_Pronto nuestros padres se conocieron, se hicieron amigos y decidimos cambiarnos de instituto para quedar todos juntos… al igual que Tanya, un día antes del primer día de clases habían descubierto a Edward llegando tarde a su mansión, el había estado en mi casa, escondido, a él lo castigaron y mi castigo fue ir al instituto… a la hora de salida llovía y Edward me fue a traer._

_Así pasaron los años, un día con Tanya fuimos a nuestras antiguas clases de Ballet, el lugar estaba desolado y allí la secuestraron, desperté el otro día en un hospital, había terminado en la calle, intentamos buscarla un millón de veces y hace pasaron los años… _

_Edward y yo decidimos casarnos, ambos de veinte años… había sido una gran boda ya que contábamos con el dinero que Pill y Elizabeth nos habían heredado, nuestros primeros padres… mi madre no había podido asistir. Rosalie conoció a Emmett y luego me entere de que él era mi hermano y conocí a mis verdaderos padres, ellos solamente sabían que alguien me había sacado de su mansión cuando esta ardía en llamas pero nunca me encontraron_

_Pronto compramos una enorme mansión, y yo quede embarazada, el día de nuestro aniversario yo había decidido salir a comprarle algo a Edward, nuestra relación pasaba por varios problemas, yo suponía que me estaba engañando pero confiaba plenamente en su palabra… era de noche y no hallaba lo indicado, cuando lo encontré regrese a mi casa, donde encontré a Edward con otra en mi cama, en nuestra cama… me largue y de paso le tire un balazo, al salir de… arranque el auto con demasiado ímpetu, llovía a cantaros y yo solo quería estar muerta, pero debía de pensar más en mi hijo… cuando un carro se coloco frente mía a toda velocidad, intente esquivarlo… no funciono_

Al despertar del recuerdo, pase la mano por mi mejilla esperando encontrar las ya comunes lágrimas, pero no tenia, no tenía ni una gota, estaba… seca.

-Edward llévame a casa- el me observo preocupado a tiempo que arrancaba el auto.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- El silencio entre nosotros era tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero a la vez me sentía relajada, de forma extraña lo sentía, antes de llegar le respondí.

-lo he recordado todo,… necesito pensar- el salió del auto para abrir la mía y llevarme a mi apartamento.

**Ambriosa pov **

Camine revolviéndome el cabello, buscaba la hoja de un sauce, era la primera hoja que da un sauce, ella me serviría mucho en una de mis pociones pero simplemente no podía encontrarla; sentí la presencia de un humano, afuera, solamente yo vivía en el ultimo nivel así que debía de ser mi "cliente", corrí a sentarme en la mi silla y cambie mi aspecto, ahora llevaba mi cabello natural con las puntas rojas y mis ojos rojos, el humano camino con paso temeroso atreves de el pasillo, al último minuto decidí que debía tener la piel arrugada, el empujo la puerta y entro, en ese momento sentí que mis ojos se llenaba de lagrimas y sonreía.

-emm, ¿la madre de Alice?- pregunto Tayler, el color se fue de mi rostro y sentí como regresaba a mi forma original, yo asentí. Me levante de mi lugar dejándolo inmovilizado y siendo egoísta pose mi mano en su frente haciendo que recordara su vida anterior.

**Alice Pov **

Abrace fuertemente a Tony, Jasper se acerco a mí y tomo al pequeño que comenzaba a dormirse. Me regalo una pequeña sonrisa la cual yo no pude corresponder.

-¿te llevo?- me pregunto, yo negó; me sentía tan extraña de que él me estuviese hablando.

-yo vine en mi carro, de hecho agradecería que lo llevaras, a mi carro, claro-

-que te parece si te invito a un café, digo… puedo regresarte a traerte más tarde- fruncí el seño ante su insistencia, Jasper nunca lo había sido… excepto cuando se traía algo entre manos, pero en general era muy paciente… no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en años y la forma correcta no era un "te llevo", yo no estaba dispuesta a ignorar todo con lo que me había llamado cuando estábamos comprometidos, no lo evadiría iba a afrontarlo, tampoco le pediría que me suplicaría como lo haría Rosalie o que ella lo evadiera hasta que pudiese como Bella, mi personalidad era diferente y esperaba que Jasper Hale lo supiera.

-no, no puedo dejar mi carro, además no sé porque me invitas, sabes muy bien que no quiero ir, cuando quieras hablarme más serio avísame- dije intentando quitarle a Tony pero él no lo permitía.

-¡oye Alice!- me grito Rosalie, yo la mire interrogante –préstame tu carro si, prometo que lo cuido, iremos con Emm… para cosas, ala por favor-

-como piensas que regresare yo, aparte Tony estaría con nosotros, Bella y Edward salieron-

-mi hermanito te llevara- ¿Qué le ocurre a Rosalie? Esta sí que no se la perdonaba_, _en ese momento tuve un dêja vu…

_¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!- le tendió una hermosa caja blanca decorada de listones rosa. La joven la abrió temerosa, descubriendo un vestido blanco, un vestido de novia. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y las lágrimas intentaron retenerse._

_-madre pero si ni siquiera tengo novio- la madre se rio, esta vez con verdadera felicidad._

_-pequeña pero que tonta eres- frunció el seño, ella no tenía nada de tonta –pronto lo sabrás corazón; por ahora guárdalo y __no lo arruines- __aquella frase parecía tener un doble sentido, lo dejo pasar… la experiencia le dijo que lo debía dejar pasar._

-claro yo la llevare- hablo Jasper, yo voltee a ver a Rosalie ceñuda.

-¡NO!- exclame colocando las manos sobre mi cintura –regresare a mi casa, con Tony y allí esperare a Bella y punto, nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Diez minutos después…

-por favor Alice, decía abrazándome y casi hasta el punto de estrangularme- la aleje de mi con mucho esfuerzo y antes de que abalanzara sobre mi coloque las manos al frente –Bien, no me importa- dijo mientras volteaba directo hacia mi auto de la mano de Emmett, en el momento que abría la puerta de mi amado porche me di cuenta de que llevaba la llave y Emmett a Tony.

-ROSALIE- le grite mientras corría al estacionamiento, fue inútil, ella salió rechinando las llantas -¡CUIDALO!- le grite, solté un suspiro y levante la mano, esperando un taxi.

-oye Alice, ven te invito a un café, hay mucho frio y casi no hay automóviles, es muy peligroso- yo bufe enojada y me deje guiar, Jasper tenía un jaguar, no sabía demasiado de autos pero este era negro, muy hermoso y elegante… como él. Subí a su auto y el empezó a conducir, llevaba música de Camila de fondo y debes en cuando me miraba de reojo, yo iba en silencio cruzada de brazos, al momento en el que el abrió mi puerta me pude dar cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

Arregle mi vestido de volados al pisar el suelo, eleve la vista y nos encontrábamos en _Mistik, _era el Café donde nos habíamos conocido, Jasper me abrió la puerta del café, seguía igual con un estilo de los sesentas y las paredes de color rojo, camine hasta la primera mesa que vi una donde Jasper solamente podría sentarse frente mía, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de mi lado hoy, una pareja se me adelanto… me sentí como un perro al asecho pero necesitaba una mesa así, escrute cada una de ellas, solamente quedan dos para cuatro personas, alguien me tomo del codo… voltee a verlo y Jasper me sonreía.

-mira aquella, es perfecta- yo asentí desaminada y me guie hasta la mesa del fondo. Como había predicho, Jasper se ubico a mi lado y yo me aleje lo mas que podía, el nuevamente se acerco.

-¿Qué quieres Jasper?- le pregunte alejando mi cara de él, me quede estática al sentir unos labios sobre mi mejilla, rápidamente coloque mi mano donde hacía pocos segundos sus labios habían tocado.

-¿qu… que?- tartamudeé.

-Alice, mi Allie, perdóname, se que…

-¡Alto!- exclame.

-¿Qué van a querer?- pregunto la camarera.

-¡un expreso!- conteste en voz automática.

-¿y usted, joven?- Jasper negó con la cabeza y cuando despareció la camarera volteo a verme y repitió: "perdóname".

-como esperas que te perdone, como…

-Alice, es… perdona todo lo que te dije, no tenía derecho de insultarte, ahora veo que he perdido a el amor de mi vida…

-Jasper- hable con voz calmada como si realmente no me interesase, pero en el fondo dolía, dolía demasiado –me faltaste el respeto, me humillaste- fruncí los ojos y lo mire con odio fingido.

Jasper se levanto de la mesa y se incoo delante mía, varias personas le miraban con curiosidad.

-Alice, amor de mi vida- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla –desde el momento en el que te vi supe que eras especial, aparte de ser tan hermosa y perfecta sabia que tenias algo diferente… nunca lo comprendí realmente, hasta el día en que me lo explicaste, depositando tu confianza… entonces tuve miedo, miedo al saber que tu sabias todo, que me pudieses manipular, yo había tenido una relación anteriormente donde había sido manipulado, pero luego lo supere… me di cuenta que influenciándome por el pasado no ganaba nada y que tú eras mi presente y yo te quería en el. Pero luego tu me lo revelaste, me revelaste el secreto de nuestra existencia, me revelaste como tu madre había jugado con nosotros, allí fue cuando pensé que serias igual, que equivocado estaba, tu eres tan diferente, nuestros recuerdos juntos me inundaban a cada momento, y cuando te grite- su voz se rompió –y terminaste con migo, yo… yo me sentí morir, fue como si la realidad me golpeara de una vez, no había sido consciente de lo única que eres, Alice Brandon, lamento de verdad haberte humillado, lastimado tanto… perdóname- se encorvo y como nunca antes lo había visto… lloro, lloro en el suelo en mis pies y luego abrazo mis piernas mientras sus lagrimas se resbalaban por ellas.

-Jasper…- tuve una visión.

_Edward llevo en brazos a Bella al apartamento, abrió la puerta mientras la sujetaba a ella con el otro brazo y entro, el lugar estaba solo, la deposito en el sillón suavemente y miro su rostro. Bella parecía ida en su mundo, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y Edward se dedicaba a limpiarlas pero parecía imposible._

_-Edward- dijo con voz ronca –déjame sola- volvió a su estado de zombi, el tristemente abandono el apartamento. En el momento en el cerro la puerta Bella grito como loca mientras aventaba los almohadones y las fotografías. Luego cubrió su rostro con sus manos y susurro "Tanya"._

-Alice, ¡Alice!- desperté de ella y mi ceño se frunció, sin prestarle atención registre mi bolso hasta encontrar el teléfono, marque la letra T, y al ver el nombre de Tanya presione la tecla de llamada, dirigí el teléfono a mi oído, al segundo timbrazo contesto.

-Tanya ¿Dónde estás?- ella pareció tragar algo y luego hablo.

**-Salí a dar una vuelta, sabes que deliciosos son los churos…**

-andas cerca-

**-si, baje un ratito; oye ocurre algo porque…**

-sube al apartamento Bella te necesita-

-**siempre me interrumpes-**Bufo -** ya voy y deja de preocuparte sigue con tu cita; ya sabíamos que Bella recordaría la memoria hoy, por eso: ¡le compre un churro!, ¿no es genial?... bueno ya cuelga que Jasper te espera, ¡chao!- **y colgó.

-Alice- hablo Jasper tomando mis manos –yo también te necesito- un corro de "aww" se escucho en el pequeño café y yo sonreí.

-tardaste demasiado- le dije agachándome para quedar a su altura.

-lo siento señorita, permítame recompensar el tiempo perdido- Ambos sonreímos y antes de que juntara sus labios con los míos me separe.

-¿me perdonaste?- yo rodé los ojos con exasperación.

-quiero mi anillo, sino no recibirás nada- el extrajo la misma cajita de terciopelo y coloco el anillo de diamantes en mi dedo.

-¿ya puedo tener mi beso?- hiso unos ojos de cachorrito a medio morir que eran casi imposible de resistir.

-nop- negué con la cabeza, me levante del asiento y eche a correr tomándolo de la mano, al salir sentí el aire frio chocar en mi cuerpo cosa que hiso estremecerme.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto abrazándome y susurrando en mi cuello, luego deposito un beso y yo lance una risita.

-yo tengo un vestido blanco y tú tienes tu traje-

-¿tu quieres…?- dijo atónito.

-claro, tu y yo en las vegas- el sonrió mientras me besaba con pación y amor, al separarme me tomo en brazos y me llevo al carro, antes de cerrar la puerta susurro: "en las vegas será".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Lo recordó!**

**Chicas ya termine el capi, espero que les guste… recuerden si me mandan un review les doy un adelanto, haha.**

**Alice & Jasper se casaran, cuídense…**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	18. Revelaciones

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Revelaciones**

Capitulo diecisiete

_"Cuando amamos no tenemos ninguna necesidad de comprender lo que sucede, porque todo pasa a suceder dentro de nosotros."_

_**Paulo Coelho**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto abrazándome y susurrando en mi cuello, luego deposito un beso y yo lance una risita. _

_-yo tengo un vestido blanco y tú tienes tu traje-_

_-¿tu quieres…?- dijo atónito._

_-claro, tu y yo en las vegas- el sonrió mientras me besaba con pación y amor, al separarme me tomo en brazos y me llevo al carro, antes de cerrar la puerta susurro: "en las vegas será"._

**Bella pov **

Inhala, exhala, me dije a mi misma; debía mantener la compostura y no permitirme desmoronar, simplemente no podía darme ese lujo. Varias veces me había imaginado así, haber recordado la memoria… y que la memoria solamente me hubiese servido para asegurar las palabras de mi hermana; pero lo que yo hasta ese momento creía, ya no era igual, todo lo que me habían ocultado tenía una la razón… ahora sabía que tenía otra familia, una madre que me ama y un padre igual, tengo el hermano mayor con el que siempre soñé y esto lo había perdido por mis tontas e insensatas acciones. Ahora debía poner los pies sobre la tierra, continuar con lo que deje tiempo atrás, con la familia que ya había formado y ser fuerte, como siempre supe que lo seria.

Yo Isabella Swan debía regresar cuatro años atrás para que todo marchase como debía de ser.

-¡ISABELLA!- me gritaron, voltee mi vista para encontrarme a Tanya que entraba apresuradamente –adivina…- antes de que respondiera continuo –te compre un churro- me extendió un tubo envuelto en un papel rojo y lleno de chocolate por todas partes –se que para las mujeres el mejor remedio es el chocolate, por eso también te traje chocolate caliente-

-Tanya, mira que calor hay; tú quieres que me ponga como un bola- ella rodo los ojos.

-vamos Bella, una vez por todas debes afrontarlo… sabes que será difícil pero ¡suéltalo!- esas simples palabras eran lo que faltaban para que tomara el churro y me pusiera a llorar como una magdalena.

**Una hora después…**

-¿Bella y ahora qué?- Eleve la vista de los almohadones donde la había enterado mi rostro, limpie los restos de lagrimas que aun quedaban frescas en mi mejillas y bebí lo que sobraba del chocolate. ¿Qué hacer? Era la pregunta correcta… yo quería ver a mi familia.

-Tanya, tienes el número de Emmett- ella negó.

-llamare a Edward para conseguirlos- asentí.

Emmett era mi hermano, mi hermano mayor, el novio de mi hermana adoptiva… resultaba desconcertante llamarlo de esa forma, agradecía a los santos el no tener la misma sangre, digo por ellos.

En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, estire mi brazo para alcanzarlo y conteste.

-diga-

-**Bell's-** hablo Alice.

-¡Alice! ¿Dónde andas?- ella pareció soltar un gemido.

**-¿podrás hacerme un favor?-**asentí pero luego recordé que ella no podía verme.

-si-

**-te recuerdas que guarde una caja blanca en el armario- **ella soltó otra risita –**podrías decirle a Tanya que la baje, estoy en un jaguar- **yo sonreí como tonta.

-no puedo creerlo Alice, ya te vas tan rápido- ella se quedo muda por la impresión pero segundo después se recompuso.

**-¿Cómo?, ¡¿Cómo?- **esta vez fui yo quien soltó la risa, a diferencia de ella una risa alegre.

-deberías de esconder mejor tu diario-

**-sabes que… creo que lo mejor sería que esperáramos una semana-**yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Por qué Alice?, ya tienes a tu hombre de ensueños ¿Qué más quieres?-

-**Isabella, sé que me necesitaras-**

**-**no siempre estarás con migo; se un poco egoísta y cásate-

-**no Bella, hoy no es el día-** y colgó.

-Bella- me llamo Tanya, la mire aun con la duda impregnada en el rostro, ¿Cómo era posible que Alice dejara su boda por un lado?, era su mayor sueño –Bella, Emmett está en línea- eso me despertó y tome el teléfono que ella me daba entre las manos.

-E… Emmett- tartamudee.

-**Bella bu**- contesto, en ese momento me sentí relajada y supe que todo seguía siendo igual y mis miedos no tenía lugar.

-oye, podemos juntarnos en mi casa dentro de unas horas, o quizás mañana, en la mañana-

**-¿y eso?-**

-quiero ver a papá y mamá- me lo imagine sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

**-¿y porque no hoy?- **yo sonreí.

-necesito recuperar a mi familia- el soltó una gran risotada.

-**Bella, sin duda la relación la llevas tú-**

-te veo luego- y colgué.

Debía ir con Edward y arreglar nuestros problemas, yo lo amaba… realmente lo hacía.

-Tanya ¿puedes conducir?- ella asintió mientras sacaba la silla de ruedas, me ayudo a subirme y bajamos por el elevador, nuevamente me subió en el mi auto en el lado del copiloto, Tanya era mi mejor amiga y yo la adoraba, sabía que podría confiar con ella para cualquier cosa… de cierta forma me era extraño ya que yo le había golpeado y ella solamente me había salvado.

Para sorpresa nuestra, el portón se encontraba levemente abierto, como si Edward me estuviese esperando… al aparcar frente a la mansión el salió corriendo y me abrió la puerta del carro, yo le esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios, solo quería que me abrazara… que nunca me dejase ir, sabía que en el fondo aun sentía el dolor de su engaño pero ahora no provocaba ningún odio, tenía la esperanza de que el tiempo me ayudase pero sobre todo quería que ese tiempo fuera estar a su lado, Edward Masen era mi esposo y yo me sentía orgullosa, quería gritarlo, como si fuera el día de nuestra boda.

Edward paso una mano por mis rodillas y con la otra por mi espalda yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mi sonrisa creció y cerré mis ojos, todo era perfecto… todo era como yo quería que fuese, el me dejo un beso en mi frente algo que me hizo lanzar un suspiro, una pequeña mano jalaba la mía, abrí los ojos y me encontré a Tony, el me miraba feliz, feliz como nunca lo había visto, un diente le faltaba y en ese momento me sentí la mama mas orgullosa, ya habíamos entrado a la casa y Edward me dejo en el sofá, Tony se ubico a mi lado y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que acariciar su hermoso cabello.

-mami, ¿ahora si vivirás con nosotros?- una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

-¿Dónde viviría entonces?- Edward coloco un dedo debajo de mi barbilla.

-regresaras- hablo esperanzado, yo sonreí y asentí. El me beso lentamente, Tanya entro en ese momento y me pareció escuchar que se llevaba a Tony, pero yo no estaba en mis sentidos… solo quería que Edward me siguiera besando, quería que me besara toda…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana llego y se escucharon los cantos de las aves, Edward y Bella permanecían desnudos en la cama, él la abrazaba negándose a soltarla y ella tenía su rostro sobre su musculoso pecho, Edward entreabrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su esposa nuevamente entre sus brazos, le parecían mil años desde que la había tenido así entre, desde que le había hecho el amor, rosando cada parte de su esbelto y hermoso cuerpo, se sentía feliz y dichoso, sabía que Bella era más de lo que el debía poseer y le daba las gracias a Dios por permitirla entrar nuevamente en su vida. Empezó dejando un beso en su frente, ella despertó y le devolvió la sonrisa, durante estos cuatro años no se había sentido tan completa, ahora lamentaba tantas veces que se alejo de él.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su sesión de besos el timbre sonó, Edward se levanto y le empezó a colocar la ropa con sumo cuidado a su Bella, en ese momento se lamento haberle hecho el amor, ella estaba recién operada y no merecía ese trato, enojado consigo mismo siguió vistiéndola sin verla a la cara, Bella comenzaba a molestarse, el parecía ignorarla y colocarle la ropa como si fuese su obligación, al terminar se coloco la ropa rápidamente y la tomo en brazos, antes de abandonar la habitación, Bella coloco una mano en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Edward se digno a levantar la mirada y la decepción junto con amor era lo que sus ojos reflejaban -¿Qué ocurre?- repitió.

-lo lamento, yo no tuve cuidado contigo…- Bella rodo los ojos y le interrumpió con un inesperado beso.

-no seas tonto, si me hubieses lastimado te hubiera pedido que parases, yo te amo Edward y de ti solamente he recibido caricias… no me has lastimado en absoluto- Edward se encogió, cuanto desearía que así hubiese sido siempre, nunca haberla lastimado. Bella aparto su mano y el continuo el camino, al llegar a la parte baja la deposito en el sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Edward, ¿y Anthony?- le pregunto Bella, su ceño comenzó a fruncir. El abrió la puerta igualmente preocupado, un pequeño bulto se abalanzo sobre Edward, Tony venía acompañado de Tanya, ella entro feliz y se dirijo hacia Bella antes de saludar con un breve "hola" a su amigo.

-necesitas esto- dijo extendiéndole la bolsa con una mudada –Alice dijo que la necesitarías y que los vera pronto, que primero buscara a no sé quien- Bella asintió, dentro había un sencillo vestido rosa junto con unas bailarinas, Alice no se había olvidado de empacarle una pequeña diadema negra y una pulsera de plata, con ayuda de Tanya se coloco la mudada, justo cuando termina el timbre sonó nuevamente, Edward abrió la puerta y de ellas entraron un sonriente Jasper y una muy emocionada Alice, ambos tomados de la mano, Edward le dirigió miradas interrogantes a su esposa, que pasaron desapercibidas.

-¡Alice enserio!- le reprocho Bella, le molestaba que su amiga hubiese dejado su boda.

-Bella te he dicho que me necesitas y…- no pudo continuar hablando porque por la puerta Rosalie, Emmett, William e Isabell entraban, el rostro de Bella se ilumino, los padres de ella no esperaron ni un minuto para poder llegar hasta ella y darle un abrazo que significaba el reencuentro, lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de ambas mujeres, ella limpio las de su hija.

-pequeña, te he extrañado tanto- dijo dándole nuevamente un abrazo, William observaba el reencuentro de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Al momento en el que ellos se separaban el timbre sonó nuevamente, todos fruncieron el seño, Alice camino con decisión hacia la puerta, no con sus trotes gráciles sino que más bien con paso firme como su estuviese decidida a hacer algo, abrió la puerta y de ella entro una mujer con el cabello largo azabache y ojos color morado, Bella la reconoció de inmediato, era la mujer que le había llamado "lagrima congelada", era la mujer que leía el libro que tanto había llamado su atención pero que parecía no existir. El carraspeo de Alice hiso que todos cambiaran la dirección de su mirada y la posaran sobre ella.

-chicos, ella es Ambriosa, mi madre_- ¿su madre?_ Fue lo primero que se les vino a la mente, resultaba extraño que Alice digiera eso de una mujer que aparentaba si mucho dos años más que su "hija", claro eran exactamente iguales… solamente la sabiduría se podía leer en sus ojos algo de lo que Alice poseía muy poco, pero aun así había.

-sí, yo soy su madre, se que algunos se preguntaran que hago aquí- varios asintieron –yo vine a explicarles el porqué de su existencia, vine a explicarles el porqué sus vidas son así, y sobre todo vine a disculparme-

**Ambriosa pov **

Flashback

_**Cuatro de Julio de mil novecientos ochenta y siete, día lunes. **_

_Suspire mi pequeña ya tenía dos meses, si padre hacia cinco que había muerto, sesenta y cinco años, humano, después de todo… el si podía ir al cielo; mi pequeña Alice, una perfecta mescla de nuestro amor, tenía el don de la predestinación, y como toda madre deseaba que ella tuviera la vida perfecta y amigos también._

Escuche su llanto en la habitación, camine rápidamente hacia esta y le tome en brazos  
-pequeña ¿por qué lloras?- dije mientras sobaba su pequeña pancita, de su boquita salieron graciosos gorgojos, como si tratara de comunicarse, sonreí, sabía que tenía hambre y que me regañaba por que no le gustaba su ropita, azul y rojo decía ella "que no combinaba". Me acerque y le di su biberón, la intento tomar pero le fue imposible y le resbalo cayendo hasta el suelo y manchando todo, su risita cantarina se escucho por toda la habitación y con desgana use magia para recogerla y alimentarla nuevamente…

…

_.._

_._

Al momento en el que la pequeña se durmió decidí investigar más sobre el futuro que le depararía a mi ángel.

Buscaba el alma gemela de Alice, necesitaba saberlo, en un nuevo intento apareció el nombre del su dichoso: "Jasper Hale", se leyó en mi bola mágica, hermano gemelo de Rosalie Hale, ya habían nacido y tenían una año en un orfanato, lo adoptarían y los llevarían a Francia, escaparían de sus padres adoptivos y terminarían en las calles, mi pequeña al momento de saber que Jasper "el amor de su vida" se encontraba en Francia viajaría hasta allí, dejándome sola, sola, SOLA, nuevamente.

_-¡NO!- replique, mi pequeña debía de estar siempre conmigo, tome la bola de cristal nuevamente y con una voz fantasmal susurre:"muéstrenmela", necesitaba la respuesta a mis problemas, la bola de cristal comenzó a empañarse y de la nada me mostro a una hermosa niña sonrosada, cabellos y ojos chocolate, "Isabella Swan" y en ese momento supe la respuesta, debía de hacer que Isabella terminara en el orfanato junto a Jasper y Rose, las cosas de ese modo se facilitarían, los demás no sufrirían como debía de ser además encontrarían a sus almas gemelas._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Trece de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta y siete, día viernes, 11:59 horas.**_

_La noche resultaba espeluznante, la lluvia caía sin cesar y el viento se llevaba todo lo que encontraba en el camino, unos pocos perros continuaban buscando refugios y los gatos de mala suerte caminaban maullando, yo los miraba detenidamente pasando frente a la bella mansión de color marrón, la perfecta mansión de los Swan, que verdad la que tenían al pasar en frente, hoy yo robaría de su pequeña hija, una recién nacida de apenas un mes, Isabella Marie Swan, la familia Swan era poseedora de una importante compañía de vinos, pero eso no importaba por el momento, yo me encargaría de que ellos no dieran con el paradero de su hija, no almenos hasta que la halla necesitado; aparecí en uno de los pasillos, era prácticamente invisible para cualquier ser humano, los sirvientes pasaban frente mía pensando que nadie estaba allí, entre a la habitación que correspondía a la pequeña, los padres de esta vigilaban su sueño, luego ambos se marcharon no antes de dejar un beso en la frente de su hija, yo me acerque y me hice visible ante la pequeña… aunque sabía que no podía verme era muy pequeña para hacerlo, frunció el ceño y empezó a mover las manos, la tome rápidamente antes de que comenzase a llorar, la envolví en la manta que estaba doblada a sus pies, luego la metí en una canasta que había traído, lo suficientemente grande para que ella cupiera y lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar desapercibida; debía crear algo para que los padres no intentasen buscarla demasiado, ¡fuego! Pensé, era perfecto, pensarían que su pequeña había muerto quemada y no tendrá que cargar demasiado con su búsqueda, de mi dedo índice salió una pequeña mecha la cual la coloque sobre la cuna, automáticamente todo comenzó a incendiarse y yo no hice otra cosa que desaparcar para regresar a mi antiguo lugar, en la acera donde tendría una mejor visión de todo, la ventana que daba a la calle fue lo primero que comenzó a incendiarse, los vidrios, unas cuantas explosiones de gases y los gritos de auxilio no se hicieron esperar, me encargaría de que nadie muriese pero por ahora colocaría a la pequeña heredera en su nuevo hogar, aparecí enfrente del horrible orfanato y con el mayor cuidado deje a la pequeña llorando en las frías calles de aquel barrio…_

Fin del flashback

-yo- lance un suspiro –yo no quería que Alice se alejara de mi- ellos me observaron interrogantes, y Jasper con el ceño fruncido, sabía que mi hija le había contado más de la cuenta –Jasper, tu estabais destinado a vivir en las solitarias e inmundas calles de Francia junto a tu hermana Rosalie, quien no encontraría el amor; se volverían duros y drogadictos- Emmett apretó más a su prometida; sabia que nadie me comprendía, solo Bella podía hacerlo, ella tenía a su hijo, podía comprender el dolor de un madre a que tu hijo te abandonara.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en esto?- pregunto Tanya.

-Bella sería una gran amiga para Alice que siempre la ayudaría, pero en sus destinos no se conocerían, yo hice que ello cambiara, arreglando un poco la vida de ella de por medio, también necesitaba a alguien que distrajera a los gemelos- dije señalándolos –alguien que fuera lo suficientemente mente callada y que no quisiera que ellos se fueran, alguien que los quisiera porque eran casi familia, eras perfecta Bella, ese día se llevaron a las gemelas ¿recuerdas?- ella asintió –Anni y Jazmin, tu les dijiste que jugaran con tus muñecas… -ella asintió nuevamente –su vida es perfecta ahora, lo contrario de lo que ustedes hubiesen querido- mire nuevamente a Tanya –Tanya, le llame, tu terminarías casándote con Edward –ellos dos se lanzaron miradas –con "amor" o eso el lo que Edward creería, hasta que la importante y millonaria Bella apareciera en su camino, ustedes serian amantes, claro a Edward le resultaría difícil engañar a su esposa mas cuando tendría con ella tres hijos, pero lo haría… para no complicarte la historia terminarías suicidándote por no tenerlo, a él –omití la parte donde ella se ahorca porque él no podía darle su apellido a su hijo y quería que ella abortara, después le dicen que posiblemente su bebe muera, el día que lo _hace_, decide hacerlo porque pierde a su bebe; Alice me observo inquietadoramente, sabía que ocultaba algo –claro Tanya, a ti es quien deseo pedirle más disculpas, hice de tu vida un infierno comparado a lo que realmente debiste vivir- ella me miraba molesta, demasiado molesta, tal y como yo esperaba –al menos encontraste el amor- sus ojos se iluminaron y Bella volteo a verla emocionada, le dio un abrazo –discúlpenme por haberles quitado a su hija- la señora me miraba enojada, decidí que ese era el momento para irme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bella pov **

¡¿suicidarme?, yo suicidarme, me parecía totalmente irracional, tonto y a la vez me daba miedo, ¿solemnemente por no tenerlo?, dirigí una mirada hacia Edward, cierto que era hermoso y el hombre de mi vida, y claro que daría mi vida por él, pero me parecía tonto a que yo me rindiera, que dejara su amor… era imposible que yo misma me resignara de esa forma tan desastrosa, quizás el dolor era tan fuerte y más del que yo ya había vivido… no lo sabía.

-oye Bella- me llamo Alice, dirigí mi vista hacia ella – ¿y ahora qué?- voltee a ver a Tanya.

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunta.

-no lo sé- hablo resignada.

-¿les molestaría que viviera con ustedes?- amabas sonrieron y negaron – ¿Alice que harás con tu boda?- sonrió soñadoramente.

-supongo que ya no será la típica locura de dos enamorados- se dieron un beso, esperaba que no se pusiera demasiado histérica con su "perfecta" boda.

…

..

.

-te traeremos tus cosas Bella- me dijo Rosalie mientras se despedía de mi en la puerta, y todos se fueron.

-¿te gustaría que arregláramos nuestra vieja habitación?- estaba a punto de contestar cuando me llego un mensaje de Alice.

**Yo la arreglo**

**Alice**

-Alice lo hará- el asintió sonriendo y me llevo arriba… a nuestro dormitorio, claro que primero tuvo que dormir a Tony, y luego continuo acariciando mi cuerpo como antes de que nos interrumpieran.

…

..

.

**Un mes y medio meses después…**

Caminaba por los pasillos de tan conocida empresa, iba directo a la oficina de Victoria, entre después de tocar la puerta.

-Buenos días Victoria-

-¡BELLA!- grito mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí y me daba un abrazo ¿victoria?, le devolví el abrazo extrañada, ¿era ella mi jefa?, la mujer que hacia tantos años que se había transformado en una vieja amargada y antipática –no me mires así- me regaño en broma, -siéntate- dijo regresando a la silla que era suya, detrás del escritorio -te he extrañado, la empresa sin ti no es la misma, me alegra que hallas vuelto- asentí todavía consternada.

-Victoria no quiero que pienses que soy demasiado metiche pero ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- ella sonrió como si esa fuese la pregunta que estaba esperando.

-me caso, Bella- mi boca se abrió en una perfecta O –me caso con Mike Newton- ese nombre me resultaba extrañamente familiar, en ese momento lo recordé, Mike era un buen amigo que había intentado llegar a ser algo mas con migo durante la segundaria.

-eso es genial, pero ¿ama a tu hijo?- ella asintió

-lo adora- yo sonreí ante eso, era genial que ella encontrara un hombre el cual la amaba y más cuando sabia que él la quería realmente.

…

..

.

Me encontraba trabajando, mi nueva secretaria había ido almorzar pero yo continuaba trabajando, útilmente no tenia apatito, menos al ver el gran pilar de trabajo que tenía recargado.

-señorita Swan- levante la vista al momento en el que mi secretaria, Kristy entraba a la oficina –quiere que le traiga algo de comer- lo pensé detenidamente, mis tripas comenzaron a rugir.

-iré a comer yo, gracias- dije levantándome y tomando mi bolsa, al salir del edificio tome el carro y me dirigí al restaurante que más cerca encontrara y uno donde vendieran mariscos, extrañamente quería unos. Al entrar unas cuantas miradas se posaron en mi lo que me hiso colocarme nerviosa, pase las palmas de mi mano sobre mi falda café claro, que era de cintura alta y camine con más precisión de la que esperaba, los tacones resonaron contra el elegante y costoso piso, tome mi habitual mesa y el mesero se acerco a tomar mi orden. Le señale lo primero que encontré de mariscos y pedí un vaso de agua como bebida. El tiempo en el que se tardo me dedique a observar a las demás personas, una señora embarazada me observaba atentamente, el mesero llego con mi pedido, tan pronto como el olor me llego, mi estomago comenzó a revolverse, tome mi bolsa y me digirió hacia el sanitario, al entrar las personas me observaron extrañadas, yo llegue hasta el último baño y me encere en él a devolver lo que no había comido.

-señorita, ¿está bien?- me pregunto alguien cuando salí, yo me limite a asentir y pasar agua en mi boca, afuera del baño le di doscientos dólares al primer mesero que vi, "la cuenta" creo que masculle y salí de allí, llegue hasta mi auto y abrí el teléfono para marcarle a Alice, contesto al primer timbrazo.

-**ve con tu ginecólogo, ya te hice una cita**- ¿una cita? –**Espera, deberías ir con Edward**-

-no puedes estar tan segura- ¿yo embarazada?

-**¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?-** comencé a hacer las cuentas, si mucho tenía un atraso de trece días, no es que yo fuera irregular pero me parecía irrelevante –**aparte querida ¿Cuándo me he equivoca?- **eso bastó para ponerme los pelos a flor de piel ¿Qué diría Edward de un bebe? No es como si lo hubiésemos planeado, después de perder a Reneesme no creo que él quisiera otro bebe.

-bien, te quiero, adiós- colgué solamente para marcar el numero de Edward.

-**hola amor- **saludo, trague en seco -**¿te sientes bien?, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- **volví a tragar en seco.

-Edward podrías recogerme, estoy en _"la bella Italia"_-

-**Bella ¿Qué ocurre?**- su tono había cambiado a uno más preocupado. Di un suspiro, de todas formas debía saber.

-tengo que ir con el doctor- pose mi mano sobre mi abdomen plano.

-**¿con el doctor?-** volvió a preguntar.

-con… con el ginecólogo- mi voz salió en un susurro que dude que lo hubiese escuchado, el silencio en la otra línea me confirmo que si lo había hecho, del otro lado el volvo rugió y la llamada se colgó. Deje caer mi cabeza, y sentí nuevamente las nauseas revolverme el estomago, ¿y si no los quería?, saque el espejo que tenía en mi cartera, estaba totalmente pálida, pálida y mas con el delineador negro que me había colocado en la mañana, Edward era mi esposo, no podía abandonarnos, y si lo hacía no importaba, yo sacaría a mis hijos adelante; escuche el chirrido de unas llantas lo cual me hiso pegar un pequeño salto, abrieron la puerta de un tirón y me tranquilice al ver que era Edward, me saco del auto y su rostro cambio al ver mi palidez, al ver el cambio supe que él estaba feliz de tener otro hijo con migo, el lo quería, solamente estaba preocupado al ver mi rostro, el estaba preocupado de que yo perdiera el bebe pero aun así lo quería. Me coloco como si fuese una novia en sus brazos, cerro mi auto y me subió al suyo, al entrar deposito un beso en mis labios, los nervios, el miedo, y el movimiento que había tenido hicieron que las nauseas se incrementaran.

-para- creo que dije, Edward lo hiso y yo abrí la puerta para vomitar nuevamente, sentí como él me sostenía y sobaba mi espalda, cuando termine me ayudo a entrar al carro. Se subió y dio marcha, su velocidad era lenta, a comparación de la forma en la cual lo hacía normalmente, me sentía feliz de que él quisiera un bebe, al llegar Edward me tomo en brazos y yo a pesar de que me daba pena el que me viesen de esa forma no reproche, Edward me dejo en la salita de espera donde una señora de aproximadamente treinta y seis años me miraba sonriente con su gran pansa, la cual esperaba yo tener en poco tiempo, me levante de la silla al escuchar que la recepcionista nos decía que ya podíamos pasar, el tan común mareo me hiso tambalear, pero como siempre Edward estaba allí para sostenerme, tomada del brazo ya que me negué a que me cargara entramos al consultorio, me sorprendí al ver que era Carlisle, el padre de Edward quien me atendería.

-Bella se que de seguro te sientes consternada al ver que no soy tu ginecólogo, pero él está de viaje espero que estés de acuerdo a que sea yo quien te atienda- asentí, no quería hablar, me traía mas nauseas. – ¿tu periodo se ha retrasado?-

-trece días- empezó a escribir en su portátil.

-¿Qué síntomas has tenido?-

-nauseas, vómitos y falta de apetito- continuo apuntando.

-Bella como te conozco tanto, se que si estas embarazada, no hay duda, puedo hacerte un ultrasonido, ¿o prefieres que el examen de sangre?-

-¡no!- exclame, el rio, mi miedo a las ajugas no era tan desconocido.

-bien entonces pasa por aquí- nos guio a un pequeño cuarto donde había una camilla, una pantalla y una televisión para que viéramos todo, me ayudaron a subir a la camilla, me acosté en ella y levante mi blusa, el esparció un liquido que me causo escalofríos sobre mi abdomen y empezó a pasar un aparato extraño sobre mi estomago, Edward apretó mi mano y sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas en el momento en el que Carlisle se detuvo volteo a verlo, unas lagrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Edward.

-ves esas tres machitas- yo asentí cuando él las señalaba.

-¿y cuál de las tres es?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**O.O Bella está embarazada ¿no es genial?, lamento haber tardado tanto, no tiene idea de lo atareada que he estado últimamente… pero aquí tienen el capi, espero que les allá gustado, quiero que sepan que este es el penúltimo capi, la historia ya casi acaba :/ bueno aun así les daré un adelanto del último capítulo (si dejan review) y claro que habrá Epilogo, gracias por todo su apoyo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al leer un review suyo… ¡cuídense!**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	19. Tres manchitas

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Tres manchitas**

Capitulo dieciocho

_Amar no es cuestión de lo que pasa en la vida, es un asunto de lo que está pasando en tu corazón.  
Ken Keyes_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

… _Edward apretó mi mano y sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas en el momento en el que Carlisle se detuvo y volteo a verlo, unas lagrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Edward._

_-ves esas tres machitas- yo asentí cuando él las señalaba._

_-¿y cuál de las tres es?- _el dirigió una mirada hacia mí como si estuviese preguntando lo obvio, ¿tres?

-son las tres manchas Bella, esperas trillizos- mi boca se formo en una perfecta "O".

-Bella- no podía quitar la vista de mis pequeños hijos hasta que unos labios se posaron sobre los míos, Edward me besaba tiernamente mientras nuestras lágrimas se mesclaban –gracias- dijo embozando una perfecta sonrisa –eres lo mejor que me pudo parar en la vida, me has dado tantas felicidades comparadas a las que un hombre como yo merece, gracias-repitió; En ese momento recordé que Carlisle se encontraba en la habitación, me sonroje por que el fuera un espectador, de reojo lo observe… no nos miraba … sus ojos viajaban por las fotografías que serian las primeras de nuestros hijos; Edward me ayudo a sentarme y limpio mi panza plana provocándome cosquillas. Cuando termino beso mi abdomen.

-tengas las fotografías, espero que no les moleste que me quede con una copia, Esme insistirá en una- negué con la cabeza mientras otra sonrisa se posaba en mis labios, no podía dejar de sonreír, seguro las mejillas me dolerían de tanto hacerlo, pero no esperaba detenerme, no cuando había recibido la mejor noticia de mi vida. Al salir de allí Edward me llevaba con una mano posada en mi cintura, caminaba lentamente como si tuviese miedo de que me fuese a tropezar.

-sabes- me dijo mientras salíamos–no te mostré la sorpresa, ¿Quién diría que solamente necesitabas un pequeño susto para recordarlo todo?- yo le pegue en las costillas mientras él me abría la puesta del copiloto, le oí musquitar un leve "auch" -¿te gustaría que te lo mostrara hoy?-

-Edward ¿y Tony?- el cerro la puerta, rodeo el carro y subió a su lugar –somos padres Edward, de un niño maravilloso… debemos al menos ir a traerlo de la guardería- el asintió.

-tenemos dos horas todavía, suficiente tiempo como para que te muestre la sorpresa- ¿Qué sorpresa seria?, la ultima vez me había llevado al hermoso prado pero no había tedio suficiente tiempo para saberla; quizás fuese que no me encontraba totalmente concentrada, seguro había pasado frente mis ojos, debía ser algo que Edward pudiese llevar al campo o quizás necesitase estar allí para mostrarlo, _¡un picnic! _Pensé, lo descarte de inmediato, era demasiado común y soso, sabía que mi Edward no haría algo tan común siendo tan especial, _¿me compro algo?_ No, no creo… no me habría llevado a un lugar tan hermoso, ¡_iba por los papeles del divorcio!_ No, eso también era imposible, él ya había dicho que le amaba; mi cabeza no daba para más… sabia que me gustaría la sorpresa, no sabía porque pero era mi propio instinto –Bella- me dijo Edward, volteé a verlo con duda y me pude dar cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar de aquel día, el hermoso prado, sonreí por inercia… me abrió la puerta del carro y me dio su mano para ayudarme a salir, fruncí el seño al ver que el sacaba el paño rojo destinado a tapar mis ojos y a pesar de mis berrinches lo coloco.

-¿y si me caigo?- dije como ultima escapatoria.

- nunca te dejare caer- me sentí totalmente protegida cuando escuche sus palabras; Edward llevaba una mano firmemente apretada a mi costado y otra que sostenía mi mano derecha, los pasos que debía dar era pequeños, tanto que dudaba algún día caminar al menos un metro , supuse que ya habíamos llegado cuando sentí el olor a humedad y madera en el ambiente, se había incrementado… no lo había notado pero siempre había estado allí –agárrate duro y no te muevas- mordí mi labio al momento en el que él me elevo del suelo y me poso sobre algo extraño, mis pies aun colgaban y el lugar era encorvado, escuche como que dos metales se moviesen y donde me encontraba sentada se movía había le derecha, Edward continuaba presionando mi mano firmemente, tomo mi pierna derecha y la paso en alto hasta llegar al otro lado, en ese momento un foco dentro de mi cabeza se ilumino _¡un caballo!_, ¿Cómo no había podido identificarlo?, adoraba montar, el destapo mis ojos, supongo que sabía que ya había adivinado, nos encontrábamos en un establo rojo, habían aproximadamente siete caballo y todos se alimentaban, el caballo donde estábamos montados era de color canela, con una pequeña raya blanca en todo el lomo, empezó a cabalgar al momento en el que yo jalaba las riendas y pateaba ligeramente su costado derecho para que diese la vuelta hacia la izquierda, íbamos lento y supuse que mi esposo se molestaría si aceleraba el paso, no era un descubrimiento que las embarazadas podían salir lastimadas montando a caballo pero este era uno bastante manso y dudaba que nos hiciese daño; él comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, para mi desgracia ya que se encontraba enredado gracias al viento, el sol terminaba de salir, era hermoso… las aves cantaban como si quisieran demostrarme que su voz era mucho más hermosa que la mía, algo de lo que yo ya era consciente.

-bésame- pidió Edward, su tono era tan suave, un pequeño susurro en mi oído pero a la vez era tan sensual y ronca, un petición de la cual yo era incapaz de negar, y así lo hice, tomando la iniciativa de topar mis labios sobre los suyos, jugando, nunca había besado a nadie sobre un caballo… era extraño ya que sabia montar desde que tenía los siete años… lo amaba era algo de familia, de mi verdadera familia, Edward me rodeo con su mano e hizo que mi cabeza callera sobre su hombro, luego comenzó a dejar pequeños besos a los largo de mi cuello, que causaban risas y a la vez gemidos que salían de mi boca –renovemos nuestro votos- eso bastó para que mi fuego interior creciera mas, suponía que serian las hormonas pero me admiraba a mi misma… hacia horas que se me revolvía el estomago y en este momento quería comerme a Edward sobre un caballo, pero debíamos ir a traer a Tony, quizás llevábamos media hora cabalgando y no quería que nuestro pequeño fuera el último en salir, es mas quería contarle que tendría un hermanito.

-Tony- murmure, ya que Edward comenzaba a meter sus manos debajo de mi vestido, y acariciaba mis muslos, él lanzo un suspiro y regresamos al establo -¿Dónde has conseguido el caballo?- le pregunte cuando me ayudaba a bajar, no era como que yo lo necesitase, pero el insistía en cuidarme. Edward me llevo cargada hasta el carro diciendo que yo necesitaba descansar y que esto había sido demasiado ejercicio para mí.

-tendrás los brazos de goma- le reproche, el rio.

-lo dudo amore mio, tu pesas igual que un pétalo de rosa- me sonroje y el beso mis mejillas -no puedo creer como soporte tanto tiempo sin ti- lo escuche decir mientras subía nuevamente al auto, dude que estuviese hablando como migo, eran más bien sus pensamientos y esperaba escuchar mas, pero ello no ocurrió.

El viaje fue en un agradable silencio, él llevaba nuestras manos unidas sobre la palanca de cambios. Al encontrarnos ambos frente a la guardería una señora regordeta nos abrió la puerta.

-ustedes deben de ser los padres e Anthony ¡se parecen tanto!- dijo entusiasmada, nos abrió paso para que entráramos, éramos los primeros padres allí, como yo quería, Tony llego corriendo frente nuestra con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-mami- me dijo dándome un abrazo, yo me agache para cogerlo.

-mi pequeño retoño- el sonrió dejándome ver lo que ahora eran dos dientes faltantes -¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-bien, hemos aprendido que significa "amor"- yo enarque una ceja.

-¿y qué significa Tony?- pregunte

-ustedes, mis papis significan amor- una pequeña lagrima se escapo de mi ojo izquierdo y lo abrasé mas fuerte, Edward nos rodeo con sus brazos; era feliz, tenía mi familia completa, salvo por Reneesme que de seguro nos observaba arriba, eleve mi viste como si pudiese verla, una hermosa nueve en forma de corazón estaba allí, y supe que ella realmente nos miraba y un día podría verla yo a ella, mi esposo siguió mi mirada y sonrió, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Salimos juntos mientras Tony nos contaba más de lo que había echo el día de hoy, Edward lo subió en la parte trasera y luego me abrió la puerta del auto.

-¿Qué quieres comer Anthony?- pregunte al ver que ya se hacía muy tarde y el necesitaba almorzar.

-¡pizza!- exclamo.

-¿pizza de nuevo?- pregunto Edward, sabía que era su comida favorita, pero temía que siempre quisiera comer de ella.

-con una condición- levante mi dedo tocando su pequeña nariz –come una ensalada primero-

-bueno- dijo. Edward sonrió mientras Tony tomaba su asiento y parecía continuar considerándolo. Durante el trayecto me limite a observar a mi esposo, su fuerte barbilla, su perfecta nariz, sus hermosos ojos con largas pestañas y por ultimo sus deliciosos labios, él sonreía al recibir tanta atención de mi parte pero yo no podía quitar mis ojos sobre él, supongo que mis ojos brillaban como una tonta enamorada.

Bajamos y Tony nos guio hacia una mesa, la misma mesa donde nos aviamos sentado la ultima vez, el mesero que se me hacia reconocido se acerco para tomarnos la orden.

-¿qué va a querer nuestra clienta preferencial?- dijo acercándose y colocando una mano sobre la mesa, Edward me jalo más a su lado.

-de hecho, una pizza de jamón y piña, dos ensaladas, dos coca colas y un vaso de agua pura para mi esposa- dijo Edward recalcando el "mi", el mesero entrecoro los ojos, apunto la orden en su libreta y se marcho con el ceño fruncido.

-mi amor- comencé colocando mis codos sobre la mesa y acercándome a mi hijo. -¿te gustaría tener más hermanitos?- los ojos de Anthony se abrieron enormemente y me observaron alegres.

-más hermanitos- repitió – ¡claro que sí!- ambos reímos ante su entusiasmo – ¿cuándo llegaran?- pregunto botando en su asiento.

-más pronto de lo que crees- dijo Edward –tus hermanitos llegaran más pronto de lo que crees- repitió mientras daba un beso en mi cuello que me hacia estremecer, el mesero llego pero ya no pude prestar atención a su actuar, solamente tenía concentración para las caricias que Edward repartía bajo la mesa por mis piernas.

…

..

.

Desperté sintiéndome agarrotada, me había quedado dormida de camino a casa; pose mi mano donde ahora se encontraban mis pequeños, era tan perfecto, tan hermoso sentir que tenias otras tres personitas dentro tuyo, que no eras solo tú, que ellas dependían de ti y era necesario anteponerlas siempre, lance un suspiro de satisfacción y continúe pasando contantemente mi mano sobre ellos, como una caricia, "_me muero por tenerlos_" pensé, y era cierto, moría por tenerlos, por sostener su pequeño cuerpo, cambiarles de ropita, bañarles y velar su sueño…

Era tarde, quizás las cuatro, la habitación era totalmente caliente, salí de ella buscando a mi esposo e hijo pero me encontré con Alice, ella dirigía a varios hombres que entraban al cuarto principal con muebles, telas de todos los colores, papeles y limpiadores.

-Alice ¿Qué haces?- pregunte acercándome a la habitación.

-no es obvio- respondió señalándole otra puerta a un señor –decoro la habitación y no me he olvidado la de los bebes…

-¿co como?-tartamudeé.

-soy Alice, nada se me pasa- respondió con simpleza. Asentí mientras se acercaba a mí con varios papeles de colores. –como lo quieres mitad Rosa y mitad celeste, melón, blanco…

-tiempo, ni siquiera se el sexo de los bebes-

-pero yo si- eleve mi ceja por primera vez dudando de las palabras de Alice -¿quieres saber?-

-¡no!- exclama apresurada –esperare, decóralo de blanco- ella se encogió de hombros y entro a la habitación; baje las escaleras.

-hola amor- me dijo Edward mientras bajaba -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-bien, gracias- respondí -¿y Tony?-

-con Rosalie en la cocina- yo lo mire con duda.

-¿Rosalie?-

-sí, viene a proponerte algo- eso despertó mi curiosidad y me encamine rápidamente a la cocina ¿Qué podría proponerme Rose?

-hola- me saludo al entrar, se levanto del banquillo donde se encontraba, camino hasta mi y me dio un caluroso abrazo –deja esa cara de preocupación, vine a preguntarte si quieres ser, tu y Edward nuestros padrinos en la boda- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me abalance sobre ella.

-¡claro!- exclame emocionada. Ella sonrió como si esperara a que yo le diera la negativa, la tención se fuera de sus hombros y saco la imagen de su vestido de novia, para mostrármelo, era precioso sin duda.

**Tres meses después**

Me levante rápidamente tapando mi boca con la palma de mi mano directamente al baño, tropezando en el camino, y vomite en el inodoro, Edward comenzó a pasar su mano por mi espalda lentamente, como todas las mañanas; mi espalda comenzaba a doler a causa de mi panza que comenzaba a aparecer, no recordaba haberla tenido así en el embarazo anterior… era normal pero aun así no dejaba de asombrarme, me levante del suelo con ayuda de mi esposo y me dirija al lavábamos para enjuagarme la boca y cepillarme los dientes, una vez terminada mi tarea no pude evitar verme al espejo, me encontraba de perfil, igual a Edward el tenia sus manos sobre mi vientre y sus brazos me rodeaban, me hacía sentir extraña verlo a él tan guapo y a mí como una vaca, me parecía injusto que las mujeres debiésemos de pasar por esto, es decir… tener un bebe era precioso pero aun así no podía evitar quejarme por mi tamaño, agua salada se acumulo en mis ojos y pronto se desbordo, Edward me observo preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?-

-parezco vaca- dije enojada, el comenzó a reírse –es por tu culpa- le reproche.

-acepto que por mi culpa es que te mires tan hermosa pero de feo no tienes nada- hice un puchero sabiendo que Edward mentía, lo ignore y salí del baño, tome mi bata y el la suya; no trabajaba… no mientras estaba embarazada, aparte que Edward decía que yo no necesitaba trabajar… era cierto ya que teníamos toda la herencia de nuestros primeros padres millonarios, pero yo no planeaba vivir de ello, quería ser independiente, para mi desgracia el ginecólogo insistió en mi cuidado ya que un embarazo de trillizos podría traer demasiadas complicaciones, me picaba de curiosidad saber que sexo serian pero me reusaba a que Alice lo revelase; ella se había encargado de establecer las habitaciones, la primera continuaba siendo de Reneesme, la habitación de al lado de Tony, frente a estas la habitación de invitados que yo había insistido en decorar y la de los bebes, todavía quedaban las cuatro habitaciones de la tercera planta las cuales esperaba utilizarlas por lo que suponía Tony estaría arriba y otro de los mellizos también, ya que por muy egoísta que pareciese no pensaba mover las cosas de Nesssi, Alice rodaba los ojos y mosquita un "mjm" cada vez que yo tocaba el tema, cosa que me molestaba.

Ambos salimos y nos asomamos a la habitación de Tony, el dormía con los brazos extendidas en toda la cama, Edward tomo las pantuflas y yo me situé a su lado.

-Tony- hable revolviendo su cabello –despierta corazón-

-cinco minutos mas- yo rodé los ojos, le destape completamente comenzando a repartirle besos y cosquillas en los pies cosa que hiso que se retorciera en la cama hasta que estuvo despierto completamente, me hiso un puchero enternecedor pero aun así no pudo escaparse de salir de la cama, Edward lo tomo como caballito y lo llevo en su espalda corriendo, yo por mi parte baje las escaleras cuidadosamente, el desayuno estaba listo y como yo lo había pedido solo había zumo de naranja para mi, las nauseas aun no me permitían desayunar.

Hoy acompañaría a Rose a ver su vestido, igual iríamos a elegir el mío junto a Alice y Tanya, tome lo que restaba de la bebida y me dirigí a cambiar a mi hijo.

Tony pronto cumpliría los cinco así que como una buena madre me encontraba sentada en su cama esperando a que él mostrara como decidiría salir hoy, había elegido una camisa de rayas roja, unos zapatos verde musgo y un pantalón azul eléctrico, me levante de la cama conteniendo la risa que amenazaba escapar de mis labios, y le ayude a cambiarse.

Cuando mi pequeño estuvo listo bajamos juntos y Edward se despidió con un beso al igual que mi pequeño.

-¿seguro que quieres ir corazón?- le pregunte como decima vez.

-si mamá; allí están mis amigos- volvió a repetir -te extrañare y a mis hermanitos también- dijo lanzándonos un beso antes de subirse al carro de su papá, el cual yo había insistido que cambiase, ya que pronto seriamos una familia bastante grande y no podíamos andar en un deportivo con tres bebes.

Así se fueron dejándome sola, bueno no tan sola; con el mayor cuidado ya que comenzaba a cansarme subí lentamente las gradas, y llegue a nuestra recamara, la principal; le daba gracias a Alice que lo hubiese arreglado, yo no me atrevía a hacerlo; me vestí lo más rápido que pude colocándome la ropa mas abrigada y espere a que Rosalie, Alice y Tanya vinieran. Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse dejando ver a mis amigas con una sonrisa extremadamente grande en el rostro.

-¡Bella!- exclamo Rosalie –si no estuvieras aquí no te reconozco- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ¿tan gorda me veía?, había creído un poco de las palabras de mi esposo esta mañana y ahora me daba cuenta de que era mentira, Alice tomo asiento a mi lado a mi lado y Tanya con una mirada de reproche entro al baño para traer algo con que secar mis lagrimas.

-mira lo que haces- hablo saliendo del sanitario y pasándome el papel por las mejillas.

-déjala, solo esta envidiosa- dijo Alice, Rose frunció el ceño.

-así, y ¿Por qué?- cruzo los brazos como si fuera niña chiquita.

-porque siempre has querido tener un bebe, y como Bella lo tiene antes que tú- explico Tanya. Alice la miro con ojos picaros y la sonrisa de Rosalie apareció y la miramos confundida.

-ya no necesito estarlo, ya tengo a mi bebe- dijo pasando la mano por su plano abdomen ¿iba a ser tía?, mire nuevamente su pansa.

-seré tía- susurre todavía conmocionada por la noticia.

-ya lo sabía- dijo Alice arruinando el momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- demando Rose.

-antes de la concepción- hablo mi pelinegra amiga riéndose de Rosalie. Me levante con cuidado y luego de que Tanya hubiese felicitado a mi hermana yo me abalance sobre ella, sin olvidar tener cuidado con mi gran pansa.

-felicidades Rosalie, seré la mejor tía del mundo ya lo veras- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me devolvió el abrazo.

-ahora con mayor razón debemos de ir a comprar- ambas rodamos los ojos y nos encaminamos…

…

..

.

Tanya iba junto a Alice comprando mil cosas como fuese el fin del mundo, mientras Rose caminaba junto mi viendo los almacenes sin realmente interesarnos en algo, de hecho me sentía completa al lado de mi hermana… aunque la pequeña preocupación que hacía que mi corazón se apretara no desaparecía, decidí ignorarla.

-falta solo un mes para la boda- comente mientras ella me entregaba un choco banano.

-lo sé, es una suerte que no tenga pancita para esa fecha- le dimos la primera mordida y mi blusa se mancho un poco, ella se rio de mí y me paso una servilleta.

-¿Cuándo lo has descubierto?- ella mordió nuevamente y trago antes de responderme.

-Emmett me acompaño ayer, fue muy hermoso- yo asentí corroborando.

-lo sé, las manos te sudan y te sientes muy nerviosa- ella sonrió.

-muero por tenerla-

-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?- pregunte mientras posaba mi mano sobre su pansa.

-instinto de madre, supongo – se encogió de hombros y observamos la fuente.

-¿qué nombre te gustaría?- ella rio.

-me recuerdas a mi pequeña hermana que no paraba de preguntar- me sonroje, ella coloco un brazo alrededor de mis hombros –gracias por todo Bells- una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla –me gusta Lillian Roxaneé-

-es muy hermoso, parece de princesa-

-sí, será mi princesita- inconscientemente pasaba una mano por su estomago -¿te arrepientes de algo?-

-no- conteste, y era cierto, volvería a pasar esta vida solo pare tener la felicidad y a mis seres queridos al lado. Un grito nos hiso salir de nuestro trance, ambas volteemos para ver que sucedía, Alice peleaba con una señora tirando de un hermoso vestido color arándano, ella se encontraba dentro de la tienda mientras la pelirroja afuera; Tanya intentaba calmarla.

-_¡no queda bien con su cabello!- _le grito Alice tirando nuevamente –_se verá mejor en mi amiga- _las personas que pasaban las observaban asustadas.

-_suelte mi vestido duende de pelos parados-_le grito la señora, no era muy hermosa que digamos, su cuerpo era bastante relleno así que podía descifrarse fácilmente que le ganaría a mi amiga, para mi sorpresa no resulto ser así; la molestia que le provoco su nuevo apodo fue suficiente como para jalase y la entrara al almacén para luego abalanzarse.

-_no sabe quien soy_- gritaba; finalmente los de seguridad se hicieron presente dejando libre a la señora y tomando como rehén a mi amiga, no sabía si eran por las hormonas del embarazo porque en este momento me acercaba a los policías con intención de sobornarlos; saque el primer fajo de mil dólares esperando que fuese suficiente, ya quería irme y no iba a pasar más tiempo acá por algo tan loco.

-espero que nos entendamos- dije extendiéndoles el dinero, sus ojos brillaron como si fueran la luz y se olvidaron de Alice dejándola libre, caminaron de lo más normal.

-yo sabía que era mala idea venir a comprar algo tan importante a un centro comercial, llamare a Zafrina para que nos atienda inmediatamente- saco su teléfono y marco un numero que sabía de memoria –nunca volveré a hacerte caso Tanya- dijo antes de que le contestaran, Tanya rodo los ojos y empezó a caminar llevando el montón de bolsas, Rosalie fue a ayudarle y yo hubiese querido pero con las tres personitas que llevaba extra hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tropezarme.

Al salir de allí Alice condujo como una loca a pesar de que le gritamos como mil veces que llevaba embarazadas a bordo.

-¡ALICE!- le grite por última vez negándome a abrir los ojos y quitar las manos de mi vientre.

-ya llegamos- canto, abrió la puerta del carro y nosotros le seguimos un poco apartadas.

-Alice, está cerrado- hablo Tanya.

-si- la miramos interrogante –para nosotras no- la mire como si tuviese tres cabezas pero aun así le seguí, una señora morena de cuerpo escultural nos abrió la puerta.

-querida, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo depositando dos besos en su mejilla y dejándonos pasar –Rosalie, tu debes de ser la novia- dijo saludándola; luego se acerco a nosotros y nos saludo igualmente –así que tu eres Isabella, la esposa de Edward, un gusto conocerte; y respecto a ti, Tanya quiero ayudarte a elegir tu vestido de novia-

-o no Zafrina, Tanya todavía no se casara- explico Rose, ella elevo una ceja y Tanya se sonrojo.

-a no- tomo su mano y pudimos ver un pequeño y hermoso anillo en su dedo medio –yo veo todo lo contrario-

-¡ni siquiera le conozco!- exclame tomando su mano y viendo el anillo de cerca, era sencillo… bastante pero aun así era clásico y elegante –me muero por conocerlo y espero que no sea en la boda-

-o claro que no pero pasen, pasen que tengo miles de vestidos que enseñarles- Zafrina nos empujo a una gran sala donde todo era decorado de tonos rosa y blanco con caoba, al ver un sillón no pude resistirme en sentarme allí –te queda un mes ¿no?- pregunto.

-emm, no tal vez unos tres meses y medio; son trillizos- su boca se formo en una perfecta "O".

-¿y qué son?-

-no lo sé- ella me sonrió y luego se dirijo hacia Rosalie para comenzar a pasarle vestidos mientras Alice los aprobaba o desaprobaba. Tanya se ubico a mi lado.

-¿y cuando te lo propuso?-

-justa mente esta mañana- soltó un suspiro soñador -de hecho desperté y mi habitación estaba exageradamente decorada, al salir él se encontraba de rodillas y Alice y Rosalie detrás- yo solté unas risitas acompañándola –como adivinaras no compartimos mucho tiempo juntos como yo hubiese querido- de repente se sonrojo y yo no quise averiguar a qué más se referían sus pensamientos.

-¿y qué le contestaste?- ella se sonrojo aun mas.

-te he dicho que no compartimos mucho tiempo porque me desmaye- inmediatamente de mi boca salió una carcajada, mis pensamientos habían sido de lo más sucios y no tenían nada que ver.

-¿Qué pensaste?- me dijo apartándose y colocándose blanca como la cal.

-no me digas que no hay nada- su rubor apareció que por un momento considere que hubiese llegado hasta sus pies.

-eso, eso no importa- yo sonreí negando y dirigí mi vista hacia el vestido que Rosalie lucia. Se pegaba en todo su cuerpo y después de la pierna media caía en diferentes volados, llevaba un montón de pedrería pequeñísima y era estrapless.

-es de nuestra nueva colección de Alfredo Angelo inspirado en las princesas de Disney, como este en _Ariel- _Rosalie se mira en el espejo como maravillada de sí misma y no era para menos el vestido le lucia perfecto –de hecho creo que a ti te quedaría perfecto el vestido de _Blanca Nieves-_ dijo tomándolo y entregándoselo a Tanya –pruébatelo- y así lo hizo, no cabe más que decir que el vestido se le veía hermoso, era sencillo y elegante, perfecto tal y como su anillo, línea B pomposo pero no extravagante, llevaba una pequeña tela transparente que lo cubría en la falda y arriba era estrapless, con un escote en forma de corazón y aplicación en forma de copos de nieve y flores.

-es hermoso- dijo viéndose en el espejo contiguo a Rosalie, a diferencia de ella no se movía solo observaba su figura reflejada, Zafrina sonrió sabiendo que había encontrado a la indicada para lucirlo –pero no puedo usarlo, es demasiado costoso- la sonrisa se borro de sus rostros, la mía no desapareció.

-yo te lo comprare; se que siempre quisiste lucir como una princesa el día de tu boda y así será- ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no tienes que hacerlo-

- no tengo, pero quiero hacerlo- dije dándole un abrazo –ahora ve a cambiare para que pueda pagarlo- ella asintió y se dirigió al vestidor junto con Rosalie.

Al terminar de comprar les insistí para que me dejaran en casa, moría por dormir un poco, ellas que por primera vez me hicieron caso y no tardaron demasiado en dejarme en casa, al entrar la señora Coppel se me acerco.

-buenos tardes, una señora se presento al medio día e insiste hablar con usted; dice tener lazos familiares con su esposo, sin embargo no le hemos permitido la entrada; ella ha permanecido así hasta ahora- fruncí el seño ¿lazos familiares con Edward?

-¿Qué edad aparenta?- pregunte.

-quizás unos cuarenta y algo- respondió, mordí mi labio dudosa.

-déjala entrar- ella asintió y se marcho para permitirle el paso, me apoye en la mesita a esperar a la señora, no sabía porque pero yo quería recibirla, luego de unos minutos el timbre sonó, y abrí la puerta, frente a mi había una señora de cabello acaramelado y ojos verdes, unos ojos que se me hacían familiar, tenia pequeñas arugas y se notaba cansada, aun así se podía ver que era muy hermosa, le permití el paso inmediatamente sintiéndome un poco culpable por toda las espera.

-pase adelante- le dije cuando cerré la puerta –Bella Cullen ¿en que puede ayudarle? – dije extendiéndole mi mano.

-mucho gusto, soy la madre de su esposo, su suegra-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas sé que he tardado un montón, discúlpenme, pero en mi familia ocurrió una gran pérdida.**

**No es el final… simplemente no podía meterlo en uno solo, aparte que realmente me da como nostalgia terminarla ya que es la primera que lo hace, he eliminado en el capitulo anterior la parte donde explicaba que este sería el último, para que no hayan confusiones; espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios y como les gustaría que fuese la suegra de Bella.**

**Gracias por sus reviews anteriores todas han sido muy lindas.**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	20. Un nuevo comienzo

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Capitulo diecinueve

_En mi comienzo está mi final._

**Thomas Stearns Eliot**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-pase adelante- le dije cuando cerré la puerta –Bella Cullen ¿en que puede ayudarle? – dije extendiéndole mi mano._

_-mucho gusto, soy la madre de su esposo, su suegra-___

-¿disculpe?- dije con incredulidad

**-**mi nombre es Pilar Masen y soy la madre de su esposo-

-pe… pero- tartamudeé mirándola con incredulidad, frente a mi estaba la mujer que había considerado como muerta, la mujer que había dejado a su hijo abandonado en un orfanato al no tener ayuda de nadie y abandonarse al cáncer. –Usted… - lance un suspiro todavía aturdida, ella me regalo una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

-Señora, cree que puedo ver a mi hijo, Edward- a pesar del cansancio que demostraba su rostro de leves arugas, sus ojos verdes brillaron.

-él… no tarda en venir, por favor pase adelante- ella se sonrojo.

-puedo esperarle afuera- fruncí el seño.

-no, no; de seguro se encuentra cansada, pase adelante- dije acercándome a ella para tomarle de la mano y pedirle que entrase -¿tiene hambre?- pregunte.

-es que… mi novio se encuentra afuera- me detuve y mi boca se abrió en una perfecta O. ¿tenía un novio?

-dígale que entre, es más le pediré a la Sra. Coppel que le deje pasar- replique pasándola a la sala. –SEÑORA COPPEL- grite. Ella se apareció rápidamente agitada.

-¿Qué, que le ocurre?- me dijo doblándose y colocando sus manos en sus muslos para poder sostenerse; nunca la había llamado de esa manera.

-puede decirle al señor que se encuentra fuera que pase- ella sintió aliviada y yo regrese a la sala.

-doña Pilar…- me interrumpió.

-llámame Pilar- asentí.

-¿Cómo encontró a su hijo?- ella sonrió mientras yo le servía un vaso de agua.

-fue difícil, lo admito linda; también fue decidirme venir a verlo, no tengo el mínimo derecho… lo amo, poro no lo tengo- En ese momento un señor de la misma edad que ella, moreno, entro con una niña de aproximadamente diez años, ella tenía los ojos verdes igual a los de Pilar y lo demás era exactamente al hombre que la acompañaba; ¿serian sus padres? –Bella ¿puedo llamarte Bella?- asentí –te presento a mi novio, Amun y a nuestra hija, Kebi Sofia; tu media cuñada- rio de su propio termino.

-un gusto- dijo Amun dándome la mano, a la luz de la ventana podía ver las canas que comenzaban a formarse, era un hombre fornido, como mi hermano; me regalo una sonrisa marcando sus arugas y haciendo que sus ojos brillasen.

-¿seré tía?- dijo la niña sin poder apartar la mirada de mi barriga.

-eres tía- corregí, todos me miraron ilusionados.

-¿puedo conocerlo?- asentí.

-Edward ha ido por Anthony, ya que mi embarazo es riesgoso; pero no tardan en regresar- dije viendo de reojo el reloj.

-¿Por qué es riesgoso corazón?- pregunto empujando un poco mis hombros para que tomara asiento.

-son trillizos- respondí, sus ojos se iluminaron y en eso escuchamos como la puerta era abierta.

_-no mamá- _escuche la voz de Edward, mis ojos viajaron rápidamente a Pilar; venia con Esme, ella era la madre adoptiva de Edward junto con Carlisle, Edward entro y lo pude ver caminando por el pasillo, llevaba a Anthony sobre su espalda y detrás venia Esme regañándole mientras que su esposo llevaba una pequeña bolsa. Al verme en la sala me guiño un ojo y camino hasta mí.

-buenas tardes- saludo a las otras personas en la habitación, mordí mi labio inferior.

-Tony ve con abuelita Esme- indique a mi hijo, cuidando nos quedamos solos en la habitación, el asintió y obedeció. Ahora estábamos solos y yo debía hallar la forma de al menos presentarlos –Edward- carraspeé –ella es Pilar y su novio- dije señalándola –y la pequeña es su hija- el asintió mientras les daba un saludo a cada uno, suspire antes de soltarlo y apreté la mano de mi esposo en símbolo de apoyo –ella es Pilar Masen-termine, sentí como la mano de mi esposo comenzaba a temblar y a sudar, la mujer frente mía se acerco a él y deposito un beso en su frente, una lagrimas se deslizaron de los ojos de ambos y mi suegra sonrió tiernamente.

**Tres meses después**

-woala- dijo Alice al terminar de peinar a la novia, se retiro para que pudiésemos ver el elaborado y costoso peinado, era alto pero aun así caían hermosos bucles, Rosalie llevaba el vestido que se había comprado antes, el vestido inspirado en Ariel, y para su suerte le quedaba exactamente igual, no había perdido su figura a pesar de llevar tres meses de embarazo, incluso la hacían más radiante , sin embargo mi hermano era otra cosa, el casi no dormía a causa de las nauseas y antojos de Rose o pasaba toda la noche "ansioso".

-es hermoso- dijo Tanya, sí que lo era; hacia un mes y medio que nos había presentado a su prometido Afron, aun así habían programado la boda dentro de dos meses y no esperaban hijos… por ahora no se encontraba en sus planes.

-espero que mi hermano siente cabeza- dije lanzando una carcajada que hiso rebotar mi pansa, llevaba veinticinco semanas de embarazo y Anthony estaba más celoso que nunca, por lo cual suponía que las nenas allí dentro despertaban sus sentimientos, si, habían dos nenas a las cuales llamaría Aileen Isabeth y Alison Beilleza, una combinación entre Isabel y Elizabeth, también había un nene el cual llamaríamos, Edward Pilliam en honor a mi padre William y a nuestro padre adoptivo Pill, había sido una tarea muy difícil pero me encantaba los nombres que habíamos escogido.

-es tarde - entro Carlisle en la habitación –que linda- la alabo, Rosalie sonrió feliz… el brillo de sus ojos me indicaba que su autoestima había subido, cosa casi imposible; Carlisle se había ofrecido a llevarla al altar, ya que Charlie había muerto, y no tenia progenitores, él la consideraba como su hija ya que era hermana de su hijo. -¿lista?- pregunto a su lado ofreciéndole el brazo, ella asintió con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

La boda de Rosalie y Emmett había sido perfecta, extremadamente perfecta tal y como ella era, la recepción de tonos blancos, todo era blanco y ellos habían bailado hasta morir de los pies, para mi mala suerte mi gran barriga no me lo permitía, así que solamente me había limitado a anhelar bailar. Ellos habían partido de luna de miel la misma noche, su destino: Egipto, a mi me parecía extraño pero a ellos exótico y sexy así que de seguro Rosalie se compraría miles de vestidos de _espuma de mar_ cosa que Emmett amaría. Esperaba que cuando regresasen pudiera ver la pequeña pansa que se empezaría a formar, ese bebe me emocionaba demasiado y ella lo sabía, moría por ser tía.

-amor- me llamo Edward mientras me veía comer palomitas en el sillón viendo la película trágica al lado de mi pequeño Tony, era sábado, agosto tres para ser más precisos, sabía que mis hijos nacerían pronto, y lo sabía por _instinto de madre_… pero aun así no podía evitar desear que permanecieran más tiempo dentro, quería verlos fuertes y sanos.

-si- dije viéndolo detenidamente, mis hormonas revolucionaban cada vez que le miraba, no podía evitar pasear la mirada embobada sobre todo él.

-regresare un poco tarde, tengo una junta importante- aplico, yo asentí triste, nuevamente llegaría tarde los sábados –te amo- dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios, y ahora que mi pansa era tan grande Edward había prohibido que tuviésemos relaciones ya que "era peligroso" a mí me parecía tonto y antiguo pero no había forma de que yo lo sedujera estando embarazada. Asentí no muy convencida.

-yo también- respondí y le observe marcharse, me encontraba sola ya que había insistido en que todo el mundo se tomase una tarde libre, ahora me arrepentía, Anthony se estaba quedando dormido sobre mis piernas… lo cual tenía sus pros y sus contras, no tenía que jugar con él entonces no se enojaba, pero del otro lado era que me encontraba totalmente sola, por ello decidí llamar a Tanya.

-**milagro-**dijo en forma del saludo, rodé los ojos.

-el milagro es que tu atiendas los llamados- respondí sonriendo.

**-déjate de tonterías, porque tú con Ed no te quedas atrás**- sabia que lo decía por molestarme, desde que mi esposo hacia impuesto la nueva regla no hacía más que llamar a todos. –**y ¿para cuándo están los pequeños?-**

-esta semana- lance un suspiro – ¿vendrás a ayudarme con ellos?-

-**si tú prometes ayudarme con los míos-**

-¿estás?- dije estupefacta.

-**¡no!- **exclamo –**pero por si acaso, tendrás que ayudarme- **

-claro- respondí, no había forma de que yo negase la ayuda. –Ahora, ven a visitarme- exigí.

-**no puedo-** fue su respuesta.

-¿no está Alice?- pregunte.

-**no, ya sabes que está demasiado entusiasmada con su boda y que incluso ve que cada pelo de la alfombra este correctamente colocado- **me la imagine rodando los ojos y recargándose en la pared con cara de aburrimiento como si la tuviese frente –**cogeré un taxi, te veo luego**- colgó. Deje el teléfono en su lugar, coloque a Tony en el sillón y camine lentamente hacia la cocina con una mano en abdomen como si eso pudiese ayudarme. Prepararía el desayuno de mi comelón hijo, comencé sacando unas galletas de chispas y un vaso de leche caliente, saque el sartén y lo deje mantequilla esperando a que este se comenzara a derretir, saque la ya preparada mescla para panqueques y lo vacié en el, dejándolo para que se cociera, me dirigí a la refrigeradora de donde saque un poco de sandia y jugo de naranja el cual serví en su vaso favorito de muñequitos. Al ver que su panqueque se encontraba listo lo serví en un plato; me parecía extraño que alguien de seis años, si porque ya tenía seis años comiera tanto, pero lo hacía. Luego de dejar todo listo en el desayunador camine hasta la sala donde él continuaba dormido.

-hijo, despierta- dije moviendo ligeramente su hombro y agachándome; de repente sentí un leve dolor en mi espalda y los nervios me invadieron, mordí mi labio fuertemente sintiendo que no podía moverme; en ese momento dirigí mi vista a los pies donde mi pantalón de la pijama se encontraba totalmente empapado. El timple sonó y para mi salvación Anthony despertó.

-abre la…- me encogí ante el nuevo dolor sosteniéndome del sofá -puerta- cerré mis ojos intentando por todos los medios soportar el dolor, sentí que mi cuerpo se doblaba mas y mas, esperaba con muchas ansias de que fuese Tanya quien viniera.

-¡Bella!- me grito al entrar, me sentía la mujer más afortunada.

-toma… las cosas- me doble nuevamente al sentir la contracción, tenia completa esperanza a que ella sabría que hacer, llego a mi corriendo con las llaves del carro mientras le decía a Tony que subiese a él. Coloco un brazo alrededor de mi espalda para que me apoyase en ella y así me guio hasta el auto, donde cerré mis ojos esperando a que llegásemos pronto.

-dame el teléfono- susurré sosteniendo mi pansa, al pasármelo busque ansiosamente el numero de Edward, al obtenerlo marque el pequeño botón verde desesperada porque la nueva contracción no llegase –Ed- solamente pude pronunciar esas dos letras ya que me doble nuevamente gritando por el dolor producido, me sentía totalmente atormentada.

-¡Bella!- exclamo Tanya, mientras pitaba nuevamente, era sábado en la mañana por lo tanto el tráfico era obvio. Ella bajo los vidrios mientras le gritaba al señor del lado que le diese vía, desafortunadamente habían cuatro carriles, estábamos en el primero y nuestro destino era el cuarto –_llevo una embarazada de trillizos ¡quítese!- _grito nuevamente, sabía que ella podía ser intimidante en cualquier momento pero el hombre de al lado era de esos incultos que continuaba lanzándole palabras mordaces. -¡MIERDA!- le grite al hombre empujando la espalda de Tanya al respaldo para que el hombre pudiese verme -¡USTED PORQUE NO TIENE QUE SUFRIR LAS MALDITAS CONTRACCIONES!- coloque una mano sobre mi pansa por el aire utilizado -¡QUITESE PORQUE NO SABE QUIEN DIABLOS SOY!- me sentí nuevamente en mi lugar y mordí mi labio al sentir la nueva contracción. "_Bella"_ escuche que algo decía, baje mi vista y exactamente en el suelo de mi asiento el teléfono continuaba encendido y era imposible para mí poder agacharme a recogerlo. –voy al hospital- dije lo más cerca que podía del auricular y me desmorone en el asiento, cerré los ojos a causa a de las nauseas… ahora Tanya había cogido un extravió. Me concentre en lo que en pocas horas tendría a mis pequeños ¿Cómo haría para mantenerlos a los tres en mis brazos? Quise reírme ante la imagen que se formo pero el dolor no me lo permitía; abrí los ojos al sentir como Tanya abría mi puerta de un tirón y una enfermera llegaba a su lado.

-haha- grite al sentir el nuevo dolor, era imposible salir del pequeño lugar que por milagro había entrado, mi pansa topaba totalmente, Tanya se agacho para intentar hacer el asiento de atrás, cuando lo logro… la enfermera se me acerco temerosa -¡son trillizos que no ve!- exclame. La enfermera decidió ignorarme y luego coloco un brazo detrás de mi espalda, mientras mi amiga tiraba de mis manos y yo aullaba a causa del esfuerzo, saque ambas piernas y me logre parar sobre el pavimento… no totalmente aun seguía doblada, rápidamente me sentaron sobre la silla.

-mamá- escuche que me llamaba Tony, voltee a verlo y me miraba abrazado a su osito de peluche, le regale una sonrisa confortadora mordiendo mi labio por miedo a asustarle más.

-te amo peque; pronto vas a tener a tus hermanitos- le guiñe un ojo luego de que la enfermera me llevara a la sala; inspire fuertemente mientras apretujaba los ojos al verme rodeada de millones de diferentes bisturís y cosas metálicas, me colocaron la intravenenosa mientras intentaba no desmayarme, luego colocaron un gancho que prensaba mi dedo medio. -¿¡DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSO?- grite mientras los nervios empezaban a invadirme, me negué a que colocaran la mascarilla -¡quiero a mi marido!- exclame sentándome en la camilla y quitando la mano que se dirigía a mi rostro, me negaba rotundamente a estar sin mi marido, no en mi primer parto, porque era el primero en donde estaba _consciente_.

-tranquila Bella- apareció a mi lado Carlisle mientras me obligaba a acomodarme en la camilla, le mire con el seño fruncido –ya viene; solo debe colocarse la vestimenta para entrar- explico, asentí no muy convencida. Carlisle paso el ultrasonido rápidamente ya que insistía en cerciorarse que sus nietos estuviesen bien, eran trillizos y por lo tanto prematuros por lo que yo le rogaba al Cielo para que nacieran sanos.

-Bella- se escuche que llamaban del otro lado de la sala, mi rostro se volteo mientras sacaba el aire por la nueva contracción, vi a Edward que me miraba preocupado… cerré los ojos sintiendo como una lagrima se escapaba y mordí mi labio nuevamente –amor ya estoy acá- sentí como unos suaves labios se posaban en mi frente y mi cabello era empujado con suavidad hacia atrás y de paso quitando los restos de sudor de mi frente.

-muy bien ahora te colocaremos la epidural, no sentirás nada y te daremos una pequeña pastilla de insomnio para que no te mantengas despierta- dijo pasándome una pequeña pastillita que ingerí de inmediato, sentí un doloroso pinchazo en mi columna, así me deje partir en la inconsciencia sintiendo como las manos de mi amado esposo se pasaban una y otra por mi frente vez susurrándome que todo iba a estar bien, porque él estaba allí.

…

..

.

Un pequeño llanto sonaba distante, parecía incasable; sonreí sintiendo como mis mejillas se estiraban hasta lo imposible, abrí los parpados pesados y me encontré con un Edward tomando en brazos a un bultito celeste, era la imagen más enternecedora que yo hubiese visto.

-¿Aileen y Alison?-pregunte, Edward elevo la vista, hasta posarla en mi persona. Camino hasta mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-son prematuras mi amor- fue su respuesta, mi corazón se estrujo por un dolor que era desconocido…. sabía que mis pequeñas serian prematuras, pero no podía siquiera imaginar cómo estarían allí, encerradas… en una pequeña caja de vidrio; parpadeé y me di cuenta de que Edward dirigía el pequeño bulto celeste a mis manos y como si fuese por instinto lo recibí entre mis brazos, encajaba perfectamente era pequeño pero no demasiado como para considerarlo prematuro.

-mini Ed- susurre, mi pequeño poseía el mismo cabello que su padre, claro que no con la misma cantidad… pero el dorado con matices rojizos era imposible de ignorar, tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba interesado, aun así se notaba que le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, sus ojos eran azules, como los de mi primogénita… pero me recordaban demasiado a mi padre adoptivo, Pill –eres hermoso- toque su pequeña nariz y deposite un pequeño beso en su blanca piel.

-Alison y Aileen nacieron al mismo tiempo- dijo mi esposo sentándose a mi lado –casi, un minuto por diferencia, en cambio Pilliam tardo mas- asentí, mi pequeño era perfecto, había pensado que sería una pequeña replica de mi esposo, pero ahora no podía apartar los ojos de él, era tan pequeño y perfecto, era como ver a mi padre de nuevo, ya lo amaba tanto.

-¿cómo son las nenas?- pregunte, Edward embozo una gran sonrisa.

–ya las veras por ti misma- fruncí el ceño pero aun así deje el tema, no quería gastar todas mis fuerzas hablando, quería perderlas viendo a mi pequeño descansar entre mis brazos, como se acurrucaba totalmente a mi pecho… pero mis deseos fueron en vano en el momento en el cual la puerta causo un gran estruendo y entraron Alice y Tanya con un montón de globos de todos los colores… detrás de él venía Jasper intentando calmarlas.

-¿Dónde están mis sobrinas?- grito Emmett que traía a Rosalie en brazos, detrás de ellos entraron mis padres con las maletas de Emm… mi suegra que intentaba calmar a una ansiosa Kebi y por ultimo un tranquilo y tímido Afron.

-mi instinto de hermana me dijo que debíamos regresar- comentaba Rosalie con un pequeña pansa, lo repetía constantemente a quien se le cruzase en el camino… la historia era un poco morbosa ya que decía que mientras ellos disfrutaban de un delicioso baño en el jacuzzi de su habitación ella había decidido posponerlo ante su nuevo sentimiento de incomodidad y ansiedad.

-mi pequeño Anthony ¿Cómo puede estar acurrucado en un sillón?- grito mi madre mientras caminaba hasta el, lo levantaba y nuevamente lo dejaba dormir entre sus brazos.

-denme al nuevo hombre de la familia- dijo mi padre quitándomelo de brazos –pero si tiene las mismas facciones que su abuelo- y no lo había considerado pero era cierto a pesar de tener los ojos de Pill y mi madre, el cabello de Edward… las facciones eran idénticas a las de mi padre y por consiguiente muy parecidas a las mías.

-¿Dónde están las dos A?- pregunto Alice que me miraba insistente, le mire con una ceja alzada –Alison y Aileen- dijo como si fuese obvio.

-están en una incubadora- respondió Edward por mí, lo cual agradecí infinitamente. Ella sonrió malévolamente.

-entrare a verlas- dijo como si fuese una superhéroe y tomo de la mano a mi mejor amiga.

-¡adiós Bella!- Tanya tuvo tiempo de exclamar antes de que Alice la sacara totalmente de la habitación.

-ya regreso Bells- dijo Jasper que se fue de tres de ellas.

A lo lejos vi como Emmett le daba un codazo al prometido de Tanya y este disimulaba la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-déjeme ver a mi nieto- dijo mi suegra Pilar, mientras le quitaba de brazos a mi padre el pequeño y lo mecía con absoluta ternura.

-soy tía- cantaba la pequeña Kebi sentada en el suelo jugando con su cabello, Edward fue con ella… era una imagen enternecedora, como los ojos de ambos brillaban y hablaban con tal desenvoltura como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

-vamos a dar una vuelta a los juegos Kebi- propuso Rosalie que tenia de la mano a mi hijo, Anthony. Kebi asintió y levantándose del suelo fue hasta donde Rosalie se encontraba para tomarla de la mano.

-Amun- le llamo pilar –mira a nuestro nieto- dijo sonriendo, una inesperada sonrisa se extendió de los labios de su prometido, al saber que lo reconocían como abuelo.

-son las niñas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, ¿no es así Carlisle?- pregunto Esme entrando a la habitación mientras llevaba de la mano a su esposo, su alegría era palpable -¡o hija!- exclamo cuando estuvo a mi lado –eres una madre bendecida, tus hijos son sanos y sobretodo hermosísimos-

-como sus abuelas- dijo mi madre colocando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Esme.

-¡o claro que sí!- contesto ella mientras ambas se reían.

-¿pequeña como te encuentras?- pregunto mi madre.

-bien mamá-

-hay hija- dramatizo –no tienes idea como se me estrujo el corazón al saber que ya estaban naciendo mis pequeños querubines- hiso su fleco hacia atrás y dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el hombro de Esme –yo sabía que necesitabas a tu madre, pero… ¡qué maldito trafico!- exclamo recuperando su postura –Afortunadamente encontramos a Amun, que tomo un extravió- sonrió guiñándole un ojo a este -¿Dónde han visto a mis pequeñas?- pregunto a Carlisle cambiando de tema.

-te acompaño- dijo abriéndole la puerta y ambos salieron en busca de mis pequeñas; De cierta forma sentía celos al saber que yo no conocía a mis hijos. Mis suegros y Kebi abandonaron la habitación prometiendo visitarme cuando ya estuviese instalada nuevamente en casa, y la habitación se vació completamente dejándonos solos a mí a Edward y mi pequeño Ed.

-¡no puedo creer que soy padre nuevamente!-exclamo emocionado sin poder quitar la mirada de nuestro hijo –gracias por hacerme tan feliz amor mío- una lagrima deslizo por su mejilla, fue tan pequeña no estaba tan segura de haberla visto hasta que brillo ante el sol, acorto la distancia entre ambos hasta poder dejar al bebe en mis brazos –eres la mamá más hermosa de todas- mi sonrojo no tardo en aparecer y el rio cantarinamente, su felicidad se desbordaba por los poros, luego junto nuestros labios en un suave y cálido beso.

-disculpen- interrumpió una voz, nos separamos rápidamente y mi sonrojo aumento –ya pueden pasar a ver a las niñas- dijo la enfermera –permítame al niño- la enfermera me lo quito de los brazos dejándome un gran vacío, pero sabía que era por el bien de mi niño, la mujer regreso luego de unos minutos con una silla de ruedas… Edward me ayudo a lograr sentarme en ella y luego coloco una sabana sobre mis piernas para que no me diese frio, no preste atención en el recorrido… solamente podía contener la emoción de conocerlas; al traspasar la puerta pude ver un montón de incubadoras, con muchos bebes, al fondo habían dos incubadoras juntas con papeles rosa que decían: "Aileen Isabeth Cullen Swan" y "Alison Beilleza Cullen Swan", donde se encontraba Alison había un bultito rosa con mucho pelito color caoba Edward se apresuro a sacar a Alison y la coloco en mis brazos, el momento en el que estuvo ella abrió los ojos, unos ojos verdes… a pesar de que eran los ojos de Edward no podía pensar en que se parecía demasiado a mi madre adoptiva, Elizabeth, no me arrepentía de haber elegido ese nombre para ella Alison Beilleza combinaba la mayor de letras de mi madre; Edward tomo a Alison y me coloco a Aileen, era mucho más pequeña y tenía menos cabello… pero era rubio, no se podía notar demasiado el color cobrizo pero seguramente era así, me parecía más la combinación entre Emmett y Rosalie, ella estaba dormida y a pesar que parecía querer abrir los ojos no podía.

-¿Qué color son los ojos de Aileen?- pregunte realmente intrigada, Edward sonrió como si esperase esa pregunta.

-grises, como tu padre, William-

**Dos meses y medio después**

-ya nació- dijo Edward desde la sala, la emoción que sentí indescriptible, casi se podía decir que era otro de mis hijos, pero no… era mi sobrina o sobrino, no sabía ya que Emmett y Rosalie se negaban a saber la verdad. –es una niña- dijo como respondiendo a mis preguntas, de allí no preste atención a su conversación, ya era tía, por primera vez, me la imaginaba con su hermoso cabello rubio y los ojos grises de mi hermano, o quizás una mini Rosalie o como Emmett o incluso castaña con ojos azules, no podía dejar de imaginármela.

-¡vamos!- exclame emocionada mientras terminaba de colocarle el escarpín a Aileen.

-¿Bella, estás segura?- pregunto cauteloso, eleve mi puño como si fuese la estatua de libertad.

-¡claro que sí!- mi sonrisa se hiso grande y mi esposo me observo con burla. -¿verdad que si Tony?- pregunte buscando apoyo. El intentaba peinar a Alison.

-¡SI!-grito saltando, _error, _los bebes empezaron a llorar.

…

..

.

-ahora sí, súbelos al carro- le dije a Edward en un susurro, no necesitaba más llantos, habíamos tardado dos horas en calmar a los bebes.

El timbre sonó.

-llego la súper tía Tanya- se escucho en el pasillo, entro abrazada de su ahora esposo Afron, si se habían casado en las vegas… Afron heredo la fortuna de su padre pero él no lo quería así que decidió venderla, ahora se dedicaban a comprar acciones -¿todos duermen?- pregunto con incredulidad mientras colocaba los lentes de sol sobre su cabeza–yo quería mostrarles lo que traje- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- abrió su gran bolsa y comenzó a sacar vestidos –mirad- dijo utilizando un nuevo asentó –he comprado vestidos para vuestros retoños, exacticos a los de su tía preferida- rio cantarinamente, como no hace mucho no lo hacía; eran dos vestiditos blancos, con las mismas aplicaciones de flores y un listón rosa en la cintura, a diferencia del de ella que era strapless, y la de los bebes tenían tirantes gruesos. –Cuando su cabello crezca será como el mío- dijo acariciando sus elaborados bucles, Afron rio relajadamente.

-no nos hemos olvidado de los hombres de la casa- dijo lanzándole un guiño a Tony, el aludido corrió a su encuentro, su sonrisa era radiante… adoraba los regalos –toma- dijo extendiéndole una caja envuelta de papel rojo, Anthony no tardo demasiado en deshacer el elaborado empaque.

-¡oh!- exclamo, era un avión a control remoto, azul y Anthony parecía enamorado de el.

-Tanya- la llame, camino hasta mi sus hermosos tacos de Jimmy Choo dorados –sabes que ya ha nacido la hija de Rose y Emm, su boca se transformo en una perfecta O.

-¡¿QUE?- grito.

-calla- susurre señalándole a los bebes que dormían plácidamente detrás de ella.

-Afron- lo llamo tomándolo de la mano –nos vemos en el hospital- lanzo un beso al aire y salió de la casa.

-Esto es para el niño- dijo el dejando una pequeña bolsa café en el suelo antes de que su esposa lo tomase de las solapas de la camisa y lo jalara como si de un perro se tratase.

-Edward mete a los bebes- dije, el tomo a Alison y Pilliam en sus brazos y se los llevo –amor- llame a Anthony –vamos, sube al carro ¿puedes irte al lado de tu hermano?- el asintió, mientras él se marchaba yo tome a mi pequeña hija de ojos grises, Aileen y cerré la puerta con cuidado.

Dentro de la camioneta, Anthony iba con su hermano en la segunda fila, y en la última yo en medio de mis hijas cuidándolas.

-Edward, apresúrate- le reclame, ahora mi adorado esposo conducía con tremendo cuidado –quiero conocer a mi sobrina- casi podía imaginármelo rodando los ojos pero aun así aumento la velocidad, poco… pero la aumento.

Deje de prestar atención al trayecto cuando Alison despertó con hambre, para mi suerte no todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿iras tu a verla primero?- pregunto Edward, le mire interrogante –esperas que bajemos a todos los bebes-

-claro- dije mientras colocaba a Alison en su lugar –ya regreso- salí de la camioneta y entre al hospital.

Adentro se encontraba mi madre que me saludo efusivamente.

-¡oh hija!- exclamo –tan vieja que soy que ya ha nacido mi sexta nieta- yo reí.

-no mamá, tú no tienes nada de vieja-

-eres una hermosa- rio -¿quieres verla?- asentí emocionada –sabes corazón- dijo mientras caminábamos por los desolados pasillos –se parece mucho a ti- la mire interrogante pero ya no le pregunte nada porque frente a mi estaba el vitral donde mostraban a los bebes, habían seis niños y una niña, inmediatamente mis ojos se dirigieron a ella… era castaña, tenía mucho cabello… su tez era blanca, blanca como la leche, estaba sonrojada, largas pestañas adornaban sus ojos abiertos de color azul obscuro… casi tan obscuro que de lejos podría parecerse al caoba y lo que más brillaban eran sus pequeños pendientes de oro.

-es preciosa- susurre

–Sí que lo es- corroboro mi madre –ven- dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia la habitación ciento siete.

Al entrar Rosalie dormía plácidamente y Emmett velaba su sueño.

-se parece a su tía ¿no?- fue el recibimiento de Emmett mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-felicidades- hable, acercándome a mi hermano para darle un abrazo, era increíble que el ya fuese padre.

La enfermera llego y dejo a Roxaneé en brazos de su padre.

-¿quieres cargarla?- asentí emocionada, era increíble… su cuerpecito era más grande que el de mis hijos, pero era perfecto, era como si ya la amara.

-parecería que me la quieres quitar- dijo Rose, eleve la vista de su hermosa hija y le regale una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte mientras le entregaba a la pequeña en brazos.

-ahora, mejor que nunca- dijo sonriendo, y yo no pude evitar sonreírle.

**Un día después**

-diga- conteste la llamada de mi padre.

-**corazón**- escuche su voz entrecortada –**necesito que vengas a la casa, deja a los niños con alguien- **su voz se corto y rápidamente la llamada se colgó.

-Pilar- llame a mi suegra que me ayudaba a cambiar de ropa a Pill -¿puedes quedarte con los niños un rato?- pregunte –la señora Coppel te ayudara- asegure.

-claro corazón, tranquila que yo los cuidare- asentí contenta y baje las escaleras, en el camino me encontré con Anthony.

-amor, te quedaras un momento con tu abuelita- informe –compórtate bien, si- dije depositando un beso sobre su frente.

Así partí sola en el mi audi; al llegar a la mansión supe que algo andaba mal. Toque y mi madre me abrió la puerta temblorosa, mis sospechas se confirmaron al ver que llevaba puesto una falda negra y una blusa del mismo color, entre y mi padre estaba bebiendo un té en la sala de estar, fije mas mi atención en la sala y pude ver a la pequeña Roxanné descansando en el sillón. Mi corazón se acelero como sabiendo a lo que se afrentaba ¿Qué hacia la bebe aquí?, ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

-¿Dónde está Emmett?- pregunte -¿Dónde está Rosalie?- pregunte con mas pánico, ellos se limitaron a bajar la mirada -¡donde están!- exclame ya al borde del colapso.

-tu hermano ya no está con nosotros, murió- en ese momento sentí mis piernas flagear y me sostuve del borde del sillón, ¿Emmett muerto?, mi hermano oso.

-no- susurre paralizaba, la imagen de Rose fue como un flash en mi mente -¿y Rosalie?- mi voz se quebró.

-está en el hospital, le quedan pocas horas; insiste en verte- eso falto nada más para salir de la casa y tomar las llaves y conducir hasta el hospital, era difícil ya que llovía pero eso no me detuvo… aumente la velocidad.

Me sentí totalmente desconcertada al saber que mi hermano ya no vivía y que mi hermana tampoco lo haría, nunca me había sentido tan triste… no podía creer que la pequeña hubiese quedado desamparada sin sus padres; sin darme cuenta las entra lagrimas ya caían por mis mejillas y no me importo empaparme al salir del auto, al entrar me dirigí a la recepción.

-¡Ros Rosalie Swan!- tartamudeé, la mujer me vio con tristeza.

-intensivo- salí corriendo nuevamente sin importarme que mis pies se resbalasen, al llegar fuera hablaban Edward y Carlisle, Esme lloraba en una de las sillas de plástico, Edward me detuvo antes de que entrase.

-¡suéltame!- grite -¡suéltame!- repetí, el se limito a apretarme contra su pecho y hacer una jaula con sus brazos –quiero verla ¡QUIERO VERLA!- dije soltándome de él, pero rápidamente Carlisle tomo mi mano.

-Bella, es algo demasiado chocante… no te recomiendo que en tu estado…- le interrumpí.

-no me importa mi estado- reclame soltándome de su agarre y soltando mas lagrimas –ya perdí a mi hermano no esperen que al menos no mire a mi hermana- grite enfadada, entrando a intensivo, no me importo no llevar la vestimenta adecuada, me detuve al verla atreves del vidrio conectada miles de tubos respirando con dificultad, mi corazón se estrujo.

-Rose, hermanita- susurre tirándome a su lado, sentí como algo acariciaba mi cabeza y eleve la vista ella me miraba atreves de sus ojos cansados, aun así era hermosa –hermanita que te ha pasado-

-no importa- su voz fue ronca y débil –solo… solo prométeme una cosa- asentí muchas veces –cuida a mi hija, cuida a mi hija Lillian Roxaneé; trátala como tu hija- tocio secamente –háblale de mi cuando tenga siete años, por favor… se que solo puedo confiar en ti para que seas su madre- cerro sus parpados y lanzo un suspiro –amala como tu hija, amala como yo lo hago- fueron sus últimas palabras y el conocido _piiiii_ lleno la pequeña recamara mientras yo rompía a llorar, mi hermosa y vanidosa hermana se había ido, la puerta se abrió y entro Jasper… llorando, pero el había llegado tarde.

-¿Cómo?- la incredulidad era palpable en su voz, yo me encogí de hombros negándome a hablar, ni siquiera me salía la voz, Rosalie estaba muerta… pálida, sin vida.

-Bella- me llamo Edward desde el marco de la puerta, me sentí levemente mal al ver su mirada de reproche –puedes pescar una enfermedad, por favor sal- asentí triste, ya nada me serbia estar aquí, tome la mano de mi pálida hermana y le di un pequeño apretón, por un momento me pareció escuchar _te quiero_.

-yo más- respondí al viento y abandone la habitación, ya afuera me limite a sentarme en la silla junto con Esme, ambas estábamos en shock… no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, en ese momento llego Tanya, su esposo y Alice, pero yo ya no escuche lo que decían, Jasper estaba a mi lado y recibíamos el pésame de ellos, pero era lo que yo menos quería.

Edward salió de intensivo dejando a Carlisle dentro, me tomo del brazo, coloco su saco sobre mis débiles hombros y con una mano en la cintura salimos del hospital, no me importo haber dejado mi audi, sabía que luego vendría por el, Edward condujo en pleno silencio, y en ese momento supe que debía de ir por Lillian.

-dirígete a la casa de mis padres- así lo hiso, al llegar mis padres nos esperaban con rostros surcados de lagrimas –dámela- ordene, necesitaba a la bebe en mis brazos, necesitaba cumplir con la petición de Rosalie.

-¿la tendrás tu, hija?- pregunto mi madre, yo asentí.

-por petición de Rosalie- mi padre la coloco en mis brazos y las lágrimas reaparecieron.

-mis padres se harán cargo de el funeral- comento Edward, papá asintió y ambos entraron a la casa, mientras Edward me abría la puerta.

La bebe entre mis brazos me miro todo el camino, sus ojos no se cerraron en un solo instante, era como si ella pudiese percibir la realidad; al llegar a casa Edward me escolto con un paraguas hasta la entrada.

-Anthony- llamo Edward, mi pequeño bajo las gradas frotando sus ojos, me acerque hasta él y me puse de cuclillas.

-amor- dije cautelosamente –ella será tu nueva hermanita- dije mostrándole su pequeña carita regordeta –es tu prima pero será como tu hermanita, trátala así y nunca le digas que realmente no es tu hermana- mi pequeño asintió y dejo un beso en la frente de Lillian.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Lillian, Lillian Roxaneé- sentí la mano de Edward frotarse en mi espalda.

-ahora campeón, ve con tu abue- ordeno Edward y el salió hacia el comedor –hablare con mi madre- me dijo mientras yo me levantaba – le pediré que los cuide durante la noche- asentí -¿Qué haremos con Lillian?-

-Roxaneé se quedara aquí, es una hija más… espero que lo aceptes-

-¡claro que lo hare!- exclamo ofendido.

-gracias- dije depositando un casto beso en sus suaves labios –significa mucho para mí que lo aceptes- asintió y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Subí a mi habitación con la bebe entre mis brazos, la deposite suavemente en mi cama… ahora que pensaba no tenía nada para ella, podía cuidarla con la ropa de las bebes pero no era lo mismo. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-**Bella- **dijo Alice, sonaba confundida -**¿Por qué no usas las cosas de Reneesme?-** sentí como el aire abandonaba mi pecho y la duda se plantaba en mi mente **–es como si te hubiesen regalado la bebe que perdiste, piénsalo-**

-lo pensare- dije, y colgué la llamada. Deje a Roxaneé en la cama delicadamente, ella era una recién nacida y ahora que lo consideraba no estaba segura de que debiese dejarla sola… Pilar podía encargarse de los bebes porque tenían dos meses y medio, pero Lillian era tan pequeña… no podía dejarla sola y desprotegida, tampoco podía llevármela al velorio.

-¿estás lista?- Edward entro en la habitación, le mire con determinación y las palabras que Rose me había dicho antes de irse vinieron a mi mente.

_Cuida a mi hija, cuida a mi hija Lillian Roxaneé; trátala como tu hija_

-no iré- el me miro como si tuviese cuatro cabezas –mi hermana me pidió que la tratara como una hija… así que eso are, no dejare a mi pequeña mientras acaba de nacer, quizás valla mañana- el asintió.

-tienes razón- corroboro –me quedare contigo, siempre contigo- yo le mire con una lagrima deslizando en mi mejilla, era la muerte de mi hermano de sangre y mi hermana del alma… quizás no del alma, me había sido impuesta pero yo la amaba.

-creo- dije con voz entrecortada –que debemos usar las cosas de Reneesme- lance un suspiro –se que para ambos es difícil pero es hora de aceptarlo- el asintió.

-¿es lo que quieres?-

-si… la bebe nos ha caído como un regalo del cielo, como si intentase llenar el hueco que dejo Nessi y aunque sé que nunca podrá ser tengo la corazonada de que debe ser así- el sonrió regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que una vez me había hecho creer que estaba enfermo pero que ahora la amaba.

-eres una mujer increíble- susurro a pocos centímetros de mis labios. Pero Roxaneé despertó y comenzó a llorar; la tome en brazos sintiendo nostalgia y felicidad a la vez, Edward nos miro a ambas y deposito un beso en la frente de la pequeña –iré en ayuda de mi madre- asentí y lo vi salir de la habitación; amaba a Edward, lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas y no me arrepentía de todo lo que había ocurrido en nuestra relación… pero sabía que no terminaban las lagrimas y tonterías, nos quedaba un largo camino que recorrer con nuestros cinco hijos.

_**FIN**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡No puedo creerlo!, termino… espero que les haya gustado el final, a mí en lo personal me gusto :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos; dejare las despedidas para el epilogo, las quiero… cuídense.**

**Roxii Cullen**


	21. EPILOGO

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**EPILOGO**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-tranquilízate quieres- reclamo Isabella al ver que su vestido de dama de honor le quedaba demasiado grande.

-¡PERO SI NO TE QUEDA!- exclamo con frustración la novia –no puedes salir así- termino Alice negando con su cabeza mientras su ojo derecho adquiría el conocido temblor.

-ya, ya lo arregló- dijo Isabel enojada mientras terminaba con la ultima punzada del vestido. Isabella se miro al espejo, lucia hermosa… Alice sin duda no se había equivocado al elegir el rosa pálido para complemento en su boda, Tanya llevaba su mismo vestido, ambas rosas y de las manos de sus esposos entrarían en la iglesia, el vestido era sencillo pero elegante… rosa con un pequeño listón caoba amarrado a su cintura, atrás llevaba un moño, era strapless en forma de corazón, liso totalmente y un poco vaporoso en la parte baja… en línea A. El camarógrafo llamo a Tanya e Isabella para que se tomasen una foto juntas, y ellas no dudaron en aceptar.

-¡cheese!- exclamo el camarógrafo como si se tratasen de niñas, ellas rieron de las palabras y sus rizas se soltaron en el viento como si fuesen las pequeñas juntas del orfanato.

-mami, ¡mami!- grito la pequeña Roxy, Bella volteo y la miro encantada, ella también llevaba un vestido igual, solamente que en miniatura, sus zapatitos blancos tamborileaban contra el suelo de madera. –mia que inda estoy- dijo dándole una vuelta a su vestido como si fuese una súper modelo, la pequeña tenía tres años bien cumplidos y amaba modelar… era muy coqueta, igual que Rosalie, también era carismática… como su padre, Emmett.

-eres la niña más hermosa de todas- dijo levantándola en brazos, el camarógrafo no desperdicio el bello momento y tomo una fotografía en silencio, donde Roxy salía volando en el aire y Bella la miraba con completo amor mientras la sostenía. Luego entraron los demás niños, Aileen, Pilliam y Alison corriendo, detrás de ellos entro Anthony caminando, era el más grande y centrado. –no les digas a tus hermanas- susurrón en su oído antes de depositarla en el suelo.

-¿mama que le decías a Roxy?- pregunto Alison, la más suspicaz, su madre sonrió y dejo un beso en la frente de cada uno.

-se ven hermosos- Aileen y Pilliam no tardaron en ruborizarse, eran iguales que su madre… in embargo Alison respondió con su típica vuelta egocéntrica, no demasiado como era la pequeña Roxy pero tenía el encanto de su padre, Edward. Anthony sonrió negando con la cabeza, el sabia como era su madre y que trataba de no darles celos, el al ser el más maduro tomo las manos de sus hermanas Alison y Aileen y las ayudo a sentarse en los altos bancos del rincón. Alison era inquieta de por sí, y Aileen le seguía la corriente.

Isabella tomo a Roxy entre brazos y a Pilliam de la mano, y los dejo al lado de sus hermanas… para Bella había sido difícil inscribir a Roxaneé como su hija, ella era dos meses menor pero aun así lo había conseguido diciendo había tenido cuatrillizos.

-¿Cómo me miro Bella?- pregunto Alice dando vuelta en el espejo, su vestido blanco vaporoso brillaba, tenía unos tirantes gruesos y un escote profundo, que la hacía ver voluminosa, abajo tenía muchas telas vaporosas haciendo que su vestido pareciese de princesa; Isabella sonrió como en aprobación, por si fuese poco había dejado crecer su cabello y lo llevaba acolochado en perfectos bucles, solo hacía falta colocar el pequeño gancho blanco de diamantes en su cabeza, Bella tomo un poco de cabello en su lado derecho y lo coloco suavemente de modo que su peinado no se arruinase, luego la ayudo a colocarse la gargantilla en forma de corazón prestada… Edward se la había regalado a Bella, tomo los pequeños corazones de pendientes que pertenecían a la mismísima Alice y le ayudo con esto.

-algo azul- dijo Bella, Alice sonrió y tomo los tacos excéntricos, eran de cuero y tenían muchos cubitos de cristal colgando, por ultimo le ayudo con la nueva liga en tobillo –listo- dijo con emoción –algo nuevo… la liga, algo prestado… mi gargantilla, algo usado…. Tus pendientes y tus zapatos azules- Alice sonrió deslumbrantemente –la perfecta boda organizada en tres años- la novia se ruborizo levemente, ambas sabían que los inconvenientes habían surgido pero al fin habían terminado de organizarla y tenían a la cantante que Alice soñaba "Celine Dion".

-y todo es perfecto- de repente su seño se frunció –falta algo- Bella le miro intrigante –necesito una foto contigo – ambas sonrieron, Alice paso un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y Bella la coloco en su cintura -¡FOTO!- grito al camarógrafo, él llego y al último segundo Alice poso sus labios pegajosos sobre la mejilla de su amiga y el flash las segó.

-ya es hora- entro Ambriosa enfurruñada en un hermoso vestido color lila, Alice sonrió con tristeza.

-extraño a Rose- murmuro, Tanya pudo escucharla y su mirada se torno triste; ambas dirigieron su mirada a Bella, aquella mujer que veía día y noche la sombrade ellos… Roxy era la prueba de ello, sus ojos azules se habían ido aclarando conforme al paso de los años, y sus facciones pareciéndose a las de su madre, aun así permanecía la mirada brillante y los pómulos resalados de su padre, y otra forma era Aileen, a pesar de que no era hija de Rose y Emmett era imposible asimilar lo contrario, la miraban con nostalgia… no había día en el que Bella no despertase con los ojos hinchados y aunque ambas no lo quisieran admitir era como si el destino hubiese regresado todo a Rosalie, como si el haber escondido a Anthony le hubiese costado su propia vida y la de su esposo.

-yo también- concordó Tanya, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

-también hace falta Emmett- dijo Alice sonriendo al recordar como solían pelearse y el la llamaba pixie –si Rose estuviese aquí habrían más pequeños- Tanya sonrió negando con la cabeza _¿más niños?, con los de Bella son suficientes,_ pensó. Pero ahora venia uno más y ella lo sabía, Tanya estaba embarazada, eran solo sospechas suyas, el periodo se le había atrasado dos semanas cosa no tan extraña, aun así no podía evitar pensar que su vida de viajes había acabado y para bien o para mal se volvería madre.

Alice puso sus labios en una fina línea para que Tanya no se diese cuenta de que sabía que estaba embarazada, de una niña, eso ella no lo sabía; pero sus pensamientos no pudieron evitar irse lejos, hacia tres años atrás… en la muerte de Emmett y Rosalie.

_La pareja de enamorados habían abandonado el hospital, ambos iban en el convertible de Rose ya que era mucho mas cómodo que el jeep de Emm, la pequeña Roxy, como le llamaban, descansaba en los brazos de su madre._

_-amor- le llamo Rosalie a su esposo –para, necesito buscar unas cosas atrás- el rodo los ojos._

_-no Rose- ella le miro con el seño fruncido –acabas de dar a luz-_

_-hay Emmett- dijo molesta y el aludido se tenso, ya sabía que había perdido –para- el así lo hiso, paro mientras el semáforo marcaba rojo; intento ayudarla aunque pareciese imposible, se inclino un poco más a su asiento para ayudarle con los pies y en ese momento su vista quedo fija en un periódico que vendían en la calle, solamente el titular podía leerse._

_**Vulturi escapa**_

_En ese momento sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba, pero aun así continuo ayudando a su esposa que por obra de magia había pasado sin soltar a la pequeña ni un segundo. Ya estando en la parte trasera del auto comenzó a revisar en la pequeña pañalera lila, cuando lo escucharon… varios rechinidos de autos venían en la dirección opuesta, balas perdidas resonaban acercándose y Emmett no dudo en un segundo en escapar, piso el acelerador con fuerza, y Rosalie se hiso un pequeño bulto contra el asiento intentando proteger a su hija, sin embargo los pronósticos se fueron hacia abajo cuando Emmett vio a un hombre de pelo largo, negro liso y piel pálida con ojos macabros el cual le disparo al auto de Rose, un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de su esposa, le habían dado, justamente en el abdomen, ella había podido cubrir a su hija la cual dejo caer en el baúl no sin antes derramar una lagrima de dolor y despavorirse en el sofá de cuero; Emmett acelero, error, en siguiente carro azul choco contra él en la parte frontal, así dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Emmett._

-mis amores- los llamo Bella –Tony y Pill vallan a tomar la cola de su tía Alice- indico, luego observo a las pequeñas, todos sabían que la más indicada para ir al principio era Roxy, ella adoraba ser el centro de atención y su femenino caminar era principal, Isabella le entrego una canasta con pétalos de rosas blancas y fucsias. Luego le entrego a la pequeña Alison los anillos de compromiso, ella que adoraba tanto las joyas y ser tan coqueta adoraría entregarlos, por ultimo le regalo una sonrisa a Aileen y coloco las arras en un pequeño cojín blanco con bordados de plata, extrañamente era ella quien adoraba contar el dinero, Edward disfrutaba pidiéndole que lo contase… hacia que el ahorrase tiempo. –Recuerdan como practicaron- las pequeñas Cullen sonrieron asintiendo y bajaron de sus bancos. Bella las coloco en orden y tomo el ramo que Tanya le entregaba, Edward la tomo del brazo y se formaron detrás de su hija, les seguían Tanya y Afron y por último la emocionada Alice.

-ma má- llamo entrecortadamente Alice a Ambriosa, ella le miro sonriente –gracias- dijo tirándose en brazos de su madre que la recibió alegremente –gracias por todo, gracias mamá-

-hay hija- dijo sonriendo –pequeña terroncito, sabes que muy dentro de mí que yo te quiero- Alice asintió varias veces y le mostro su brazo.

-¿puedes?- Abriosa la miro emocionada y tomo su brazo fuertemente como si intentase mantenerlo siempre junto a ella.

-esta hermosa- alabo Edward a su esposa la cual no tardo en adquirir el ya tan común sonrojo.

-gracias- susurro, Edward rio… tan relajadamente que quizás hasta daba envida, lo tenía todo… cinco hermosos hijos, una gran familia… muchos amigos pero sobre todo había podido recuperar el amor de su amada esposa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas hoy si puedo decir que lo he terminado, mi primera historia ¡genial!**

**Quería agradecer por todos sus rewiew, sus alertas y favoritos, han sido muy lindas con migo… se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Quería comentarles que planeo un extra, seria así como la vida que ellos tienen que vivir, como saben Ambriosa cambio todo pero al final de cuentas tiene que ocurrir en otra vida; cuéntenme si les agrada la idea o prefieren que solo se quede así, hasta el epilogo.**

**Les invito a que pasen por mi historia "nunca tuve más razones" (summary: Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera 2. mi vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.)no es nueva pero me encuentro editándola, así que solamente lleva el prologo & el primer capi, de una vez les dijo que es clasificación M, denle una oportunidad; a mí, en lo personal, me parece más genial que LC.**

**También acabo de crear "vestida de azúcar" inspirada en la canción de Gloria Trevi, igual es M pero no tan violenta ni dramática****(summary: Tengo planeado en mi mente como robar tus besos para siempre, tiene que dar resultado, voy a amarte tanto que de pronto te veras llorando. Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di, vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti, te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós. )**

**Bueno, me despido, las quiere…**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	22. EXTRA

**Lagrima congelada**

**Summary:** Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe... Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Amor NEW SUMMMY

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**EXTRA**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un siglo después, en otra vida…

-_porque terminaste con Jacob Black-_ grito uno de los camarógrafos, los miles de flashes la segaron y bajo los lentes que había dejado colocados en su cabeza como diadema, en ese preciso instante Isabella se maldijo mentalmente por haber venido a visitar a su amiga, Alice Brandon una importante diseñadora de modas, se habían conocido hacia dos años cuando Isabella necesito un vestido para ser la acompañante de Jacob Black en la alfombra roja. Sam, su guarda espalda empujo a los camarógrafos que intentaron lacársele encima y entraron rápidamente al mercedes.

Dentro del auto Isabella lanzo un suspiro y con la mirada agradeció a sus dos guardaespaldas; no recordaba el momento en el que acepto ser novia de Jacob, habían asistido a eventos sociales pero nunca le había llamado la atención, claro que el era atractivo, por supuesto que lo era, pero no le llamaba la atención… habían terminado por una tontería pues ella había encontrado un hombre con quien pasar el resto de tu vida, y así había quedado embarazada, o eso suponía, Jacob la corto al escuchar las suposiciones de Isabella, claro… se quedaron en suposiciones porque realmente Isabella no estaba embarazada.

-llega tarde para el almuerzo con sus padres- dijo la asistente, Kate. Una mujer de la misma edad, rubia… muy hermosa que era su amiga. Isabella pasó una mano por su cabello perfectamente lacio y frunció los pegajosos labios en forma de frustración.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto.

-quizás unos veinte minutos- respondió Kate, Isabella asintió y dejo el tema. Para ella mejor si llegaba tarde, no era como si no los quisiera… de hecho los amaba, pero sabía que el tema principal seria "Jacob" algo con lo que ella no estaba cómoda, cansada del tema no soportaría más que alguien se lo recordase.

Al llegar al lujoso restaurante, la puerta le fue abierta e Isabella bajo del auto móvil, afuera venían varios grupos de hombres saliendo, dos morenos y uno de extraña clasificación… cabello cobrizo, ellos discutían y los morenos desistieron; en ese momento el cuerpo de Isabella choco contra de la dura espalda del cobrizo, lanzándola a los brazos de su guarda espaldas Seth, él solamente retrocedió tres pasos e Isabella la miro enfadada.

-¡tener cuidado!- exclamo, su acento fue español, revelando un poco de sus raíces, lo hiso de manera tan fluida revelando tanto y tan poco de ella y él elevo su ceja.

-lo lamento- respondió y continuo bajando las alfombradas escaleras, prestando más atención a los dos hombres que la acompañaban, la rubia que caminaba detrás de ella con la agenda prendida a su brazo como si de la vida se tratase, Incluso preocupado bajo el chofer, Laurent; durante su vida la habían cuidado durante múltiples vandalismos y no iban a perderla ahora.

Isabella se acerco a la recepcionista sonrojada no a causa de la vergüenza sino de cólera, ella fue reconocida al instante, había posado para varias revistas con nuevas tendencias, era hija de los empresarios más reconocidos en los estados unidos, aparecido varias veces en la alfombra roja con varios actores del momento, amiga de la famosa diseñadora "Alice Brandon", ecologista a tal punto de pararse en medio de un bosque con cien personas y un megáfono, también política.

-una reservación a nombre de Swan- dijo, la pelirroja asintió, sus bucles se movieron en ese momento y pareció que Isabella la reconoció.

-la esperan- ella la guio a una zona aislada de las demás donde su madre y padre la esperan disgustados pero complacidos de que finalmente hubiese llegado.

-lamento el retraso- fue su saludo y después deposito un beso en cada uno de ellos.

-hija deja de las formalidades, al fin podemos tener un día juntos ¡felicidades!- exclamo antes de tenderle una pequeña caja formada de lila.

-¡feliz cumpleaños, princesita!- su padre se levanto rápidamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Isabella se sintió de repente como una niña y al terminar de abrazarles no pudo aguantar las ansias de descubrir el obsequio, rompió desesperad el envoltorio y encontró una gargantilla de diamantes.

-es precioso- dijo sacándola para apreciarla mejor, una gran sonrisa se apareció en su rostro. Isabel, su madre la ayudo a colocárselo, luego comieron entre conversaciones sin importancia e Isabella se marcho directo a la gala benéfica, salió del lujoso restaurante con la hermosa joya brillando en su cuello robando miradas.

-tenemos media hora para llegar- informo la rubia, Isabella entro al automóvil seguida por sus trabajadores y arrancaron para llegar.

-miénteme, así termina el día- rogo Isabella.

-de hecho, no te mentiré Isa, el día terminara con la gala, darás un pequeño discurso a las personas de escasos recursos para la siguiente elección, claro a favor de Emmett- Ella rodo los ojos.

-sabes que no participo en los discursos de Emm, lo adoro pero es su elección- Kate asintió con una sonrisa.

-es tu hermano- ella sonrió como señalando lo obvio, "por ello" pensó.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- ambas sabían que se referían a Jacob.

-no tengo nada que hacer Kate, es pasado… no te dijo que buscare otro- se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron - "curada de las relaciones" debería ser mi próximo libro- bromeo.

-¿Isabella sacara un libro de autoestima?- pregunto impresionada.

-sabes que no es mi fuerte ni mucho menos me divierte hacerlo- Kate asintió.

-bueno como recomendación no caigas en las redes de otro pobre que busque tu dinero- Isabella asintió rodando los ojos ya había aprendido de sus experiencias no hacía falta que ella se las recordara.

Al llegar la gente la miro embobada, tenía como propósito donar dos millones a una pequeña institución para que esta se ampliase y aceptara a más niños necesitados. La gente le esperaba ansiosa, en ese momento pareció que sus guarda espaldas se duplicaron ya que Emmett, como lo suponía ella le había mandado dos Hummers llenas de guarda espaldas y atrás había un pequeño deportivo donde salió Emmett.

-hermanita- grito emocionado, o no pensó Isabella luego de que se le tirase a darle un gran abrazo –feliz cumpleaños- le susurro en su oído luego de depositarla en el sueño.

-gracias Emm-

-mira tú regalo- señalo las camionetas y los hombres de negro –seguridad para la mujer de mi vida.

-no lo necesito- reclamo.

-con los diamante que cuelgan de tu cuello de seguro que si- dijo acompañándola de la mano donde saludaron a varias personas y luego subieron a un improvisado escenario.

-lo haces para conseguir más votos- susurro y la sonrisa de su hermano fue impagable.

-claro con esta preciosura de pollito como no- contraataco, las mejillas de Isabella se tiñeron, un vestido amarillo de tirantes gruesos que caía desde su estomago adornado de un cinturón café y tacones del mismo color conformaban su vestuario. Sin que ambos lo notase un ojiverde la miro con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-si tuviese dinero podría lucir aquellas hermosuras que tanto parecen gustarte- reclamo Tanya, la esposa de el ojiverde con la extraña tonalidad de cabello.

-amor- dijo sarcásticamente –si tu no quedaras embarazada tan seguido no tendríamos que hacerlo- reclamo, Tanya se sintió ofendida por ello, amaba a sus hijos como a nada, su primer embarazo había sido difícil y no planeado, Edward se lo había reprochado demasiado, tenía una extraña fobia a eso, y quizás si había resultado en mal momento, ambos comenzaban a hacer su pequeña fortuna, ya que eran adoptados y a pesar de que Edward tenía unos padres adoptivos con una buena posición económica se negaba a pedir ayuda de ellos.

Los tres niños rubios de ojos azules se acercaron a sus padres, Edward les miro con desilusión e incluido él que Tanya tenía en brazos, Edward siempre había querido una pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

En la tarima Isabella se levanto acercando a sus labios el micrófono rojo en mal estado.

-Buenas Noches- comenzó –Es un placer estar esta noche acá con ustedes…- placer pensó Edward y sus lascivos pensamiento comenzaron a desarrollarse en su mente, no se catalogaba por ser un hombre se esos pero de seguro que las largas y cremosas piernas hacían que mas de algún hombre desperece.

-ya sé quien es- susurro Tanya en el oído de su esposo –recuerdas la mujer que salió en una entrevista la semana pasada- Edward asintió –es ella, Isabella Swan- su nombre le queda perfecto pensó –si que admiro a esa mujer, ha tenido una gran suerte ¿no crees?-

-sí, el novio la acaba de dejar-

-demasiada mujer para el- respondió, luego lo miro nuevamente, la copa de vino barato se había detenido frente a sus labios y parecía no poder moverse, sus ojos no se despegaban de la figura del escenario. –demasiada mujer para ti, también- eso le disgusto, Edward frunció el seño y en ese momento su hijo más pequeño, que era cargado en brazos de su madre empezó a llorar. –Ve por la leche al carro Edward- demando furiosa, este se apresuro a hacerlo. Al salir el frio le azoto y quedo impresionado de ver los hermosos autos de afuera, un mercedes, un Ferrari y dos hummers, a pesar de ser pobre sabia de lujos, su adolescencia se había desarrollado en un entorno rico y lleno de comodidades; la diferencia podía notarse, su automóvil de un celeste que empezaba a oxidarse, incluso las puertas rechinaban al abrirse y con vidrios rotos, al menos le servía para transportarse.

Regreso al salón corriendo donde Joseph lloraba histérico, le entrego la pacha a su esposa quien casi se la arrebato de brazos y comenzó a dársela, haciendo ruidos extraños con su boca y moviendo al niño de arriba hacia abajo a tal punto de que casi se ahogaba, Edward no cavia de vergüenza, las miradas de todos se centraban en ellos y la distracción era obvia, cuando el niño finalmente termino Tanya se lo paso en brazos a Edward con quien comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

El discurro había terminado y ahora Isabella posaba junto a su hermano para varias fotografías con el gran cheque donde se leían los dos millones ¿tanto? se pregunto el mismo, le parecía una exageración, esa mujer era como santa Claus regalando de todo por doquier. Al terminar las fotografías ella bajo para beber un poco del ponche, donde Edward estaba recostado sosteniendo a él pequeño que sollozaba. Isabella tomo un vaso desechable mientras conversaba con Jessica, la directora de la escuela, desistiendo de los vasos de cristal que le ofrecían especialmente para ella.

-me gustaría pronto, cuando todo esté listo, visitarlos nuevamente- comento Isabella, Edward noto el cambio de su acento y como su voz se hacía mucho más suave y no tan seductor como era en el acento español.

-igual a mí- intervino Emmett, Edward lo reconoció rápidamente, era el hombre por el cual él votaría.

-¿Emmett Swan?- pregunto Tanya emocionada acercándose, él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa –sin duda me pareces el mejor candidato… - y como un verdadero consentido, Joseph comenzó a llorar tan fuerte, pero Tanya embobada no podía dejar de comentar el porqué era el mejor candidato, Emmett parecía ya molesto cuando Isabella se acerco al pequeño Joseph, no había prestado especial atención al padre solo se acerco y le sonrió haciendo que el pequeño parece abruptamente.

-¿Qué tienes corazón?- pregunto con voz maternal sin prestar atención al hombre que lo sostenía, él pequeño extendió su mano e Isabella lo tomo en brazos. Edward sin duda estaba embobado viéndola, de cerca incluso parecía brillar y como si fuese poco su propio hijo hacia que el amor se dispárese de todos sus poros. Joseph no podía quitar sus ojos de la bella joya.

-solamente ha tenido un capricho- Isabella lo observo y con suspicacia recordó haberle visto.

-recuerdo que en algún momento le he conocido- comento Isabella con su impecable amabilidad y Edward se avergonzó.

-debo disculparme nuevamente por el choque de esta mañana-

-ha sido usted el caballero… el hombre descortés que me ha aventado- de la forma que lo decía resultaba mordaz, Edward sintió sus rodias encogerse e Isabella, Isabella se ruborizo de enojo.

-lamento mi inprudes, quizás pueda compasarlo con una pieza- dijo ofreciéndole su mano, Isabella negó.

-¡Isabella Swan!- exclamo emocionada Tanya que ya se encontraba guindada del brazo de Emmett. –Eres mi ídolo- grito, Isabella sonrió nerviosamente su hijo ya estaba jalando la nueva gargantilla.

-si, gracias-

-siempre me has parecido una mujer excepcional, no puedo creer que Jacob te cortara…

-yo lo deje- el orgullo de Isabella apareció, Emmett simulo una tos para no soltar la risa. –Ha sido un placer conocerles, tienen un hijo maravilloso- dijo entregándole a Edward el pequeño Joseph –espero que nos podamos ver en otra ocasión- Tanya comenzó a registrar en su bolso pero no encontraba lo que necesitaba.

-de… de casualidad no me puedes dar tu tarjeta- Isabella comenzaba a exasperarse, Kate rápidamente le tendió la tarjeta a Tanya.

-feliz noche- y se alejo suplicando mentalmente que esa mujer nunca le llamase. Emmett iba detrás de ella, ambos se despidieron y salieron del viejo salón.

-Je vous invite à un dîner, dame – Emmett hablo en francés, e Isabella sonrió.

-si monsieur- dijo colocando su mano sobre la de Emmett y luego este la guio al copiloto de su deportivo.

-¿has comprendido?- le pregunto Tanya a su esposo que espiaban desde la ventana, no porque Edward quisiera, su esposa le había obligado.

-ha sido francés- dijo exasperado, él sabía muy bien el francés, muchas veces no comprendía porque Tanya no recordaba que venía de una familia adinerada.

-hay disculpe usted, había olvidado que hablaba con Edward Cullen no Masen… el joven millonario- Edward se enfureció mas, no sabía porque ella siempre le recordaba ser "Masen" si era el apellido de la madre que una vez lo abandono ¿Cómo me pude casar con ella? Se pregunto, y es que siempre era lo mismo, peleas y peleas.

Mientras que Isabella y Emmett iban en el deportivo seguidos de los guarda espaldas.

-I'm to sexy for my shoes- canto Emmett emocionado mientras botaba en su asiento.

-déjalo Emm- protesto Isabella intentando cambiar la estación de radio, cuando lo consiguió, escucho una de las canciones que listaban en sus favoritas -Rabiosa, rabiosa, Rabiosa, yo soy rabiosa- canto o más bien grito.

-Oye mami, vuélvete loca, aráñame la espalda y muérdeme la boca- siguió Emmett e Isabella cubrió su boca con su mano abrumada y luego le pego en la cabeza. –Has sido tú la mal pensada- dijo sabiendo que se molestaría mas y así fue… pronto ella adquirió varios tonos de rojo.

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante que daba una gran vista a la ciudad, Isabella y Emmett bajaron, luego la recepcionista los recibió efusivamente y les paso a la terraza, que estaba totalmente obscura.

-Emmett ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto y luego una serie de "sorpresas" se escucharon Isabella los miro emocionada.

-feliz cumpleaños- llego a su lado Irina y le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

Los días pasaron

Y su rutina nunca cambio

Sin embargo, en la casa Cullen era otra cosa…

-esperas que yo page el alquiler- dijo enojada Tanya dejando su hijo en el sofá y colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-no tengo dinero- susurro avergonzado Edward.

-tu deber como marido es darnos de comer, pensé que cuando me casaba con un millonario mi vida sería diferente ¡pídele dinero a tu padre!- grito furiosa mientras le quitaba la comida de la mesa, un sándwich que ella había comprado con su dinero.

-Tanya…

-busca un trabajo de una vez por todas Edward- malhumorada le tiro el pan al perro –pareces un maldito mendigo, trae dinero o márchate-

-¿te has casado con migo solamente por el dinero?- pregunto Edward desilusionado.

-no, no yo te ame Edward, pero quizás no fue correcto casarme con mi mejor amigo- dijo tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto.

-a casa de mis padres- mintió.

Se hicieron las doce y Tanya regreso, con una cara de satisfacción en su rostro.

…

..

.

Isabella caminaba por la vieja escuela esperando ver los frutos a su donativo cuando en ese momento Edward salía de la dirección.

-señorita, un gusto volver a encontrármela- ella elevo la vista y le miro como si de un desconocido se tratase. –nos hemos visto dos veces, una de ellas ha sido hace dos semanas cuando usted entregaba el donativo-

-¡ya le recuerdo!- exclamo, elevando su dedo perfectamente manicurado el hombre de la esposa irritante pensó Isabella.

-me gustaría invitarla a desayunar- comento Edward y en un momento se arrepintió de su proposición, ¿Qué haría él en un restaurante si ni siquiera tenía dinero para llevarles leche a sus hijos?

Isabella sonrió.

-le invitare yo- Edward quiso negar pero Isabella de una forma cabezona no desistió. Así que ambos se encaminaron a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida donde pidieron dos muffins y dos chocolates.

-y ¿a qué te dedicas?- comenzó Isabella desinteresadamente mientras daba el primer mordisco, Edward se sintió levemente avergonzado.

-por ahora me dedico a buscar trabajo- Isabella le miro nuevamente y un clic hiso en su cabeza.

-¿sabes conducir?-Edward asintió tomando un buen trago de chocolate caliente quemándose en el acto pero se negó a toser frente a la castaña –mi chofer acaba de renunciar así que… quizás podrías tomar su puesto- Edward abrió los ojos impresionado y sonrió embobando a Isabella.

-claro me encantaría, es la oportunidad que busco-

-tu horario seria de siete de la mañana a ocho de la noche, almuerzas en el mismo lugar que yo o simplemente te aviso, no trabajo sábado ni domingo- Edward asintió nuevamente –entonces contratado- ambos juntaron sus manos en señal de trato y luego rieron.

-así que tu…

-puede decirse que trabajo para mi padre, a veces soy modelo, otras una grito en las rebeliones políticas y unas cuantas en los bosques- el cobrizo sonrió.

-así que eres de esas mujeres que se paran en medio de las plazas a gritar por un megáfono las barbaridades-

-si quieres catalogar a "esas" así, muy bien- ambos terminaron de comer pero en sus pensamientos no querían marcharse, parecía que en mucho tiempo no habían tenido espacio para ellos –¿y cuanto tiempo llevas con tu esposa?-

-seis años- dijo en un suspiro molesto, sin embargo Isabella no le prestó mayor importancia, tampoco era su trabajo ser metiche con su chofer.

-bueno, te esperare mañana en esta dirección- dijo pasándole un pequeño papel –solo deber vestirte de manera formal-

-bueno jefa-

-llámame Isabella- pero Edward no escucho la palabra completa.

-¿Bella?- ¿Bella? se pregunto la castaña, de repente recordó que cuando pequeña no podía pronunciar su nombre completo así que lo había reducido y ahora le parecía bastante atractivo.

-sí, dime Bella- ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla el cual les dio varias descargas eléctricas.

…

..

.

El día llego e Isabella ya estaba lista esperando a su chofer en la entrada de su apartamento, hoy aria una de aquellas huelgas, había elegido una bermuda, unos keds rosa y un top rosa pálido, su cabello lo había amarrado en una trenza francesa y a pesar de su disgusto quito de su cuello el hermoso diamante que había sido su regalo de cumpleaños.

Pronto el timbre sonó e Isabella abrió rápidamente la puerta.

-¡llegamos tarde!-exclamo sin embargo Edward la tomo del brazo.

-¿y tus guarda espaldas?-

-ellos llegaran luego, no quiero que la gente me considere una egoísta por ser yo la que tiene protección, estarán encubiertos, pero ¡salvare a ese bosque!- tomo su chamarra y aprovechando a que Edward no le había soltado de la mano lo halo, cerró la puerta y ambos corrieron entre risas hasta llegar al sótano.

Isabella se encontraba frente a un árbol rodeada de miles de personas algunas incluso hippies, varios platicaban entre ellos, otros se limitaban a gritar, Isabella era de esas personas que se dedicaban a gritar, con un megáfono y un pequeño cartel que decía "no a la deforestación" continuaba gritando, parecían no atemorizarles las personas ni las grandes maquinarias.

Isabella tenía varios planes perfectamente calculados en su mente "plan A" intentaría convencerlos usando las artimañas comunes y gritando negándose a moverse del lugar, eso lo haría durante un día, si en caso no funcionaba tendría de soporte el "plan B" les mostraría quien era realmente y amenazaría a su vida a ser un infierno y por ultimo si alguno de los anteriores fallaba contaba con el "plan Z" le había colocado plan Z al descubrir que no tenía otro y que definitivamente este funcionaria, el plan consistían en pagar, simple y sencillo, pagaría la suma que quisieran para mantenerse alejados del lugar, luego la transformaría en reserva como con muchas y sacaría provecho haciendo pequeños tours.

Sin duda Isabella Swan llevaba las de ganar, y eso sucedió durante los próximos tres días, esas personas apenas durmieron sobre la maleza protestando por la ecología, sus guardaespaldas se hacían pasar por personas normales y de hecho aumentaban la cantidad de protestantes, para sorpresa de Isabella Edward nunca se alejo de ella, a pesar de tener que regresar con su familia no se alejo y esas dos noches ambos durmieron recostados sobre la corteza de un árbol, juntos.

…

..

.

Edward se miro atreves del retrovisor, se sentía extraño en el lujoso mercedes esperando a que Isabella saliera de una junta de negocios en la oficina de su padre, habían pasado ocho meses desde que había sido contratado y se sentía muy a gusto, Isabella le trataba muy bien, era amable y comprensiva aparte que ganaba muy bien.

-¿tarde demasiado?- pregunto Isabella entrando el automóvil y regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa a Kate y Edward.

-no, Bella- respondió Edward, Isabella se sonrojo sin duda no se acostumbraba a que la llamaran Bella todavía, desde que Edward había puesto un diminutivo hacia su persona todos la llamaban así, obviamente Edward no se daba cuenta o Ed, porque así le llamaba.

-No, Ed- dijo dejando un portafolio en manos de su asistente –vamos a almorzar, de hecho os invitare, elegir tu el lugar querido, y que sea un buen restaurante de tu gusto por supuesto… nada menos para el cumpleañero- dijo guiñándole el ojo; era obvia la química entre ambos pero la ignoraban, el estaba casado y ella con un nuevo pretendiente dispuesto a que pronto se casaran… Jasper Hale, aquel rubio de España, donde se habían conocido durante su infancia, era un buen amigo, un buen amigo que parecía no encontrar su alma gemela, en ese momento un foco se prendió en la cabeza de Isabella y no paso desapercibido por el ojiverde, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos chispearon de felicidad, cruzo las piernas y tambarillo su pie contra el suelo con insistencia.

-Kate, permíteme el teléfono- la rubia se lo dio con una mirada de suspicacia y resignación.

-**Jazz**- la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Edward e Isabella lo noto, sin embargo pensó que era de su imaginación, y lo ignoro –**le celebraremos el cumpleaños a Edward, recuerdas… el chico de cabello parado extraño con quien te llevas bien**- una carcajada sonó luego e Isabella continuo jugando con su cabello, Edward mucho mas decepcionado prefirió no prestarle atención, si no la conociera diría que estaba enamorada, y si que lo estaba aunque ella no se diese cuenta. –**bien será un placer tenerte con nosotros, Kate te enviara un mensaje con la dirección**- colgó entusiasmada y rápidamente marco un numero que esta vez parecía saberse de memoria –**amiga del alma, pequeña demonio del infierno**- soltó una risita y se escucho una voz aguda y elevada atreves del auricular aunque no se defina muy bien –**tienes un almuerzo, lo celebraremos a Edward, recuerda que no le gusta tanto la moda, no exageres, te envió la dirección**- sin dejar que replicase colgó y miro a Kate –dime Kate ¿Cuándo he perdido yo algo?- le pregunto segura cruzando sus brazos -¡nunca!- exclamo como si esa idea le aturdiese, Isabella nuca perdía o eso creía.

-no señora…

-¡señorita! Arugas no tengo así que presta muy bien atención porque me he liberado de Jasper- rio nuevamente y parecía que Kate encajaba piezas muy rápido –apresúrate Edward, incluso te cantaremos el "happy birthday"-

Edward acelero como se lo pedía su jefa.

Llegaron a un una hermosa casa, no restaurante y las mujeres detrás se miraron interrogantes.

-Edward ¿Dónde estamos?- comenzó Kate pero Isabella no dudo en bajarse realmente emocionada, era una casa estilo coloquial, la fuente chisporroteaba tanta agua que mojo un poco de el traje de Isabella, el portón se cerro y Edward ayudo a bajar del auto a Kate.

-es una casa de mis padres- respondió simplemente. De repente una mujer vestida en uniforme de limpieza se acerco a Edward y lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-señor Edward que gusto que nos allá visitado nuevamente, ya todo está preparado- dijo retirándose.

-¿señor Edward?- pregunto incrédula Isabella –acá hay algo que no me has contado.

-si esta es casa de mis padres- no quiso añadir que eran padres adoptivos –mi familia es de una posición económica bastante alta- añadió comenzando a entrar en el pasillo pero la pequeña mano de su jefa lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué trabajas para mí? ¿Por qué vives como vives? ¿Por qué no te das los lujos de esta vida? ¿Por qué… -de pronto se detuvo al ver que eran demasiadas preguntas.

-ya te lo contare Bella- poso un brazo sobre sus hombros e Isabella se relajo, eran casi mejores amigos.

-bien eso espero ¡pero qué genial tu casa!- exclamo viendo la piscina.

-si- susurro Kate y como una verdadera espía, tiro a Edward llevándose a Bella dentro de la piscina.

En ese momento entraba Alice.

-oh Edward feliz cumpleaños- dijo viéndole extraño en ese momento vio a Kate acercándosele. Jasper entraba por detrás, ellos no se conocían.

Kate comenzó a forjar con Alice, y en un acto heroico Jasper alejo a la pelinegra de Kate.

-siempre nos debemos preguntar con que saldrás- Kate coloco las conos sobre su cadera pero antes de que pudiese contestar Isabella le tomo de la pierna llevándola al agua junto a ellos.

Jasper presto atención a la mujer que aun sostenía en brazos, era pequeña, menuda y cabía exactamente allí, donde estaba.

-lo lamento- susurro depositándola en el suelo.

-gracias caballero- dijo Alice mientras alejaba las bolsas de regalos del agua y dejaba un casto beso en la mejilla del rubio, e igualmente fueron lanzados al agua por las pequeñas manos de Kate, y aunque nadie lo vio hubo un pequeño topón dentro del agua, un pequeño topón de sus labios.

Así fue como Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale se conocieron.

Pronto los estómagos de todos necesitaron comida y la servidumbre les llevo lo necesario a las mesas de afuera, era como un pequeño buffet de comida chatarra, papas fritas, sándwiches, de todo.

Isabella charlaba animadamente con Kate y Jasper mientras que Alice y Edward estaban en el rincón, apartados de todo, viéndoles.

-creo que has encontrado a tu media naranja- comento Edward, ambos se conocían de hace años, así que la confianza era mutua.

-creo que sí, pero tú no te quedas atrás la has encontrado aunque pareces no darte cuenta- Alice tomo otro trago de su piña colada y Edward la miro molesto.

-sabes que Tanya…

-no me refiero a eso, no pareces un hombre casado mucho menos enamorado de tu esposa, no de tu esposa me refiero a otra persona- diciendo eso Alice se levanto de su lugar dejándolo con la curiosidad carcomiéndolo.

-Edward- grito Bella tomando el lugar que Alice tenía anteriormente, ahora vestía un bikini negro que extrañamente Alice había traído –ahora explícame todo esto- susurro con un puchero en su boca.

-soy adoptado Bella- susurro, las lagrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos de Isabella y esta no dudo en darle un abrazo, sus cuerpo se pegaron, mojados y lo menos que pudo sentir Edward fue tristeza, cruzo las piernas para que su evidente problema no se hiciera notorio y correspondió el abrazo de Bella para que esta no pudiese notarlo –por eso me niego a vivir del dinero de Carlisle-

-lo lamento Edward no lo sabía- el estomago de Isabella rugió y Edward rio, la tomo en brazos y entraron al comedor donde el prepara un delicioso atún.

Ambos lo comieron entusiasmados y vaciaron tres latitas con vario paquetes de galletas saldas, en ese momento Kate apareció.

-Bella, Edward, ya me marcho mi novio prometió pasarme a recoger- se despidió de ambos y antes de marcharse Bella pregunto: "¿y Alice?" –Ella se marcho con Jasper hace una hora- respondo pícaramente antes de cerrar la puerta, la mansión estaba desolada, todo el mundo se había marchado.

La luz se fue y Edward se apresuro a encender las veladoras que tuviese en mano, cuando Isabella iba a su encuentro se resbalo con el agua en el suelo y cayó sobre el pecho de Edward, juntando sus labios en el acto, ambos se separaron como si el contacto quemara luego Edward junto sus labios de nuevo, era diferente, no era Tanya que simplemente iba al grano sin besos de por medio, Bella desbordaba pasión y se dejaba acariciar.

Sus manos se tocaban, suave y rápido a la vez, sin ser consciente de lo incorrecto que hacían, luego sin saber cómo terminaron en una cama, siendo iluminados por la luna llena, sus cuerpos se rozaban con amor desconocido, y ante la ultima estocada antes de caer en el cruel mundo de los sueños ambos reconocieron en voz alta que se amaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno chicas, esto es lo último, lo preferí dejar así para ahorrarme la tragedia que ya saben.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me han iluminado mucho incluso me hacían sonreír durante todo el día, ojala nos leamos pronto, gracias por todas mis lectoras y por las lectoras invisibles.**

**¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! Quería publicarlo un día antes, estoy muy feliz porque finalmente ya todo está completo, espero que esta historia les haya gustado y al menos sonrieran al verla.**

**Pasen por mis otras historias, siempre serán bienvenidas.**

**Las quiere un montononon **

**Roxii Cullen **


End file.
